Rendirse a la evidencia
by Saku-make
Summary: Desde que Sasuke se marchó parece que no recuerda bién las cosas. Un Neji distante y frío hace que su cabeza se inunde de voces. Sakura deberá descubrir que misterio entraña en su cabeza buscando respuestas que solo el Hyuuga puede responder. NejixSaku. TERMINADO
1. Progresos

**Hola Saku-Neji adictas, después de leer un fic que me marcó para siempre haciéndome creer que esta pareja era totalmente posible y perfecta me decidí a hacer mi propia historia, quizá os parezca un poco rara al principio, pero veréis que todo va enlazando. Espero que os guste mucho y sobretodo que os enganche. (el fic que e mencionado antes se llama Blanco Invierno, es de Holofernes)  
¡Vamos allá!**

_-¿Recuerdas?_ –Le llegó aquella voz tan familiar. Había estado divagando, pero no podía recordar exactamente sobre que.

-Sakura, ¿me estas oyendo? –su voz era ruidosa, fuerte y aguda, le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Si pesada –exclamó ella volviendo a la realidad. ¿Debería preocuparse? Hacia semanas que le pasaba aquello, quizás debería ir a ver a Tsunade. Todos decían que era una buena doctora -oye encárgate tu de las orquídeas, tengo que hacer algo.

Hecho a correr antes de que su amiga pudiera detenerla, desde que él se había marchado todo había cambiado, ella era distinta mucho más distante y fría, incluso el aire parecía más rancio y cruel. Desde antes de que se marchara había trozos de su memoria que se le escapaban, a veces llegaba a casa sin saber que había hecho en toda la mañana. ¿Fue por el golpe que le dio? Inconscientemente negó con la cabeza, era tan buen ninja como cualquier otro para calcular la fuerza de su ataque.

Mientras seguía pensando llegó a la puerta dela oficina de Tsunade y llamó con los nudillos.

-Adelante –se oyó una voz potente y femenina del interior de la estancia. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer rubia, bien dotada y sonriente.

-Ah eres tu Sakura, ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… -de pronto le pareció estúpido ir a ver a la Hokage por que se le habían olvidado un par de cosas- bueno…  
-Vamos desembucha que no tengo todo el día.

Decidió contárselo por encima y si le decía que no era nada se marcharía.

-Bueno, es que creo que pasa algo extraño –comenzó nerviosa- hace varias semanas… me cuesta mucho recordar, cosas tan fútiles como ir a hacer la compra o entrenar, se me olvida que ya las e echo y vuelvo a hacerlas.

La mujer que al principio sonreía con sorna ahora estaba más bien seria.

-Siéntate Sakura –le indicó. La muchacha obedeció y tomo asiento en una pequeña banqueta de madera pintada.

Tsunade la examinó atentamente, la boca, los oídos, y cuando estaba mirándole la pupila de los ojos se detuvo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura asustada.

-Nada, solo e visto un pequeño reflejo en tu ojo derecho y lo tienes ligeramente más claro que el otro.

-Es de nacimiento –aclaró ella resoplando.

La mujer volvió andando con gracia detrás de su escritorio y junto las manos sobre la mesa.

-Por lo que e visto no tienes nada inusual. Pero voy a mandarte un ejercicio, quiero que cada día trates de recordar algún episodio de tu infancia y lo escribas en un librito. Si en un mes no mejora tu memoria te haremos pruebas más exhaustivas.

La muchacha asintió en su zozobra, prefería haber acabado con todo aquello de una vez.

Tsunade le dio un pequeño librito verde atado con una cinta y la despidió.

Aquel día tampoco recordó como llegó hasta su casa.

-Es estúpido –gimió varias horas más tarde en su habitación- no recuerdo nada.

Se sentía confusa, desde que él se había marchado nada funcionaba a su gusto.

-Siempre me a ignorado pero… le echo de menos.

Pero el hecho de que Sasuke se hubiera marchado para vengarse de su propio hermano la horrorizaba, ella que era la sensibilidad en persona, estaba entrenando mucho y duramente para poder ser alguien, al igual que Naruto que se había marchado a entrenar con Jiraiya. Ella se presentaría a todas las pruebas que hicieran falta para alcanzar a Sasuke y poder convencerlo de que esa venganza no tenia sentido.

Dicho aquello dejó de auto compadecerse, se miró un instante al espejo, su cabello rosa chicle le llegaba por los hombros, había sido su gran sacrificio, su gran momento de gloria. Durante un segundo había sido ella la fuerte, la protectora. Y volvería a serlo.

Se sonrió al espejo insuflándose confianza, era una chica bonita de apenas 16 años, con unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes. Había perdido las redondeces de la niñez y ya contaba con varias curvas que rebelaban un adelanto en su madurez.

Tomó aire y observó como su pecho se inflaba. Dentro de poco seria toda una mujer alta y esbelta, y nadie podría obviarlo, ni siquiera el.

Aquella noche se acostó tranquila, y durmió sin sobresaltos, como cuando era una niña.

Una semana después aún no había escrito nada en su diario y cada vez se encontraba más preocupada.

Una tarde decidió ponerse en marcha, seguro que tenía muchísimos recuerdos de la infancia con Ino, total, habían crecido juntas. Cuando se encaminaba a su casa se encontró pensando en el día en que Ino le regaló su pañuelo rojo para que enseñara su frente. Soltó una risita en medio de la calle al recordar y rápidamente lo apuntó en la libreta.

Aquel ejercicio al menos la mantenía ocupada para no pensar en cosas desagradables, y lo agradecía.

-Sa-sakura-san –la llamó una vocecita detrás de ella. Se volvió rápidamente y se encontró de bruces con Hinata. Había cambiado muchísimo a como ella la recordaba.

Ya no era una chiquilla bajita y flacucha, había crecido como una espiga y era casi más alta que ella, el cabello le había crecido muchísimo y le llegaba por media espalda y … en aquel momento Sakura dejó de pensar, había posado su vista un segundo en el pecho de Hinata y ya no tenia palabras. Se había desarrollado bastante más que ella.

La pobre muchacha carraspeó para atraer su atención. Se había dado cuenta y su cara estaba colorada.

-Ah… disculpa Hinata-chan estoy muy distraída estos días- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-No importa, solo quería saludarte –muy cortés la morena agachó la cabeza sonriendo- iba a encontrarme con Neji-niisan y con Lee-san, ¿y tu?

Por supuesto aquello le sonaba a invitación barata, todo el mundo sabía que ella había sido la última persona en ver a Sasuke antes de su desaparición y también que era la que peor lo estaba pasando al respecto. Había recibido invitaciones de personas con las que ni hablaba desde la guardería.

Se encogió de hombros, hacia tiempo que no veía más que a Ino y su incesante cháchara la agotaba.

-Si no te importa te acompañaré –asumió tranquilamente.

Hinata sonrió con felicidad, le alegraba saber que Sakura no se rendía, siempre había admirado su determinación, sus arrebatos, sus sentimientos tan expuestos.

-Me alegra que vengas, muchos preguntan por ti y por Naruto-kun.

Al mencionarle su cara se volvió roja brillante, miraba solamente al suelo y jugueteaba nerviosa con un colgante de su chaqueta.

La chica del pelo rosado sonrió ligeramente, hacia tiempo que todos sabían las predilecciones amorosas de la morena, excepto quien realmente tenia que verlas.

Decidió que cuando Naruto volviera de su entrenamiento trataría de hacérselo ver.

-¿Has entrenado mucho este verano? –preguntó Hinata tratando de cambiar de tema- se te ve mucho mejor.

En todos los aspectos, pensó Sakura.  
-Tsunade me a tenido muy ocupada la verdad, es una gran maestra –contestó la otra- ¿y tu? Por lo que veo has madurado mucho.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse. Por eso era tan cómodo hablar con ella, no chillaba ni armaba escandalo, era tranquila y reservada, y le hacia mucha gracia la vergüenza que le daba si le decían cualquier piropo. Definitivamente le caía francamente bien, y se alegraba mucho de habérsela encontrado aquella mañana.

-E-entreno todos los días con Neji-niisan. Es muy paciente conmigo.

Asintió con la cabeza como dando gracias que su primo se molestara en atenderla.

-Y muy bien que hace –respondió Sakura, nunca le había gustado el carácter hosco y abiertamente hostil de Neji. Para ella era un relamido imbécil- si te trata mal dímelo y…

Pero en aquel preciso instante llegaron a la explanada de hierba que servía como lugar de entrenamiento a los ninjas de Konoha. Era una gran extensión de arboles, arbustos, hierba y flores, de niña había ido allí muchas veces a recoger flores puesto que a las mujeres ninja las entrenaban en todo tipo de artes como detectar venenos, crear antídotos, diferentes maneras de matar a un asaltante por la espalda o el arreglo floral.

Se le había quebrado la voz por que en ese justo momento Neji Hyuuga, más alto e imponente que nunca tumbaba a un Rock Lee de una sola patada, arrastrándole varios metros por el suelo.

-No he dicho nada –soltó Sakura haciendo una mueca y echando a andar hacia su amigo.

Hinata la siguió sonriendo hasta donde yacía el cuerpo magullado de un muchacho alto y muy delgado, ambas sabían que aquello era muy poco para el asique esperaron que se levantara solo.

-Me has pillado en una mala posición Neji, intentémoslo de nuevo –pidió con furia pero al ver que su contrincante no lo observaba a él se giró y vio a las dos muchachas.

Con la velocidad del rayo se plantó al lado de Sakura como un imán.

-Una bella flor que a renacido de sus cenizas para ser más bella y fuerte que nunca –exclamó lleno de energía.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Lee –río ella. Había acabado por acostumbrarse a sus payasadas y para no ser tachada de mal educada sostuvo la mirada de Neji durante un segundo y agachó la cabeza en un mudo saludo. Cuando la levantó supo que el había hecho lo mismo. –Más estirado que el palo de una escoba- pensó.

-Tsunade-sama me a contado tus progresos –habló el muchacho risueño- dice que has desarrollado una fuerza descomunal.

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa, incluso Neji desde la distancia la observaba con interés, negó con la cabeza ligeramente azorada, era cierto que lo que le había enseñado la Hokage era muy útil e impresionante pero no era para todas las situaciones, acarreaba muchos destrozos.

-Apenas… -susurró ella.

-Vamos Sakura-san –le llegó la tímida voz de Hinata- yo también quiero verlo…

-De verdad que no es nada impresionante ni… -comenzaban a ponerla en un apuro y tenia que admitir que la fija mirada del Hyuuga le ponía los pelos de punta- apenas tengo nivel para lo que Tsunade me esta preparando…

-Lucha conmigo o con Hinata-san –aclaró Lee- solo queremos verlo. ¡Por favor!

-No, que luche contra mí.

Aquella voz le recorrió la espalda como un calambre, Neji Hyuuga el impasible se encontraba frente a ella, escrutándola con sus ojos carentes de color y el semblante serio.

-No seré duro contigo, Haruno -no se burlaba, solo constataba un hecho.

Durante una fracción de segundo esas mismas palabras le llegaron desde el fondo de su memoria pero las decía otra persona, con otra voz, era cálida y amigable, reía. ¿Un amigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-san? –la voz de Hinata la sacó de su trance como una bofetada- estas muy pálida de pronto…

Los miró de hito en hito tratando de serenarse, pero el corazón le latía a toda velocidad ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? ¿Qué eran esas imágenes, esas voces que inundaban su cabeza? ¿Recuerdos? Pero ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

-Tengo que marcharme –susurró tratando de sonar normal- lo siento.

Expresamente esquivó su mirada, aquellos ojos feroces, carentes de pupila que habían desatado aquella reacción en cadena.

Ando ignorando las voces de sus amigos que la llamaban y volvió a pensar que quizás si el no se hubiera marchado ella estaría ocupando su mente con fantasías románticas y no con entrenamientos o recuerdos que ni siquiera sabia si eran suyos.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa como una autómata se detuvo, había una discusión dentro. Trepó alerta por la pared hasta llegar al balcón de su habitación, entró y escuchó pegada a la puerta.

-¿No podemos hacer nada? –preguntaba su madre angustiada.

-Quizás era demasiado pequeña para eso… quizás fuimos unos inconscientes –murmuraba su padre.

-Hicieron lo que debían hacer –proclamó autoritaria una voz que conocía muy bien- Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar evitar que recuerde. No dejen que hable o se vea con ninguno de los Hyuuga.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Tsunade aconsejaba a sus padres que no viera al clan Hyuuga?

Estaba ligeramente mareada y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero siguió con la oreja pegada a la madera de la puerta.

-¿Tan malo seria que lo recordara? –Preguntó su madre- era muy feliz…

-El problema es que no lo sabemos, aquella técnica se a utilizado solo en tres pacientes y ella es la primera que demuestra síntomas –habló la Hokage apesadumbrada- creo que esta empezando a recordar, pero al recordar el pasado olvida su presente. Aprecio mucho a Sakura, y tiene un gran futuro, por eso yo les aconsejaría que la apartaran de esa familia.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama –declaró su padre más tranquilo.

Ella se apartó de la puerta, le sudaba la frente, se sentía febril. De pronto todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. ¿Qué era lo que no le habían contado? Siempre había pensado que sus padres eran completamente sinceros con ella, y lo mismo pensaba de su maestra. ¿Y que era aquello de la técnica que solo se había aplicado a tres pacientes?

Se llevó una mano a la frente, perlada de sudor frio, y comenzó a tiritar. Pero por algún motivo no podía quedarse allí. Salió por donde mismo había entrado y hecho a correr.

No supo por donde iba hasta que se topó con un bonito árbol de cuya rama colgaba un columpio. La Academia.

El ocaso hacia que todo se volviera irreal, las formas, las sombras, todo cambiaba, los colores eran mas tristes. ¿O era la fiebre la que le hacia ver aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo iba a diferenciar entre la realidad y lo que no era real si estaba enferma? ¿Cómo podría salvar a Sasuke de su destino si ella misma era débil?

Después de aquel pensamiento las lagrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en una de las cuerdas del columpio donde estaba sentada. El columpio que siempre usaba Naruto cuando no tenía amigos. Cuando ella misma lo había despreciado.

Se sintió como si tuviera millones de sentimientos distintos tratando de salir de ella, y una bola como de plomo le aprisionaba el pecho.

-¿Sakura?

La muchacha levantó la cabeza de un susto. A través de las lágrimas reconoció una figura que había visto mil veces.

-Kakashi-sensei…-susurró secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el mirándola más de cerca- pareces enferma. Deberías irte a casa.

-No quiero ir a casa, ya… no parece mi casa.

-Entiendo –susurró el hombre. Se puso a su lado. Había apreciado como ella cambiaba poco a poco, por Sasuke había sacrificado todo lo que tenia y aquello la hacia digna de admiración. Pero no esperaba que hubiera cambiado tanto. ¿Dónde quedaba aquella niña ruidosa y despistada, flaca como un palito? Ahora era un misterio, silenciosa a veces, risueña, fuerte, débil. Tras varios minutos de silencio ella se había calmado.

-Gracias Sensei -le sonrió.

-Pero si no he echo nada –explicó el riendo.

Sakura agradecía de todo corazón el que la hubiera acompañado esperando que se tranquilizara, a veces era lo único que hacia falta.

-Creo que estoy enferma, voy a marcharme a casa –se levantó del columpio y estuvo a punto de caer cuando se tambaleó.

Kakashi se fijó mejor y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, tenía la frente mojada de sudor y temblaba levemente.

Con tranquilidad la ayudo a estabilizarse, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella sujetándola y empezó a andar.

-¿Qué…? –quiso saber ella con voz débil.

-No puedo dejar que andes enferma por Konoha sola, podrías caerte. Te acompañaré a casa.

Anduvieron varias calles en silencio, la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia y al momento las farolas y las luces de los comercios se encendieron. Cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de su casa ella le dio las gracias.

-Sensei… ¿cree que algún día volverá?

El maestro la observó durante un segundo en silencio.

-Si vuelve… no será el mismo Sakura. Debes hacerte fuerte, no por el, sino por ti misma. Debes dejar de vivir por el y empezar a vivir por ti.

Aquello la dejó impresionada, Kakashi siempre le había dicho lo que quería oír y cuando había preguntado en el fondo esperaba que la hubiera tranquilizado como siempre, pero en cambio le había respondido con el corazón en un puño, preocupado por ella.

Sin tener el valor de volver a mirarlo a los ojos se metió en casa y subió a su cuarto.

¿Cómo se podía vivir para uno mismo cuando toda la vida había girado en torno a otra persona? ¿Cómo pensar en uno mismo cuando se había pasado años memorizando cada gesto, imaginando situaciones con el? Para ella era inconcebible, no tenia sentido vivir sin el. O eso pensaba hasta hacia muy poco. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin el, más cuenta se daba que él nunca la había necesitado cerca. Las palabras que le había dirigido se podían contar con los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede uno pasar soñando hasta que despierta en la cruda realidad?

Sakura despertó en el momento en que entró en su habitación y todas esas preguntas le inundaron la mente. Kakashi tenia razón, si el regresaba no seria por ella. Debía dejar de esperarle, pero su corazón opinaba que era mucho más fácil seguir mintiéndose.

Toda la noche llorando y delirando le dio la tregua que necesitaba, y al final su corazón se rindió ante la evidencia. Debía vivir para ella.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado y que esperéis un poquito hasta el siguiente. La historia esta fija en mi cabeza así que un poco de paciencia, en seguida subiré el segundo. **

**Cuentame lo que quieras mandándome un rewiew! ^^**


	2. Incursión Nocturna

**Hola de nuevo chicas (y chicos) me alegro mucho que os haya gustado el primer capitulo, poco a poco os iréis enterando de los líos y enredos del fic. Este capítulo es importante para eso. Ya que no habrá mucho Neji-Saku hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos intentaré actualizar pronto para que no se os haga muy pesado. ^^ .**

Seria bonito decir que aquella mañana se levantó como otra persona, pensando completamente distinto, pero la realidad es que aquella mañana seguía con fiebre y no se levantó, estuvo en cama casi una semana. Su madre no dejó de repetirle que se esforzaba demasiado, pero el médico que la vio simplemente dijo que sus defensas habían bajado, que descansara un tiempo y que comiera fuerte.

La muchacha lejos de sentirse mejor se encontraba bastante mal, Ino fue a verla varias veces, pero su parloteo le daba dolor de cabeza. Echaba de menos a Hinata, su tranquilidad era un bálsamo para ella, apenas la conocía, pero deseaba relacionarse más con ella.

La mañana del octavo día se levantó con esfuerzo, sus piernas estaban adormecidas y apenas soportaban su peso. Se tambaleó hacia el baño y se llenó la bañera. Estuvo un buen rato masajeándose las piernas dentro del agua caliente. Se depiló y se echó mil cremas y ungüentos que olían a flores.

Se lavo el pelo a conciencia, ella misma solía decir que era su único encanto, pero cuando se miró desnuda en el espejo, entre el vapor del agua vio a una mujer, estaba creciendo, su pecho aumentaba, tenia los rasgos más afilados e incluso contaba con varias curvas de las que no se había percatado. Todos los días que había pasado en la cama la habían dejado más delgada incluso parecía que seguía enferma por las acusadas ojeras bajo los ojos.

Suspiró.

Mientras se vestía le vino una idea a la cabeza, su vestido le quedaba grande del estomago y pequeño de las caderas, le apretaba del pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que en solo 8 días se hubiera operado aquel cambio? ¿O quizás ya había ocurrido pero ella era la única, tan absorta en Sasuke, que no se había dado cuenta?

Agarró su monedero, hacia casi un mes que no había salido de casa, así que contaba con varias semanas de asignación.

Su madre le suplicó que descansara un día más, pero una Sakura lenta pero segura salió de casa, casi sonriente. Se encaminó a la zona comercial y a su tienda favorita.

Rebuscó entre perchas y montones de ropa hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, una camiseta sin mangas roja, unas mallas negras y una falda blanca con varias aperturas. Salió de allí con mejor humor, pero aún le faltaba algo. A media mañana contaba con unas botas ninja negras que le habían costado una fortuna, pero le daba igual.

Cargada de bolsas compró además un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo preciosas y se dirigió a aquel misterioso lugar. De pronto se le antojó una estupidez, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con parsimonia llegó a aquella efigie, aquel silencioso monumento erigido para los ninjas caídos.

_**I don't remember one moment I tried to forget**__**  
**__**I lost myself yet I'm better not sad**__**  
Now I'm closer to the edge**__**  
**__**  
It was a a thousand to one and a million to two**__**  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you**__**  
Closer to the edge**_

Sasuke aún no había caído ni muerto, pero se había marchado, a una misión sin retorno. Cuando llegara su momento lo ayudaría, lo salvaría si era posible, incluso daría su vida si eso hacia que sus deseos se cumplieran, pero por el momento entrenaría y lucharía para convertirse en la mejor Kunoichi.

_**No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again**_

Dejó el ramo apoyado sobre el frío mármol. Haría lo que fuera necesario para salvarle. Esa era su determinación, pero por ahora viviría para ella.

_**No, no  
I will never forget  
No, no  
I will never regret  
No, no  
I will live my life…**_

De nuevo el tramo hacia su casa no recordó como lo hizo, pero tampoco le importó, pues iba a ponerle remedio. Se puso su ropa nueva y guardó el vestido rojo, viejo y gastado en un cajón de su armario. La "nueva" Sakura estaba preparada, más bonita y madura que nunca.

Al caer la tarde se escabulló de casa sin ser vista, trató de no llamar la atención en la calle, subió por varios tejados para evitar que la descubrieran los vecinos y al final de su carrera llegó a la explanada de entrenamiento y rezó por encontrarles allí.

Resollaba al subir la extensión de hierba, tantos días de inactividad le estaba pasando factura. Escuchó golpes y ruidos detrás de varios arboles y fue a asomarse a observar.

Al lado de un pequeño lago, en una extensión de hierva se entrenaban dos personas, pero era tal la rapidez con la que se movían que no llegó a distinguirlos. Divisó a Hinata sentaba bajo un árbol expectante junto a Ten-Ten así que supuso que los combatientes no eran más que Lee y Neji Hyuga de nuevo. Vaya con Rock Lee, no se rendía.

Se colocó detrás del árbol donde estaba Hinata y se asomó.

-Buenas tardes –saludó a ambas.

-Ah hola Sakura –exclamó Ten-Ten que no la había visto- vaya, nueva ropa.

Y después de decir aquello siguió observando el combate, de nuevo Lee acababa de ser catapultado al lago.  
-Hinata, necesito que hablemos –susurró a la morena imperceptiblemente después de su saludo.

Se alejaron de ellos hasta que consiguieron un poco de intimidad.

-Necesito que me ayudes –aclaró Sakura yendo al grano- es algo que solo puedes hacer tu, créeme si pudiera pedírselo a cualquier otro lo haría.

-¿Q-que…ocurre?-preguntó una Hinata pálida, había conseguido asustarla.

-Necesito buscar un informe en el hospital, pero no es… muy legal que digamos. Solo necesito echarle un vistazo.

-¿Y para que me necesitas? –inquirió algo más tranquila.

-Por el Byakugan, tonta, si lo llevas activo podremos esquivar a cualquiera que haya en las inmediaciones.

-Pero eso es…- Hinata se mordió el labio, no quería decepcionar a Sakura ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser su amiga, pero aquello no tenia muy buena pinta.

-Por favor, eres la única a quien puedo pedírselo, y es algo verdaderamente importante… por favor.

La muchacha parecía realmente desesperada y fruncía el ceño con desesperación.

-¿Cuándo…?

-Seria esta noche –aclaró sonriente- apenas nos llevará diez minutos y nadie nos verá. Y si alguien nos viera cargaré la culpa sobre mí. Tú no has tenido nada que ver.

Hinata asintió ligeramente cohibida, aquello no le daba buena espina, pero lo haría, era uno de sus propósitos. Cambiar, ser más valiente.

-Diré que voy a dar un paseo, así que espero que sea cierto lo de los diez minutos.

-¡Oh gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias! –exclamó Sakura cogiéndola de las manos- me salvas la vida. ¿Nos vemos detrás del Ichiraku hacia las diez?

Hinata asintió y ambas volvieron al lago, pero cuando llegaron la pelea ya había terminado, Ten-Ten y Lee hablaban tranquilamente. Al preguntar Neji hacia rato que se había marchado.

-Pero me a pedido que te repitiera que quiere combatir contigo- Habló Lee sonriente- tranquila Sakura-san, no dejaré que mancille el poder de tu juventud.

-Tranquilo, cuando me reponga le daré el placer –respondió ella sonriendo.

Esperaba no tener que luchar nunca con el, dudaba bastante de sus posibilidades. No por nada Hyuuga Neji había sido el mejor de su promoción.

Con impaciencia volvió a su casa y cenó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, trató de sonreír y de ser la de siempre, aunque al mirar a sus padres sentía un vacío extraño en el pecho. Cuando terminó se puso su ropa nueva y alegó que iba a correr un poco con el fresco.

Salió de casa antes de que pudieran detenerla, ya nada importaba, necesitaba saber la verdad.

Anduvo distraídamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que la seguían. Un ninja de mediana edad, bastante ágil pero parecía ligeramente oxidado. Cuando estuvo segura de que no la observaba dio tres gráciles saltos y se colocó por encima de el. A los pocos minutos su perseguidor había desaparecido.

Corrió al Ichiraku, todavía no era la hora, pero vio a Hinata que llegaba por la calle.

-Tengo que volver en diez minutos –se excusó la chiquilla nerviosa.

-Pues más vale que corramos.

Cuando ambas mujeres, sigilosas, se encontraban sobrevolando los tejados de salto en salto Sakura habló.

-Alguien me venia siguiendo, e conseguido despistarlo, ¿podrías activar ahora tu byakugan?

Hinata asintió, juntó varios dedos de ambas manos y las venas cercanas a sus ojos se inflamaron, acarreando chakra con velocidad. Se concentró varios minutos mientras seguían corriendo.

-Nadie, quien te seguía lo hemos despistado.

Como si fueran sombras se acercaron trémulas y escondidas en la noche, el edificio mantenía varias luces encendidas, Sakura, que había trabajado allí con Tsunade, conocía cierta entrada de mercancía que no solía estar vigilada.

-Bien, aquí es cuando te tienes que concentrar al máximo, yo sé el camino, pero no se la gente con la que podemos encontrarnos.

-Tranquila, lo tengo controlado, hay tres personas en la planta baja y cuatro en el piso de arriba.

Sakura asintió, ella también estaba nerviosa, normalmente nunca hacia nada sospechoso o fuera de la ley. Entraron después de forzar la cerradura y anduvieron en silencio. Hinata hizo que entraran en dos habitaciones, ya que alguien iba en su dirección. Resoplaban expectantes cada vez que eso ocurría. Pero cuanto más tiempo duraba aquel juego mayor era su complicidad, se sonreían y se notaban más cercanas.

Al cabo de un rato de esconderse y andar a gatas entraron en el almacén de documentos.

-Esto es lo que me puede llevar bastante, no se exactamente lo que busco, así que puedes marcharte. No quiero que te digan nada.

Hinata negó con la cabeza sonriente, se encontraba nerviosa, y escéptica, pero también muy feliz. Quería relacionarse más con Sakura, por lo menos ahora que parecía a ver superado la obsesión por el chico Uchiha. A ella siempre le había dado miedo, tan serio, tan altanero. En parte se parecía a su primo Neji.

-Me quedo, esto es muy excitante –murmuró sonrojándose. La otra muchacha asintió, no podía haber elegido mejor acompañante.

Comenzaron a buscar, todas las técnicas se guardaban en sus expedientes con todo lujo de detalles.

Pasó algo más de media hora cuando encontró debajo de un armario una caja polvorienta. Escrito en la tapa señalaba una fecha antigua. Llamo a Sakura para que lo viera. Al abrirlo encontraron varios informes sin importancia de ese año. Estuvieron un rato leyendo papeles hasta que Hinata buscando por encima leyó el nombre de su amiga.

-Expediente numero 14022, Haruno Sakura –leyó Hinata en voz baja. Ambas se agolparon la una contra la otra para leer lo que decía la página.

"Haruno Sakura. Hija única. Edad: 4 años.

A petición de la familia Hyuuga y con consentimiento de la familia Haruno se procederá a realizar esta nueva técnica de sellado. Se llevará a cabo por Aoi Haruno abuela de la menor, con supervisión de Hiashi Hyuuga y Cuarto Hokage.

En la misma sala se le realizará la misma técnica a Neji Hyuuga de casi 6 años de edad, vástago de la familia Hyuuga y Hinata Hyuuga (4 años). A los tres niños se les realizara la misma técnica, la misma persona, para evitar problemas. Su supervisión será constante durante toda la semana siguiente a la intervención. "

Después de aquello había muchos números y resultados de pruebas y analíticas que le había practicado.

Sakura tragó saliva, respiraba con dificultad, y cuando miró a Hinata vio en ella la misma mirada de miedo e incertidumbre que ella misma expresaba.

Como una autómata siguió pasando hojas irrelevantes hasta llegar a la última. Ésta parecía escrita a mano supuso que por algún medico.

"La operación a sido un éxito, inmediatamente después de su realización los tres niños cayeron en un sueño profundo, y cuando despertaron ninguno recordaba nada. Los tres fueron devueltos a sus familias donde se les produjo un test. Todos los niños recordaban perfectamente sus hogares, y cada cosa que había en ellos, pero no se recordaban entre si.

La técnica Haruno es aún un misterio para nosotros, deseamos estudiarla más, pero el Hokage nos ha prohibido seguir analizando a los niños. Una verdadera pena."

Hinata se tapaba la boca con una mano y miraba a su alrededor. Sakura dejó el papel en su sitio. Guardó la caja y en silencio se puso en pie. Le indicó que se marcharan.

En total mutismo salieron sin ser vistas, y cuando estuvieron lejos de aquel edificio se permitieron detenerse.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? –preguntó Hinata tratando de contener la emoción. Aquello parecía ser demasiado para ella.

-Yo…escuché una conversación de Tsunade con mis padres que les decía que no me relacionara con vosotros. Me pareció muy extraño. Lo siento Hinata, si hubiera llegado a saber que…

-Debería irme a casa… -susurró esta cohibida.

-Muy cierto –surgió una voz detrás de ellas.

Al girarse asustadas se encontraron con el ceño fruncido de Neji. Mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-Deberías haberlo dejado estar –se dirigió a Sakura- y menos haber arrastrado aquí a Hinata.

-Yo también quería saber… -cortó su prima levantando la voz.

-Tu… -habló la otra muchacha- ¿lo sabias?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos una milésima de segundo, ella suplicante, el con rabia contenida.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la sien, otra vez aquellas voces le inundaban la cabeza, voces de niños, risas felices que le parecieron siniestras.

_-Sakura-san… ¿juegas?_

-Vámonos Hinata, tu padre esta preocupado-dijo aquella voz carente de emoción sacándola de su memoria.

-No, espera –suplicó la muchacha- por favor dime lo que sabes.

Neji había cogido a su prima del brazo y la obligaba a andar. Sakura se puso a su lado.

-Por favor Neji-san, necesito saberlo.

Pero el pareció contento con ignorarla, atravesó una senda que los llevaba a su casa.

-No vuelvas a arrastrar a mi prima en tus locuras- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en la noche. Hinata le mandó una última mirada triste.

Sakura quedó allí mientras la oscuridad se la iba tragando. Una vorágine amenazaba con tragársela. ¿Cómo podría volver a ser la misma con tanta mentira?

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Muy pesado? Tranquilas, lo que esperáis llegará pronto. Muchas gracias por leerme, y ya sabéis, si queréis decirme algo mandadme un review!**


	3. Perdida

**¡Hola chicas/os! Me alegro de traeros otro capitulo más, os prometo que esto se irá poniendo cada vez más interesante, pero tendréis que tener un poquito de paciencia, como comprobareis voy intercalando cosas de mi invención con trozos de la historia real, así que algunas cosas ya las veréis venir. Ah una cosa que no dije en el capitulo anterior, la canción que puse es "Closer to the Edge" de 30 seconds to mars, creo que encajaba bastante con lo que quería expresar. Ya os dejo que leáis el capitulo, espero que os guste. **

Aquella noche no volvió a casa y cuando sus padres la vieron se llevó una bofetada a la que se revolvió como un gato, los observó con indiferencia. Se puso su ropa nueva y sin comer nada volvió a salir. Llegó a la oficina de Tsunade con ojeras y mucho más delgada.

-Oh vaya, ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? –preguntó la Hokage escrutándola.

-Nada, quiero volver a entrenar –respondió escueta.

-Pero acabas de salir de una…

-Me da igual, no puedo abandonar ahora.

La mujer la observó con una sonrisa, creía que por fin Sakura había encontrado la fuerza que necesitaba. Lo que no sospechaba es que la chiquilla se sentía tan perdida que lo único que tenia sentido era hacerse fuerte para poder protegerse a si misma de las personas que la rodeaban.

La envió a entrenar Taijutsu con Lee. No había maestro mejor. No volvió a ver a Hinata ni a su primo, pero ya no le importaba, se esforzó hasta caer exhausta. Se levantaba al amanecer y se acostaba en la madrugada, su forma física mejoró notablemente. Y si Lee consideraba que era suficiente por aquel día ella llegaba a casa y seguía entrenando, corriendo, concentrando chakra, ejercitando su cuerpo hasta que no podía ni moverse. Después de varios meses apenas se la reconocía, tan orgullosa de su precioso cabello y lo llevaba siempre recogido en una coleta para que no la molestara. Hizo una notable mejoría en las técnicas curativas, y cada cosa que Tsunade le enseñaba lo ensayaba y entrenaba hasta la saciedad. Si no le salía perfecto a la primera no servía.

También cambió de actitud, era cordial, pero no permitía que nadie la tocara, ya no le preocupaba estar guapa, ni pasarlo bien. Ino ya llamaba cada semana para que fueran a tomar un té o aunque solo fuera a pasear, pero Sakura siempre se negaba. Hasta que Ino dejó de llamarla.

Una mañana se levantó muy temprano, desayunó y se vistió con prisa. Se marchó de casa cuando apenas salía el sol entre las montañas.

Se metió en la academia la primera y pasó varias horas entrenando en su dojo, pero cuando empezaron a entrar las clases de los genins se marchó.

Al salir iba a encaminarse a la explanada cuando una voz estridente la llamó.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Un Naruto frenético corría hacia ella sonriendo y chillando.

-Vaya… Naruto… -dijo ella sorprendida.

El muchacho frenó delante de ella, había crecido varios palmos en el verano, también había cambiado de ropa, aunque el naranja butano parecía gustarle. Ya no tenia cara de niño y detrás de él estaba su maestro. Aquel extraño hombre de cabello largo y blanco con pintura en la cara.

-Jiraiya-sensei –hizo una reverencia la muchacha- me alegró de volver a verle.

-Vaya, vaya, Sakura –exclamó el hombre alzando las cejas- has crecido… mucho. Oye Naruto, voy a ver a la Hokage, ve tú luego.

El muchacho asintió.

-¿Dónde ibas Sakura-chan? –Preguntó risueño- cada día estas más guapa, aunque estas demasiado delgada.

Ella casi sonrió, toda la grasa de su cuerpo había desaparecido transformándose en musculo.

-Iba a entrenar –aclaró- llevo entrenando con Tsunade y Lee desde que te fuiste.

-¿Lee? –aquello lo escandalizó, ya que recordaba la predilección que tenia por ella.

Ambos echaron a andar hacia la zona de entrenamiento, él le preguntó varias cosas que ella contestaba con monosílabos.

Cuando llegaron al césped verde Naruto se detuvo.

-Lo siento…-murmuró.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió ella sorprendida de pronto.

-No e cumplido… mi promesa…

De pronto la muchacha lo recordó, como un mazazo. Naruto se había marchado a entrenar para poder traer de Sasuke de vuelta. Se lo había prometido. Sakura había hecho que se lo prometiera.

-Naruto… -susurró ella avergonzada. Después de la misión de rescate de Sasuke donde Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Choji salieron muy mal parados se había sentido culpable. Era cierto que Tsunade era la que les había encomendado aquella misión, pero quizás si ella no hubiera presionado a Naruto…- Naruto, lo siento mucho. No debí hacer que me prometieras aquello. Te libero de esa promesa.

Agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpa, avergonzada. Pero el rubio la miraba con los ojos como platos ¿Qué había ocurrido en su ausencia que la había cambiado tanto?

-Pero…yo…Sakura-chan…-no sabia que decir. ¿Se había rendido?

-Tranquilo. No puedo seguir encomendándoles a los demás lo que yo deseo. Si el no vuelve por su propia voluntad seré yo quien lo traiga de vuelta.

La chica siguió andando, pero Naruto no se movió, aquella no era la Sakura que lloraba por ellos, no era la chica que había dejado hecha un mar de lágrimas cuando se marchó.

Observó desde lejos como se acercaba a Lee y hablaba con el seriamente y cuando fue a acercarse ella volvió con el.

-Lo siento Naruto, Tsunade me manda llamar.

Y sin despedirse desapareció de su vista.

-Hola Naruto-san –lo saludó Lee con una sonrisa- me alegro de volver a verte.

Pero el no respondió, seguía mirando el lugar que ella había dejado.

-Has notado su cambio ¿eh? –Pregunto más serio- Nadie sabe porque ocurrió, de pronto un día se puso enferma, pasó más de una semana enferma y cuando se recuperó frecuentaba a Hinata-san. Pero pocos días después dejaron de verse y Sakura-san se quedó sola.

-¿Y Ino? –preguntó el rubio conmocionado.

-Ino-san dice que Sakura-san no quiere verla. Que prefiere estar sola. Pero nadie sabe porque ha llegado a ese estado.

Naruto se despidió y mientras andaba a la oficina de la Hokage se sorprendió, aquella Sakura fuerte y segura no le desagradaba. Le gustaba que hubiera superado la ausencia de Sasuke de alguna forma, aunque le daba pena que se hubiera quedado sola.

-Ah Naruto, me alegro de verte, canijo –habló la Hokage sonriendo. En la habitación se encontraba también Sakura, Jiraiya y Kakashi.

-¿Cómo que canijo? –increpó enfadado, precisamente estaba orgulloso de haber crecido bastante –¡Kakashi-sensei!

-Buenas –Levantó la mano su antiguo maestro.

-Llegas tarde, estaba hablando con Sakura y Kakashi –Habló la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, había echado mucho de menos a ese gritón despeinado- Quiero que Kakashi vuelva a entrenaros. Esta vez para que paséis las pruebas chuunin, ya que no habéis podido realizarlas.

Naruto levantó el puño chillando, Sakura sonrió muy calmada. Tsunade y ella se miraban con complicidad.

-Es el siguiente paso para convertirme en Hokage –exclamó el chico riendo.

-Por encima de mi cadáver –soltó la mujer rubia poniendo un pie sobre la mesa.

Comenzaron a discutir chillándose hasta que Kakashi lo agarró a el por la chaqueta y se lo llevó a rastras.

-Bueno muchachos –dijo Kakashi- vamos a ver como estáis de forma. ¿Recordáis esto?

De su bolsillo sacó dos cascabeles atados con sendos hilos rojos.

-Quitádmelos –susurró antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto se concentró tratando de averiguar donde podría estar. En la explanada de entrenamiento no tenia mucho sitio donde esconderse, solo había arbustos, arboles y un lago a lo lejos.

Sakura parecía tan centrada como el, pero ella recordó lo mucho que le había gustado a su maestro subirse a los arboles a leer su libro favorito. No podía creerles tan ingenuos.

Ambos parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión y lanzaron varios shurikens a los arboles más cercanos. Como si una respuesta afirmativa se tratase comenzaron a lloverles shurikens y kunais. Naruto hizo la técnica de replicación y consiguió escapar sin problema, solo un par de dobles desaparecieron. Por su parte Sakura buena estudiante de Rock Lee se movió rápidamente esquivándolo todo.

Naruto hizo una técnica de replicación masiva, aparecieron docenas de Narutos gritando y moviéndose. Ella aprovechó la algarabía para esconderse tras un árbol, con un tronco hizo una réplica suya, después subió al árbol. Si la subestimaba iría a por la réplica.

Atentamente observando escondida se fijó en que poco a poco los clones de Naruto iban desapareciendo, pudo ver a Kakashi moverse rápido e implacable, hizo que su réplica le lanzara un kunai que esquivó. La había detectado. Lanzó a su doble a por su maestro con cuchillo en mano mientras ella saltaba a la vez. Pero Kakashi parecía haberlo previsto, acabó con la Sakura falsa y apartó al verdadero Naruto de su camino volviéndose a perder.

-Deberíais pensar más –se oyó su voz desde algún sitio.

Durante varios minutos se hizo el silencio. Naruto parecía muy enfadado y nervioso. Pero ella ya había encontrado la solución.

Se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído. Él asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sakura se puso unos guantes negros de cuero que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Dónde estas…? –preguntó en voz alta.

Se oyó una risita, Sakura entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te encontré…

Ante un atónito Naruto le dio un puñetazo al suelo. Y con una gran explosión se creó una raja, fue como un terremoto con epicentro en la muchacha, toda la colina donde se encontraban se deshizo, trozos enormes de piedra se levantaron del suelo, rompiendo la superficie antes llana. Tras varias piedras grandes vieron a su maestro, con el ojo descubierto abierto de par en par.

Con toda su rapidez Naruto chilló.

-En el final del Icha Icha Paradise ocurre…

Kakashi se tapó los oídos y cerro los ojos, no quería saber el final de su novela favorita, y sabia que si abría los ojos le leería los labios y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

Abrió los ojos y delante de él estaban Sakura y Naruto, exultantes de triunfo, cada uno con su cascabel.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza avergonzado y orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

-Me habéis pillado –sonrió- lo habéis hecho muy bien. Volvamos.

Tropezando con los cascotes consiguieron llegar al lago, sentados al lado del agua estaban Kiba y Ten-Ten y al pasar distinguieron a Hinata tras un árbol.

Sakura murmuró una excusa y se quedó allí. Se planto frente a Hinata.

-Sakura-san…lo siento…yo…

-Ah no, tranquila, soy yo la que siento haberte arrastrado a aquello. Espero que no te ocasionara muchos problemas.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa pero al momento siguiente parecía preocupada.

-Neji-niisan anda cerca, creo que deberíamos…

-Tranquila, ya me voy, quería dejar claro que no tengo nada en tu contra. Al revés, eres una buena amiga.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca se había considerado amiga de Sakura, solo conocidas con buena relación. Aquello la agradó muchísimo.

-En fin… me marcho… -sonrió, pero cuando lo hizo la Hyuuga vio sus ojos tremendamente tristes, cargados de soledad.

-E-espera…-la llamó- yo… no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga. Quiero decir… quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

La otra sonrió de forma bien distinta, ahora si estaba muy contenta.

-Pero… si tu primo lo supiera…

-Trataré de decírselo con tacto. Creo que si no invadimos lugares de noche no tendrá problema.

Ambas asintieron sonriendo, y de nuevo esa complicidad, esa profunda amistad, como si supieran lo que pensaba la otra.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que podríamos quedar mañana aquí mismo?

Hinata volvió a asentir y Sakura tuvo que admitir que parecía mucho más madura, y que con el cabello largo estaba mucho más bonita.

Se despidieron sin saber bien que decir, pero con amplias sonrisas. Las dos estaban extremadamente contentas de haberse encontrado.

_-¡Sakura eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero!_

_-Y tu la mía Hina-chan, yo también te…_

Sus rodillas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas. Aquellos súbitos recuerdos que le llegaban como descargas eléctricas la estaban consumiendo. Se pasaba los días tratando de recordar quien le había dicho las cosas. A veces creía que volvía a tener 4 años y que jugaba con…

Pero aquella información se le escapaba. Al levantarse se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró.

-Hina…chan…-susurró. ¿Hinata? Apenas habían hablado varias veces, pero es como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Se sintió perdida, ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba recordar desesperadamente? ¿Qué tenia que saber para seguir con su vida?

De pronto había recordado lo que Tsunade dijo sobre ella. Que tratando de recordar su infancia estaba olvidando su presente. Eso no le gustaba nada, es más, la asustaba bastante pero ¿Cómo…? Su propia mente le dio la respuesta. Él había estado expuesto a la misma técnica que ella, pero parecía recordarlo. Tenia que encontrarse con Neji.

Ando resuelta hacia su casa y poco después la forma en la que habían conseguido los cascabeles se había difuminado en su mente, la recordaba borrosa y con lagunas.

**Bien, ¿Qué os a parecido? Me divertí mucho rehaciendo un poco la escena de los cascabeles, me pareció muy divertida en el anime. Bueno, ahora viene la hora de hablar un ratito con vosotros (xD) uno por uno, por supuesto!. **

**Xiime: Gracias, fuiste la primera en comentar el fic, espero que encuentres interesante los siguientes capitulos :S**

**Evellin G: Me gustan mucho las historias con misterio jejeje espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Marijf22: El misterio de la técnica se ira resolviendo poco a poco, pero no le queda mucho. Adoro el fic de Holofernes! Es mi inspiración jeje Pues si, Sakura sacará poco a poco el PODER HARUNO! xDD**

**Jesica-haruzuchia: (me a costado escribir tu nick xD) Sakura irá avanzando y haciendose más fuerte como bien dices, pero le costará un poquito de sacrificio, soy un poco mala y me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes :S**

**Stellar Hime: (me gusta tu nick!) Me encanta dejar cosas en suspense!jejej Totalmente de acuerdo, los Neji Saku son preciosos, para mi gusto una gran pareja. **

**Amane Amy: (-san) Uins no me pongas –san que me pongo colorada o/o mmm no quiero desvelar cosas que pondré en los siguientes capítulos, pero sí, tanto Neji como Hinata tienen que ver con ella en el pasado. **

**Ayadabest: me alegro mucho que te guste, espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora. ^^**

**Bien, pues por ahora estas somos todas xD de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, y no os impacienteis, muchas gracias y besos!**


	4. Cambio de perspectiva

**¡Hola, hola de nuevo! Tenia muchas ganas de subir este capitulo, al fin tendremos un poco de Saku-Neji, se que tarda mucho, pero como suelen decir "para lucir hay que sufrir" xD Espero que os guste este capitulo!. **

El día siguiente amaneció gris, el cielo estaba encapotado y llovía copiosamente. Esperó hacia la tarde, pero en lugar de amainar llovía más fuerte, un viento gélido que anunciaba la llegada del otoño no dejaba de aullar y de cuando en cuando se oían relámpagos.

Al entrar la tarde supo que no iba a dejar de llover, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Hinata la esperara. Salió de casa corriendo al acercarse la hora y apenas minutos después toda su ropa estaba empapada. Al llegar al lado del lago todo su pelo chorreaba goterones que la empapaban aún más, y con el aire frio tiritaba. Esperó sentada bajo un árbol lo que a ella le parecieron horas. Empezó a preocuparse por Hinata, quizás le había pasado algo.

Todo le parecía demasiado surrealista, tanto secreto, tanto misterio. ¿Qué eran lo que trataban de proteger con tanto ahínco? La incertidumbre la estaba matando, y la tormenta la mataría de frio como Hinata no llegara pronto.

Temblando se abrazó los costados y hundió la cara en las rodillas.

-Ella no va a venir –dijo una voz que ya conocía. Al levantar la cabeza se dio de bruces con los ojos más claros que había visto nunca.

-¿Por…porque? –inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Le advertí que se alejara de ti, y a ti te advertí lo mismo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que obedezcáis?

Parecía realmente enfadado, y mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba, le sacaba una cabeza.

-¿Por qué debería obedecerte a ti? –preguntó ella levantándose del suelo. Neji comenzaba a mojarse, su cabello se le pegaba a las mejillas dándole un aspecto aún más fiero. Sakura tuvo miedo por saber que le haría.

-Deberías hacer caso de lo que te digo, antes de que acabes mal.

Ella cambió de táctica, se adelantó dos pasos recortando su distancia.

-Por favor… te lo ruego… por favor, solo dime que sabes.

Él sonrió burlándose de ella, retrocedió un paso.

-Todas optáis a ese tipo de comportamientos cuando la lógica os falla.

Su sonrisa, su pose, hasta su precioso cabello azabache se reían de ella, la despreciaban.

-¡¿Qué has querido decir? –rugió enfadada, lo detestaba, lo odiaba, y aun así en su interior sabia que era una pieza de su puzle mental.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

-Y cuando esas artes tampoco funcionan entráis en cólera.

Le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, pero ella estaba demasiado alterada para dejarlo. Se abalanzó sobre el con el puño cerrado, tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible.

Pero por supuesto el Hyuuga lo vio venir, la agarró por ambas muñecas y la derribó. La muchacha se llenó de barro y de humillación. Pero volvió a levantarse y a embestirle, una y otra vez. Con todas sus fuerzas fue a tumbarlo, con tan mala suerte que el terreno lleno de barro hizo que resbalara, cayó encima de él, pero el barro también lo traicionó. Ambos cayeron sobre el terreno enlodado.

Neji ahogó una maldición, fue a soltarle una bofetada por estúpida, pero cuando la miró a los ojos detuvo la mano. Lloraba, no dejaban de caerle lágrimas. Una de ellas cálida y salada le cayó a él en los labios.

-¿Por qué no…lo entiendes? –Preguntó entre sollozos- ¿No ves… que mi vida entera se ha desmoronado y sois los únicos que podéis salvarme?

-Sálvate sola –murmuró el entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No puedo! –chilló ella echándose a temblar encima de él. Neji notaba su proximidad, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, incluso varios mechones de cabello le rozaban la frente.

En un alarde de educación el Hyuuga la agarró por los hombros, se incorporó levantándola a ella. La dejó de pie, delante de él. Y no supo si sentía pena o compasión por ella.

-¿Por qué siempre dejas que te salven los demás? –inquirió venenoso.

Ella levantó la vista con los ojos como platos. Había metido el dedo en la llaga. Y en aquel momento se sintió frágil, hasta él había llegado su ineptitud. Se dio cuenta de que ambos ofrecían un aspecto desastroso, calados hasta los huesos, con la ropa manchada de barro, despeinados y ella con la cara surcada por las lágrimas, la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Trató de apartarse de él, pero seguía sujetándola.

-Deberías seguir entrenando para que nadie tenga que salvarte –le espetó serio, clavándole su mirada perlada.

-Tu sabes la verdad… -murmuró ella volviendo a mirarlo fijamente.

No lo negó.

Neji Hyuuga la miró de arriba abajo y constató que había adelgazado mucho, sus bracitos le cabían en las manos sin esfuerzo y parecía constantemente enferma.

-Deberías venir aquí a entrenar. Yo vengo a menudo.

Se separó de ella casi con asco, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

-¿Es una invitación? –preguntó Sakura trémula.

-Si, mientras que no le digas nada a Hinata.

Ella asintió avergonzada por su actitud anterior, la burbuja de drama que los había rodeado se había disipado. Y como un chiste del tiempo dejó de llover.

Sin más palabras él se marchó, dejando a la muchacha allí, sin saber que pensar.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó tosiendo, pero no le dio importancia, durante toda la mañana siguió con su rutina de entrenamiento, incluso Naruto se incorporó a entrenar con ella, lo que lo hizo mucho más divertido. A media tarde su amigo estaba muy cansado y los dejó.

-Has progresado mucho Sakura-san –dijo Lee sonriendo cuando Sakura detuvo una de sus patadas- Dejémoslo por hoy.

Ella se extrañó, pero le dio las gracias y se marchó. Corrió a toda velocidad dando un par de vueltas a la Villa hasta llegar al lago. Se encontraba sola. Tosió un par de veces mientras hacía estiramientos. Comprobó con satisfacción que podía colocar su pie detrás de la cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo. Esperó durante bastante rato, se entretuvo lanzando piedras planas al lago. La mayoría se hundían sin ninguna ceremonia.

-Tienes que curvar tu propio cuerpo para que la piedra te obedezca- como siempre aquella voz le daba un escalofrío. Fría y calculada.

Neji que había lavado impecablemente su ropa habitual cogió una piedra, se curvó hacia un lado, y como una visión su cabello realizó una parábola hasta taparle el rostro. La piedra rebotó varias veces sobre la superficie y cuando se hundió todo el lago estaba repleto de hondas.

-Bien, ¿sobre que crees que deberíamos entrenar?

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa.

-No solo hay que ejercitar tu cuerpo, mujer. Tu mente debe ser igual de ágil. Y debes aprender a controlar esos arrebatos tuyos de ira.

Ante eso enrojeció, no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de lo del día anterior.

-¿Quieres decir… meditar?

-La meditación sirve para calmar tu espíritu y tu alma, también sirve para poder concentrarte en el momento justo.

Aquello parecía muy vendido y no acababa de gustarle.

-Por ahora vamos a centrarnos en algo sencillo-hablaba como una máquina, sin sentimientos, solo la miraba de vez en cuando para comprobar que lo escuchaba- fíjate en aquel árbol. ¿Qué podrías decir de el?

Sakura lo observó con atención.

-Tiene dos mariquitas en su segunda rama, corteza rugosa, parece de la familia de los pinos, son… bonitos…

-No te enredes con detalles nimios, ¿Qué importa que sea bonito? –Inquirió con burla- es de hoja caduca, no produce frutos, y seguramente su savia será venenosa.

La muchacha levantó mucho las cejas impresionada.

-¿Cómo…?

-Las mariquitas que has mencionado antes apenas se posan en la rama, parecer reticentes, y la yerba no llega a las raíces del árbol, con lo cual, mi teoría es que el árbol esta enfermo o su savia es venenosa.

Sakura asintió impresionada por los detalles.

-Un ninja no se basa solo en fuerza o destreza, tiene que tener un equilibrio entre todas las habilidades disponibles. Y sobretodo tiene que saber observar detalles que escapan al ojo inexperto, por eso es un ninja y no un granjero.

Quería darle una lección y ella la había cogido. Había estado meses entrenándose físicamente cuando quizás lo que más necesitaba era pensar y analizar las situaciones con calma. Antes se le daba bien eso pero…

-Bien, ahora que lo has entendido espero que observes las cosas más agudamente.

Pensó que la lección terminaba allí pues el muchacho le dio la espalda, se sintió desencantada. Cuando volvió a mirar Neji había dejado su bolsa en el suelo y se acomodaba la parte de arriba del kimono especial que llevaba.

-Prepárate –le ordenó.

-Pero yo pensaba que…

Una sola mirada suya hizo que callara, se puso los guantes negros y una posición cómoda para moverse.

El la inspeccionó en profundidad, y su mirada recorriéndola la ponía más que nerviosa.

-Atácame.

Sakura corrió en línea recta hacia el ideando un plan complejo para derribarlo. Tan solo en un segundo estaba en el suelo y ni siquiera sabia como había ocurrido, él estaba en la misma posición, parecía no haberse movido.

-Estas muerta –susurró con malicia- si esto hubiera sido un combate normal, ya estarías muerta.

Ella resopló y se levantó, no entendía esta lección. Neji suspiró cansado, parecía harto de ella.

-No puedes permitirte un fallo tan tonto. En un futuro no podrás volver a intentarlo. Deja de pensar que estas en la academia. Piensa que cada combate puede ser el último.

Otra vez había dado en el blanco, ¿es que nunca se cansaba de acertar? La muchacha asintió sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy –aclaró el Hyuuga mirando al cielo, estaba oscureciendo.

-Pero si apenas… -comenzó a hablar ella- además aun no se si vas a ayudarme.

Él levantó la mano indicando silencio.

-Todo a su tiempo.

Y dicho aquello agarró su bolsa y se marchó. Sakura negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No iba a ayudarla. Aquella clase le había abierto los ojos.

Enfurecida pateó Konoha hasta que casi se da de cruces con un muchacho rubio que ya era más alto que ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Graznó riendo- te invito a cenar. Vamos, di que si.

Con el humor que tenia aquella noche le costó mucho comportarse para dar una negativa aceptable, pero Naruto no se rendía.

-Vaaamos Sakura-chan.

Al momento la muchacha recordó un propósito, agarró a Naruto de la manga y se lo llevó a un banco apartado de las miradas.

-Escúchame Naruto, esta será la última vez que te lo diga, y espero que lo entiendas. Desiste. No voy a corresponderte.

El muchacho se puso serio un instante. Después sonrió dispuesto a atacar de nuevo.

-¡Basta! –Tuvo que exclamar ella- estoy hablando en serio.

-Pero…

Sakura suspiró, detestaba hacerle daño de aquella manera.

-Te digo esto por que es lo mejor –aseguró ella- te lo digo porque… hay alguien a quien le gustas.

Ante sus palabras el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Yo? No me digas que es Ino –dijo poniendo mala cara.

La chiquilla soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, Naruto tonto. ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de que siempre le has gustado a alguien?

El negó con la cabeza. Siempre había ido detrás de Sakura, así que no se había enterado de nada más.

-Le gustas mucho a Hinata –dijo ella en un susurro- pero no puedes decir nada. No le digas nada a ella puesto que no sabe que te lo e contado. Ya verás cuando la veas.

Naruto sonrió. Hinata. Aquella niña callada, tímida a más no poder, no era fea en su recuerdo pero la recordaba muy flacucha. Sakura pareció leerle la mente.

-Espera a que la veas –repitió sonriendo.

**Uff, al principio no supe como manejar el carácter de Neji, no es un personaje principal de la serie así que lo único que puedo hacer ante esas situaciones es una aproximación a su carácter, igualmente espero que os gustara ^^ Me encantó escribir la escena del "entrenamiento".**

**Y ahora hablemos un ratito!**

**Crimela: Me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo! **

**Jessicaconsentida: Ahora lo entiendo jejeje bonito nick. Mmm lo de Kakashi aún no lo se, por un lado se preocupa por Sakura porque ya la conoce varios años y le tiene cariño, pero basandome en la serie tampoco puedo pasarme xD**

**Marijf22: Me encanta Sakura y Hinata siendo amigas, tienen caracteres tan dispares que sus conversaciones son super interesantes. Naruto ayudaría muchísimo a Sakura si supiera lo que pasa, pero aún esta un poco en segundo plano. **

**Xime: Me alegro que te guste! En seguida no estará sola n_n**

**Bloddy Cherry: Gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste, a mi también me gustan mucho los Neji-saku, espero que sigas leyendo ^^.**

**Un beso muy fuerte a todas y ya sabeis, si quereis cualquier cosa, decirmelo con un review! ^^**


	5. Last friday night

**¡Hola guapas y guapos! Traigo otro capitulito! Este me encantó escribirlo, soy mucho de fiestas y todo eso, así que de vez en cuando siempre viene bien algo de "relleno" gracioso y distendido. Espero que os guste. **

Se levantó con la cabeza embotada y durante un segundo no reconoció su propia habitación. Se había quedado hablando con Naruto hasta la madrugada.

Miró el calendario que colgaba de su pared. Un círculo azul rodeaba aquel día. Y sabia exactamente donde tenía que ir. Por suerte su costumbre de levantarse muy temprano había hecho que su cerebro despertara antes.

Se vistió corriendo y salió a la calle por el balcón. Había cogido aquella costumbre por temor a alguna discusión con sus padres. Recorrió una Konoha dormida, silenciosa y fría.

Le costó mucho recordar la dirección y tuvo que dar varias vueltas por los mismos edificios hasta que encontró la puerta.

Llamo durante varios minutos con insistencia. Cambiaba continuamente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

La puerta se abrió tras un bostezo. Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza con los ojos semi-cerrados.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó casi dormido- es muy temprano…

La muchacha no atinó a reaccionar del todo. Su maestro le había abierto la puerta con tan solo un pantalón y su acostumbrada máscara. Su torso desnudo la hizo baja la vista avergonzada. Fuerte, musculoso, con cicatrices lo describiría luego.

-Es… tu… cumpleaños… sensei –logró articular. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza él se estaba poniendo una camiseta. Bien, aquello conseguiría que pudiera decir dos palabras seguidas. Jamás había visto a su maestro de aquel modo. Tenía lógica, por encima de ser su maestro era un hombre. Y uno muy atractivo.

-Ah… 15 de septiembre ¿ya? –preguntó dejándola pasar al apartamento. Por muy increíble que pareciera era muy espacioso y apenas tenia muebles.

-Bueno, e venido a felicitarte y además quiero proponerte algo.

-Para el carro, el pervertido es Jiraiya, yo no pienso esas cosas de vosotras.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó ella sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Eh… olvídalo. ¿Que me quieres proponer?

Después de conseguir que accediera Sakura se pasó toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro, entregando sobres, hablando con gente, encargando comida. A media tarde estaba exhausta. Se sentó sobre su cama y estuvo tentada de quedarse dormida allí mismo. Pero no, ella lo había organizado todo, hasta Tsunade iba a asistir.

Se metió a la bañera, al salir se puso un sencillo vestido blanco, ajustado, con volantes en la falda, se recogió el cabello en un moñito del que se desprendían mechones de pelo.

Salió corriendo con varias bolsas en los brazos, llamó a Ino que inexplicablemente estaba arreglada.

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto –dijo jadeando mientras corrían a casa de Kakashi.

-De nada, pero ya era hora de que me llamaras, tengo mil cosas que contarte.

A la hora prevista y con las dos muchachas cansadas estaba todo listo. Habían decorado toda la casa con adornos brillantes, espumillón y de todo lo que habían podido encontrar.

La comida estaba encima de la mesa y el suelo lleno de cojines grandes para sentarse. El sake estaba a listo para calentar y había mucha cerveza fría en la nevera.

Cuando llegaron los primeros invitados se sorprendieron al ver a un extraño Kakashi arreglado, con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa, pero adornado con su inseparable máscara y un gorrito de fiesta. Parecía pedir a gritos un asesinato rápido.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee y Gai-sensei se sentaron. Todos parecían haber acatado la regla de vestirse bien. O lo mejor posible, ya era un logro. A los pocos minutos llegó la Hokage acompañada por Kurenai y Kiba llegó cuando entraban por la puerta.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa felicitando a Kakashi de vez en cuando. Durante un segundo Sakura vio que el ambiente era ligeramente tenso, como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a las fiestas. Sonriente puso música de fondo, suave y con ritmo, que pareció calmar los ánimos. Varias conversaciones empezaron al tiempo haciendo que se animaran aun más. Y justo en aquel momento volvieron a llamar.

-No, no puedes empezar a beber ya Tsunade –exclamó la muchacha cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Hinata totalmente sonrojada y un Neji malhumorado. Le había costado muchísimo deslizarle la invitación a la Hyuuga sin que se diera cuenta. Pero ambos iban perfectamente ataviados con sendos Kimonos. El de la chica era de un azul oscuro, con un dibujo en el bajo de olas plateadas que subían por su cintura, con un obi amarillo pálido estaba preciosa. Mientras que su primo llevaba un simple kimono de cenefas grises y negras masculino. Aun así Sakura tuvo que reconocer que tenía el porte de un antiguo samurái.

Al principio todos parecían cohibidos, pero cuando empezaron a comer las conversaciones fueron relajadas. Cuando la bebida fluyó todos parecían estar de acuerdo que estaba siendo una gran fiesta, todos bebieron y charlaron animadamente. Lee acabó tumbado en seguida, no toleraba la bebida en absoluto y su maestro tambaleante lo llevó a casa.

Sakura observó que Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Hinata con asombro y sonrió por su inteligencia. El único problema que veía es que Neji no la dejaba apenas hablar. La mataba con sus miradas agrias. Cuando Hinata se excusó para ir al baño aprovechó para sentarse en su sitio, al lado del Hyuuga.

Cuando el alzó las cejas pidiéndole una explicación ella negó la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. Algo fortuito.

A volver a pobre Hinata miró a su amiga preguntándole.

-Ah lo siento Hinata, quería hablar con tu primo un segundo, ¿te importa sentarte allí, con Naruto?

Al decir aquello la pobre chiquilla tragó saliva, pero Naruto le hizo una seña. Había dejado un sitio libre a su lado. Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzar un puño al aire.

-¿De verdad que a las mujeres os divierten ese tipo de enredos? –inquirió un Neji enfadado.

-Exacto –aclaró la Kunoichi sonriéndole como si estuvieran manteniendo la conversación más bonita del mundo- y como se te ocurra separarlos esta noche acabarás en una cuneta.

El muchacho sonrió, pero ella nunca supo si le hacia gracia su ocurrencia o si era una risa cínica.

-Por cierto, me alegra que te hayas arreglado para venir. Estas… bien –dijo ella sin mirarle. Pero al ver que varios minutos después el chico no había dicho nada siguió hablando- se supone que tu eres el señor educado, y no se responde a un piropo con la indiferencia. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Neji suspiró, la miró de arriba abajo y se sorprendió pensando que realmente iba muy hermosa, el blanco le sentaba bien. Por supuesto nada de aquello llegó a saberse.

-Tu estas bien también.

Y con aquella simple frase se sintió satisfecha. Observó que al principio Tsunade los miraba ceñuda, pero ahora que había ingerido bastante sake hablaba (o más bien chillaba) con Kakashi. Ambos parecían competir a ver quien bebía más en el menor lapso de tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta y riendo con Ino ella también comenzó a beber cerveza. Bastante. Demasiada. De pronto se vio llevada hacia su casa, alguien la agarraba de la cintura y sostenía uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué…a…? -La boca le sabia pastosa y seca. Olía un perfume masculino muy leve a su lado.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a un Neji muy serio acarreándola.

-Esper…esp… -no le salían bien ni las palabras- espera … un shegundo- aclaró con mucho esfuerzo. Una niebla muy persistente se le había instalado en la cabeza- quiero beberr.

-Ni una copa más –se limitó a responder con fastidio.

-No …copa… quero agua… -Sakura dejó de andar y se frotó las sienes con la mano. Un bonito dolor de cabeza empezaba a remplazar a la niebla.

Con un suspiro la dejó sentada en un banco y se acercó a un puesto ambulante. Le compró una botellita de agua y se la dio. Ella descubrió que Naruto y Hinata hablaban y caminaban detrás de ellos, a bastante distancia.

Se bebió toda el agua de golpe y suspiró.

-Estarás contenta –replicó su acompañante- en una sola noche has conseguido que esos dos traben amistad y quedarte en ridículo.

-Yio…yo no estoy ridícula. Tú eres un pésimo acompañante.

-Si…si –respondió cansinamente. Con aquella borrachera no era posible hablar con sensatez. Pero aun así en el fondo le parecía graciosa la imagen.

Volvió a alzarla, Naruto y Hinata observaban los puestos de comida con interés, al ritmo que iban podía tirarse toda la noche con una ebria Sakura que apenas vocalizaba.

Siguió andando pausadamente, no le costaba trabajo, podía sentir sus costillas bajo la mano. En efecto estaba muy delgada. Al poco rato llegaron a la puerta de su casa y la dejó sentada en un pequeño banco del jardín.

-¿Están tus padres? –preguntó Neji.

Ella negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

-Esta tarde se fueron. Han ido de viaje a… a… no me acuerdo.

No le pareció apropiado dejarla sola en ese estado, pero tampoco podía quedarse de perrito guardián toda la noche. De pronto una manita fría le tiró de la manga del kimono. Con lentitud, maldiciendo su suerte el Hyuuga se sentó a su lado.

-Eso… sé un buen acompañante… -murmuró ella. Parecía recobrar la sensatez. Suspiró gravemente –ha sido una buena fiesta.

-Teniendo en cuenta que estas para el arrastre y que Tsunade tuvo que vomitar… si, a sido estupenda –añadió con sarcasmo.

Notó como la cabeza de la muchacha se deslizaba encima de su hombro y se quedaba allí apoyada.

-Si… genial… -añadió con vos pastosa. Eso le sonaba a sueño. Cuando miró la chica ya estaba dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al tanto de que Hinata y Naruto no lo vieran la cogió en volandas y entró directamente por el balcón de su habitación. La depositó en la cama con cuidado y la tapó con la sábana.

Durante un momento se permitió contemplarla, pálida a la luz de la luna, inofensiva, vulnerable. Se preguntó cuantas caras le quedaban por ver de la chica. Era todo un misterio. Completamente desconocida, pero tan cercana a veces. La muchacha aún llevaba la botellita de agua fuertemente agarrada en una mano y ya respiraba pausadamente.

Neji se giró para marcharse, algo le ocurría, se sentía extraño habiéndola mirado mientras dormía, como si no tuviera derecho a espiar esa parte de la intimidad. Al fin y al cabo apenas se conocían. O eso era lo que ella creía.

Sakura se levantó aquella mañana agradeciendo que sus padres no se encontraran en casa, tenía ojeras, un dolor de cabeza terrible, nauseas y para colmo el pelo aplastado a un lado de la cabeza. Toda una fémina.

Tardó más de una hora en levantarse y un buen rato en ducharse, ni se arregló el cabello, se lo recogió en dos coletas, se vistió y salió a la calle. Un rayo de sol hizo que se llevaba una mano a los ojos y otra a la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y volver a meterse en casa.

Ando por la sombra, tratando de contener las nauseas cada vez que pasaba por algún restaurante. Decidió pasar por la oficina de la Hokage a ver si quería algo. Se sentía echa polvo para ponerse a entrenar.

Llamó varias veces a la puerta antes de entrar.

-¡No hagas tanto ruido! –le chilló una Tsunade ojerosa y despeinada.

Sakura se tapó un oído y se llevó el dedo a los labios, ambas iban a agradecer el silencio aquel día.

-No se te ocurra decirme que es poco profesional venir a trabajar con resaca, fue tu culpa.

-Ahora me dirás que fue una fiesta horrible y que lo pasaste fatal… -murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Fue una gran fiesta hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba vomitando y que Kakashi me sujetaba las coletas.

A ambas le dio una súbita risilla que no quisieron subir de volumen, sin darse cuenta habían estado hablando en susurros.

Sakura se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana junto a su maestra, se habían creado una especie de vínculo entre ellas. Tsunade estaba muy orgullosa de su alumna, se había convertido en una gran mujer y una gran ninja.

-¿Cómo llevas el entrenamiento? –Quiso saber- hace semanas que no me pides que practiquemos.

-Ya… estoy tratando de ver cuanto he mejorado. Sola.

Le sonaba a excusa barata pero no tenia ganas de discutir. Se recostó sobre sus papeles y trató de dormirse. Shizune trataría de despertarla incansablemente así que aprovecharía antes de que llegara.

Sakura salió por la ventana cuando Tsunade se durmió, sin hacer ruido se deslizó por las ruidosas calles de Konoha corriendo hasta la zona de entrenamiento.

Se deslizó entre los arboles tranquila y serena, su estomago había mejorado, pero su cabeza no le daba tregua. Felicitándose por su gran idea se sentó en una roca del lago y se quitó las botas para meter los pies en el agua fría. No había nadie a su alrededor, un grupo de pájaros cantaban por algún sitio, y los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las copas de los arboles.

De pronto aquel lugar no parecía sitio para entrenar, sino un pequeño paraíso privado.

Respiró profundamente y se frotó las sienes. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. De pronto le asaltó la loca idea de meter la cabeza en el agua fría, quizás así se le pasaría. Pero no podía hacer aquello esperando no mojarse entera, y ya no era verano para ir haciendo el tonto.

Se contentó con tomar un poco de agua ahuecando la mano y echándosela por la frente y por la cara.

-¿Te diviertes? –preguntó una voz en la distancia. Sakura pegó tal bote que tuvo que recurrir al chackra para no caerse de la roca. Aquella subida de adrenalina y de fuerza muscular hizo que la cabeza le latiera como si tuviera ahí el corazón en lugar del cerebro. Saltó hasta situarse a varios metros delante de él.

¿Porque siempre tenia que ser el? ¿Qué probabilidad había de encontrarse en una aldea tan grande y con tantos habitantes siempre con la misma persona?

-Me divertía, hasta que has llegado tu –respondió sin ocultar su mal humor.

-Vaya, ¿Dónde están los modales de anoche, Haruno?

De pronto todo lo sucedido la noche anterior le vino a la mente, por lo menos todo lo relacionado con Hinata y él.

-Tu...me acompañaste… oh… -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- …completamente…

-Borracha –terminó el Hyuuga. En su rostro no había emoción alguna.

Sakura se sintió vulnerable, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza ligeramente. No recordaba apenas haber hablado con el, pero al menos aquello había servido para hacer que Naruto y Hinata se quedaran a solas. Inconscientemente sonrió.

-¿Te hace gracia?

Ah, empezaba a cabrearla de verdad. ¿No podía meterse en su vida y dejarla en paz?

_-¡Déjame! –_un recuerdo chilló en su mente, un niño. Parecía una niña. Cabello largo. Negro como la noche_- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!_

Cerró los ojos para ver mejor, no quería volver a bloquear sus recuerdos. Pero aquel dolor de cabeza no la ayudaba. Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Una venda que cubría la frente, lágrimas y una despedida.

_-¿Para siempre?_ –había susurrado ella misma.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ha sido para siempre…?

-¿Qué dices? –aquella voz la sacó del recuerdo de nuevo. Pero ella luchaba por quedarse. Tenía que recordar.

Al abrir los ojos todo estaba borroso, no fue sino cuando pestañeó que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Neji la observaba muy extrañado, fruncía el ceño. Temeroso quizás.

Sakura estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero estaba harta de huir, de ser engañada. De darlo todo y de no recibir nada a cambio.

-El otro día no negaste que recuerdas lo que pasó –comenzó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- pues bien, voy a decirte la verdad. Estoy perdiendo la memoria. Poco a poco. Apenas recuerdo haber organizado la fiesta ayer. No recuerdo como llego a casa o si ese día e entrenado. Esa técnica que nos hicieron a los tres para que olvidáramos me esta haciendo algo. Y necesito saberlo todo, porque si no lo… no sé que va a ser de mi.

Y dicho aquello ni siquiera lo miró, se volvió y caminó silenciosa hasta su casa. Allí se sentó en un banco que tenía en su balcón y observó como pasaban las horas.

**Como habréis notado me gusta bastante el drama xD. En breve (creo que para el siguiente capitulo) tendréis el añorado Saku-Neji que os prometí! Así que estad atentos!. **

**Lobalunallena: Me alegra muchísimo que digas que mi fic es bueno, es un gran alago, como ya e puesto antes en breve ocurrirán cosas muy interesantes. **

**Marijf22: Uy si, Neji es muy tonto cuando quiere xD Aunque Sakura ya es fuerte, a entrenado mucho, y en seguida veréis de lo que es capaz. ^^ **

**Xiime: Me alegra que te guste como lo llevo, va un poco lento pero en seguida empieza lo bueno. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y ya sabéis, habladme por reviews! Besos!**


	6. A moon filled sky

**¡Bueno, ya llego! Siento el mini retraso, pero me mudé al campo como todos los veranos. Este capitulo es el preludio de lo que todas esperáis. A ver que os parece. **

-Con todo el respeto Tsunade-sama, tiene que hacer algo.

-Tú no tenias que haberme desobedecido –exclamó ella hecha una furia- las instrucciones era claras.

El Hyuuga suspiró de frustración.

-Nos hemos mantenido totalmente apartados el uno del otro más de doce años, y casualmente eso le esta ocurriendo desde que el Uchiha se fue, usted lo sabe. Yo no tengo opinión en esto. Pero quería decirle que esta peor de lo que piensan. Si no hacen algo pronto será demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué hablaba con tanta vehemencia? ¿Qué le importaba a el que Sakura perdiera la memoria? No iba a ser una gran perdida para la comunidad ninja.

Tsunade lo miró de hito en hito entrecerrando los ojos, había cruzado las manos y apoyaba los labios en los dedos.

-Tú lo recuerdas todo… ¿verdad?

Estuvo tentado de mentir. Pero sabía que eso solo la perjudicaría. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió.

-¿Hinata?

-No, pero esta comenzando a tener pesadillas recurrentes. Cada noche se despierta chillando.

La hokage se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los frotó con cansancio.

¿Por qué habían optado por aquella opción? Habían perjudicado a tres niños inocentes para posponer lo que sería inevitable. Iba a perder a una alumna muy preciada por aquello sino lo detenía.

-Bien, te diré lo que vamos a hacer, pero debes ser muy discreto. Deja que yo se lo comunique a ambas familias.

La mujer habló muy bajito, apenas despegando los labios y le comunicó unas instrucciones, no eran precisas, pero al menos iba a hacer algo.

La preocupación con la que había llegado se fue, y fue remplazada por fastidio. En ningún momento había pensado que tendría que ocuparse el.

-Ya lo sabes. Tranquilízala. Te llamaré cuando lo tenga todo dispuesto. Pero te aviso. Tardaré.

El Hyuuga asintió indiferente. En su interior inexplicablemente solo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

…. …. …

-Es una suerte que no aumentara –alegó Tsunade.

-Solo un poco –replicó ella- Ayer salí con Ino, pero no recuerdo bien que hicimos. Creo que comimos algo.

Sakura había comenzado a adaptarse a sus lagunas. Año y medio atrás Neji le había comunicado que la Hokage la ayudaría, pero que debía tener paciencia. Día tras día apuntaba recuerdos cada vez más borrosos en su cuaderno, entrenaba incansablemente. Era una gran ninja médico, mostraba dotes muy notables en el combate y como siempre, era muy inteligente.

Estaba ayudando a su maestra a organizar archivos viejos en un nuevo sistema de letras y cifras codificadas. Últimamente habían tenido que renovar muchas cosas obsoletas debido a las incursiones de espías de otras villas.

Akatsuki cobraba poder y control por donde pasaba y comenzaban a dudar de que Konoha fuera un lugar seguro si se producía un ataque.

Naruto había vuelto. Se había pasado más de un año entrenando de nuevo con su maestro. Iban y venían, a veces volvían durante un par de días y otras durante horas.

-Bien, con esto estará todo preparado –la sacó de sus pensamientos- Shizune a clasificado los documentos médicos. Con esto debería bastar.

-¿Bastar para que?

Ante aquella pregunta la mujer cambió su expresión. Parecía pensativa y evitaba observarla.

-Dentro de poco te enviaré a una misión Sakura. Deberías tenerlo todo preparado para cuando te llame.

-Tsunade… -susurró ceñuda.

Al momento llamaron a la puerta y el ruido las sacó del trance. Shizune entró con varios informes.

La muchacha salió de la oficina de la Hokage pensando en su maestra. Aquella misión iba a ser importante, la aldea entera parecía diferente. Cuando salía del recinto se cruzó con Kakashi.

-Hola sensei.

-Ah, hola Sakura, lo siento, tengo prisa.

Siguió andando a paso ligero. Kakashi con prisa. Definitivamente aquello no era normal. Corrió hasta su casa y preparó su bolsa.

Cuando bajó a comer sus padres estaban muy serios, y su padre llevaba un uniforme ninja.

-¿Papa?

Su madre ponía la comida en la mesa con manos temblorosas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar. Se sentó a la mesa y miró fijamente a su padre.

-Tsunade-sama ha encomendado una misión a tu padre –respondió su madre.

-Deberíamos estar orgullosos-dijo el hombre con voz grave.

-Pero estas retirado –se alarmó su hija- hace años que no eres ninja en activo.

-¡Si el Hokage requiere tu presencia no hay retirados que valgan!

Sakura enmudeció, miró a su madre pidiendo ayuda, pero ella mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Papá… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Si Tsunade no te ha contado nada, yo no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Sus padres comenzaron a comer en silencio. La muchacha apenas probó la comida, tenía un nudo en el estomago. Como siempre en aquellas situaciones pensó en Sasuke, en como él la habría protegido en toda clase de situaciones. O claro, aquellas eran sus fantasías. Suspiró, era demasiado fácil inventar a alguien que la protegiera siempre. Aunque ese alguien se hubiera marchado hacía años.

Su padre salió de casa al atardecer, cuando se estaba despidiendo de su madre apareció un ninja mensajero en la puerta.

-Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama me le manda un mensaje.

Le tendió un rollo de pergamino y desapareció.

Los adultos la observaron con mala cara, su madre parecía al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que su padre solo estaba triste.

-Cuídate, Sakura. Lleva mucho cuidado- fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Ambas se mantuvieron allí varios minutos, con la puerta abierta.

Subió a su cuarto y recogió su bolsa, se la echó al hombro y hecho un último vistazo a su habitación y en especial a la fotografía del equipo 7 que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Salió de su cuarto antes de que la embargara la nostalgia y se encontró a su madre con algo entre las manos. Algo pequeño y plano envuelto en un pañuelo verde.

-No lo mires aún. Sabrás cuando debes verlo.

Se lo metió en la bolsa. Estaba bastante harta de tanto secretismo. Había pasado años esperando una explicación.

Cuando salió de casa abrió el seño que cerraba el pergamino y leyó lo que ponía.

"Reúnete con tu acompañante en casa de los Hyuuga"

La muchacha se sorprendió sobremanera. ¿Hyuuga? Apenas recordaba como llegar a aquella casa, incluso tuvo que preguntar en la calle a una señora.

El ocaso confería a los arboles un tono anaranjado, se asombró de lo melancólico del ambiente, tuvo que atravesar una pequeña extensión de bosque con una senda bien cuidada, todos los matorrales y flores parecían cuidados, como si no fuera bosque salvaje.

Al cabo de un pequeño tramo divisó el tejado de una casa típica, muy antigua. Alrededor de las paredes había un jardín japonés perfecto, con piedrecitas blancas esparcidas. Se encontraba frente a unas puertas de cuadros blancos con los dinteles ricamente tallados con figuras de dragones muy detallados. Con aquella luz naranja los dragones parecían cobrar vida y sobrevolar la madera oscura.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de mirar la puerta, fue a llamar pero no encontró ningún punto de la puerta lo suficientemente tosco para tocar.

Ante su sorpresa la puerta se descorrió sola, o eso parecía. Detrás de ella apareció una tímida Hinata sonriéndole.

-Hi-Hinata…

-Sakura-san…bienvenida.

-Ah… Tsunade me manda…

-Si –asintió la morena- lo sabemos. Pasa por favor.

La muchacha entró al fresco pasillo sin creer su suerte, su amiga Hinata sería su acompañante en la misión.

Llevó a Sakura a través de varios corredores hasta llegar a un patio trasero donde se encontró con Neji, entrenando con Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata.

-Neji-niisan… -lo llamó su prima con un hilo de voz.

El muchacho se detuvo en su ataque y las miró a ambas.

-Hanabi, seguiremos cuando vuelva.

La chiquilla asintió y observó a Sakura con mucho interés, se plantó delante de ella e hizo una reverencia.

-Hola, soy Hanabi, encantada.

-Y-yo… soy Sakura Haruno, un placer -estaba cohibida antes el saludo tan formal de la niña. Aquellos ojos blancos la escrutaban como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

-Hanabi, ve con Hinata, tengo cosas que hablar con ella.

La muchacha lo miró confusa.

-Pero yo pensaba que…

Pero él no contestó. Las dos Hyuuga se marcharon dejándolos solos.

-Tsunade-sama me ha dado las instrucciones de nuestra misión. Si vienes preparada espera aquí un momento. Cogeré mis cosas y nos marcharemos.

Sin esperar a que ella diera su opinión entró a la casa dejándola sola en la tarina de la casa que daba al patio. Ella se sentó deprimida. Se frotó las manos, hacia mucho frío. Menos mal que se había equipado con una chaqueta especial contra ese clima.

Pasaron varias mujeres ataviadas con los mismos kimonos de color azul oscuro, la observaron con mucho interés cuando agacharon la cabeza a su lado.

La chica se sintió observada desde todos los ángulos, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Aquella casa tan silenciosa no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Vámonos.

Sin decir nada más Neji echó a correr saltando el muro de la casa e internándose entre los arboles.

Sakura salió tras el sin mucha gana, al cabo de un rato dejó que lo alcanzara.

Corrieron durante horas, cayó la oscuridad sobre ellos, a la muchacha le costaba seguirle el paso, el frío empezaba a atenazarle las piernas y apenas veía. Tropezó varias veces hasta que escuchó un suspiro de resignación de su compañero.

Neji se detuvo y Sakura al verle parar cayó pesadamente al suelo jadeando.

Sin esfuerzo él la levantó tirando de un brazo. La dejó descansar un momento.

-Vamos.

Siguió la carrera entre las ramas de los arboles y cuando la muchacha pensó que no podría seguir más una gran explanada se abrió ante ellos.

La luz de la luna indicaba campo abierto, iluminando levemente la hierva congelada. Neji dejó de correr y anduvo deprisa por el campo, sin apenas hacer ruido. Continuaron andando hasta el amanecer. Llegando al medio día le permitió otro descanso.

Sakura se apoyó contra una roca jadeando. Todas sus extremidades le pedían a gritos un descanso. Comieron en silencio, le parecía antinatural hablar con el. Estaba mucho más callado y concentrado de lo normal.

Al poco rato siguieron su ruta corriendo de nuevo, la chica tropezaba con frecuencia y se sentía como una gran carga para el Hyuuga, se enfurecía al ver que su duro entrenamiento parecía no servir de mucho.

Al anochecer se sentía desfallecer, habían recorrido un gran trecho de barrancos, cascadas y grandes montañas.

Cuando la luna despuntaba por el horizonte el muchacho se detuvo de nuevo. Ella agradeció poder retomar el aliento, le dolía la garganta de respirar el aire frío. Tosió varias veces antes de poder enfocar la vista hacia donde el miraba.

Había una pequeña caseta junto a una cascada y un pequeño río.

Neji abrió la puerta, toda la casita estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo y suciedad. Había telarañas en las esquinas. Era una habitación pequeña con una sola puerta que supuso que daba al baño, con un hueco en el centro de la madera del suelo hecho de piedra tosca donde residían los restos de una hoguera apagada hacía mucho. En un lateral había un armario corredero cerrado y en la pared contraria una pequeña cocina llena de armarios. Las ventanitas estaban tapiadas con maderas.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos cuando el primer copo de nieve caía sobre la hoja de un árbol.

Aquella noche Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que era una verdadera misión. Pasar frío, agarrotamiento, no dormir u ocultarse en sitios sucios y oscuros. Pero cuando se metió en su saco de dormir su cabeza apenas había tocado el suelo y ya estaba dormida.

El chico la observó dormir toda la noche, y ella estaba tan cansada que apenas se movió. Él también estaba exhausto pero prefirió aguantar su sueño para vigilar los alrededores.

Despertó a media mañana con las piernas ateridas de frío y cansancio. No se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que se levantó y su cabeza rozó una telaraña. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, cargado de asco se la quitó del pelo y salió corriendo de la casa.

Un manto blanco inmaculado lo cubría todo, con una mano desnuda cogió un puñado de nieve y lo examinó con atención. En Konoha no solía nevar.

Volvió dentro y descubrió a Neji durmiendo sobre una manta en el suelo, enroscado sobre si mismo. Evitó mirarlo mucho y rebuscó en los alrededores de la casa. Bajo una gruesa manta había mucha leña cortada perfectamente. Todo parecía preparado para una visita. Cogió varios troncos y los metió en la casa. Con eficacia les prendió fuego, ya se preocuparía de quitar la ceniza vieja.

Al encender una gran llama el moreno se despertó. Se incorporó con rapidez.

-Tendrías que haberme avisado para hacer eso.

-No sabia que eras mi superior-respondió enfadada.

-No sabemos quien puede ver el humo –soltó el entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hay varias casas más abajo con el humo saliendo de sus chimeneas, y no voy a morir de frío aquí.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a quitar los tablones de las ventanas para que entrara la luz.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? –preguntó la chica de mejor humor al ver la luz entrar.

-Si. Hasta que completemos la misión.

No pidió más explicaciones. Llenó un cubo de agua y cogió un trapo.

Les llevó todo el día adecentar la casa, limpiaron el polvo, las vigas, el suelo, incluso lavaron varias mantas y un futon de matrimonio que había en el armario. Por la tarde se ocuparon de limpiar a conciencia el pequeño baño y la bañera frotando hasta que quedó reluciente.

Al final cuando terminaron de cenar ella se sentó en el suelo cansada.

-Bien, ¿en que consiste la misión?

-Tenemos que conseguir información de cierta banda que hay aquí cerca.

-¿Empezaremos mañana?

-Ya veremos…

Con la habitación caldeada la joven se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama. Un bonito dos piezas que le venia bastante grande de color rosa con hojas de varios colores.

Cuando salió sacó el futon del armario y lo extendió al lado de la hoguera. Al otro lado puso el saco de dormir, se sentó encima y bostezó.

Al terminar de fregar el Hyuuga se estiró, se soltó la bandana y la coleta que atrapaba su cabello oscuro. Bajo la cinta con el símbolo de la villa llevaba una venda blanca que rodeaba su frente.

-Duerme tú en el futon –le ordenó señalándolo con un dedo. Ella trató de protestar pero no le hizo caso. Acabó acostada en la comodidad de las sábanas blancas y el olor a jabón.

Cuando su compañero de metió en el saco de dormir no pudo evitar mirarlo. Sabia que no se había puesto ningún pijama, dormía con la ropa.

-¿Estas cansado? –inquirió ella. No podría dormirse si seguía nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con chicos.

-Hemos trabajado mucho arreglando este sitio- contestó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haremos mañana? –volvió a la carga. Se recostó sobre su brazo expectante, observando al Hyuuga.

-No te lo diré si no vas a dejarme descansar –aclaró el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura se deslizó como un gusano hasta que su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la de él.

-Vale, vale, te dejaré dormir si me lo dices.

Neji sonrió con escepticismo, una media sonrisa, ridiculizando todo lo demás y abrió los ojos para contestarle, pero no esperaba que se hubiera puesto tan cerca. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa, con sorpresa trató de retroceder la cabeza con la consecuencia de darse un fuerte coscorrón con la madera del suelo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella inocentemente sentándose al lado de su cabeza.

El Hyuuga se sentó frotándose la nuca y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-¿Por qué te acercas tanto? –exclamó girándose a mirarla enfadado.

-Solo tenía curiosidad…-murmuró ella.

-¡Pues lleva más cuidado! –Soltó el chico maldiciendo- estamos en una misión importante, no es el patio del colegio.

Cuando la observó no pudo evitar fijarse en que tenía un hombro al descubierto. Realmente le estaba grande aquel pijama. Sakura lo vio mirándole el hombro desnudo y se lo tapó con rapidez sonrojándose. Durante un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, el silencio se hizo tenso. La muchacha creyó ver durante un momento un brillo extraño en sus ojos blancos. Se asustó.

Retrocedió con las piernas temblorosas y se volvió a meter en el futon. Notaba su mirada clavada en la nuca mientras se tapaba. Al minuto él también se acostó de nuevo.

-Mañana vamos al pueblo –soltó con una voz extrañamente grave. Pero a Sakura ya no le importaba, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y le costaba mucho controlar su respiración. ¿Qué era aquello que le atenazaba el pecho?

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, en el siguiente capitulo se desvelará algo importante! Que ganas tengo de ponerlo jejeje. **

**El primer review es de Guest así que no se quien eres o.o: aún así me alegro mucho de que te gustara, y veo que has captado muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura n_n**

**Xiime: Siii, me encanta el dramaaa jejejeje pues aquí llega en seguida lo que estas esperando. **

**Lobalunallena: jajaja si, pobrecita, no calcula cuanto bebe y pasa lo que pasa. ^^**

**Stellar Hime: Neji es súper antipático xD me encanta. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y preparaos porque en el siguiente capitulo hay algo suuuper picanteee jejeje Besos!**


	7. All that you are

**Bueno bueno bueno, aquí tenéis lo que andabais esperando! Tuve que cambiar el Rating de la historia porque cuando escribí este capitulo me dí cuenta de que era mucho más picante o explicito de lo que había pensado (es un aviso, a los que no les gusten los trozos eróticos pondré una señal para que se lo salten) Espero que os guste!**

Anduvieron en silencio por la senda pisando nieve blanca e impoluta. Habían cerrado la casita con un gran pestillo. La muchacha se frotaba un ojo ojeroso. Apenas había dormido, ni se habían dirigido la palabra al levantarse.

La nieve crujía levemente bajo sus zapatos, a los pocos kilómetros divisaron la primera casa. El pueblo entero se camuflaba con el entorno. Las paredes blancas y toda superficie cubierta de nieve. Apenas era una docena de casas viejas.

-Vamos al mercado a comprar lo necesario para unas semanas, procura no hablar con nadie –explicó el Hyuuga quitándose su bandana y subiéndose la capucha de su chaqueta. Ella también se quitó la bandana y la guardó en su bolsa.

-¿Porque te tapas los oj…? –pero la pregunta quedó en el aire. Lo había comprendido. Los ojos blancos eran signo irrefutable del clan Hyuuga. Sabrían quien era o podrían comentarlo. No era un rasgo muy común.

Neji asintió con la cabeza al ver que lo había entendido sola.

Se adentraron en el pueblo, al pasar varias casas cerradas llegaron a una mucho más grande con la entrada abierta.

Entraron tranquilamente al mercado, apenas había un par de personas que los miraron con interés. Metieron todo lo necesario en varias cajas y se pusieron a la cola para que les cobraran. Una mujer mayor con una niña pequeña se les pusieron inmediatamente detrás.

-Mira yaya, ¡tiene el pelo rosa! –exclamó la niña. La mujer se llevó un dedo a los labios abochornada.

Sakura sonrió, su cabello le había crecido mucho, ya le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. En breve volvería a tenerlo largo del todo.

-¿Extranjeros? –preguntó el tendero ceñudo.

Neji asintió lentamente sin decir palabra.

-¿De que aldea? –inquirió mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-De una pequeña aldea de las montañas Shin –aclaró ella con una tímida sonrisa adelantándose a su compañero.

-Ah entonces sois bienvenidos –exclamó el hombre derretido por la muchacha- pero llevad cuidado, dicen que hay una banda de ninjas renegados en las montañas.

-Muchas gracias por la advertencia.

El hombre le regaló una cajita de caramelos a la chica cuando terminaron de empaquetar toda la compra, ella le sonrió con ganas.

Al salir nevaba levemente, el cielo se había puesto de un gris claro, aquella noche volvería a nevar.

Tras ellos salieron la mujer y la niña pequeña. Era una monada delgadita de rizos castaños.

Con una sonrisa le tendió la mano con un caramelo que aceptó dándole las gracias fervientemente.

Volvieron por el camino helado cargados de paquetes.

-Has estado muy bien allí –la elogió el muchacho.

-Bueno, no eres el único ninja aquí.

Él soltó una breve risita.

-¿Entonces buscaremos a los ninjas renegados?

-No menciones ese tema fuera de la casa, no sabemos quien puede estar escuchando –soltó el poniéndose serio de pronto.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a la casita, empezaba a nevar copiosamente y la superficie del pequeño lago que había bajo la cascada estaba totalmente helada.

-¡Ahhh que frío! –chilló la muchacha al entrar a la casa. Llevaba el cabello mojado debido a la nieve. Comenzó a colocar la comida en los estantes y armarios con eficacia tratando de calentarse.

Al momento había una pequeña hoguera ardiendo en el hueco de la habitación. Ella sonrió, por eso le gustaba estar con el, una no tenía que preocuparse de hacerlo todo, se compenetraban bastante bien.

Se sentó de espaldas al fuego para que se le secara el cabello, pero se le ocurrió mejor idea.

Se metió en el baño como una exhalación y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Al momento vio el vaho y el agua caliente caer limpia y cristalina. Neji asomó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Habíamos olvidado comprobar que hubiera agua caliente –explicó ella.

Al poco rato la bañera estuvo llena, Sakura salió del baño.

-Al baño –exclamó con fingida autoridad.

-¿Perdón? –el chico abrió mucho los ojos.

-Te e preparado el baño como una buena esposa, sé un buen chico y ve –soltó una risita tapándose la boca. Toda aquella charada tenía mucha más gracia con el de protagonista.

_-¡Seré tu esposa!_

_-¡Si! ¡Nadie nos separará nunca!_

Como un latigazo aquellas frases le llegaron altas y claras al cerebro, la cabeza le palpitaba como en aquella resaca. Pero no tenía sentido, unas frases le llegaban felices y otras acusaciones muy deprimentes. Sentía como si fuera a estallarse la cabeza.

-Haruno… ¡Eh Haruno!

Cuando abrió los ojos Neji estaba de pie delante de ella, tenía una mano alzada. Dispuesta a zarandearla, supuso.

-B-báñate… -susurró mientras se sentaba en un rincón de la habitación. Sacó un cuaderno gastado y empezó a escribir a toda velocidad.

El moreno no contestó y al momento entró en la bañera. Ciertamente agradecía que le hubiera preparado la bañera, el agua caliente era muy agradable. Se enjabonó con energía y se lavó el cabello. Cada vez lo tenía más largo, pero jamás se lo había cortado y quería seguir así. Durante varios minutos se masajeó las sienes y el símbolo grisáceo de su frente. Tendría que solucionar aquello antes de poder seguir con la misión o peligrarían los dos.

Cuando salió secándose el pelo con una toalla ella había terminado de describir. Hecho un tronco al fuego y se sentó delante. Sacó un pequeño peine negro y empezó con la tarea que menos le gustaba de tener el cabello así de largo. Seguro que Naruto no tendría problema.

Notó la presencia de Sakura tras el, silenciosa, demasiado cerca. Estaba, como se solía decir, entre la espada y la pared o en aquel caso, entre la Haruno y el fuego.

Con una mano suave, rozando la suya imperceptiblemente le arrebató el peine y con una delicadeza inusitada le desenredó mechón por mechón.

-Se lo que es desenredar una melena tan larga –explicó tranquilamente. Pero oír su aliento tras él lo ponía muy tenso. Ni un solo tirón le daba, pero se sentía extrañamente enfermo. Para evitar cualquier distracción de dudosa naturaleza habló.

-¿Qué escribías?

-Es como un diario… me lo recomendó Tsunade para mi problema de memoria. Apunto todo lo que hago a lo largo del día o los pocos recuerdos que surgen…

Tras un buen rato terminó su labor y la cascada de ébano caía por la espalda del kimono blanco de Neji. Pero ella no se movió de allí.

Podía oír su respiración pausada, pero sin previo aviso notó la presión de su frente en la espalda.

Solo duró unos segundos y se apartó, pero para cuando él quiso mirarla desaparecía por la puerta del baño. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que se parecía a Sakura? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser una chiquilla gritona y exasperante para convertirse en una mujer sensual y capaz?

Solo después de aquellas preguntas se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Resopló y sacó un librito.

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente en el baño, recostada contra la puerta. Cada célula de su piel le pedía que volviera a la habitación, al contacto con el suave cabello negro, la espalda fuerte y ancha, pero también le repelía. No podía caer porque de antemano sabía el resultado. Un hombre como el jamás podría corresponderla.

-¿Cuándo empezó a gustarme si quiera? –se preguntó para ella misma. Se quitó la ropa con rapidez y violencia, se sentía sucia. No podía enamorarse de él, aquello era aún más disparatado que lo de Sasuke. Se creía muy madura y aún era una niña tonta.

Bien, solo tenía que buscarle defectos, era arrogante, egocéntrico, tenía mal carácter, miraba todo el mundo por encima del hombro, pero tenía que reconocer que se estaba portando bien con ella, y no podía negar que era muy atractivo, además de que sus ojos eran preciosos y…

Maldijo su mente de nuevo, con solo recordar sus ojos se echaba a temblar. Tardó varias horas en bañarse, recoger el lavabo, ponerse el pijama y secarse el pelo. Pero cuando no pudo posponerlo más abrió la puerta en total silencio.

Allí estaba leyendo un libro sentado en el suelo. Ni la miró. Claro, jamás podría fijarse en alguien como ella. Con una creciente depresión sacó varias cosas y empezó a cocinar, así se calmaría.

Hizo varios platos elaborados sin dejar de moverse, incluso hizo un postre para la comida del día siguiente. El sacó la mesita de dentro de un armario y volvieron a cenar en silencio. Esta vez Neji parecía extremadamente osco, cosa que la irritó. Comió rápida y en seguida se acostó. El muchacho recogió la mesa y fregó los platos, ya era como un pacto no hablado.

Sakura le dio la espalda y lloró en silencio. Tantas noches que había pasado llorando por un chico y de pronto ya no era el mismo.

Se levantó tarde, con el pelo revuelto y no había nadie en la casa. Se vistió rápida y abrió la puerta. Le costó moverla debido a la cantidad de nieve acumulada, pero el paisaje era precioso. Todo era blanco e inmaculado. Ando hacia el rio y encontró a su compañero entrenando en la orilla. Trazaba círculos con una katana en una mano y la otra mano desnuda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y de pronto una idea le cruzó la mente.

Hizo una bola de nieve y con puntería se la tiró. Con un rapidísimo movimiento la detuvo con la mano.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar? –preguntó ligeramente divertido.

En el momento en que parpadeó una bola de nieve le impactó directamente en la frente.

-¡Ah! –Chilló quitándose el agua que empezaba a formarse- ¡Que fría!

Pero sin dar tregua cogió otro puñado y hecho a correr. Neji corría tras ella. Hicieron varios círculos en danza, tirándose nieve. La chica soltaba carcajadas y grititos estridentes, él solo sonreía, pero se le notaba feliz, relajado.

La casita quedaba lejos, pero aún estaban en campo abierto, el joven se agachó riendo a hacer una nueva bola más grande que las anteriores, se oyó un leve crujido, el corazón le latía velozmente en el pecho.

Se alzó dispuesto a contratacar, incluso pensó en activar el byakugan, pero si hacia aquello la muchacha no tendría salvación.

Al levantar la vista ella ya no estaba. Se había esfumado y quedaban bastantes metros para llegar al bosque, era un campo grande lleno de nieve, no podía haber desaparecido así de rápido.

Ante su mirada atónita oyó un grito agudo. El más espeluznante que había escuchado nunca, el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Enfocando hábilmente descubrió unas manitas que se agitaban en la nieve. Con el corazón en un puño sacudió la nieve bajo sus pies. No habían estado jugando en terreno firme, mientras corrían la capa de nieve les había impedido ver que estaban encima del lago congelado.

Concentrando chackra en las plantas de sus pies corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el ruido. Había un agujero en el hielo y varias grietas. Saltó hacia detrás cuando se desprendió otro trozo de hielo. No había rastro de Sakura.

Con una maldición activó el byakugan, distinguió una fuente de chackra que se desplazaba apagándose.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha y cuando estuvo sobre el dio un puñetazo al hielo. Neji se precipitó dentro del agua helada agarrando el cuerpo inerte de ella. Un millón de agujas le atravesaba la piel, sus nervios lo traicionaban y por un momento pensó que el agua estaba caliente. Medio minuto en aquellas aguas y no saldrían de allí. Dudaba que ella conservara la vida.

Con un ágil salto ambos cayeron en la orilla. El Hyuuga temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero ella no respondía. Toda la piel que había estado expuesta al agua estaba pálida y los dedos y labios azules. Con toda la rapidez que le permitieron sus piernas temblorosas entró en la caseta.

Dio gracias porque el futon siguiera en el suelo. La dejó en el suelo, al lado de los restos de la hoguera y comprobó que su corazón latía. Pero no respiraba.

Concentrando poca energía en su mano se la colocó en el estómago y le dio un golpe.

Sakura tosió varias veces, vomitó agua a borbotones y empezó a temblar descontroladamente, los dientes le castañeteaban y él temió que se le partieran.

-Q-quítate la ropa… -susurró el muchacho temblando también mientras trataba de encender el fuego- ponte el pi-pijama.

Cuando el fuego ardía cerca del futon se quitó el kimono y los pantalones empapados y helados. Cuando ella no miraba se quitó también la ropa interior mojada y se puso unos pantalones de repuesto.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista Sakura estaba en ropa interior, le costaba horrores hacer cualquier cosa con el temblor de sus manos heladas, parecía que iba a caer inconsciente en cualquier instante.

Apartando su recato y sus pensamientos el chico se acercó a ella y con mano hábil le desabrochó el sujetador. Colocado a su espalda, sacando su pijama de la mochila pudo ver como ella se quitaba también las braguitas y las lanzaba lejos. Por una milésima de segundo se quedó mirando su espalda, sin ningún tipo de imperfección, desde la nuca hasta donde nacían los glúteos y se le cortó la respiración. Con una mano inexperta le puso el pijama por detrás y le dio los pantalones apartando la vista. Ella tardó bastante en poder abrocharse los botones de la parte delantera.

-Metete en el futon.

Neji sacó el saco de dormir mientras que obedecía, lo abrió y también lo echo por encima de ella.

-P-p-pero…. T-te vas a… -trató de hablar pero la boca no le obedecía y los ojos se le cerraban.

Con un suspiro de resignación la empujó hasta que quedó en la zona de las mantas más cercana al fuego y se metió con ella en la cama.

La chiquilla ya no pensaba en nada, necesitaba calor a cualquier precio, se arrimó a Neji todo lo que pudo. El chico tratando de no pensar en nada la envolvió con sus brazos y empezó a frotarle la espalda rítmicamente. Temblaba desproporcionalmente.

-No te duermas –le murmuró.

-N-no puedo… m-mant-tenerme…

-Mírame –exigió con dureza- si te duermes no sé si podré despertarte.

La muchacha obedeció, lo miró a los ojos, él mientras tanto le acariciaba el pelo mojado y le frotaba un brazo.

-La próxima vez mira por donde vas –replicó el chico mirándola.

-Lo s-siento…

Pero lo cierto era que él no lo sentía, no quería ponerla en peligro, pero estaba descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba su cercanía. Olía a fresas, toda ella, un ligero aroma dulce. Era alta pero muy delgada, cabía de sobra en sus brazos, y sobretodo le seguía impactando su cabello, de aquel color tan peculiar, siempre tan suave y brillante. Sin duda lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos. Esos profundos ojos verdes, sabía lo que pensaba con tan solo ver el brillo en su mirada.

Por su parte Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, Neji la estaba abrazando, notaba su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo más frío. Sabia que no era situación para bromas pero juraría que la estaba estudiando, y lo que veía le estaba gustando. Rezó a todos los dioses que conocía para que no se diera cuenta de que había hecho que su corazón estuviera saliéndose del pecho. Notaba los labios helados, pero sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

-Ya tienes mejor color –aclaró el.

Aprovechando la cercanía y el momento escondió la cabeza en su pecho, respirando con dificultad.

_-Neji-kun… yo te quiero muchísimo ¿sabes? _

_-Yo… también te quiero… Sakura-chan…_

De nuevo los recuerdos, aquellos le llegaban más claros. El la había querido en algún momento. ¿Y si seguía queriéndola? ¿Aquello que había sentido en el cuero cabelludo había sido un beso?

Levantó la cabeza de nuevo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos perlados, ya no parecían fríos y distantes, ni altaneros. La miraban ardiendo, brillando, con ansiedad.

-¿Qu…?

Muy lentamente, dándole tiempo a que se retirara si no lo deseaba acercó sus labios a los suyos. La chica no sonrió, sino que suspiró temblorosa, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

Con confianza se acercó, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, apenas se rozaron, pero ambos jadearon, como si lo llevaran esperando muchísimo tiempo. Inconscientemente ahondaron el beso, Neji la rodeó entera, apretándola con fuerza contra el, mientras ella, más tímida llevó las manos a su cabello mojado. Su pelo ejercía fascinación en la muchacha. Se separaron un momento. El frío de sus labios había desaparecido, siendo remplazado por un gran vacío.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, buscando la aprobación a todo lo que hacían.

Sakura hacía movida por la curiosidad, le quitó la bandana a su compañero con cuidado. Descubrió debajo una venda blanca. Cuando fue a quitarla Neji le agarró la mano. De pronto estaba tenso.

Con una sola mirada le bastó para soltarla, ella le sonrió agradeciéndole su confianza. Llevaba años queriendo saber que se ocultaba debajo de aquella tela.

Con sorpresa, la muchacha descubrió el sello. Aquella marca grisácea, parecida a un tatuaje que le ocupaba la frente. Cuando volvió a mirar al Hyuga éste parecía avergonzado.

-Es el sello del bouke, para evitar la usurpación del patriarcado del souke. El bouke es el que tiene que proteger, no reinar.

Incorporándose sobre el codo acercó los labios a la marca, y la besó. Con pequeños roces besó cada línea, cada surco, incluso las sienes. Despacio, con una pausa entre cada beso. Quería que viera que para ella no había nadie mejor que él. Ya no. No sabia muy bien como expresar lo que sentía. Con esa simple frase había descubierto el porqué de su comportamiento desde niños.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos ella se mordía el labio inferior y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Lloras… por mi? –preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura asintió. Apenas tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Por lo ocurrido el la aceptaba.

Cuando fantaseaba con Sasuke, ni en sus mejores sueños la hubiera tratado tan bien, ni tan gentil. Incluso si Sasuke la correspondía era como un secreto, un tabú y él siempre se comportaba igual que en la vida real, ignorándola, mirándola mal.

Lo que tenía delante ahora era muy diferente, Neji la miraba con ansia, con aprobación y ahora con culpabilidad.

-No llores por mi… -murmuró estrechándola más aún.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer.

-No, no es lo único.

Sus ojos blancos llameaban en una muda súplica. Pero esta vez fue ella la que lo besó primero. Apenas un roce de un segundo. Pero en aquel momento ella supo que no deseaba estar en ningún otro sitio, pertenecía allí, a él.

Neji la miró suplicante, con un movimiento rápido se puso encima y la besó, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de asombrarse por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su belleza.

Durante un segundo Sakura se fue, cerró los ojos con fuerza bajo el y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, de nuevo un recuerdo la atormentaba. Al momento abrió los ojos con una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué a pasado? –preguntó él. Se apartó de encima de ella y se sentó encima del futon.

La muchacha tardó un momento en organizar sus pensamientos. Como una bala saltó de la cama y cogió su mochila, ojeo febrilmente su cuaderno.

-Íbamos… íbamos a casarnos… -susurró con un hilo de voz- tu y yo íbamos a casarnos.

Neji la miró con tristeza, no hubiera querido estropear ese momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Asintió.

Ella dejó caer la libreta y se sentó frente a él, rodilla contra rodilla.

-Cuéntamelo… -suplicó.

El Hyuuga soltó aire sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Tu padre y el mio concertaron nuestra boda –comenzó- apenas éramos bebes. Cuando tu naciste, dicen que me pasé días llorando sin parar y cuando me llevaban al hospital pasamos por delante de la habitación donde tu estabas.

Parecía muy incomodo contando aquello.

-Mi madre dice que cuando te vi dejé de llorar. El Hokage al verlo dijo que tu y yo teníamos un destino en común. Dicen que cuando estábamos separados yo dejaba de hablar y me volvía hosco y que tu nunca dejabas de llorar, así que tu padre habló con el mio. Ninguno quería hacer a sus hijos desgraciados separándolos.

Crecimos juntos, al poco de nacer tú, llegó Hinata y durante casi cinco años hubo discusiones. Había dos hermanos gemelos, padres de dos niños. Uno debía ser el heredero y el otro su protector.

-¿Qué tiene que ver las dos ramas de tu familia con nuestro matrimonio concertado?- inquirió Sakura ansiosa.

-Pues que cuando mi padre fue sellado, murió. Y el padre de Hinata no estaba de acuerdo con que el clan Hyuuga se entrelazara con otro cualquiera. Rompió nuestro pacto.

Tu padre se enfadó muchísimo, fue una afrenta muy grande, el Hokage tuvo que intervenir, pero tú y yo no podíamos estar separados, tu madre decía que nunca dejabas de llorar y que chillabas mi nombre. Yo dejé de hablar por completo.

Mi tío se negó a aceptar un matrimonio entre el clan Hyuuga y el Haruno, así que por nuestra salud decidieron poner en práctica una técnica de tu familia.

-¿Por nuestra salud? –Sakura estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, se agarraba nerviosamente las mangas del pijama.

Neji sonrió y siguió hablando- Dejaste de comer, yo le pegaba puñetazos a un árbol del jardín hasta que me sangraban los nudillos, Hinata había sido como tu hermana y se paseaba como una sonámbula por la casa.

Como ves, tuvieron que hacer algo al respecto. Tu abuela contaba con una técnica secreta del clan Haruno, podía bloquear a voluntad ciertos recuerdos de la mente de la gente.

La muchacha asintió, ahora todo encajaba. Tantos secretos durante tantos años, tanto silencio. El velo de su memoria comenzó a disiparse, pudo recordar las tardes jugando en el jardín de los Hyuuga, incluso un día creyó recordar que fueron toda la clase de guardería a la playa.

-Es obvio que por tu parte no nos podemos separar –aclaró el chico con sorna.

-¿Y por la tuya? –preguntó ella al segundo. La mirada de su acompañante se endureció.

-No lo deseo.

La chica soltó el aire, estaba completamente en tensión. Con manos bondadosas Neji la agarró por los hombros y volvió a meterla dentro del futon. Cuando estaba dentro él se acostó a su lado.

Pero les faltaba algo, allí tumbados el uno junto al otro sin rozarse, pensando cada uno en una cosa.

Al cabo de un buen rato pensando Sakura se giró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo… quiero estar contigo.

Con sendos besos apartó el agua de los ojos verdes. Volvió a abrazarla.

-Pero tu familia… -murmuró temblando.

-Me da igual –susurró él en su oído- llevo años esperándote.

Con urgencia la besó, ella le correspondía en todos los aspectos. Cuando sus bocas tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxigeno, ella aprovechó para soltarle la coleta, lo observó sin pudor fascinada, recorrió desde el sello hasta más abajo de su ombligo sin dejarse ningún detalle. Cuando terminó le pidió permiso para tocar lo que veía.

Ambos se sentaron de nuevo encima de las mantas, el fuego se había avivado y le daba a la estancia un aire mágico.

**(A partir de aquí es más explicito)**

La muchacha comenzó a explorarlo con las yemas de los dedos, apenas rozando su espalda ancha, clavícula, pecho, estómago. Colocó la palma de la mano encima de su pecho, en el lado izquierdo y lo notó, rápido y potente. Su corazón.

Cuando alzó la vista Neji tenía la vista fija en sus ojos. Sakura asintió, era justo que el también la tocara.

Fue a desabrochar el pijama, pero una mano se lo impidió. Prefería hacerlo personalmente. El chico se sentó tras ella y envolviéndola le desabrochó botón a botón, oliendo su pelo rosa.

Sin pudor recorrió sus curvas, deleitándose en sus pechos, besando su ombligo. Al volver a mirarla respiraba rápidamente y tenía las mejillas coloradas.

La colocó sentada encima de el a horcajadas y la abrazó con fuerza, fundiéndose en su aroma. La muchacha notó algo extrañamente duro en su bajo vientre.

-Dime ahora si quieres continuar –susurró contra su oído. Ella jadeó solo de pensarlo. Lo miró durante un segundo.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre –habló el después de volver a besarla. Se sintió honrado de que le fuera a entregar aquello y supo que todo había cambiado.

Dejó que fuera ella quien le despojara de la ropa que le quedaba, sonrió al ver su cara de asombro. Parecía una niña.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo y entre besos le quitó el pantalón del pijama.

Al verla desnuda y suspirando tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no poseerla allí mismo. Se recostó a su lado y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo entero a besos. Comprobó con satisfacción que apenas la había tocado y ya estaba húmeda. Sakura con una sonrisa pícara volvió a sentarse sobre el, pero esta vez dispuesta a todo.

Despacio se dejó caer encima del miembro erecto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Neji se sentaba. La acarició muy quieto, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos supo que no había peligro.

Ella misma marcó el ritmo volviéndolo loco, él empezó a jugar con su sexo mientras se movía, cosa que pareció gustarle.

Al poco rato Sakura llegó a su orgasmo con un gemido. Se dejó caer encima de Neji jadeando y mientras la besaba con pasión él también alcanzó su clímax.

**(Aquí termina)**

Con un destello de luz se despertó, pesadamente abrió los ojos adormecidos. Se encontró en una pequeña habitación de madera, el fuego a su izquierda acababa de ser encendido, al sentir que la manta que la cubría se movía, miró hacia su derecha. Un Neji muy desnudo se había a costado a su lado, de pronto Sakura recordó aquella mañana y se sonrojó hasta que pareció un tomate maduro.

El Hyuuga al verla sonrió, la primera sonrisa cálida y enteramente suya. El corazón de dio un vuelco. Se encontraba cerca de ella, apoyado en el codo, con el pelo suelto cayéndole por la frente y los hombros.

-¿Qué… que miras? –preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba a que se debía tu rubor.

-Ah… -los colores se acentuaron.

Despacio y metódico se acercó a ella, hasta que no pudo moverse más. La rodeó con los brazos con la misma parsimonia, dejando que lo rechazara si quería. Pero no se movió.

Le acarició el cabello rosa con una mano y después le dio un fugaz beso en la frente.

Sakura alzó la vista muy sorprendida ante esto último, solo con aquel simple gesto la había aceptado entera ¿y si era cierto que la quería?

De nuevo la asaltaron las dudas, estaba hablando de Hyuuga Neji, el hombre de hielo inescrutable e imperturbable. Al haber caído al lago helado había tenido la suerte de tocarle pero cuando el la había besado y se había abalanzado sobre ella no supo que pensar.

Aquel hombre la desconcertaba, primero la miraba deseoso y después no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Neji esta vez al notar las cavilaciones.

-Yo… -fue a decir algo pero su boca y su subconsciente la traicionaron de la forma mas vil- te quiero.

Llevo ambas manos a sus labios con expresión de pánico. Si alguna vez había tenido una oportunidad la acababa de fastidiar.

Por su parte el muchacho había levantado las cejas perplejo incluso sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada la agarró por las muñecas y dejó al descubierto sus labios. Neji la besó, con fuerza, con todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ya no había retorno posible, y no le importaba.

Volvieron a sumirse en el éxtasis, amándose el uno al otro, aprovecharon para descubrir cada cicatriz, cada marca y Sakura entendió que de aquella manera él correspondía a sus palabras.

Al terminar se quedaron hablando varias horas, acariciándose, mirándose.

-Vamos, vístete –dijo Neji en un momento dado, se levantó del futon arrebatándole su calor. La muchacha puso mala cara, tenía pensado no volver nunca a la realidad -¿No tienes hambre?

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a vestirse asintiendo con la cabeza, apenas habían comido en todo el día y estaba exhausta. Al descorrer una cortina vio que estaba anocheciendo, por lo visto había nevado y todo estaba de nuevo cubierto de aquel manto frío.

La muchacha tuvo una idea, abrió el armarito y sacó dos kimonos de campesinos, toscos que los protegerían del tiempo. El de Neji era azul oscuro y el de Sakura totalmente blanco, cuando salieron cogió dos paraguas de madera y caminaron cogidos de la mano, camuflándose con el entorno.

-Te sienta muy bien el blanco con la nieve –murmuró. Realmente su pelo rosa y su palidez cuajaban muy bien en aquel paisaje.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se ruborizó de nuevo y se arrimó hasta coger su brazo entero.

**Uah, me divertí muchiiiisimo escribiendo este capitulo. Aunque es súper difícil manejas el carácter de Neji en ese tipo de situaciones xD. Por cierto una pista, los capítulos con nombre en ingles son canciones que me enamoraron mientras escribía, si os apetece miradlos en youtube o algo. **

**Stellar Hime: Los antipáticos se hacen de querer xD**

**Guest 1: me alegro que te gustara! Aquí tienes la continuacion n_n**

**Crimela: Exacto, tuve que parar ahí aunque me quedara un pelin corto para que todo lo bueno entrara en este capitulo. **

**NigksTsudeva: Ug que dificil tu nick! Jajaja. Me alegro que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo a partir de ahora! ^^**

**Guest 2: Muchas gracia, desconocid jajaja n_n**

**Mina-kyu: Ala gracias por molestarte en hacer un review tan largo! Me encanta leerlos!. Si, puse a Sakura mas osca de los normal por todo lo que estaba pasando perdiendo la memoria y todo eso, aunque es cierto que el pobre Naruto lo pagó jajaa. **

**Jajaja si, va a haber Naru-Hina, pero va bastante más lento de lo que esperaba u_u no queria meterme mucho por no perder protagonismo del saku-neji. **

**Pues habrá altibajos, como todo habra momentos de drama y momentos divertidos.**

**Pues muchas gracias a todas por leerme, por escribirme y como siempre espero que os haya gustado este capitulo! Besos!**


	8. Volviendo al hielo

**¡Hola! ¿Estáis pasando un buen verano? Espero que si. Siento decir que lo bueno dura poco u_u pero aquí empieza la aventura. **

Llegaron a la aldea paseando, sonriéndose, con miradas furtivas. Apenas había gente en la calle, pero pudieron ver varios comercios abiertos, entre ellos un pequeño restaurante.

Entraron atenazados por el frío y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa cerca de un fuego. Eran una perfecta pareja joven, quizás en una luna de miel. O eso pensaron los que comían allí.

Comieron tranquilamente varios platos típicos de aquella zona, charlando de cosas insustanciales, pero a veces Neji agachaba la cabeza para taparse los ojos y activar su byakugan.

Cuando pagaron se marcharon sonrientes y volvieron andando entre la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

-Estaban vigilándonos en la cena.

La chica se abofeteó mentalmente, estaban en una misión peligrosa, no de viaje. Se había olvidado por completo de su obligación y lo lamentó.

Dieron varias vueltas antes de llegar a la cabaña, para despistar y entraron dentro sin siquiera encender la luz.

-¿Qué hacemos, Neji? –preguntó ella equipándose con sus artilugios ninja.

-Lo que estamos haciendo, prepararnos y esperar. No quiero provocar una confrontación en mitad de la noche.

La muchacha llenó su mochila con todas sus cosas, y cuando estaba metiendo un kit médico encontró algo pequeño, envuelto.

Al sacarlo recordó a su madre entregándoselo. Con lentitud lo desenvolvió y descubrió una pequeña fotografía. Al ponerla a la luz de la luna vio tres niños pequeños, de no más de 4 años. Una pequeñísima Hinata sonrojada, tratando de sonreír mientras agarraba la manita de otra niña, una niña con cabellos rosados, ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa, a su lado, agarrados por los hombros estaba Neji, un pequeño Neji que sonreía con mucha alegría, tenía la frente pálida y desnuda. No tenía ningún sello.

Los recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente, el día que buscaron escarabajos, el primer día que los dejaron jugar con Hinata, los calurosos días de verano bañándose en el rio, los enfados de la madre de Neji por haber llegado con las rodillas sangrando o la ropa sucia. Los helados que les compraba su padre los domingos. El día en que se quedaron a dormir en una tienda de campaña en el jardín. El día en que se enteró que se casaría con el.

Una mano grande se posó en su hombro, al mirar hacia arriba descubrió al Hyuuga preocupado por ella. Cuando se dio cuenta dos gruesas lágrima cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Ah, no pasa nada –Aclaró quitándoselas con el dorso de la mano- ni si quiera me e dado cuenta de que lloraba.

-¿Qué estabas mirando tan fijamente? –preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

Sakura le tendió la fotografía.

-Creía que las habían destruido todas.

-Creo que mi madre la guardó. Es muy extraño.

Neji la escrutó preguntándole con la mirada.

-De pronto lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo el día que me dijeron que me casaría contigo y me preocupé muchísimo por si no me correspondías.

-Viniste corriendo a mi casa –relató el con una sonrisa- y nada más verme me chillaste que te quisiera. No lo entendí y a mi madre le dio un ataque de risa. Después me lo explicaron y aquella noche recuerdo ir a tu casa, me subí a tu tejado y te dejé un lirio con una nota atada.

Sakura soltó una risita, lo recordaba.

-"Cásate conmigo o no podrás jugar más con mi pelota azul. Neji" –soltó ella riendo- me enfadé muchísimo, estaba decidida a decirte que no, pero cuando te vi no se como cambié de parecer. Todos se pusieron tan contentos al ver cuanto nos queríamos.

-Hasta que murió mi padre –Neji bajó la vista.

-Recuerdo aquel día, yo no entendí que pasaba. Alguien me dijo que tu padre había muerto. Cuando terminó el funeral me acerqué a ti a abrazarte, llevabas una venda en la frente y de pronto empezaste a chillarme que me odiabas, que no querías volver a verme. Me pasé todas las noches llorando.

Neji la cogió de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Me obligaron a mentirte, el padre de Hinata me ordenó que te alejara de la familia y yo… no podía negarme.

-Lo pasado queda en el pasado –susurró Sakura sonriendo- ninguno de los dos tuvimos la culpa.

-Me repatea que tuvieran que tomar esa decisión. Si nos hubieran dejado, sería muy distinto.

-O no. Tienes muy mal genio.

El levantó una ceja escéptico y ella volvió a sonreírle para quitarle hierro al tema.

Neji frunció el ceño y bufó divertido. Se acercó lentamente a ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Un simple roce, pero Sakura perdió el norte, el mundo entero dejó de existir, solo su corazón desbocado y su amor por el Hyuuga. Si, estaba enamorada de él. Todo era distinto.

Pasaron toda la noche envueltos en el futon, abrazados, hablando en susurros y durmiendo pocas horas.

Cuando la primera luz del amanecer inundó la habitación Neji despertó a la chica con un leve movimiento.

Salieron en silencio y la nieve crujió bajo sus pies, el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco de nubes que no dejaba ver el cielo.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta los arboles y con una última mirada a la casita se internaron en el bosque, saltando, demostrando sus habilidades.

Al fin, al cabo de bastante tiempo de correr Neji le indicó que se detuviera.

-Recuerda que hemos venido aquí a observar.

Sakura asintió excitada, por fin pondría su valor como ninja por encima de lo demás.

Su compañero le indicó que algo se acercaba, pero Sakura no estaba preparada para ver lo que vio. Un muchacho alto, delgado, extremadamente atractivo. Una cara que recordaba como el primer día aunque hubiera cambiado. Iba acompañado de dos personas y paseaban distraídamente hablando entre ellos. Él se mantenía al margen, como siempre. Callado y serio.

La muchacha olvidó por completo su misión e incluso a Neji, inconscientemente se levantó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tirón que le dieron de la mano para que volviera a esconderse.

Con paso lento, como poseída caminó a través de los matorrales con un Neji atónito clavándole la mirada en la espalda.

Los acompañantes la descubrieron alerta cuando salió tranquilamente detrás de un árbol.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura lo observó, memorizó cada detalle, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Por su parte Sasuke la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sakura?

Su voz la sacó del trance, parpadeo varias veces antes de poder hablar.

-Sasuke…kun…

Lo acompañaban una chica pelirroja y otro muchacho de cabello claro, la miraban con curiosidad.

De pronto Sakura se dio cuenta de todo. El grupo de renegados que debían vigilar y conseguir información eran ellos. Se dio la vuelta hacía un árbol cercano.

-¿Tu lo sabias?

Neji salió tras la corteza con el byakugan activo y asintió con la cabeza. Se hizo el silencio.

-Vámonos –soltó el Hyuuga mirándola a ella directamente.

-¡No! –exclamó la muchacha- Sasuke-kun por favor. Vuelve conmigo.

El chico soltó una risita cargada de desprecio y continuó andando.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –chilló ella. Sin importarle otra cosa. Corrió tras el. Como aquella vez- Deja que vaya contigo entonces.

Ante eso el Uchiha la miró a los ojos y continuó caminando, pero cuando pensaba que todo se había repetido volvió a hablar.

-Si no puedes valerte por ti misma más te vale volver.

Llamarla mientras se iba con el Uchiha solo habría demostrado su dependencia y su estupidez. Pero al menos deseó que lo hubiera mirado una sola vez. De golpe y porrazo había traicionado a Konoha y a él. Pero aún así, como un estúpido la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer. Sólo entonces se reprochó todo lo anterior y se arrepintió dolorosamente mientras volvía a la aldea.

-¿¡Que! –un ruidoso Naruto se movía nervioso por la oficina de la Hokage- Pero… pero… seguro que ha sido un plan para traerle de vuelta.

-Sakura… -la mujer parecía muy enfadada, decepcionada tal vez.

-Vamos vieja –chilló el rubio cargado de dolor- ¿No pensaras que Sakura nos a…?

-¡No lo se! –exclamó ella dándole con un puño a su mesa- Pero es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos.

El Hyuuga que acababa de llegar se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, mirándolos a todos con ojos fríos.

-Neji –lo llamó la mujer- ¿Notaste algún tipo de comportamiento extraño en ella?

Durante un segundo le vino a la mente el momento en que ambos bajo las mantas se amaban. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Crees que ha sido por propia voluntad?

Asintió.

-¡Él no la conoce! –chilló Naruto mirándolo con odio visceral. Se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia, apretaba los puños con fuerza y fruncía mucho el ceño.

-Naruto…

-¡No! –chilló sin contenerse- Sasuke…Sakura-chan ha ido a traer a Sasuke…

Sin mirar a nadie salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Cuando Tsunade miró por la ventana pudo ver en la lejanía su cara de dolor, y gruesas lágrimas surcándole las mejillas.

-Esperaba que recordase al irse contigo.

-Y recordó.

Aquella afirmación hizo que la mujer tuviera que limpiarse las comisuras de los ojos. Soltó un gran suspiro.

-Puedes marcharte –a Neji le pareció que era una voz quebrada. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura había sido prácticamente la hija de la que estar orgullosa de aquella mujer.

En el ocaso frío y nebuloso llegó a la sinuosa villa de los Hyuuga. Entró en silencio, cansado del camino, pero con una sensación rara en la boca del estómago, como un nudo que le apretaba las entrañas.

-Neji-niisan –exclamó una vocecita.

-Hanabi…

-¿Has visto salir a Hinata? –Preguntó nerviosa- Lleva varios días diciendo cosas muy raras. Que lo recuerda todo, que tiene que solucionarlo. Estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Esta tu padre?

La niña asintió preocupada por su hermana y con gestos le indicó que ya lo había hablado con el.

Sin siquiera detenerse a cambiarse la ropa sudada o a comer algo pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación de su tío. Pareció sorprendido al verlo. En cierto modo el muchacho jamás habría molestado a su tío para absolutamente nada. Pero por supuesto todo carecía de sentido.

-Hanabi me ha dicho que Hinata ha desaparecido.

-Se ha marchado, decía cosas raras. Ya e mandado a Shuhei a buscarla.

Y ahí se acababan todas las conversaciones, al patriarca le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su primogénita mientras tuviera a Hanabi fuerte y poderosa.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir y anduvo hasta su habitación. Para su sorpresa en la puerta había alguien. Una bellísima mujer pálida, con un kimono beige con bordados y un bonito obi negro.

-Hyuuga-sama –hizo una reverencia.

-Encuéntrala –susurró la mujer –al verla más de cerca vio que su estado era deplorable, tenía unas grandes ojeras y ojos muy rojos se haber llorado mucho.

No necesitó más detalles, asintió. Nunca era necesario explicarse delante de Neji Hyuuga.

Como un rayo blanco y negro saltó el muro que rodeaba el jardín y peinó una gran zona de bosque. A media noche corría por el pueblo fijándose atentamente en las ventanas encendidas hasta que al pasar por el Ichiraku se detuvo en seco.

Corrió incansable hacia un bloque de pisos sucio y destartalado. Buscó la ventana y ando por la fachada como un insecto. Al mirar en su interior descubrió a Naruto frotándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra agarrando una tercera mano. Descubrió a Hinata muy seria, hablando con el muy bajito.

Llamó a la puerta en lugar de entrar por la ventana, le pareció más apropiado.

Un Naruto serio, con los ojos rojos abrió y al ver a Neji se enfureció.

-Vengo a por ella.

Durante un segundo dudó entre dejarlo pasar o mandarlo a paseo. Cuanto más veía esos ojos blancos y altaneros menos le gustaba. Había dejado que Sakura se marchara tranquilamente sin explicación y lo ponía furioso.

Hinata apareció a su lado ligeramente ruborizada, le puso una mano encima del brazo de Naruto para que lo dejara pasar.

Cuando estuvieron los tres sentados en la cocina tras una taza de té, la muchacha preguntó muy seria.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Supo que se refería al sellado del que todos habían logrado salir.

-¿Qué habría cambiado?

-¿Acaso no lo ves Neji-niisan? –Inquirió nerviosa- me recuerdo… recuerdo que yo misma era mucho mejor que ahora. Mi gran amistad contigo. ¿Por qué has dejado que la olvidara?

Estaba muy dolida, y no iba a regresar a casa sin haber aclarado la verdad.

-Tsk… eso ahora mismo no importa ya.

-¡Claro que importa pedazo de idi…! –Naruto se levantó de un salto. Pero Hinata más rápida que él lo cogió de la mano para que volviera a sentarse.

Neji suspiró cansado, esta misión estaba durando demasiado.

-Me prohibieron decir nada –por primera vez vio determinación en sus ojos- si preguntas ahora tu padre lo negará.

La muchacha caviló un rato con las manos entrelazadas.

-Vuelvo a casa, Naruto-kun, gracias por todo.

-Cuando me necesites aquí estaré –respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Andando por las calles desiertas de Konoha ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban heridos.

-¿Es cierto que Sakura-san se a marchado…? –inquirió de pronto preocupada por el rubio.

Neji asintió dolido, sin mirarla siquiera. Cada vez que pensaba en ella toda su cabeza se hacia un lío, así que estaba tratando de evitar pensar en nada más que en el problema de su prima.

-¿Vas en serio con Uzumaki?

Hinata se sorprendió muchísimo ante aquella pregunta, dio gracias de que fuera de noche para que no se notara tanto su rubor.

-Si…

-Sabes que tu padre jamás lo aprobará.

-Ya… pero no me importa- habló fuerte y sonriente- sé que lo superaremos.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su prima no era tan débil como siempre había creído, pero todos la habían mirado igual, sin creer en ella. Ahora contaba con una persona importante que creía totalmente en ella y estaba empezando a obrarse el cambio. Incluso parecía que caminaba más recta, con la cabeza ligeramente apuntando hacia el cielo. En cambio él tenía los hombros hundidos, miraba al suelo y la voz suave y acabada.

También se dio cuenta de que se sentía orgulloso de ella en cierto modo.

Ver para creer.

Nadie podrá relatar nunca el dolor que ambos sufrieron durante el tiempo que vino después. Neji se encerró en si mismo aún más, la única que podía sacarle un par de palabras era su prima Hinata que había dado un cambio radical. Hablaba más, y más alto, caminaba recta y no tenía miedo de expresar lo que pensaba. Fue un camino tortuoso, ambos agradecieron mucho tener al otro.

Cuando el joven terminaba de entrenar y recordaba, se sentaba junto al pequeño estanque casi helado muchas veces, al rato Hinata lo veía y se sentaba junto a él. No solían decir mucho, pero agradecían muchísimo la compañía del otro.

Las veces que el padre de Hinata le gritaba o demostraba su descontento con su cambio Neji se reunía con ella después en el estanque. Aquel pequeño sitio se había convertido en su refugio.

**Este capitulo es un poco más cortito, pero quería dejarlo aquí. Me gusta dejar los capítulos donde me cuadren . Espero no haberme pasado con el lemon :s**

**Bloddy cherry: gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, adoro el neji-saku. **

**Stellar Hime: jajaja me alegro que te emocionara jejeje. **

**Ayadabest: Siii, tenia muchas ganas de llegar a esa escena, yo también espero que la leas y que me des tu opinion n_n**

**Xiime: jajaja me alegro que te gustara. Yo siempre vi al tío de Neji como un poco "mala del cuento" aunque quiere a sus hijas y a Neji nunca lo demuestra y eso me revienta.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y espero que este también os guste. Besos!**


	9. Volver

**¡Hola! Aquí tenéis continuación, este capitulo despejará muchas de vuestras dudas, tengo casi terminado el fic entero así que no os preocupéis, todo tiene sentido xD. Espero que os guste. **

Sakura despertó temprano como siempre, desayunó poco. En aquellos meses se había quedado más delgada, todo su cuerpo era fibra y músculo, apenas tenía grasa. Había crecido del todo, denotando una figura femenina, con curvas.

Se había cortado de nuevo el cabello por los hombros y ya no lucía la bandana de Konoha. Estaba guardada en lo más profundo de su bolsa.

Caminó por los pasillos oscuros sin detenerse hasta llegar a terreno abierto, una gran explanada rodeada de roca viva, en el centro había arboles grandes y majestuosos de hojas blancas y al fondo varias rocas grandes rodeadas por cuerdas de esparto.

Aquello era todo lo que hacia durante el día. Entrenar.

Si Sasuke no les pedía que fueran a alguna misión se quedaban allí, meditando, entrenando. Siempre la misma rutina. Había perdido la cuenta de los meses que llevaban allí.

Tenía una buena relación con Suigetsu subordinado de Sasuke, todo lo contrario con Karin la muchacha parecía odiarla cada día más. Cada día se sorprendía a si misma demostrando una madurez que nunca había tenido, pero como suele decirse al que algo quiere algo le cuesta.

Al pasar uno de los arboles descubrió a Sasuke entrenando con Suigetsu. Ambos muchachos estaban solamente vestidos con un pantalón negro, en sus manos chocaba el acero de dos katanas brillantes.

Se quedó observando sentada en una rama del árbol más cercano todo el entrenamiento. Suigetsu era muy delgado y pálido, con el cabello azulado, pero Sasuke se había fortalecido mucho en los últimos años, era todo un adulto, y muy apuesto.

Al terminar el Uchiha se secó el sudor bajo el árbol, el chico tiburón se acercó a ella y le instó a que practicara con el.

Sakura bajó de un salto, ambos chicos la sobrepasaban en altura.

-No he traído mi katana –se disculpó ella.

Sasuke le tendió la suya con una sonrisa de una sola comisura. Solía observarle entrenar.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Caminó serena hacia el centro de la explanada, la hierba le rozaba los dedos por entre los agujeros de las botas. Desenvainó la espada mirando fijamente a su adversario. Había tenido mucho cuidado de ocultar su gran poder destructivo. Si alguien la veía romper alguna roca de un puñetazo sabrían de quien había sido alumna. Se limitaba a entrenarse con la espada, el Kukri, o simplemente kunais. Sasuke le había dejado muy claro que si estaba allí era porque había oído de su pericia en técnicas curativas.

Danzaron con las espadas en alto varios minutos, Sakura sabia que Suigetsu estaba cansado así que no le presionó demasiado. Tras media hora de estocadas la muchacha se sentía febril, jadeaba, pero le encantaba la sensación, estaba calentándose muy bien.

-Sakura –la llamó de pronto una voz tras el muchacho de cabello azul- demuéstrame tus técnicas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la cara de Suigetsu se contrajo en un rictus de dolor. Al bajar la vista observó una espada atravesándole el abdomen. El cuerpo ensartado se desplomó.

Con los ojos como platos la muchacha se arrodilló a su lado, le arrancó le espada y sin pararse a pensar comenzó con la técnica de curación más potente que sabia.

No supo si estuvo minutos u horas, pero al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad unas manos apartaron las suyas.

-Gracias… eres muy buena –dijo él mirándola con una ligera sonrisa. Sasuke lo había estado observando todo de cerca, cuando terminó hecho a andar.

Ella se levantó con las manos y la ropa manchada de sangre reseca y corrió tras el.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -inquirió con voz aguda, presa de la histeria.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Podías haber esperado a una misión –su voz cada vez se alzaba más- ¡Has apuñalado a tu compañero por la espalda!

Sasuke se detuvo al entrar a una estancia, se dio la vuelta y le clavó sus fríos ojos negros.

-¿Y?

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que Sasuke distaba mucho del niño que había conocido, pero aquello era demasiado.

Levantó la mano y controlándose mucho le dio una bofetada.

-No creas que puedes jugar con la gente a tu antojo, ¡niño idiota! –gritó sin contenerse. Después se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama mirando al cielo azul. Lentamente sacó de dentro de su ropa una pequeña foto, la miró un buen rato, hasta que su puerta se abrió.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Suigetsu.

Sakura guardó la foto y se incorporó rápidamente.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

Karin dice que has abofeteado a Sasuke por lo de esta mañana.

La chica tragó saliva nerviosa, quizás se había excedido y había pedido su cabeza.

-Gracias –se apresuró a decir –por salvarme la vida, por defenderme…

Le sonrió de forma muy tierna y ella suspiró tranquila.

-Sasuke me a dicho que nos vamos, prepárate. Esta va a ser importante.

-No me digas que vamos a…

El chico asintió poniéndose serio.

La muchacha se levantó de un salto y empezó a meter todas sus cosas a su bolsa. Con rapidez salieron de la guarida y saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad se marcharon. La chica se pasó todo el camino mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Sasuke. Hasta que se detuvo.

Había un pequeño sendero rodeado de matorrales y pinos, había subido por la montaña. Al final del camino podía divisarse un tejado rojo. Un templo.

Todos andaban en silencio, incluso Suigetsu que no se callaba nunca. Karin le lanzaba aún más miradas asesinas que de costumbre, enamorada de Sasuke no perdonaría aquella bofetada.

Al llegar a las primeras piedras que cubrían la extensión del templo se encontraron con dos figuras, ataviadas con capas negras de nubes rojas.

-Sasuke-san su hermano lo espera en el templo, los demás esperarán aquí.

Todos esperaron órdenes mirándole.

-Quedaos –acabó – Sakura, ven conmigo.

La chica se quedó parada sin saber que hacer. Le siguió de forma insegura, respirando entrecortadamente. Antes de entrar al templo echó una última ojeada al rostro de su antiguo compañero, que estaba extrañamente concentrado.

Bajo techo el aire se respiraba viciado y olía mucho a polvo. Aquel sitio parecía haber estado muchos años cerrado.

Justo en el centro de la sala, poco iluminada había una figura oscura y alta. Hacia tiempo que Sasuke la había informado sobre el deterioro y la "muerte" de Orochimaru. Ambos sabían que vivía en su interior. Aquella figura imponente y serena era Itachi, el hermano mayor de los Uchiha. El que había asesinado a sangre fría a toda su familia.

La chica sintió la ira bullendo en el cuerpo de su acompañante, lo notaba tenso y ligeramente nervioso.

-Hola… Sasuke.

Aquella voz fría, carente de emoción. Sakura se estremeció.

-Itachi… -susurró sin saber porque.

-He venido a matarte por fin –aclaró Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa- me he vuelto más fuerte. Tal como tú me dijiste. Esta vez el final será distinto.

Sin embargo era Itachi el que parecía mucho más débil, tosió varias veces, incluso se movía más lentamente.

Cuando ambos se miraron con sus Sharingans Sakura se apartó, todos sabían que ella no tenía nada que ver en aquel asunto. Solo rezó para que Sasuke resultara ileso.

Los dos hermanos desenvainaros sendas katanas, como dos rayos negros se precipitaron sobre el otro. Desde el primer momento Itachi parecía llevar cierta ventaja, se movía con elegancia, a su lado su hermano parecía inexperto. Débil.

Sasuke también lo notó y su ira crecía por momentos, al rato jadeaba al borde de la locura.

-¡No! –chilló- ¡Te venceré! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Se despojó de la parte de arriba de su atuendo dejando entrever su pecho desnudo. Aquella vieja marca del cuello comenzó a propagarse, hasta que su cuerpo entero se oscureció, sus ojos se volvieron distintos, su cabello creció y de su espalda salieron dos grotescas y grandes manos llenas de uñas y dedos deformes.

Pero donde pareció que iba a terminar su cabello siguió creciendo, sus pupilas cambiaron a dos rendijas, su piel volvió a ser muy pálida, y una larga lengua salió de su boca.

-Al fin… Itachi… Uchiha.

Aquella voz rota, llena de mandad y odio hizo que Sakura diera varios pasos hacia la pared.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru se formaba lentamente, estirando sus músculos y sus huesos, creciendo, y muy pronto estaría completo.

-Sasuke, no dejes que Orochimaru te posea por completo –ordenó el hermano mayor- eso es lo que deseaba desde el principio, tener tu Sharingan.

Pero ahora nadie escuchaba, solo la muchacha era consciente de las palabras. Y por primera vez vio a Itachi de otra manera. Le brillaban los ojos, no había sido una orden, sino una súplica.

-No tuve otra opción más que matar a nuestros padres, pero tú debías quedar vivo para acabar conmigo, para que yo pudiera matar a Orochimaru. ¿No te das cuenta? Todo esto ya estaba escrito.

El cambio seguía produciéndose, y en breve Orochimaru habría vuelto a la vida.

Itachi como una flecha se lanzó hacia el cuerpo, levantó la espada y con un rapidísimo movimiento cercenó un brazo. Un chillido visceral inundó la sala, pero ya no era Orochimaru, era Sasuke, el que caía al suelo agarrándose el muñón a la altura del hombro.

Una serpiente grande y viscosa reptaba hacia la puerta, pero el hermano mayor se interpuso en su camino. Tres veces lo mordió en el cuello antes de ser decapitada e incinerada con una técnica de fuego.

Orochimaru se había ido y aunque la muchacha se había quedado completamente petrificada ahora debía actuar. Sasuke perdía sangre muy deprisa, con lágrimas en los ojos lo colocó encima de su regazo y con habilidad empezó a curarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Itachi andar lentamente hacia ellos y acabar sentado delante de su hermano. Tenía tez verdosa y se dio cuenta de que desde el principio había planeado todo aquello para librar a su hermano de su peor enemigo. No podría curarlo de aquel veneno.

-No te preocupes… pelo bonito –dijo el con dificultad al ver como ella se debatía- ha llegado mi hora.

Sakura tardó varias horas en curar el muñón, con la espada encantada de Itachi no había podido volver a ponerle el brazo de ninguna manera.

Cuando Sasuke recobró la conciencia levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¡Itachi!

Pero su hermano hacía tiempo que había dejado de respirar. El muchacho se tapó los ojos con la mano que le quedaba y comenzó a llorar. Dentro de su memoria había recordado algo que llevaba años pasando por alto.

La noche en la que su hermano había matado a su familia, cuando lo había encontrado estaba llorando, gruesas lágrimas habían bañado la noche. Había tenido que hacerlo. Y por primera vez en su vida lo entendía.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró ella sin saber muy bien que debía hacer. Lo miró durante largo rato, hasta que todas las lágrimas acumuladas dejaron de fluir.

Se levantó con dificultad, sujetándose el lugar donde había tenido el brazo. Hizo una técnica sencilla e incineró a su hermano, no podrían enterrarlo pero sería mejor que nada.

-Sakura… -la llamó con voz ronca y cansada- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Durante un momento la chica no supo que contestar, su razón le dictaba una cosa, y su corazón otra muy distinta. Pero como ninja debía hacer lo correcto.

-Voy a llevarte a Konoha.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaron decirse nada, el perdón, la soledad, el deber, la venganza, lo sabían todo.

-No voy a volver –susurró Sasuke.

-Pues es un problema –sentenció ella con una ligera sonrisa- por que prometí a Naruto y a mi misma que te llevaría de vuelta. Y cumpliré mi promesa.

Como un rayo el chico salió disparado hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación, levantó su katana a la altura de los ojos, apuntándola a ella.

Sakura se puso sus guantes con tranquilidad, sin menguar su determinación. Debía demostrar lo mucho que deseaba cumplir su palabra.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, la muchacha nunca supo si fue su pericia en combate o que el se estaba conteniendo, pero logró esquivar el filo de la hoja. Controlaba su chackra con maestría, tenía que noquearlo, no matarlo. Ambos lanzaban golpes rapidísimos, pero a los pocos minutos Sasuke mostraba su agotamiento, y el que le faltara un brazo era un agravante.

-¡Lárgate! Deja que siga mi camino- Soltó el moreno saltando hacia detrás.

-No puedo… -respondió ella con tristeza- tengo que llevarte aunque sea lo último que haga.

De nuevo se precipitaron hacia el otro, la espada silbó, y el puño de ella se endureció. Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco.

La fría hoja se clavó en el abdomen de Sakura, mientras que su antiguo compañero salía disparado del golpe, atravesó la pared del templo y rodó varios metros por el suelo del bosque.

La muchacha se sacó la espada con esfuerzo, sintiéndose desfallecer. Se agarró la herida con una mano. Sangraba demasiado.

Con paso inseguro anduvo hacia el agujero que había provocado. Sasuke estaba inconsciente en el suelo, la herida del hombro había vuelto a abrirse.

Al agacharse a echarse el cuerpo al hombro tosió y notó el sabor metálico de la muerte.

-Tsk… lo prometí… -murmuró.

Con un gran esfuerzo logró sujetarlo a su espalda, pesaba más que ella, pero paso a paso logró rodear la casa. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Karin y Suigetsu que la observaron ceñudos.

-¡Suelta a Sasuke-san!- chilló la otra chica. Pero al ver la ropa machada de sangre se detuvo.

-Volved a casa… -fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras seguía caminando insegura.

Notaba como la sangre caliente le manaba del estómago, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas empezó a curarse, gastando todo el chackra del que disponía, pero sabía que no era suficiente, aquello solo alargaría su agonía.

Tenía que llegar al hospital o todo habría terminado, y sabia que era imposible, estaban muy lejos de casa. Aun así siguió caminando terca.

Al oscurecer apenas daba unos pasos y se detenía a descansar, su ropa hacía tiempo que estaba prácticamente empapada y roja, pero al pensar en Naruto continuaba andando. Trató de recordar el camino, pero su mente se iba nublando y Sasuke cada vez pesaba más a su espalda.

De pronto creyó que la llamaban, y pensó que su hora estaba cerca. Sin poder detenerse comenzó a llorar pensando en Neji, en todo lo que iba a perderse. Pensó que si alguien le diera una segunda oportunidad se le declararía nada más verle, lo amaría por siempre.

-Lo… lo siento…Neji… -susurró sin fuerza, sujetándose con una mano el estomago, con otra el cuerpo de su compañero y con enormes lágrimas surcándole el rostro.

Se apoyó en un árbol y volvió a toser, esta vez la boca se le llenó de sangre y cerró la mandíbula con fuerza.

No supo como, pero siguió caminando, un pie delante del otro. Sin saber como, a medio camino, cuando amanecía le pareció ver a Naruto delante suya, con su ropa llamativa y su pelo amarillo, sonrió y acto seguido se desplomó. Antes de perder la consciencia deseó que su última alucinación hubiera sido con Neji. Se maldijo.

**Arg leyendo el capitulo me e dado cuenta de que quizás soy muy exagerada, pero siempre pienso que el se un soldado ninja tiene que ser mucho más duro de lo que parece, y de que siempre tienes la posibilidad de morir por cualquier ataque. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: Me alegra mucho tu review, a mi me a pasado lo mismo, muchas veces a temido que este fic pareciera un plagio, pero nada más allá, como tu dices es una inspiración para mi, en ningún momento quisiera plagiar Blanco Invierno, me sentiría fatal :s**

**Por otro lado si, sé que a sido muy brusca la partida de Sakura, pero no quise hacer una especie de luna de miel, en todo momento habrá problemas que tendrán que ir superando. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme, es genial que me digáis lo que pensáis, me alegro mucho!**

**Ayadabest: Jajaja sabia que habría controversia con este capitulo con lo de Sasuke jajaja**

**En breve se verá porque. Siempre pienso que aunque Sakura se enamore de Neji sus compañeros de equipo serán como sus hermanos y hará lo que sea por ellos. **

**Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara este capitulo **

**Mina-Kyu: Pues para escribir poco es un review enorme jajaja me encanta. **

**Cap 7: Estaba claro que con la casita y todo iba a pasar algo jajaja Es raro pero siempre trato de meter alguna bromita cuando puedo y la conversación lo permite. Me alegra muchísimo de que te gustara ese trozo, adoro escribir escenas de amor sobretodo con gente fría. **

**Cap 8: me alegro que te gustara este Neji, disfruto mucho describiéndolo. En el futuro quiero meterme más en su personaje y sus sentimientos. El problema de la memoria de Sakura es como el detonante de su rencuentro, después la historia seguirá :D**

**Jajaja yo también aceptaría el trato de le pelota xD **

**Pues si, como dije en contestación a otro review para mi es lógico que Sakura se fuera tras el, es como su utopia personal, el salvarlo es su promesa y la de Naruto y para ella es muy importante que todo en su vida este bien atado. Mmm no se si haré algo para que el padre de Hinata no se vea tan malo, no se xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero tus reviews!**

**Xiime: Muchas gracias, eres como mi lectora numero uno, siempre te acuerdas de leerme, muchas gracias!**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todas, no me cansaré de decirlo! Os espero en el próximo!**


	10. Abrir una ventana

**¡Hola guap s! Nuevo capitulo tantatachaaann n_n. Este me esta costando subirlo, me e mudado tres veces en lo que va de mes xDDD Espero quedarme aquí ains. A ver que opinais de este capitulo. **

-La herida de Sasuke se ha infectado, tiene fiebre, pero no corre peligro. Sakura en cambio…

-¡¿Qué? –chilló Naruto mirando los dos cuerpos inertes- ¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei, no digas esas cosas, Sakura iba andando con el a la espalda!

Los dos ninjas corrían sin parar con los cuerpos a la espalda, Hinata cerraba el grupo con su byakugan activo.

Kakashi solo pensó que no quería tener que enterrar a su alumna. Apretaron el paso, apenas se los veía saltar de rama en rama.

Al rato el maestro vio que su alumno rubio se pasaba mucho la mano por los ojos, al mirarlo directamente le descubrió llorando con los dientes muy apretados. Su espalda estaba cubierta de sangre, estaba notando como la sangre de Sakura le empapaba la ropa.

Cuando en la oscuridad vislumbraron la aldea la muchacha apenas respiraba, entraron corriendo dirigiéndose directamente al hospital.

-Hinata, corre a avisar a Tsunade-sama-ordenó Kakashi.

La chica se desvió en una calle y corrió veloz por los tejados.

-Vamos Sakura, solo un poco más –murmuró Naruto al ver el edificio médico.

Entraron como una exhalación, pusieron ambos cuerpos en camillas y los ninjas médicos corrieron a meterlos al quirófano.

Naruto no dejaba de pasearse al lado de la puerta, tratando de ver a través de ella, limpiándose de vez en cuando las lágrimas. Jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de que las dos personas más cercanas a su corazón pudieran perecer. Kakashi lo observaba apoyado en una pared. Unos minutos después llegó Tsunade caminando rápidamente con el entrecejo fruncido, ni siquiera los miro al pasar a su lado, entró a la sala de operaciones.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró Hinata sentándose en una silla, estaba sudada y muy cansada.

-Hinata, has hecho un buen trabajo, puedes marcharte a casa si quieres- habló Kakashi- nos quedaremos Naruto y yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se mantuvo estoica sin llorar, con las manos entrelazadas en una muda oración.

Pasaron varias horas sin cambio, Naruto cada vez andaba más deprisa, miraba la puerta y resoplaba.

Tras más de cinco horas se abrió la puerta, salió la hokage, con ojeras. Se quitó la mascarilla y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, se le han desgarrado varios órganos internos y al tratar de curarse al mismo tiempo que andaba cargada con Sasuke no los ha reparado bien, he tenido que volver a abrirle heridas internas para cerrarlas correctamente.

Todos esperaban algún tipo de sentencia buena, conteniendo el aire, en tensión.

-Estará en observación constante una semana, si sobrevive a mañana el peligro habrá pasado.

En ese momento Hinata comenzó a llorar irremediablemente, Naruto le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y trató de calmarla.

-Vamos Hinata, Sakura es fuerte, a traído a Sasuke.

Tsunade dio un rugido enfadada.

-Si no fuera Hokage lo mataría yo misma.

El rubio la miró sin comprender, estaba muy feliz de haberlo recuperado.

-Fue él quien le clavó la katana que casi la mata –soltó con un bufido- Kakashi, ven a mi despacho.

Se marchó a grandes zancadas, poco después se enteraron que por el camino a su oficina derribó una farola de un puñetazo.

Sakura abrió los ojos perezosa, no le dolía nada, al ver que todo lo que la rodeaba era blanco pensó que estaría en algún tipo de cielo, pero al no ver a Neji comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, se había contenido, pero no viviría en un cielo sin el.

-¿Sakura? –oyó- ¿Estas despierta?

Una cabeza rubia se acercó corriendo. Naruto esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Estábamos muy preocupados –dijo- ¿Cómo estas?

Le colocaron otra almohada para que pudiera verlos. Ino, Lee, Hinata, estaban todos allí sentados en sillas.

-¿Qué a pasado? –Preguntó con voz ronca, por lo visto no estaba muerta- ¿Sasuke-kun?

-Anduviste un montón –explicó- os encontramos a medio camino. Sasuke esta en otra habitación. Pero ya casi esta bien. Llevas una semana durmiendo.

Le habían puesto varios jarrones llenos de flores.

-Bueno, nos vamos –dijo Ino- tienes que descansar. Vendremos mañana a verte.

-Sakura-san, mejórate- exclamó Lee llorando a lágrima viva. La chica sonrió.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación Naruto se sentó al lado de su cama.

-Hemos estado muy preocupados, cuando os encontramos nos temimos lo peor.

La brisa entraba fresca por la ventana y ella lo agradeció cerrando un segundo los ojos.

-Pensaba que iba a morir –susurró- pero luego pensaba que tenía que traerlo de vuelta, no podía detenerme.

Naruto asintió, comprendía a la perfección a lo que se refería. Al cabo de un rato se levantó para marcharse.

-Sakura-chan…-la llamó desde la puerta- …gracias.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Se alegró de haberse esforzado tanto y poco después volvió a dormirse.

Sakura pasó tres semanas en cama hasta que le dieron el alta, cuando caminaba lentamente del brazo de Hinata se percató de que había calles cortadas, edificios destruidos.

-Akatsuki atacó la noche antes de que te encontraran –explicó la muchacha, no quiso decir nada más.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a su madre ataviada de negro y la casa llena de flores.

-¿Qué ha…? –pero vio una foto de su padre con una cinta negra rodeándola- …papa.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron llorando.

-No quise hacer entierro hasta que te recuperaras Sakura –murmuró su madre sonándose la nariz- tu padre defendió Konoha como un héroe.

La muchacha asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Al entierro acudió mucha gente, se hizo un funeral sencillo, Tsunade dedicó un pequeño discurso.

Sakura se sentía enferma a pesar de que su herida había casi había sanado, no pudo derramar ni una lágrima. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia no volvió a casa, paseó por Konoha hasta que las luces de las calles se encendieron.

Sin saber porque cuando alzó la vista se encontraba ante la puerta de la residencia de los Hyuuga.

No llamó, se quedó mucho tiempo ante la puerta sin pensar en nada, como en estado de shock.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –aquella voz, aquella voz que había tratado de memorizar, de reproducir en sueños. Con sobresalto se giró. Allí estaba el, tan perfecto como lo recordaba, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, con el uniforme de los AMBU.

-Yo…-susurró, pero no supo que decir, el tiempo en aquella casita parecía tan lejano, aunque no había dejado de pensar en ello ni un solo segundo.

-Márchate a casa –soltó al pasar por su lado. Abrió la puerta y antes de que le diera tiempo a girarse la cerró.

La chica se quedó allí mirando la puerta sin saber que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué ni siquiera había fingido un poco de delicadeza? Se sintió confusa, rota por dentro, todo su mundo, su mayor ilusión se había esfumado.

Con paso lento volvió a casa, pero tampoco quería estar allí, miró a su alrededor sin saber donde podía encontrar paz.

No se detuvo hasta que la luna estuvo muy alta en el cielo, los comercios cerraron y ella siguió andando, como una autómata paseó sin descanso hasta el amanecer, sentía que si se detenía se volvería loca, no le quedaba nada, se sentía vacía, él ni siquiera había mostrado un poco de compasión al verla ataviada de negro, ni una mísera muestra de alegría.

A primera hora de la mañana, exhausta entró en su casa, se duchó desayunó con su madre. Ambas mujeres lucía ojos rojos, grandes ojeras oscuras.

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó su madre al verla con su ropa habitual.

-Si, quiero empezar a entrenar.

-Tsunade-sama ha dicho que en cuanto puedas te presentes en su oficina.

Al terminar de comer abrió la puerta de la calle cansada, envuelta en el bullicio matinal. Recorrió las calles en reconstrucción con calma, recorrió cada detalle, cada grieta. Había echado mucho de menos aquella aldea.

Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de la hokage ansiosa por volver a entrenar con ella, pero al ver su cara la encontró muy seria.

-Me alegra ver que te has recuperado. Nos diste un buen susto –comenzó a hablar con las manos entrelazadas.

-Lo siento… -murmuró avergonzada- por eso mismo creo que deberíamos seguir mi entrenamiento, aún me falta fuerza, destreza…

-No te he llamado por eso Sakura.

La chica enmudeció, la tensión podía cortarse con un kunai.

-Vas a presentarte al juicio –se levantó tras su escritorio- has sido acusada de traición.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-No pongas esa cara –exclamó Tsunade- desobedeciste una orden, te marchaste con un renegado de la aldea. Fallaste tu misión.

-¡Mi misión era traerle de vuelta! ¡Y lo he hecho!

La mujer suspiró cansada, de pronto pareció muchos años mayor.

-Debiste habernos avisado, por mediación de Neji. Al no decir nada se te declara renegada, ¡Tu ya sabías eso!

De pronto se dio cuenta, había actuado con un impulso, no se había parado a pensar y todo el mundo estaba enfadado con ella por ello.

-Están trayendo a Sasuke para el juicio, y yo no puedo defenderos a ninguno.

En medio de aquella sala redonda, grande y fría, incluso con Sasuke a su lado se sintió más sola que nunca.

-¿Qué tenéis que alegar en vuestra defensa? –preguntó un anciano del consejo.

-Yo… solo… quise traerle de vuelta. Es mi compañero, nunca fue malvado.

-Desobedeciste una orden directa, ignoraste tu misión, abandonaste a tu compañero de esa misión, eres una traidora a la aldea.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- He curado a cientos de personas de aquí, lo único que hice fue traer de vuelta a mi amigo.

-Sakura no tiene culpa de nada –habló Sasuke, con su voz fría y calculada- yo la engañé para que viniera conmigo, nunca fue consciente de lo que hacía.

La chica lo miró sin saber que decir. Tsunade alzó las cejas ligeramente divertida.

-No trates de encubrir a tu compañera de fechorías –dijo el anciano con voz envenenada- todos sabemos que la única meta en tu vida es matar a tu hermano.

-Y eso ya esta hecho. Tanto él como Orochimaru no os darán más problemas.

La anciana que tenía a su lado entrecerró los ojos, temerosa.

-Tsunade -habló bajito- este joven se proclama autor indiscutible de los actos, es un traidor, y como traidor a Konoha debe ir a prisión.

-Pero no es tu competencia dictar sentencia, sino la mía –interrumpió la hokage levantándose- Haruno Sakura, quedas libre de todos los cargos. Uchiha Sasuke, te condeno a tres años de servicio a Konoha por los tres que llevas fuera. Me contarás todo lo que sepas sobre Orochimaru y sobre Akatsuki. Vendrás cada mañana a mi oficina y te asignaré un día de tareas. Y ambos estaréis bajo supervisión constante hasta que se demuestre que podemos confiar en vosotros.

-Esto es un ultraje –exclamó el anciano levantándose- no puedes exculparlos tan fácilmente…

-Bah… bastantes problemas tengo ya para aguantaros. Los consejeros están para aconsejar y el Hokage decide, toda la vida ha sido así. Sasuke, te proporcionaré una casa céntrica, la zona donde se encontraba tu clan esta cerrada.

El muchacho asintió.

-Bien, ya puedes irte Sakura, tu espera que avise a alguien para que te acompañe.

Dicho aquello la mujer volvió a su despacho ignorando las llamadas de atención de los ancianos.

-Oye Sasuke-kun –comenzó la muchacha cuando estuvieron solos- siento haberte traído a la fuerza, comprendería perfectamente que me odiaras por ello.

El chico lo pensó un momento y después negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo culparte, me preguntaba varias cosas cuando peleé contigo.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Sakura él continuó hablando pausadamente.

-No sabía como reaccionar al verle muerto. ¿Cómo mirarte a la cara después de haberte hecho pasar por tanto? ¿Cómo volver aquí con tanto odio dentro de mí? ¿Me odiaría el tonto de Naruto?

-Naruto y yo pasamos por lo necesario para traerte de vuelta –habló ella con una sonrisa- el odio se cura, con el tiempo, y con la ayuda de tus amigos. Aunque no te vendrían mal un par de disculpas, tanto Naruto como Choji, Shikamaru y Ne… Neji… fueron en tu busca y acabaron mal parados.

Tuvo que detenerse y parpadeó furiosa para evitar las lágrimas, aquel estúpido nombre le quemaba en la garganta.

Él la miró sin saber que le ocurría, aunque le asombraba la madurez que había alcanzado. Ella era la única que se había comportado como toda una adulta, incluso tenía que admitir que era toda una belleza.

-¡SASUKE! –una voz estridentemente conocida le chilló desde la otra punta del pasillo. Un rayo amarillo y naranja se le echó encima y le golpeó con el puño en la mejilla- ¡IDIOTA!

-Na-naruto… -dijo el moreno frotándose la mejilla con la mano que le quedaba.

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar! –sus gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo. El muchacho aferraba a su antiguo compañero de la ropa furioso, pero al momento sus palabras fueron bajando de volumen, y al final de la frase tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas- mierda…

-Va, va, Naruto, déjale, que bastante tiene con lo suyo- Sakura se lo quitó de encima de un tirón de la chaqueta.

Fue entonces cuando nuestro héroe se fijó en el brazo que le faltaba.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué…? –parecía horrorizado.

-No debí tomar el pelo a Sakura –mintió con una media sonrisa. Era cierto que Naruto podía ser cargante e insoportable a veces, pero tenía un aura de bondad, de valor que lo atraía.

-¿Has sido tu? –preguntó temeroso a la muchacha.

-Si, así que llévate cuidado con lo que haces.

El rubio retrocedió varios pasos con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, me marcho, tengo que entrenar, estoy oxidándome con tanta cama –dijo ella sonriéndoles.

-Ah Sakura –la llamó Sasuke antes de que se fuera- …gracias.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se despidió con la mano, pero cuando cerró la puerta tras ella tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho y otra a los ojos. Había faltado poco para que hubiera roto a llorar delante de ellos.

-¿Sakura, que pasa?

La muchacha alzo la vista con los ojos llenos de agua para ver a su maestro delante de ella.

-Ah nada. Solo me alegro de que Sasuke-kun haya vuelto.

-Tú nunca has tenido problema para expresar tus emociones delante de la gente. ¿Ibas a algún sitio?

-A entrenar, pero Tsunade-sama esta ocupada –se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

Con un gesto Kakashi le indicó que lo siguiera hasta una gran explanada de hierva y flores, con tranquilidad se sentó en la hierva y respiró tranquilamente.

La muchacha se sentó a su lado abrazándose las rodillas, no entendía el propósito de aquello.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –preguntó al fin.

Sakura tuvo que medir muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar, todo aquello le parecía descabellado.

-Nada, solo es que me preocupa la adaptación de Sasuke-kun a la vida en la villa. Nada más –mintió.

-Y sin embargo hay algo que te preocupa aún más.

Kakashi se recostó a mirar el cielo. Sakura siguió mirando al horizonte, hasta que la vista volvió a nublársele, de vez en cuando cogía alguna flor y la estrujaba entre sus dedos.

-No es nada importante –aclaró con voz temblorosa.

-Me recuerdas a aquella vez que te encontré empapada bajo la lluvia y enferma. Pero ya no eres ninguna niña.

Sakura se levantó con fiereza.

-Ojala lo fuera. Ojala volviera a tener 4 años.

-Dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana…

Ella suspiró cansada.

-Pues a mi se me a cerrado la puerta, todas las ventanas y el balcón.

Dicho aquello se marchó, y en verdad Kakashi se quedó muy sorprendido. Sakura nunca había actuado así, solía parlotear, gritar o pegarle a las cosas, pero nunca se resignaba.

La muchacha trabajó diligentemente para olvidar, hizo varias misiones, ayudaba siempre que podía en su casa, trataba de sacar a su madre de casa, y cuando no podía se pasaba los días entrenando sola, golpeando rocas o arboles.

-Ah Sakura-san –la llamó alguien tras ella, varios meses después. Rock Lee la observaba sudoroso después de su entrenamiento. El sol se estaba poniendo tras las montañas.

-Lee-san… -lo saludó con una mano levantada dispuesta a seguir con su entrenamiento.

-¿Quieres practicar taijutsu conmigo? –preguntó el, pero ella no estaba de humor, había pasado todo el día entrenando sola, y solo un nombre le iba a los labios, solo una cara se le aparecía, se sentía enferma.

El muchacho sonrió enseñando mucho los dientes cuando ella no pudo negarse, comenzaron con emboscadas sencillas, golpes básicos, pero cuanto más peleaban, más lento parecía el mundo y más rápidos ellos. Lee se estaba conteniendo, todos sabían que era mucho más raudo y diestro con el taijutsu, pero en un segundo se descuidó, quizás pensando lo mucho que le gustaba ella, en ese preciso momento Sakura recordó aquellas palabras, y el desprecio que contenían. Golpeó con demasiada fuerza.

Rock Lee fue catapultado de un puñetazo en el estómago varios metros hacia detrás y se hundió en la tierra como un muñeco.

La muchacha corrió hacia él aterrorizada, descubrió que le había roto varias costillas y que dos órganos vitales estaban dañados. Con un gemido se lo echó a la espalda, pero unos brazos la retuvieron. Kakashi estaba allí, muy serio, cogió a Lee y echó a correr hacia el hospital. La dejaron allí, hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La furia la consumía.

-Sakura… -la llamó alguien cuando la media noche se acercaba. Se había quedado allí, sentada en los escombros.

Sasuke la observaba desde arriba, al ver que no lo escuchaba bajó al agujero y se sentó sobre una piedra.

-Sakura…-la volvió a llamar, esta vez levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, si empezaba a hablar no podría terminar, se ahogaría.

-Ya sé que no soy un ejemplo a seguir, pero te debo mucho –dijo el- si quieres hablar…

-Nada me sale como quiero últimamente, acabo de mandar a Lee-san al hospital.

-Ah…

-Antes pensaba que traerte de vuelta era mi única meta, pero ahora tengo otra distinta que no puedo cumplir.

Sasuke se apartó el cabello de los ojos y la miró directamente.

-¿Más difícil que mi regreso?

Ella asintió cabizbaja, suspiró.

-Entonces inténtalo con más fuerza, no se como lo hacéis, pero al final Naruto y tu siempre lo lográis.

Y aquello si hizo que abriera los ojos, se levantó de un salto.

-Tienes razón… lo voy a solucionar, para bien o para mal. Gracias.

Ambos salieron del agujero manchados de tierra y barro, caminaron juntos.

-¿Qué tal tus primeros meses de retorno? –preguntó ella cuando fueron a separarse.

-Podían ir mejor, es difícil contener mi carácter, pero lo intento.

-Eres miembro del equipo siete de Kakashi, seguro que lo consigues.

Se separaron, notando el vínculo tan profundo que los unía a los tres.

La chica pasó por el hospital avergonzada y se encontró con Lee sentado en una cama, Gai-sensei estaba a su lado en una silla.

-Oye Lee-san… lo siento, yo…

-Tranquila Sakura-san, sanaré enseguida, me has hecho ver que aún me queda mucho que entrenar.

-¡Así se habla Lee! –gritó su maestro.

Salió de allí con una media sonrisa, todo el mundo se esforzaba al máximo y ella no iba a ser menos. Así que corrió rápida por los tejados hasta llegar a la casa de sus pesadillas.

**Quizás a veces noteis que me enrollo bastante más en ciertos trozos y menos en otros, pero soy así, si algo considero que debe ir un poco más rápido lo resumo y le soy importancia a otras cosas. **

**Xiime: me alegra mucho que te gustara si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tu cumpleaños te lo hubiera dedicado! Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste n_n**

**Gracias por leer!**


	11. Cuando una rana muere

**Esta vez me e retrasado un poco, lo sientooo, estoy empezando a veranear y aprovecho para ir de playa a piscina jejeje Espero que os guste este capitulo. :D**

Dio un rodeo hasta el jardín trasero, donde sabía que él entrenaba. Lo vio, sentado en el saliente de madera del suelo de la casa, meditando.

-Haces mucho ruido al caminar. ¿Qué quieres?

De nuevo aquella insolencia, aquel desdén, como si la odiara.

-¡Quiéreme! –Exclamó ella dispuesta a todo- Ya sé que no tengo 4 años, pero te lo repito. ¡Quiéreme!

Neji abrió los ojos como platos al principio, pensando que se había vuelto loca. El muchacho entrecerró sus parpados, se levantó y se plantó muy cerca de ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó murmurando. Sakura empezó a hiperventilar, lo tenía muy cerca, veía sus labios con total claridad- ¿Y que haremos con el Uchiha?

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó saliendo de la trampa, lo miró con fuego en sus ojos verdes- Así que estabas celoso…

-¿Celos? –Preguntó con una risita- Esa es una palabra muy importante para esto. Cuando te miro solo veo a una traidora, por mucho que la hokage diga lo contrario.

-Yo no te abandoné, tenía que traerlo de vuelta, ¡ya lo sabias!

-Si, tenías que traer a tu amor el traidor de vuelta –su voz sonó cortante, como mil cuchillos- podíais habernos hecho un favor a todos y no haber vuelto.

-No me importa las palabras hirientes que dices –dijo ella calmada- sé que haré que me creas, como sea, te demostraré que te digo la verdad, y que desde aquel día no puedo vivir si no es contigo.

Dicho aquello se dio la vuelta para marcharse altanera, aunque por dentro la había herido.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil? ¿Para tener a su amigo cerca tenía que dejar ir a su amor? No, no iba a dejar nada pasar, iba a arreglarlo todo, porque sabía que lo que ambos habían compartido había sido sincero y real. No podía rendirse.

Aquella noche no durmió, su determinación era tan fuerte que se sentía muy excitada, afiló todas sus armas, y se sentó a ver amanecer, el sol se alzó muy rojo y sombrío.

A primera hora de la mañana se marchó a la oficina de la Hokage. Tsunade tenía mala cara, estaba muy seria.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vamos a esperar a Naruto y lo sabrás.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento, no eran buenas noticias. Mientras esperaban hablaron un poco.

-Oí lo de Lee ayer –comenzó la mujer- debes tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé…-murmuro Sakura avergonzada- no volverá a ocurrir.

-Tienes que cuidar a tus compañeros, nunca se sabe lo que les puede pasar.

Aquello parecía tener doble sentido, pero cuando fue a preguntar la puerta se abrió. Shizune entró seguida de muchas ranas ninja.

-¿Esperamos al aprendiz de Jiraiya-chan? –preguntó una rana anciana ataviada con una capa después de que se presentaran.

-Si, Kakashi ha ido a por el.

Cuando Naruto entró las ranas se pusieron inexplicablemente tensas.

-El muchacho Jiraiya marchó a una misión hace poco, descubrió que el líder de Akatsuki se ocultaba en la aldea oculta de la lluvia.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso de su maestro.

-Espió la aldea hasta que lo descubrieron, descubrió que era cierto, Pain es el líder de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, tuvo un enfrentamiento con el, en el cual nos invocó a mi y a Má. Si tu eres su alumno debía tener fe ciega en ti.

Todas las ranas lo miraron ceñudas, el gran Gamabunta observaba desde la ventana.

-Como siempre realizó la misión lo mejor que pudo, me escribió un mensaje cifrado en la espalda con lo que había descubierto.

-¿Por qué…? –preguntó Naruto de pronto con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué hablas de él en pasado?

La vieja rana bajó un segundo la cabeza pensando en sus palabras.

-Porque fue asesinado a manos de Pain.

El rubio enmudeció, su cara se quedó pálida, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir. Se giró, y cuando fue a salir de la habitación dijo una sola frase.

-Si él hubiera sido Hokage no hubiera permitido que la vieja Tsunade corriera un riesgo semejante.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura escandalizada, pero él ya se había ido.

-Sakura, no importa –aclaró la mujer rubia cabizbaja- ven, tengo que hablarte, después podrás irte.

Le dijo varias frases al oído, cuanto más escuchaba más abría los ojos, al final le dio algo cuadrado y la muchacha se lo escondió en su bolsa.

-Ahora ve y presta tu apoyo a tu compañero.

La chica salió corriendo por la ventana mientras las ranas comenzaban de nuevo a hablar. ¿Dónde habría ido Naruto? Recorrió las calles corriendo temerosa de que fuera a hacer alguna tontería. A medio día lo encontró en su casa, acostado en su cama. Ando por la cornisa haciendo ruido.

-…Naruto… ¿Puedo entrar?

No hubo respuesta, Sakura esperó varios minutos hasta que se decidió a entrar por la ventana. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, la cama sin hacer, montones de libros tirados en el suelo, tazones de ramen vacíos.

Cuando el muchacho levantó la cabeza ella estaba limpiando y ordenándolo todo, no se podía quedar quieta. No sabia como empezar a hablar.

-No limpies… -susurró el desde la cama.

-Voy a recogerlo todo primero para que hablemos.

-No quiero hablar.

-Pero vas a escucharme.

Tardó un buen rato en organizarlo todo y tener todos los platos limpios. Al final cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado después de abrir las ventanas.

Suspiró al sentir la brisa contra la cara, el aire viciado se estaba yendo.

-Siento mucho lo de tu maestro, Naruto. No es justo.

-¡Claro que no es justo! –Estalló en lágrimas sentándose sobre las sabanas- ¡Tsunade era la que tendría que estar…!

Ella solo pudo mirarlo tratando de entender su dolor.

-¿Sabes? Quizás ahora no lo veas claro, pero has sido muy afortunado, tienes muchísimos amigos, y varios maestros que te quieren. No te ciegues por la rabia.

-Ojala nunca me hubiera cogido como pupilo el pervertido, así ahora no tendría que…

-No se te ocurra decir eso –lo reprendió ella con severidad- nunca lamentes lo que has conseguido o haber conocido a las personas. Quizás si no hubieras entrenado con el yo no hubiera visto que eres el mejor amigo que nadie puede tener.

-No, si no lo lamento pero… -las lágrimas caían por su rostro y en sus labios había un rictus de dolor.

-Lo se –apremió ella tratando de ahorrarle el dolor de hablar- si no te importa te diré lo que e venido a decirte y después puedes echarme si quieres.

La muchacha cogió aire y lo soltó muy lentamente, incluso Naruto se fijó en el esfuerzo que le costaba contarle aquello.

-Debes saber…que Jiraiya-sama te dejó esto –sacó un pequeño libro escrito a mano y se lo tendió "Crónicas del ninja remolino"- es un libro que escribió antes de que nacieras sobre sus aventuras en la guerra. Por este libro tienes el nombre de Naruto, remolino. Jiraiya-sama era tu padrino.

El muchacho había dejado de llorar.

-Jiraiya-sama creía en ti, todos en esta aldea creemos en ti –la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- levántate y pelea. Ese es el Naruto que yo conozco.

-Pero no se …como…

-Tu solución para todo siempre ha sido matarte entrenando, quizás puedas empezar por ahí.

Dicho aquello la muchacha se levantó, Naruto miraba muy fijamente aquel libro temeroso a abrirlo. Mucho después de que Sakura se marchara Shikamaru habló con el, trató de hacérselo entender, poco después se marchó a entrenarse con las ranas, como su maestro había hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando caminaba a un puesto de té se sintió muy dolida, se había dado cuenta de que no soportaba ver a Naruto hundirse, ¿Si él con tu eterna sonrisa se deprimía, que les quedaba a los demás?

Se sentó bajo un árbol con su bebida en la mano, suspiró varias veces.

-¿Otra vez deprimida? No has cambiado nada…

Sasuke la observaba imperturbable, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de la suave brisa que mecía las hojas.

-Naruto se ha ido a entrenar por tiempo indefinido, debiste hablar con el antes de que se fuera.

-No quiero hablar con el. No soy la misma persona que dejó la aldea, no quiero que me vea…así.

Ella asintió y se levantó, apuró su té y dejó el vasito encima de una mesa.

-Habrá que solucionarlo entonces.

Con una sonrisa se despidió, en medio de una calle del mercado abarrotada se encontró con Ino.

-¡Hombre, Frentuda! –cargaba con una cesta llena de verdura- me alegro de que lo trajeras de vuelta.

-¿Y como es que no te has tirado a sus brazos? –inquirió Sakura con sorna.

-Yo… estoy con… alguien…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajo sus ojos azules al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente para otro momento. Acabo de caer en el día en el que estamos.

En seguida su amiga comprendió a lo que se refería y asintió, se apartaron de la gente para poder hablar más tranquilas, después de un buen rato ambas trazaron un plan.

-Pero… necesitas un sitio más grande, no cabremos todos –puntualizó Ino.

-Lo sé, pero mi madre se marcha mañana con una amiga suya a un balneario, tendríamos toda mi casa.

-Bien, pues empezaré a decírselo a la gente, mañana nos vemos a las 10 para comprar en la puerta de mi casa.

Dicho aquello se giró complacida, Sakura se fijó en que su cabello había crecido muchísimo, en una coleta le llegaba por la cintura, por primera vez le dio un poco de envidia.

-¡Oye Ino! –la llamó de lejos- de Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei y los Hyuuga me encargo yo.

La rubia alzó el pulgar sonriendo y se perdió entre la gente. Su amiga cogió aire con fuerza, ante todos esos problemas ella haría que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage, al principio le costó convencerla pero después de asegurar que no tendría que pagar nada por la cena ni por la bebida accedió.

-Tsunade-sama, necesito un favor, quiero que invites tu a los Hyuuga –aclaró la muchacha cuando ya estuvo todo dicho- si lo hago yo no vendrá ninguno.

-Sakura, no estoy segura de que sea…

-Todos estos problemas son de cuando yo tenía muy poca edad y en ese momento no pude hacer nada, pero quiero solucionarlo, me enfrentaré a esa familia entera si hace falta.

La mujer la observó y descubrió mucha determinación en sus ojos verdes, deseó de verdad que tuviera el poder y el valor de arreglar aquello.

-De acuerdo, enviaré un mensajero, pero quiero que me cuentes sinceramente que pasó en aquella misión a la que os envié.

Aquello no lo esperó, se le abrió la boca, aún le dolía aquella desconfianza por parte de Neji, ni siquiera había esperado a hacer sus juicios después de hablar con ella.

-Nada… -susurró ella- hice lo que creí correcto, aunque después me equivocara.

Salió de allí con un nudo en el estomago, cuando salía de el recinto se encontró bajo un árbol leyendo a su maestro.

-Justo a quien buscaba –lo llamó la chica sonriente, su maestro ojeaba aquel libro de Jiraiya- tengo una invitación para ti, sensei.

Después de jurarle y perjurarle que no acabarían como la última vez accedió, se despidió de ella y siguió leyendo.

A veces lo único que necesitaban todos era ese tipo de actos felices y desinteresados. Algo para alegrarlos un poco.

**Aquí se queda este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, pobre Naruto u_u. **

**Xiime: Me alegra mucho, siempre me das animo para seguir escribiendo. En lo de Sakura solo quería que vierais que Sakura se a matado a entrenar aunque no lo parezca y que puede llegar a ser temible jejeje. **

**Mina-kyu: Pues subo capítulos cada 6 días, este se a retrasado un poquito por que tuve problemas en casa y me mude y ahora empiezo a disfrutar del verano jejeje. **

**Capitulo 9: Nop, Karin no me gusta nada, es un personaje Fanfigrl que lo veo muy innecesario xD pero Sui me gusta mucho n_n**

**Capi 10: Uff no quiero hacerte sufrir mucho, pero aún quedan penurias por pasar. Mm no es que no vea que hace sufrir a sus compañeros, yo lo veo más como que antes de Neji ella hizo una promesa entonces para poder estar con el tendría que cumplir esa promesa. **

**Martir no, habrá momentos buenos y malos, como todo. **

**Jesica-haruzuchia: Si si, Neji sufre por Sakura solo que en silencio ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todas por dejarme comentarios, en seguida llega un capitulo bonito que me gustó mucho escribirlo. Saludos!**


	12. Sin descanso

**Siento mucho el retraso! Supongo que el verano hace que todos nos alejemos de nuestras obligaciones, siento que hayais tenido que esperar para leerlo. Pero aquí está, de nuevo altibajos!**

Sakura pasó por el supermercado antes de ir a su casa, había quedado con Ino que llevarían entre ella y Choji la bebida más tarde así que le daba un poco de margen a ducharse antes de hacer la cena, pero no le dio tiempo, limpió la casa a fondo, tan a fondo, que estaba a medio de secar los platos limpios cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió con un delantal y un trapo en la cabeza a una sorprendida rubia y su acompañante cagados de bolsas.

-¿Aún estas así? –preguntó fastidiada entrando la bebida- en media hora deberían estar todos aquí. ¡Eres un desastre!

Choji sonrió como saludo y al momento se dio cuenta de que estaban juntos. Para cortar la tensión y la vergüenza Ino, muy sonrojada sacudiéndose su kimono verde acabó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¡Sakura! –chilló- A no ser que quieras recibir a todo el mundo con esas pintas más te vale subir a arreglarte, yo pondré el arroz a hervir e iré preparando el sushi. Choji, ve metiendo la bebida al frigorífico.

A la carrera la chica subió, se duchó rápidamente, al abrir su armario descubrió que se había dejado tanto que no tenía ni un solo vestido aparte del blanco que ya se había puesto para el cumpleaños de Kakashi dos años antes. No le importó demasiado al ponérselo y ver que se le ajustaba más que antes a su pecho y sus caderas.

Cuando se estaba secando el cabello oyó música abajo y supo que los invitados habían llegado, pero ella quería causar buena impresión así que se calzó unas sandalias blancas, se quitó su bandana ninja, en su lugar se colocó una diadema blanca, se dio un poco de negro en el párpado y se maquilló un poco los labios rosas.

Bajó como una exhalación pero su amiga había hecho muy buen trabajo, todos estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa charlando, había cuatro sitios libres. La sonrisa de Sakura se entristeció un poco al verlo, ni Naruto ni los Hyuuga habían aparecido.

-¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Tsunade- ya pensábamos que te habías ahogado en la bañera.

Por lo visto ya habían empezado a beber, incluso Sasuke estaba allí, incomodo, sin saber que hablar con sus antiguos compañeros.

Ayudó a Ino a preparar la cena, que con tanta prisa no había salido como ella esperaba, comenzó a deprimirse cuando al sacar una botella de la nevera se le cayó al suelo llenando toda la cocina de cristales.

-Tranquilos, que nadie se mueva y lo recojo en seguida –su cara reflejaba una profunda angustia mientras recogía el destrozo. Todo se había quedado en silencio y no soportaría que la estuvieran mirando con lástima.

Justo oyó el timbre de la puerta, aprovechó que estaba de pie y abrió. Se encontró con una sonriente Hinata y un enfadado Neji.

-¿Tienes la costumbre de hacer que Hinata llegue siempre tarde? –preguntó al Hyuuga ligeramente divertida, había sido verlo y se le había pasado todo. No esperó la contestación. –Pasad, ya están todos aquí.

-¡Oh, menos mal! –exclamó Ino desde su asiento- Neji-san, ¿podrías ayudar a esta torpe a curarse ese feo corte de la mano? Creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que se lo a hecho recogiendo cristales.

-Pero si yo puedo… -dijo Sakura azorada.

-¿Y si se te a quedado una pequeña esquirla dentro de la herida? Va, va, deja que unas manos más hábiles te ayuden.

La muchacha miró a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos con malicia en una clara intención homicida.

-Lo siento –declaró Sakura cuando subieron a por el botiquín a su habitación- Ino es una pesada…

Sacó una cajita verde llena de ungüentos y vendas y la abrió sentada encima de su cama mientras Neji se fijaba en su alrededor.

-Así que ha venido el Uchiha… -habló el de los ojos perlados- Que sorpresa.

Había ironía y malicia en su voz.

-Sasuke-kun es miembro de mi equipo, estoy muy feliz de que esté aquí.

-Entonces me marcharé –soltó el Hyuuga moviéndose hasta la puerta.

-Por favor… -susurró ella con tristeza- no me pidas que escoja entre él o tú.

-¿Saldría perdiendo? –había mucho rencor en su voz.

-Al contrario, pero me harías desgraciada.

Neji soltó una de sus características risitas irónicas, con dos grandes zancadas se plantó ante ella quedando muy cerca, casi se rozaban. Sakura tembló y parpadeó varias veces al ver como sus ojos blancos la traspasaban y durante un segundo se pregunto como había sido posible no haberse fijado en el desde un principio, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto, y ese cabello negro le daba un aire amenazante de león. Se sintió como su presa.

Con delicadeza agarró su mano herida y le echó una crema blanca espesa, la vendó con movimientos agiles y diestros, sin decir nada, sin mirarla siquiera.

-Lo siento… -murmuró ella de nuevo. Temblando de pies a cabeza.

Él la miró inquisitivo.

-No me e disculpado apropiadamente, debí decirte algo antes de marcharme. Perdóname.

Terminó de vendarla, al separarse le lanzó una última mirada de reproche, y ella supo que era una negativa.

Bajó antes de que ella dijera nada más, pero había algo que le había removido el estómago, en su mesita de noche había una pequeña botellita de cristal, pintada con colores primaverales. La botella de agua que él le había comprado en el cumpleaños de Kakashi.

Sakura bajó ligeramente cabizbaja la escalera, pero al oír una voz gritona, característica su estado cambió por completo.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó al verle sentado comiendo- ¡Si que has tardado idiota!

Al sentarse le pareció como un flashback de otra fiesta, la bebida abundaba, y la comida aunque no muy buena se aceptaba de buen grado. Al terminar de cenar sacó un pastel de frutas que ella misma había preparado y antes de cortarlo se vio sepultada bajo paquetes de envoltorios brillantes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! –gritaron casi todos al unísono.

Tsunade le había regalado una cara bolsa de ninja donde cabían muchas más medicinas de las que ella llevaba normalmente, Kakashi un juego de kunais y shurikens nuevos. Ino y Choji le regalaron un ramo de flores de cerezo y una cinta del pelo, mientras que Kiba y Shikamaru le habían comprado un pequeño muñeco de un perro blanco. Sasuke le dio un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel negro, al abrirlo descubrió un abanico blanco lacado, con dibujos de pétalos al viento. Naruto simplemente le tendió un frasco de medicina que la anciana rana le había preparado. Al fin cuando lo apartó todo a un lado Hinata le dio un gran paquete sin envolver.

-Ten, es de parte de mi primo y mío.

Sabia que lo primero era mentira, pero aún así dio las gracias efusivamente. Un precioso kimono blanco con dibujos de peces hilados en plata en las mangas y el bajo, junto a un gran obi rojo fuego con detalles de un rojo más claro. Se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! –sonrió cortando el pastel y sirviéndolo.

El resto de la noche fue estupenda, todos bebieron, jugaron a juegos de mesa y rieron muchísimo. Casi todos se marcharon en la madrugada y ella se quedó a limpiar.

-Sakura-san, deja que te ayude –imploró Hinata muy sonrojada. Al girarse ni ella ni su primo ni Naruto se habían movido así que accedió.

Mientras que fregaban los platos ellos dos tiraron todas las botellas, Tsunade se había llevado el premio, como siempre y habían tenido que acompañarla a casa.

-¿Cómo vais? –preguntó la chica de los ojos verdes susurrado.

-B-bien –le costó hablar a la morena- hablamos mucho cuando estamos solos, bueno habla el, yo escucho.

Sakura entendió que era un gran paso, se alegraba mucho por ambos. Casi despuntaba el alba cuando terminaron.

-Oye –susurró al oído de Neji cuando estuvieron despistados- ven un momento a la puerta.

Con el cejo fruncido el chico la siguió al jardín delantero y la observó coger una pequeña flor azul del suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que los dejes a solas un rato –sonrió cómplice- habla conmigo.

-Tsk… eso otra vez –soltó él asqueado.

Sakura no se dejó amedrentar, de vez en cuando se agachaba y cogía varias florecillas de colores.

-¿Te has presentado a las pruebas jounin? –preguntó distraída.

-Si.

-Supongo que aprobarías –suspiró ella al oler el ramo.

-Si.

Estúpidos monosílabos. Se sentó en el banco del jardín a disfrutar del sol mañanero, cuando se fijó que de su vestido pendía un hilo. Lo arrancó y ató con fuerza el ramo. Se lo tendió a un estupefacto Hyuuga con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin saber porque él lo aceptó, se lo guardó entre los pliegues de sus vestimentas justo cuando salían los que quedaban.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir –exclamó Naruto ojeroso- adiós chicos, hasta luego Hinata.

Se marchó apresuradamente por la calle.

-Hasta luego Sakura-san, lo he pasado muy bien –agradeció la morena aún sonrojada. Ambos marcharon hacia su casa a paso lento, sin hablarse, como siempre.

Pasaron varias semanas desde su cumpleaños, ya era oficialmente una adulta hecha y derecha. O así era teóricamente.

Una mañana llegó tranquilamente con sus ropas civiles a la oficina de la Hokage para entrenar sus técnicas curativas, como siempre, cuando un AMBU apareció de golpe en la habitación.

-Hokage-sama algo ha atravesado la barrera, parece ser un solo sujeto muy veloz.

Sakura sintió un temblor bajo sus pies al tiempo que una nube de humo aparecía al mirar por la ventana.

-Formad escuadrones, sea lo que sea, capturadlo –chilló la mujer.

Sin apenas hablar más hubo muchas explosiones simultáneas, pudieron ver edificios caer, el humo empezó a inundar el cielo. La muchacha salió corriendo por una ventana lamentando no llevar puesta su ropa. Al cruzar una calle vio una niña tropezar y caer al suelo llorando mientras su abuela corría hacia ella desesperada. De la nada apareció una invocación de un ciempiés gigante dispuesto a aplastarlas. Con furia ciega se interpuso en la trayectoria del animal golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de su puño. Antes de caer al suelo estaba resquebrajado en pedazos.

-Vamos, vayan al refugio de la montaña de los rostros, allí habrá ninjas que las protegerán.

En aquel momento apareció Kakashi.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –preguntó la muchacha angustiada.

-Nos atacan. Akatsuki –declaró sombrío- al parecer por los destrozos es algo serio, ve al hospital, los heridos están allí y Tsunade esta ocupada en estos momentos, están esperando que Naruto venga a ayudarnos.

-Ten cuidado Kakashi-sensei –suplicó antes de correr a toda velocidad por los edificios caídos y los escombros.

Llegó al edificio sanitario con tres niños del orfanato que habían quedado sepultados entre las paredes de una vieja casa. Al entrar a urgencias se encontró que apenas había sitio para pasar, todo estaba lleno de cuerpos quejicosos, vendas y sangre.

-Sakura-san –la llamó una enfermera con la que había entrenado- necesitamos ayuda. Hokage-sama es la que se encarga de dirigir estos casos, no somos capaces de organizarnos con tantos enfermos. Tienes que dirigirnos tu.

-¿Yo? –preguntó escandalizada- pero si yo no…

-Sakura-san, solo necesitamos que calmes los ánimos y chilles un par de órdenes mientras que nosotros obedecemos.

Al ver a toda la gente herida sin tratar supo que tenía que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo –con toda la voz autoritaria que pudo habló alto y claro- Los pacientes más críticos etiquétenlos de rojo, a los que se puedan valer por si mismos de verde y a los demás de amarillo. Preparad el salón de actos como hospital de campaña, llevad todo el equipo que podáis.

Empezó a moverse rápida pero faltaba personal por todas partes, así que curó a los dos niños y la niña que había rescatado antes de sus cortes y magulladuras.

-Tenéis que ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo? –Suplicó- necesito que os pongáis estos gorros para que os identifiquen, llevad y traed a la gente que os pidan y el material que se necesite ¿Vale?

Los tres sonrieron agradecidos y se pusieron los gorritos dispuestos a ayudar. Sakura se levantó y volvió a mirar a la masa de gente que no paraba de aumentar.

-Yumiko-san –habló a la enfermera encargada del papeleo que miraba estupefacta a la gente- distribúyelos por colores, voy a ayudar a los médicos.

Ando rápida hasta la gran habitación que se llenaba de camas y empezó a curar a un ninja que tenía un brazo roto, cuando lo se lo entablilló le administró un calmante y lo levantó.

-Voy a reanimar a aquel otro ninja y os esperareis aquí para ir llevando a grupos de civiles al refugio, los lleváis y volvéis aquí, ¿entendido?

El hombre tendría veinte o treinta años más que ella, pero asintió sin rechistar, se sentó contra la pared para dejar la cama a otro paciente.

Sakura trabajó durante horas, oyendo más y más explosiones en la lejanía, sintiéndose abrumada por la cantidad de gente que tenía por atender, trató las heridas internas con sus técnicas curativas, pero al pasar las horas el cansancio se hacia mella, no paraba ni un segundo, bebía un par de sorbos de agua de una botella con una píldora de ninja y volvía al trabajo, no tenía fin y al cabo de muchas horas tenía ojeras, le temblaban las manos y respiraba cansada.

-Sakura-san tomate un respiro –habló un medico mayor más despejado que ella- tienes que descansar.

-Aún no –susurró sin apartar la vista de la herida que estaba cosiendo.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡Por favor!

-¡He dicho que no! –chilló como si la mismísima Tsunade la hubiera poseído –Kumiko-san, ya pueden trasladar a esta señora.

Pero en aquel momento una explosión se detonó a muy pocos edificios de distancia, todo el suelo tembló y las luces parpadearon.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó ella. Pero ante su asombro la sala se llenó de babosas pequeñas blancas y azules que pidiendo permiso muy educadamente se instalaban en la espalda de los enfermos, curándolos.

-La invocación de Tsunade-sama… -murmuró ella con un suspiro de alivio- menos mal…

Una pequeña babosa se puso al lado de su oreja.

-Tsunade-sama nos a enviado para ayudar a la aldea, todo lo que queráis transmitir a otras personas decídmelo.

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo. Bebió otro trago de agua y continuó, pero al recordar algo se detuvo.

-¿Puedes preguntar donde esta mi madre? –inquirió temerosa.

-Tu madre esta en el refugio, ayudando a curar a los ninjas.

La muchacha suspiró aliviada y sonriente, se alegraba de que su madre fuera de ayuda.

-Y… ¿Y el grupo que estaba de misión de Gai-sensei?

La pequeña babosa calló un segundo, parecía estar pensando o contactando con las demás.

-Se les envió un mensaje para que regresaran pero estaban muy lejos, tardaran en llegar.

La alegría que sintió fue indescriptible, incluso su chackra parecía más potente, se concentró mucho más, su voluntad se hizo implacable, pero no dejaba de preguntar a la babosa el paradero de Naruto, la cual no sabia contestar.

-Vamos Naruto… tonto ven a ayudarnos…-murmuraba de vez en cuando, en un rezo enfadado.

Se levantó de su silla un segundo para traer más vendajes cuando vio un brillo a través de una ventana. Se detuvo con un mal presentimiento.

-¡Agáchate! –le chilló la babosa con terror, a punto estuvo de quedar paralizada, pero sus nervios cansados cedieron al suelo.

La pequeña babosa se agrandó rápidamente y la cubrió entera en una burbuja de curación impermeable. Una onda expansiva primero sin sonido, y luego con el rugido mas atroz pasó por encima de ella, vio como el edificio cedía, todas las mesas y las camas se cayeron antes de ser sepultadas bajo tres pisos de cemento, hormigón y cristales. Sin saber como al abrir de nuevo los ojos vio el cielo milagrosamente estaba viva y a cielo descubierto.

La babosa se apartó de ella volviendo a ser pequeña, dejándola respirar.

-Solo he podido proteger a unos cuantos… -susurró la pequeña babosa cansada.

Sakura se estremeció, no quería mirar a su alrededor y descubrir la verdad de aquel mortal ataque. Pero tuvo que girar la cabeza. Estaba rodeada de piedra, madera, los restos de uno de los edificios más importantes de la aldea. La onda expansiva había lanzado todo cuando quedaba cerca de su epicentro. Al mirar hacia delante con horror descubrió la nada.

Donde antes tenía que haber calles, gente, bullicio, risas, no quedaba nada. Solo un cráter que dejaba el descubierto la tierra seca que hubo debajo de Konoha.

-¿Q-que? –pregunto balbuceando con los ojos abiertos como platos- N-no… n-no puede ser…

Su pueblo, el lugar donde se habían criado todos, la aldea que habían protegido tantas veces ya no estaba. Tan solo quedaba desolación.

Cerró los puños con demasiada fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas. A su alrededor olía la peste hedionda de la muerte, no pudo soportarlo. ¿Dónde estaba su compañero? ¿Dónde se había metido el que iba a salvarlos?

-Naruto… ayúdanos… -murmuró sollozando sin poder controlarse, aún se sentía como una niña ante la guerra, impotente y asustada- ¡Naruto! –Chilló con todas sus fuerzas agarrándose los costados, las lágrimas le caían incontrolables por la cara sucia.

Pero como un milagro ante aquella muestra de desesperación una figura enorme apareció en el horizonte, cuando el humo blanco de la invocación se disipó descubrió un tumulto de ranas ninja. Sobre la más grande de todas había una figura humanoide. Un muchacho de cabello rubio, que lucía una capa roja y negra.

Durante un segundo Sakura creyó ver al cuarto hokage que había llegado a salvarlos, pero al fijarse bien descubrió a un Naruto muy enfadado.

Los seis Pain que habían destrozado la aldea se colocaron en formación, pero rápido como el rayo el shinobi se transportó al primero, con su rasengan en la mano le golpeó en el estómago matándolo al instante.

La muchacha vio que los pocos supervivientes se acercaban el cráter para observar a su salvador, cerca de ella localizó a Hinata, junto a Shikamaru, lo observaban sin poder apartar la vista.

Cuando volvió a concentrarse en el combate Naruto había derrotado a cinco de los Akatsuki, era increíble lo mucho que había progresado en su entrenamiento con los maestros sapos.

A medio combate las cosas parecieron ponerse feas, Naruto no dejaba de lanzar técnicas que requerían una cantidad brutal de chackra, pero sus reservas parecían agotarse, en un segundo de descuido una lanza metálica atravesó al sapo que lo acompañaba y como resultado de la confusión vieron al muchacho ser lanzado al aire, golpeado y al final cuando se estrelló con la piedra varias lanzas se le clavaron sin piedad en sus miembros.

Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios, si no llevaba cuidado no sobreviviría, pero ella no podía moverse, sabía que solo molestaría si bajaba a allí.

Sólo entrelazó los dedos, rezando desesperada, Naruto debía ayudarlos, debía sobrevivir, tenía la esperanza ciega de que se convertiría el Hokage, incluso ella lo creía, Naruto siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Pero jamás imaginaría lo que pasaría a continuación.

**Bien, todo esto de nuevo es un resumen del anime, el ataque de Pain a la aldea es súper devastador y muy importante para mi, así que debía ponerlo. Espero que os haya gustado, en seguida subiré el siguiente. Un abrazo!**


	13. Momento de sobrevivir

**Arg siento muchísimo el retraso (espero que alguien siga leyendo esto xD) estoy haciendo un curso que me ocupa 9 horas al día y vuelvo muy cansada y sin ganas de nada u_u espero poder volver a actualizar no muy tarde :S**

De pronto otra figura bajó corriendo a interponerse entre otro golpe y el rubio. Sakura vio un cabello oscuro largo agitarse al activar su byakugan, giró la mirada hasta Shikamaru, estaba solo.

-¡Hinata! –la llamó sabiendo que no le haría caso.

La muchacha se colocó entre Naruto y el último Pain, concentró su chackra en las manos y empezaron a pelear, pero había una clara desventaja. El chico no dejaba de chillarle que se marchara, que se lo dejara a él, ella hablaba, pero no se la escuchaba, hablaba para Naruto nada más.

A Sakura le costaba mantener fija la mirada, Hinata se encontraba en una situación muy peliaguda, Pain no dejaba de golpearla y ella solo luchaba por levantarse para soltar al rubio de sus ataduras.

-La va a matar… -susurró la chica ante el ultimo golpe, pero una fuerza increíble resurgió de Naruto, desató al Kyubi, en tan solo un pestañeo salieron ocho colas, y al segundo la piel de Naruto desapareció, de formó de fibra negra y roja. Con la fuerza de un monstruo lanzó a Pain fuera del recinto y voló tras el a una gran velocidad. Allí les perdieron el rastro.

Varios ninjas ayudaron a Sakura a moverse hasta el cuerpo inerte de la morena, había gastado demasiada energía en el hospital, cuando se arrodilló a su lado concentró todo su chackra en su técnica de curación más poderosa. Un hombre del clan Hyuuga miraba al horizonte, por donde habían salido Naruto y Pain, de vez en cuando se oía una explosión o un gran golpe.

Hinata tenía dañados varios órganos internos, Sakura se esforzó hasta el límite para curarla, la mantuvo acostada después de que recobrara la conciencia.

-¿Y Naruto-kun? –preguntó con voz débil.

-Nos esta salvando a todos –soltó emotivamente el hombre de los ojos blancos.

La muchacha sonrió, Sakura se sentó a su lado sin poder evitar su extremo cansancio, de su bolsa sacó varis píldoras de soldado y las engulló rápidamente. Si Naruto volvía muy malherido debía poder curarlo, así que se concentró en descansar para recuperar su chackra.

-¡Hinata-sama! –exclamó una voz masculina que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, el sonido y las pisadas llegaron desde su espalda, no quiso girarse siquiera.

-¿Qué a pasado? –preguntó Ten-Ten aterrada.

-Akatsuki –murmuró uno de los ninjas- Hinata-sama se ha enfrentado al más poderoso de ellos para proteger al portador del Kyubi.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló colérico- ¿En que estabas pensando?

-¡En lo mismo que todos los que hemos arriesgado nuestra vida! –gritó Sakura enfrentándole desafiante- ¡En proteger lo que nos importa!

Todos enmudecieron, el equipo de Gai los observó, todos tenían arañazos, heridas y quedaban muy pocos en los restos del pueblo.

-No me culpes por no haber estado, teníamos una misión.

-No te culpo de nada –se suavizó ella- pero admira a tu prima, a tenido el valor de hacer lo que muchos no han hecho.

Esperaron, en silencio mientras escuchaban atentamente los sonidos de la batalla.

-Katsuyu-san –la llamó la muchacha- ¿Dónde esta Tsunade-sama? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

Todos esperaron en tensión a la respuesta.

-Tsunade-san, a utilizado su técnica más poderosa, esta… en coma. Y Kakashi-san… no…lo siento.

Sakura se llevó una mano a los ojos cansada, no podía ser cierto. Aquello debía ser un horrible sueño.

-Kakashi… -murmuró Gai bajando la cabeza.

Nadie supo que decir, ni siquiera se miraron. Ten-Ten comenzó a llorar, a Sakura le extrañó no poder hacerlo, pero creyó que ya había llorado demasiado.

-Hace rato que no se oye nada –soltó el Hyuga que no dejaba de mirar al horizonte.

Después de varios angustiosos minutos vieron destellos en el cielo, llamas de color verde que como estrellas fugaces se estrellaron contra los escombros de la ciudad.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó un ninja asustado.

Los rayos verdes se posaban en los cuerpos caídos, llenándolos por completo. Al segundo comenzaron a levantarse como si de una pesadilla se hubiera tratado, los muertos volvieron a la vida, saliendo de los cascotes, levantándose del suelo.

-Están… resucitando… -susurró atónita.

Las personas que se levantaban, ninjas, aldeanos, civiles, bajaron al cráter sin saber que decir, fascinados.

-Juraría que …me mató aquel Pain –dijo uno.

Sakura se levantó trastabillando del suelo para ver una figura de cabello gris que caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –chilló corriendo hacia él. Se le saltaron las lágrimas, al parecer todavía le quedaba mucho por llorar. Al abrazarlo casi cayeron ambos al suelo.

-Oh Sakura…

-Todos pensábamos que por un momento habías…

-Y por un momento así fue.

La multitud comenzó a chillarle a algo, levantaban los brazos.

-Naruto, nos ha salvado.

-¡Naruto! –chillaban sin cesar.

Al girarse observó a aquel muchacho cansado, con la ropa naranja desgarrada, con una sonrisa vergonzosa en el rostro, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Hinata se levantó, y en primera fila lo observó con devoción. Sakura soltó a su maestro y corrió hacia su compañero. Levantó el puño pensando lo mal que se había sentido al pensar que no sobreviviría, vio su rostro contraído esperando a recibir el golpe. Cuando estaba delante de el bajó la mano y lo abrazó.

-Menos mal… -murmuró a su oído- Gracias, Naruto.

La multitud estalló en bitores, gritos y alboroto. Por fin el rubio había conseguido lo que deseaba, el reconocimiento de toda la gente de la aldea, el respeto de toda la gente que lo rodeaba. A un lado de la masa de personas estaba Sasuke, con una semi sonrisa en el rostro.

Para Naruto aquel momento lo guardaría siempre grabado a fuego en su memoria.

La operación reconstrucción comenzó en cuanto se pudo movilizar a los ninjas de más alto rango ahora que la Hokage estaba en coma.

Se organizó un pequeño hospital de campaña para atender a los heridos que quedaban, algunos bastante graves. Sakura se instaló allí en cuanto lo levantaron. Era una tosca tienda con paredes y techo de tela verde, con varias camillas rescatadas del antiguo hospital o improvisadas. A su lado había una tienda más pequeña donde reposaba Tsunade.

Shizune se encargó de la organización administrativa del lugar, mandó por turnos que varios ninjas trasladaran a los heridos hasta el hospital, en el tiempo preciso para curarlos y no generar colas ni tensión.

Sakura dejó de contar las horas que llevaba trabajando, a veces se le nublaba la vista, su técnica de curación era ya muy débil y tardaba mucho en sanar una herida superficial.

La primera noche cayó sobre Konoha y después de un breve descanso donde salió a comer un par de onigiris amaneció, llegaron varios grupos de heridos que estaban sacando de los escombros, Neji escoltaba a uno de ellos.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó reticente como temiendo que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento- tienes una cara horrible.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Tu siempre diciendo cosas agradables –soltó acomodando a un paciente en la camilla. Con eficiencia le conectó un gotero y empezó a explorarle, su brazo estaba completamente amoratado, debía haber sido sepultado bajo una piedra.

Con manos temblorosas y tragando saliva hizo los sellos de su técnica, al posar las manos sobre el brazo del hombre apenas salía la característica luz verde de sus palmas. Parpadeó varias veces, frunció el ceño concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas y apenas aumentó el brillo.

Notaba la mirada del Hyuuga en su nuca, seguro que pensaba que era una mala ninja, que apenas sabía hacer una buena curación.

En aquel momento Ino entró a la tienda fresca como una rosa.

-¡Sakura! –chilló- ¿Sigues aquí? –parecía muy enfadada- todos los médicos y las enfermeras han descansado al menos tres veces. Tienes que irte.

Se aproximó a ella con aire decidido y la levantó de la silla, pero sus piernas no la sostenían y su cabeza le daba vueltas así que se desplomó inconsciente, por suerte el chico estaba atento y la agarró sin esfuerzo.

-Neji-san, ¿Podrías llevar a esa tonta a que la vea Shizune? –preguntó al tiempo que comenzaba a curar al hombre- no queremos que nuestra mejor médico se muera por idiota.

Con asombrosa facilidad la levantó en volandas, para toda la fuerza que poseía no pesaba apenas. Con sus ojos recorrió todos sus puntos de chackra y descubrió que trabajaban muy lentamente, debía estar completamente extenuada.

La trasladó a la tienda de al lado, al verlos Shizune dio un respingo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Trabajó demasiado –explicó él escuetamente.

La mujer observó sus pupilas y los latidos de su corazón rápidamente, sentenció que la acostara junto a su maestra para que recuperara fuerzas.

-Quédate con ellas un rato, tengo que hacer guardia en el hospital –dijo sin mirarlo.

Fastidiado de tener que quedarse sin hacer nada Neji la puso sobre un futon que había en una silla y la acostó. Le pareció inadecuado desvestirla pero le soltó las sandalias. Tenía los pies pequeños y redondos, como los de una niña.

Al dejarla sobre las mantas Sakura le agarró la mano, durante varios segundos no pudo soltarla, y cuando al fin se estaba culpando por sus sentimientos no pudo soltarla. Por su fuerza. Lo agarró con tanta fuerza cuando quiso marcharse que temió romperse un hueso.

Aquello le pareció humillante, iba a estar allí amarrado hasta que ella saliera de su trance. Pero al ver su cara se descubrió admirándola, dormida no daba problemas. Dormida ponía aquella cara angelical que hacia que el que la viera difícilmente la apartara de su mente. Aquella cara que había visto dormir a su lado, aquella cara que había besado, aquellos ojos que no habían cambiado nada desde su niñez. Aquella persona que lo fascinaba. Cuando más pensaba conocerla lo sorprendía con algo nuevo.

Suspiró se sentó a su lado, sin soltar su mano. Dio un respiro al muro de hielo que rodeaba todo su ser y se relajó.

-¿Por qué? –Murmuró para si- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte con el?

Le dolía, le abrasaba el pecho la idea de que lo hubiera engañado, la idea de que lo hubiera utilizado para salir impune de todo aquello. Y aun así la miraba y deseaba zarandearla, golpearla hasta que lo amase por la fuerza. Deseaba en lo más hondo de su ser poder perdonarla cuando ella decía que el Uchiha solo era su compañero, su amigo. Pero entonces su ego resurgía más fuerte que nunca y lo recordaba todo. Traición. La palabra más repugnante de todas.

El contacto con su mano le quemaba, se sentía incomodo y trató de nuevo de soltarse, pero como un bebe ella se aferraba a el con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza.

Neji arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, le dolía la mano.

-Shizune-san –la llamó cuando ésta entró en la tienda muy atareada- ¿podrías…?

-Ahora mismo no, Neji-san, el hospital es un caos sin Tsunade-sama ni Sakura, quédate con ellas un poco más.

Dicho aquello salió corriendo dejándolos de nuevo en penumbra.

El Hyuuga suspiró, observó a la Hokage dormir en su letargo, estaba arrugada y marchita, era cierto lo que se decía, usaba a diario una técnica rejuvenecedora. Sakura a su lado era una pequeña flor rosa y blanca, frágil.

Notó el cambio de presión en sus dedos al cabo de una hora, cuando la miró estaba abriendo los ojos pesadamente, al verlo se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué…?

-Te desmayaste en el hospital, me mandaron traerte aquí –murmuró fastidiado.

-…Lo siento… -susurró ella apenada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con tu salud, te vas a hacer daño.

Sakura se sentó bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Apenas una hora y media –aclaró el con la misma expresión fría- oye… ¿podrías…soltarme?

Ella pareció confundida hasta que vio su mano casi con vida propia agarrándolo fuertemente. Al momento y como si quemara lo soltó.

-Perdona… no me di cuenta.

El muchacho se levantó dispuesto a marcharse cuando Shizune volvió a aparecer.

-Ah menos mal que has despertado –se dirigió a ella- te han remplazado por todo el día así que Hyuuga, ¿Podrías llevártela a la misión que ya tienes asignada?

-¿Qué vaya conmigo? –preguntó escandalizado.

-Da igual Shizune-san –respondió ella levantándose- buscaré alguna tarea simple para hacer.

La mujer pareció descontenta pero asintió y los vio marchar.

-Lo siento –murmuró Sakura de nuevo al salir de la tienda- no quiero ser una carga. Nos vemos.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada caminó, esquivando edificios derrumbados, hasta donde se hallaba su casa. Todo era un amasijo de piedra y madera y tranquilamente comenzó a desenterrar sus cosas. Sacó de debajo de los escombros varias prendas suyas de ropa, varias mantas, descubrió su vestido blanco rasgado por la mitad y sonrió con tristeza al verlo, siguió cavando, apartando todo lo que encontraba de utilidad hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Muy sorprendida sacó una botellita de un hueco, resquebrajada, pero no rota, seguía brillando con sus colores, como ella la había pintado, la guardó celosamente en su bolsita y siguió buscando. Llevó todo lo que encontró a Gai-sensei que organizaba los suministros.

-Gai-sensei, tome –le tendió las mantas y los objetos de cocina. Los medicamentos y vendas se los había guardado ella para llevarlos más tarde a hospital.

Aquello le dio una idea, antes de que se hiciera de noche llegó a donde se encontraba el viejo hospital, ya habían sacado a los supervivientes así que no había nadie por los alrededores.

Encontró lo que andaba buscando, una ventana del sótano donde guardaban las reservas de medicamentos, al parecer el sótano era lo único que no había quedado sepultado. Con cuidado abrió la ventana y entró al espacio oscuro. Sacó una linterna de bolsillo y ando por el pasillo, abrió la puerta del almacén y comenzó a tirar cosas útiles por la ventana por donde había entrado, tuvo que hacer muchos viajes y cuando se dio cuenta era de noche, pero no sabía cuanto aguantarían los kilos de escombro encima, trabajó más deprisa, corriendo por el pasillo cargada de medicinas, ungüentos y vendajes, hasta que oyó un murmullo lejano.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde oía las voces.

Tras una pared derrumbada podía percibir voces.

-¿Hola? –preguntó alto.

-¡Hola! –chillaron varias voces del interior- ¡Socorro! -¡Ayuda!

-Tranquilícense –gritó- en seguida los saco de ahí.

Tuvo que pensar mucho las piedras que debía quitar primero, porque de quitar una inadecuada podría caérseles encima todo el edificio.

-¿¡Que haces aquí, inconsciente!? –preguntó una voz a su espalda, enfadado, más bien furioso, la cogió de un brazo y la volteó con fuerza.

-¡Están atrapados Neji! –soltó- Tenemos que sacarlos antes de que se derrumbe todo.

El muchacho se debatió un segundo entre la furia y el deber, pero en seguida comenzó a sacar piedras con ella.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntó la muchacha resollando.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que vendrías a sacar todo lo que pudieras para curar a los demás.

Trabajaron hablando, animando a las personas que había atrapadas. Cuando quitaron una gran piedra descubrieron que habían más de diez personas en un espacio muy reducido, entre ellos estaba la enfermera Yumiko y los tres niños que ella había salvado junto a varios ancianos y tres civiles.

-Vamos, vayan saliendo con cuidado –susurró ella ayudándoles a salir por el agujero.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera anduvieron sonrientes por el pasillo hasta la ventana, sacaron primero a los más jóvenes y desde fuera ayudaron a sacar a los demás.

Justo cuando Sakura iba a poner un pie para salir se oyó un tremendo crujido, como un trueno, lo que quedaba de edificio cedió, algo la empujó hacia el suelo, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el sentido.

Cuando volvió en si pensó que debía estar muerta. El edificio se había desplomado sobre ellos, pero le dolía todo y todas las bocanadas de aire que respiraba eran de polvo. Abrió los ojos temerosa y se encontró en un agujero de aperas un par de metros de ancho y un metro y medio escaso de alto. Se llevó una mano al pecho asustada, claustrofóbica. Empezó a pensar que quizás habían creído que estaba muerta y la habían enterrado.

-Hey… -oyó una voz a su espalda- ¿Estas bien?

Descubrió a Neji sentado a su espalda contra una gran roca, se agarraba el hombro con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, estaba magullado y polvoriento, ignorando el dolor de su cabeza se arrastró hacia el.

-Déjame ver –aclaró- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-No lo se, después de que se derrumbaran los cascotes el suelo cedió y caímos, creo que llevamos algo menos de un día.

Sakura le desgarró la manga de su kimono antes blanco y descubrió todo el brazo amoratado y dispuesto en una posición extraña. Se le había dislocado el hombro.

-¿Tendrás que cortar? –preguntó él con burla en la voz, aunque con un timbre nervioso. Obviamente había notado la desesperación en su mirada al verle.

-No –susurró ella- te lo encajaré de nuevo, después trataré de curarte lo que pueda. Debiste haberme despertado, esto tenía que curarse mucho antes.

La mente de la muchacha trabajaba frenéticamente, por el tamaño y la hinchazón del miembro se habían comprimido varias venas y la arteria, era un milagro que conservara la sensibilidad.

Al agarrarle la mano para colocarle el hombro sintió sus dedos apretando los suyos, buena señal, aunque estaban redondos e hinchados.

Con la otra mano le puso el mango de uno de sus kunais en la boca.

-No quiero que te partas ningún diente, ni que te muerdas la lengua –explicó- contaré hasta tres y pegaré un tirón, después empujaré. ¿Preparado?

El asintió mordiendo fuertemente el kunai.

-Bien –suspiró ella arrodillada a su lado- trata de no moverte. Te va a doler. Uno… ¡Tres!

Con una gran sorpresa tiró y empujó encajando de nuevo el hombro en su sitio, no quiso mirarlo mientras lo hacía. Se quedó quieta varios segundos con las manos rozando su piel, tratando de serenar su corazón.

Cuando se apartó y pudo mirarlo vio que estaba enfadado.

-Dijiste que contarías hasta tres.

-Lo que no dije es que me saltaría el dos –respondió recuperando su kunai con marcas en la empuñadura. Durante un rato observó el cambio que se operaba en su brazo, la hinchazón fue desapareciendo. Suspiró aliviada- ¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias.

Después de aquello comenzó a curarlo desde dentro, concentrándose en cada célula, tratándose de él no podía dejar nada al azar. Pasaron varias horas, sin descanso, hasta que consideró que solo debía vendarlo y ponerlo en cabestrillo.

-Tienes que dejarlo descansar –terminó sentándose cansada.

-Cúrate tu –murmuró el.

Al alzar la mano se encontró con algo pegajoso en su sien, bajaba hasta su cuello. Se lavó la sangre como pudo y descubrió un feo y sucio corte. No tenía nada para coserlo ni agua siquiera para lavarlo.

Después de un rato en silencio Neji comenzó a recorrer las piedras con las manos desnudas, con cuidado de no tirar ninguna.

-¿Cómo crees que podamos salir? –preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

-Es obvio que el aire nos llega desde algún sitio –explicó el- pero creo que es demasiado peligroso ponernos a cavar o deslizar piedras, puede caerse todo encima y no tendríamos nada que hacer.

-¿Y si utilizo mi fuerza para golpear el techo y salir por arriba? –preguntó ella esperanzada.

-¿No acabas de oír lo que he dicho? –inquirió fastidiado- acabaríamos aplastados.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo.

-Al menos yo propongo soluciones…

-¿Soluciones? –soltó hastiado- Gracias a ti estamos aquí encerrados y tengo un hombro roto.

Neji se sentó delante de ella mirándola ceñudo.

-¡Yo solo quería ayudar a la aldea! –exclamó ofendida.

-¡Siempre quieres ayudar a todo el mundo pero nunca te das cuenta de que tú eres la que más necesita ayuda! –gritó él.

-¡Yo no necesito ayuda! –chilló enfadada.

-¡Mentira! –ahora estaban ambos gritándose a la cara- ¡Siempre necesitas que alguien te rescate, eres un desastre!

-¡Ya lo se! –gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, después se giró y se alejó todo lo que pudo. Al cabo de varios minutos Neji observó que sus hombros temblaban. Masculló un insulto y suspiró.

Justo cuando iba a disculparse ella habló, y lo pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-Aquel día, en la casita del lago helado, si tanto te molesto pudiste dejarme morir ahogada o congelada.

-No empieces con eso –soltó él apoyándose de nuevo contra la roca.

-¡No! –exclamó con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas- Nunca te lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué me salvaste si tanto me odias? ¿Por qué me salvas siempre si me odias?

-No te odio…

-¿Entonces que? –chilló histérica.

-¡Odio que lo eligieras cuando aquel mismo día te habías entregado a mi!

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose, respirándose entrecortadamente.

-Dime… -susurró ella- si en lugar de Sasuke hubiera sido Lee-san o Tenten-san, dime que no hubieras dado lo que fuera por traerlos de vuelta.

-No es lo mismo… -empezaba a enfadarse de nuevo, aquella mujer parecía totalmente irracional.

-¿¡De verdad crees que te hubiera entregado aquello si no te quisiera!? –gritó de nuevo, esta vez llorando- ¡Sasuke desapareció de mi corazón en cuanto empecé a recordarte!

Aquello dejó a Neji con los ojos abiertos como platos, sus celos lo habían cegado, su orgullo, siempre su orgullo lo frenaba.

-Ahora eso ya no importa Sakura –contestó bajando la mirada, su voz se había vuelto mucho más gentil con ella.

-¿Por qué?

Tardó varios minutos en responder, le costaba decírselo ahora que había confesado que solo había sido el.

-Estoy prometido.

**CHAAAN CHAAAANNN jajaja me gustó mucho terminar así este capitulo, parece una novela xDD Este capitulo en general me gusto mucho, es como bastante denso, pasan bastantes cosas. Espero que os haya gustado, no puedo contestaros a los rewiews, apenas tengo tiempo para subir el capitulo, pero me alegro mucho de que lo leais y de que me mandéis mensajitos n_n Muchos abrazos!**


	14. La dulce valentia

**Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que no os hayáis impacientado demasiado, y espero que os guste!**

Juraría que su cerebro se había detenido, la boca le formaba una "o" y perdió el color durante un segundo.

En aquel mismo instante todo por lo que había luchado carecía de sentido. Ya no iba a estar junto a él, así que la tierra misma podía hundirse tragándosela.

Solo necesitaba hacer un par de preguntas y le prometería que no volvería a molestarlo, pero necesitaba saber con quien… y porque.

Cuando volvió a abrir la boca para exteriorizar aquellos pensamientos un poco de arena y polvo le cayó sobre la cabeza.

Durante un segundo respiró mejor, pero una luz cegadora hizo que entornara los ojos, habían pasado muchas horas en la penumbra.

-¡Aquí están! –chilló una voz.

"No" pensó ella "No nos rescatéis aún, necesito saberlo" pero las manos que los ayudaron a salir por un agujero no se detuvieron, la alzaron como si no pesara, aunque para ella su corazón se había convertido en plomo y le costaba respirar.

-Nos habéis dado un buen susto –exclamó Tsunade cansada aunque sonriente- Lo hicisteis muy bien.

Aunque la muchacha intentaba sonreír no pudo, bajó la cabeza y en cuanto le vendaron las heridas se marchó sin hacer caso a nadie.

Ando sin rumbo fijo hasta encontrarse frente a las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga, la cual apenas había sufrido daño dada su lejanía con el resto de la aldea. Todas las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas, una casa fantasma. Al igual que sus recuerdos, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Al girarse para marcharse una voz la llamó.

-¡Sakura-san! –una sonriente Hinata corría hacia ella, ondeando su brillante cabello negro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No era un reproche, era la más pura de las alegrías. Caminaron en silencio hacia el bosque, hacia el pequeño lago donde varios meses atrás se había encontrado con el. Allí todo aquel peso hizo mella sobre ella, y se desplomó al lado del agua, sollozando como una niña pequeña.

-Sakura-san… ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la Hyuuga asustada.

-Yo… -apenas podía articular palabra, el nudo en su pecho amenazaba con estrangularla- Neji…prometido…

Con aquellas pocas palabras el semblante de su amiga se entristeció, la abrazó en silencio.

-Pensaba que te lo había dicho –respondió Hinata- el ataque a Konoha se sospechaba desde hace tiempo, así que para obtener ayuda de otras aldeas las casas más importantes de la villa idearon una serie de compromisos concertados con otras pueblos ninjas. No sirvió de nada –recordó la destrucción casi total de la ciudad- esos compromisos se han mantenido por la seguridad de la gente. Todos saben que Akatsuki volverá a por Naruto-kun y que todos los que estén en medio… bueno…

Dejó de hablar, Sakura parecía más serena.

-Sakura-san, escúchame –hizo que levantara los ojos enrojecidos hacia ella- mi primo no ama a esa chica con la que lo han prometido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque soy muy observadora –sonrío- nunca mira a nadie con tanta intensidad como te mira a ti. La semana que viene vendrá a nuestra casa, seguro que es una niña fea y tonta que no le interesará en lo más mínimo.

-Eso espero… -suspiró- pero aunque no le interese tendrá que casarse con ella.

-Bueno, todo llegará, cuando se presente ese problema lo superaremos, ya verás.

Sakura sonrió, parecía que el espíritu de Naruto lo inundaba todo, Hinata se había vuelto más confiada, más madura, más segura de si misma.

Ambas se levantaron y se despidieron con cariño a la entrada de su casa, la Haruno caminó hacia la suya. Yamato había pasado toda la semana construyendo casas con sus técnicas de madera y el día anterior había hecho la de Sakura y su madre, una réplica exacta a la que tenían antes, solo que todo era de madera. Entró más animada, y en cuanto cruzó el umbral su madre casi la asfixia de un abrazo.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada! –gritó- Me dijeron que te habían sacado de los escombros pero no llegabas a casa.

-Lo siento mamá – se disculpó- tenía que hablar con alguien antes.

Aspiró el aroma a madera húmeda y sonrió, aquella casa era preciosa. Su madre le enseñó la plantación de flores y hortalizas que acababa de sembrar en el pequeño huerto de delante de la casa.

La muchacha subió a su habitación y dejó su equipo ninja, desnuda se metió en la ducha y disfrutó de un largo baño, tenía mucha suciedad en el cabello después de tanto tiempo bajo tierra. Se sorprendió del color de su pelo, rosa fuerte, todos decían que lo había heredado de su abuela.

Sin permitirse pensar en el tema que más la preocupaba sacó todos sus utensilios ninja para limpiarlos o remplazarlos, pero cuando metió una mano en su bolsa lo primero que tocó era algo de cristal, redondo.

Al sacarlo admiró sus colores, los mismos con los que ella había decorado aquel recipiente. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que estaba intacto, había olvidado que lo llevaba encima.

Limpió a fondo la botellita de cristal y la puso sobre la mesita baja que había junto a la puerta del balcón, un rayo de luz entró tras la cortina de nubes directo a la botellita y al refractarse hizo que toda la habitación se llenara de colores.

Sakura sonrió agradecida, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

Antes de dormir recordó la frase de Hinata, lo que vendría lo solucionarían. Cerró los ojos hacia un sueño reparador.

Durante los siguientes meses no vieron a Naruto más que un par de veces, pero crecía por momentos, distaba mucho de ser aquel niño alborotador que conoció.

Mientras que construían un edificio charlaban Ino y ella, Hinata se paseaba por toda la ciudad con refrescos y agua para los trabajadores, Sasuke se acercó a ellas, lo habían asignado a revisar que las construcciones no tuvieran ningún error importante. Le costaba hacer trabajos manuales debido a su condición.

-Ah hola Sasuke-kun –lo llamó Ino sonriendo- ¿Haciendo la ronda?

Aunque aún parecía ligeramente distante y frio el muchacho parecía más calmado, no se pasaba la vida en tensión.

-Si, y parece que estáis llegando demasiado alto, os costará más poner el tejado después.

Sakura se levantó de la tabla donde se apoyaba para clavar una madera a observar , tenía razón así que pasaron toda la tarde ingeniándoselas para colocar el techo contra unos muros demasiado altos y dispares. Al final entrada la noche dejó el martillo y descubrió que se hallaba sola. Le pasaba a menudo, se centraba tanto en el trabajo para no pensar que se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

El estomago rugió ferozmente confirmándolo.

Al bajar a la calle descubrió a Tsunade, andaba hacia ella sosteniendo una bandeja.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre, últimamente trabajas a destajo.

Sakura sonrió débilmente.

Se sentaron en la penumbra, en un tronco entre varios arboles y comieron las bolas de arroz frías.

-Tuviste una reacción extraña cuando os sacamos a ti y al Hyuuga de entre los escombros, me gustaría saber porque.

-Supongo que estaba aturdida –suspiró- no había demasiado oxigeno…

-Sakura, creo que después de todo este tiempo te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando mientes –respondió su maestra frunciendo el ceño- cuéntame.

La muchacha sabía que cuando la Hokage te preguntaba le gustaba las respuestas simples y sinceras así que suspiró, rezando porque rememorarlo todo no le hiciera mucho daño.

-Tu lo sabias… lo sabias todo, cuando nos mandaste a aquella misión solos querías que recordara mi pasado, que lo recordara a él –la miró y no dio signos de negarlo- y lo recordé. Recordé que Neji es la única persona a la que he querido toda mi vida, desde que nací. Solo a estado él, pero no lo recordaba.

Miró el cielo estrellado con melancolía, tragándose el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-Al principio todo fue muy difícil, somos muy diferentes, pero cuando me fui a por Sasuke él se enfadó, tanto por el hecho de que no completara mi misión original como por… él se sintió muy traicionado.

Tsunade asintió lentamente, como descubriendo de pronto los sentimientos de ambos.

-Cuando regresé llevaba mucho tiempo creyendo que lo había traicionado, pero yo solo tenía que traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Era una promesa. Cuando caímos en aquel agujero estuvimos hablando, nos enfadamos mucho, pero al final me creyó.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Me confesó que estaba prometido con una chica de otra aldea para nuestra seguridad en la guerra.

Después calló, seguía mirando al cielo con aquella sonrisa confusa.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó su maestras a sabiendas de que aquella propuesta había sido aceptada por ella.

-Me mata –respondió mirándola con la fiereza de un animal herido- siento como si en lugar de sangre lo que recorriera mis venas fuera fuego y ácido. Pero sé que al final todo saldrá bien, de una forma o de otra. He aprendido a no resignarme.

Tsunade asintió admirándola. Admirando cuando había crecido aquella niña tonta y escuchimizada que fue a ella pidiendo ayuda para mejorar. Para proteger a toda la aldea.

-Quizás deberíais tratar de estar juntos todo lo que podáis hasta que ocurra lo peor.

Sakura apretó los labios confusa.

-Por mi estaría bien pero… sé que al final nos costaría demasiado separarnos si todo esto no sale bien, además Neji lo consideraría una falta en el trato que ha aceptado. Es un idiota con demasiado honor –sonrió al recordarlo, se le iluminaron los ojos- y eso me encanta de él.

La mujer terminó de comer y se levantó, la luna estaba alta, tiró el recipiente donde traía los onigiris a un cubo.

-Pues yo creo que al menos deberíais tratar de conoceros más. Habéis pasado mucho tiempo separados.

Después de decir aquello se despidió y se marchó con una extraña mirada.

Sakura se levantó también del asiento y se dispuso a andar a casa, estaba cansada y sucia.

-No sabia que te gustara eso de mi… -murmuró una voz tras un árbol.

Al girarse lo encontró, pálido y serio, como siempre. Sus ojos refugiando la luz lunar. Aún llevaba el brazo en el cabestrillo.

-Tampoco yo sabia que tu pasatiempo fuera espiar las conversaciones ajenas- estaba contrariada, dolida con todo lo que quería, tenía al alcance de su mano y no podía agarrar- ¿Vienes a velar por mi seguridad otra vez?

Ella sonreía, ligeramente triste, pero aún así mostraba ponía su otra mejilla.

-Tsunade-sama me llamó a su oficina preocupada por ti –habló, no sonreía, estaba serio y estoico- no supe que decirle. Ahora que he oído que quiere que nos relacionemos más ya sé porque me preguntó tantas cosas.

Sakura no supo que decir, solo quedaba que el decidiera, ella estaba dispuesta a todo. Su interior temblaba como una hoja, sabiendo que si la rechazaba aquella vez no podría volver a intentarlo.

Neji leyó todo aquel dilema en sus ojos verdes y suspiró cansado. Se deshizo de aquella coraza rígida y se sentó con la espalda arqueada en un tronco.

-Como bien has adivinado no deseo que mi familia piense que no estoy conforme con lo que ellos han acordado para mi.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta casi tentada a darse media vuelta y correr lejos de el.

-Pero también es cierto que me intrigas demasiado –explicó mirándola fijamente- quiero conocerte y créeme, eso es mucho viniendo de mi.

-Lo se… -susurró ella sin saber que más añadir.

Durante varios minutos se miraron en silencio hasta que él volvió a levantarse.

-Si quieres podemos vernos alguna noche si no quieres que nadie se entere- dijo ella cuando lo vio acercársela.

A media distancia, relativamente cerca para que dos personas que según los demás no tenían contacto hablaran. Si alguien en aquel momento hubiera conocido la situación y les hubiera visto mirarse no dudaría de que entre ellos estaba pasando algo.

Neji asintió, lentamente, como dándole tiempo a ella de que lo viera y lo asimilara.

-Sakura-san, Neji, ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tarde los dos solos? –pregunto una voz familiar. Gay-sensei los miraba de hito en hito- no será que…

-Ah sensei –actuó Sakura medio sonriendo, apartándose un paso- Hyuuga-san y yo nos hemos encontrado casualmente, volvía del trabajo a casa y le pregunté por el brazo herido.

-Ah claro –sonrió el profesor- Neji, acompáñala a casa, sería de mala educación. Siempre hay que proteger a las damas.

Dicho aquello siguió su camino y la muchacha se sentó temblorosa.

-¡Que susto me ha dado! –exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa –cuando ella miró hacia arriba se encontró una mano tendida. La ayudó gentilmente a levantarse.

Apenas se veía a nadie por la ciudad en aquellas horas de media noche, trabajaban muy duro reconstruyéndola de día para trasnochar. Disfrutaron del aire fresco en silencio.

A Neji le gustaba mucho pasear sin decir nada y ella disfrutaba de su compañía como si fuera un gran tesoro aquel simple momento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa se despidieron con frases cortas.

-Ya nos veremos –dijo el antes de marcharse, como una promesa de que no olvidaría su pacto. Sakura apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, repasó todo en lo que se había fijado tratando de memorizarlo mientras lo miraba.

El extraño hipnotismo que le causaban sus ojos blancos, sus manos grandes, delgadas, de dedos finos y uñas cuidadas, sus labios proporcionados y apetecibles. Pasó toda la noche recordando su aroma a flores silvestres y jabón abrazada a su almohada.

A media mañana la sacaron de su sueño llamando a la puerta.

Se levantó sobresaltada y abrió la puerta en pijama, con el cabello todo enredado y restregándose los ojos. Se encontró de frente con su madre que le traía un pergamino.

-De Tsunade-sama –le dijo mientras le organizaba la habitación- vamos cielo, ya va siendo hora de que te levantes.

Sakura leyó rápidamente la nota y se marchó a ducharse. Una hora después estaba perfectamente arreglada despierta en la nueva oficina de su maestra esperando más instrucciones.

-Ah Sakura, perfecto-dijo la mujer levantándose de su silla- quiero que organices todos los nuevos códigos. Temíamos que nos hubieras robado información clasificada del hospital y de la aldea así que lo hemos organizado todo con nuevos códigos, más ordenados, eficaces y secretos.

Hizo que se sentara en su silla y le tendió varios pinceles para escribir.

-Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, en el cajón hay pergaminos de invocación, cuando vayas terminando los paquetes mándalos a que los almacenen.

Sin dejarla hablar caminó desperezándose hacia la puerta.

-Ah y no te vayas hasta que termines ¿eh?

Cerró la puerta tras ella y la muchacha se quedó allí, en el despacho de la hokage, sentada en su silla, organizando sus papeles y sin poder salir.

Suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

Tres días después apenas había dormido, comido o siquiera descansado. Seguía transcribiéndolo todo al nuevo código. Estaba cansada y la monotonía la volvía loca.

Aquella noche trabajó a un ritmo mucho menor que al principio, mandaba invocaciones de pequeños y veloces gatos ninja que les llevaban los paquetes a la biblioteca.

-Sakura-san traigo el último paquete –dijo entrando Mamoru, uno de los ayudantes de la biblioteca.

-Gracias.

Cuando cerró la puerta al momento volvió a abrirse y a cerrarse.

-¿Pasa algo Mamoru-san? –preguntó ella sin levantar la cabeza de el desastre de papeles y tinta de su escritorio.

Pero se encontró frente a un muchacho alto, de cabello largo recogido abajo y ojos perlados.

-Neji… -murmuró como si sufriera alucinaciones, quizás no dormir le estaba pasando factura y deliraba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La hokage me encomendó revisar tu trabajo, llevas muchas horas y cree que ya no rindes tan bien como al principio.

Cuando se sentó frente a ella en el despacho depositó en la mesa una pequeña cajita azul marino y la arrastró unos centímetros hacia ella, indicándole que era suya.

Boquiabierta cuando la muchacha la abrió descubrió cuatro dulces rosas preciosos. Dulces de fresa y cereza, sus favoritos.

Sakura soltó una carcajada tras otra, no podía parar de reír, se sujetó el estomago con una mano y con la otra se limpió una lagrimilla que sobresalía de la comisura de su ojo derecho.

-¿Puedo saber que te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Neji muy enfadado, parecía ruborizado, como si al reírse le hubiera hecho sentir estúpido.

-Obviamente esto es una gran alucinación- aclaró Sakura convencida sonriendo con alegría- Neji Hyuuga trayéndome dulces en mitad de la noche… y después Kakashi aparecerá vestido de bailarina.

Volvió a reír dejando la caja a un lado y concentrándose de nuevo en los papeles.

-¿Crees que soy un delirio?- preguntó ligeramente divertido.

-Llevo trabajando aquí sin dormir y apenas sin comer más de tres días, no es raro que surjan alucinaciones o delirios.

Cuando fue a mover uno de los pergaminos algo la rozó, al mirar descubrió unos dedos finos, pálidos que la rozaban en el dorso de la mano.

-Si soy una alucinación ¿porque puedo tocarte?

Las pupilas de la muchacha se dilataron al volver a levantar la vista, la estaba tocando voluntariamente después de mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro y comenzó a temblar.

-Gracias… -susurró sonriendo. Y lo dijo de corazón, agradecía tantísimo que él estuviera allí con ella.

Hicieron una pausa para comerse los dulces, Sakura engulló dos sintiéndose revigorizada. El Hyuuga mordió uno, puso mala cara y lo dejó apartado en el envoltorio.

-¿No te gustan? –preguntó ella con la boca llena.

-Son tremendamente dulces –exclamó tragando con dificultad.

-De ahí a que se llamen dulces –sonrió ella agarrando lo que el había dejado para devorarlo.

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por leerlo y por esperar! Ya terminé el curso de tantísimas horas que estaba haciendo y tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir y subir capítulos!**

**Bloodycherry: Jajajaja esperaba esa reacción de vosotras, pobre Neji, siempre hace todo lo que le mandan u_u**

**Xiime: Aquí tienes guapa, la continuación, espero que te haya gustado jejeje**

**Anksuke: xDD me alegro que te guste. Todavia queda para que termine asique no dejes de leer ^^**

**Vanesa121010: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste la trama n_n**


	15. Un paso más cerca

**Hola guapas! Este capítulo es muy cortito ya que tenía que cortar para que me cuadrara con el siguiente, pero no tardaré en subirlo, ya lo tengo escrito, en cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo podréis leerlo, como siempre espero que os guste. **

Hablaron poco, ella transcribió códigos, señas y letras con rapidez, él solo la observaba, pero se les notaba relajados, como si hacia mucho tiempo que hubieran necesitado aquello.

Cuando amanecía Sakura envió el último paquete y se estiró en la silla.

-Creo que voy a dormir un día entero- dijo frotándose los ojos.

Justo cuando cerraban la puerta se encontraron con la mujer caminando hacia ellos.

-Buenos días –estaba descansada y esplendida- tengo una misión para vosotros.

Los hizo pasar de nuevo a la sala y se sentó.

-Iré al grano, Sakura tiene que descansar -carraspeó- es una misión un poco especial. Últimamente os han estado cargando todos de trabajo con la reconstrucción y demás cosas.

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, pues como temía están empezando a haber las primeras peleas y mal ambiente. Quiero evitarlo a toda costa, necesito que todos estén descansados y unidos. Sobretodo esto ultimo. Hemos establecido unos turnos de descanso, este fin de semana quiero que os marchéis. Al campo, a la montaña, a la playa, a donde queráis, pero que quede cerca por si os necesitamos.

-¿Quiénes tenemos que irnos? –preguntó Sakura ilusionada.

La mujer sonrió y le pasó una lista.

-Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji –leyó ella- ¡vaya! Somos casi todos los que nos conocemos de la academia.

-Si, supuse que entre vosotros habría muchos amigos. Bien, decídselo a los demás y recordad, son tres días y dos noches, no quiero que os retraséis. Iréis sin maestros, llevad mucho cuidado.

Sakura salió de allí con una gran sonrisa con energía renovada para ir avisando a sus amigos.

-Vete a casa, yo los avisaré.

-Tranquilo, si yo solo…

-Vete a casa –repitió frunciendo el ceño- es una orden, ve a dormir.

Ella bajó la cabeza y asintió ligeramente divertida. Anduvieron bajo el amanecer en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa fresca, cuando llegaron a la casa de la muchacha ella se giró.

-Gracias por haber venido esta noche- dijo ella bostezando.

-No importa, vete a la cama.

Justo antes de que ella se girara levantó un dedo y le recorrió el pómulo durante un segundo. La piel se erizó bajo el contacto y se ruborizó.

Tuvo que hacer aplomo de todas sus fuerzas para meterse en casa cuando el se marchó. Se dio una ducha caliente y relajante y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Neji caminó por Konoha con la esperanza de encontrarse con sus compañeros. No le hacia ninguna gracia perderse días de entrenamiento o reconstrucción, pero tampoco quería tener problemas con la Hokage. Durante toda la mañana estuvo repartiendo el mensaje de una reunión delante de la nueva plaza para discutir donde irían al día siguiente.

Se sorprendió al llegar a su casa, Hinata lo esperaba sonriente. Le contó su peculiar misión y poco le faltó saltar de alegría. Mientras comía solo, como siempre, en las estancias del Bouke no pudo parar de pensar en la sonrisa de Sakura, su cabello, sus expresivos ojos verdes, incluso su manía de morderse una parte del labio cuando se concentraba.

Respiró tranquilizándose, si no se controlaba nada de aquello tendría sentido. Por la tarde la pasó entrenando hasta que Hinata lo llamó. Tenía el tiempo justo para bañarse y marcharse a la reunión.

Llenó la gran bañera y se esmeró en limpiar el sudor y la tierra del entrenamiento de su cuerpo. Cuando metió su cabello en el agua se dio cuenta de que ya le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y lo enjabonó a conciencia, era algo de lo que podía presumir, su cabello era liso y más lustroso que el de algunas mujeres y aunque pareciera lo contrario lo hacia muy masculino. Apenas se permitía pensamientos ególatras sobre su físico, pero su pelo era un caso aparte.

Marchó a media tarde hacia la plaza junto a su prima, la cual se mostraba mucho más nerviosa de lo habitual. Recordó que Naruto también estaría allí y soltó un bufido.

Al llegar ya estaban todos esperando impacientes.

-Falta la tardona de Sakura, como siempre –soltó Ino en cuanto hizo un barrido con la mirada.

Apenas tuvieron que esperar diez minutos y la muchacha llegó corriendo sin aliento.

-Lo siento, acabo de levantarme –respondió.

-¡Vaga! –exclamó su amiga.

-Bien, entonces solo hay que decidir a donde iremos –comenzó Naruto extasiado- ¡Yo quiero ir a la playa!

-No, mejor a la montaña –dijo Chouji.

-¡En la montaña hay muchos insectos! –exclamó Ino.

-¿Y si vamos al campo? –preguntó Kiba.

-¿Y que hacemos allí? ¿arar? –bufó la rubia.

-A ver –levantó la voz Sakura- quien prefiera ir a la montaña que levante la mano.

Apenas se levantaron dos o tres manos.

-¿Campo?

Solo Kiba quería ir al campo.

-¿Y a la playa? –preguntó al final.

La mayoría de manos se alzaron salvo unos cuantos incluido Neji que quedaron abajo.

-Bueno, pues por mayoría nos vamos a la playa.

Pasaron cerca de una hora discutiendo un lugar cercano, y decidieron ir a una pequeña playa que había un poco más al sur. En un recodo entre el país de fuego y su vecino, apenas medio día de camino. Luego surgieron los problemas de alojamiento.

Algunos preferían ir a una posada, otros querían acampar, al final después de mucho discutir por comodidad se eligió una posada.

Quedaron en encontrarse en las puertas de la ciudad vestidos como civiles para no levantar sospechas al amanecer. Se despidieron alegremente y entusiasmados por aquella excursión.

Sakura cenó rápidamente y empezó con el ritual que toda chica debe seguir antes de un viaje. Llenó su mochila con recambios de ropa, toalla, su bikini verde, mudas de ropa interior y unas chanclas de playa, antes de dormir se acordó de echarse un bote de protector solar y una pelota de playa desinflada. Con todo aquello ya tenía la bolsa casi llena así que volvió a acostarse sonriente y emocionada.

**Y esto es todo, este es como un capitulo puente, en el anterior debí poner este trozo pero se me pasó :S**

**Claudiskin: Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi historia, no se me ocurriría dejar este fic de lado, le tengo mucho cariño y me encanta escribir, no te preocupes :D**

**Vanessa121010: Aquí tienes la mini actualización n_n**

**Lis-.-Uchiha:Jajajaa quien pudiera tener a Neji como actualización xD. Mmm Lo del teclado a mi me pasó varias veces, se desconfigura solo y las teclas se cambian de sitio! Aunque no se muy bien como arreglarlo, soy mala con la tecnología xD Espero que se te arregle. **

**Tsuky13: jajajaja soy mala, me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes XD sino la historia seria muy aburrida! ^^**


	16. No voy a rendirme

**Aquí tenéis el capitulo de la playa. Me gustó muchísimo escribir al fin algo menos dramático, más relajado. Me divertí mucho, casi me sentí parte de la excursión. Espero que vosotras también lo sintáis!**

Amaneció más rápido de lo que esperaba, aún arrastraba horas de sueño, pero se levantó con el tiempo justo de ducharse, arreglarse el cabello y desayunar. A toda prisa se puso unos pantaloncitos azules y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Se ajustó sus sandalias blancas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo en lugar de ponerse la bandana de Konoha se colocó un bonito sombrero azul claro que la protegería del sol.

Salió corriendo de casa prometiendo a su madre que se cuidaría mucho. Por el camino se encontró con Ino y su grupo. Se le hizo muy extraño verlos a todos con ropa de civiles, ellos mismos se asombraron al verse.

Al llegar a las puertas estaba amaneciendo y al poco tiempo se junto todo el grupo.

Sakura tuvo que contener una risita al ver a Neji con unos pantalones pesqueros oscuros y una simple camiseta de manga corta blanca. Llevaba una banda de tela oscura en la frente y al recordar porque se entristeció. Decidió que hablaría con el mas tarde.

Emprendieron el camino a buen ritmo, con gran alboroto, hablando entre ellos y riendo a carcajadas. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se les notaba relajados, alegres y confiados.

Estratégicamente se colocó al lado de Hinata.

-Vas muy bonita Hinata –soltó sonriendo. Y era cierto, la muchacha se había recogido la mitad del pelo atrás con una horquilla, lucía unas mallas ajustadas cortas y un vestido corto de color malva.

-Tu también Sakura-san, casi no te reconocí.

Hablaron un rato del tiempo que esperaban que hiciera hasta que Naruto se puso a su lado chillando a gritos una vieja canción que había sido muy popular varios años atrás.

Los que iban delante también iban cantándola así que con voz trémula e insegura ambas empezaron a cantar. Hinata en seguida se sonrojó al verse envuelta en aquello y al notar que Naruto la observaba con mucho interés.

Sakura al no tener vergüenza en ese aspecto subió el volumen y cantó más segura, divirtiéndose como nunca. Al final terminó la canción ella sola, clavando las últimas notas. Un aplauso general inundó el camino.

-¡Cantas genial Sakura-san! –exclamó Rock Lee asombrado. Todos le dieron la razón y ella fingió una exagerada reverencia, realmente tenía una voz muy dulce. No quiso mirar a Neji.

A media mañana pararon en un lado del camino a almorzar y poco después continuaron andando. Entre bromas y conversaciones se les pasó muy deprisa el trayecto y casi a la hora de comer llegaron a su destino.

Lo que vieron era aún mejor de lo que recordaban, una bonita playa de arena blanca, con el mar infinito, cristalino, y un gran caserío de madera delante del agua.

Entraron corriendo y alborotados en la recepción. Los atendió una mujer de mediana edad, tostada por el sol y los acompañó a sus habitaciones. Eran estancias muy grandes donde cabían ampliamente cuatro personas para dormir así que una la ocuparon todas las chicas y en las otras dos se acomodaron dos grupos de tres chicos. Neji pidió expresamente que no lo dejaran en la misma habitación que Naruto o le daría dolor de cabeza.

Dejaron sus cosas a toda prisa, se cambiaron para ponerse la ropa de baño y corrieron a la playa.

El agua estaba fría, pero los chicos se zambulleron como si fuera lo mejor que habían probado desde hacia años. Ellas tendieron sus toallas al sol dispuestas a volver un poco morenas y se tumbaron.

-Vamos Hinata quítate la camiseta o se te quedará marca –dijo Sakura con su bikini verde acostándose.

A la chica le costó pero al final se quitó la ropa y dejó al descubierto un bañador violeta de espalda descubierta, tenía una figura preciosa y le sentaba como un guante.

-Jo Hinata quien tuviera ese cuerpo –exclamó Ten-Ten- yo lo iría enseñando.

Ciertamente Ten-Ten estaba muy poco desarrollada, incluso Sakura tenía más pecho que ella.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó y se sentó sobre la toalla. Hablaron sobre belleza, e incluso recetas de cocina, pero a mitad de la conversación se estaba tan bien tendida allí, con la brisa salada y el calor del sol que Sakura se quedó dormida.

Las chicas no quisieron molestarla así que fueron a bañarse, pero se olvidaron de que seguía durmiendo así que cuando se cansaron subieron a ducharse y prepararse para comer.

La chica notó como la zarandeaban y se sorprendió pensando que tenía mucho calor. Al abrir los ojos vio la cara y el cabello de Neji cayéndole encima.

-Será mejor que te metas al agua fría, creo que te estabas quemando.

Sakura se levantó siendo ayudada por el, aún estaba un poco atontada, pero tenía mucho calor así que se aproximó a la orilla y se mojó los brazos, descubrió que los demás ya se habían metido en la casa.

Al meter los pies en el agua sintió una sensación de frescor y alivio muy intensa, pero no se esperó que el chico que tenía detrás la empapara de agua dando patadas al agua.

-¿Te parece divertido Hyuuga? –chilló sobrecogida por el frío del agua.

Como respuesta él solo sonrió, ero fue una sonrisa nunca vista, una sonrisa picara, de diversión total, de travesura infantil. Sakura comenzó a tirarle olas de agua lo más fuerte que podía, cuando se dio cuenta estaba metida hasta la cintura chillando y riendo sin parar, totalmente mojada, pero para su sorpresa Neji también reía, su pelo le caía en una cascada negra por la espalda.

Ante el alboroto varias personas se asomaron a los balcones, entre ellas Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Chouji.

-¿Pero que…? –inquirió Ino- ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien esos dos?

Hinata solo sonrió.

Ten-Ten entrecerró los ojos sin saber que pensar, como podéis suponer no le agradó demasiado que Neji jugara a aquello con ninguna chica que no fuera ella y menos con alguien con quien para todo el mundo apenas se habían saludado un par de veces en su vida.

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan, a por el! –chilló Naruto desde el balcón de la habitación de al lado.

-¡Dale Sakura! –gritó Chouji a su lado, ambos parecían pasárselo en grande.

Al oír los gritos los dos detuvieron el juego incomodos por haber sido cazados, salieron del agua a trompicones por las olas y se metieron en la casa empapados.

-Esa te la debo señor Hyuuga –dijo Sakura antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Ya veremos señorita Haruno.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con la mirada interrogante de sus amigas.

-¡Ha empezado el! –Exclamó nada mas verlas- me ha tirado agua.

-¿Pasa algo que debamos saber?- inquirió Ino con una sonrisita.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Que pesada eres!

Se dio una ducha para quitarse la sal y se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta granate.

Bajaron a comer al comedor y disfrutaron mucho de la deliciosa comida que había preparado la casera, después se fue cada uno a su habitación a descansar, las chicas estuvieron jugando a las cartas un rato hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Vamos a ir a ver los alrededores de la playa, la casera dice que hay una serie de acantilados bordeando la playa un poco más adelante –Kiba hablaba rápidamente y Akamaru soltó un ladrido.

Las muchachas se levantaron aprisa y salieron de la casa, Shikamaru y Naruto se habían quedado durmiendo cansados después de todo el día.

Descubrieron un pequeño bosque lleno de vida que daba justo a los acantilados, tuvieron que trepar bastante, pero al final la vista mereció la pena, aún hacia calor, pero se sentaron en las rocas sintiendo el viento fresco en la cara.

-¿Qué miras Hyuuga? –preguntó el chico perro al verlo observar los arboles.

-Pensaba que sería un buen lugar de entrenamiento.

-¡Oh! Siempre igual, estamos de descanso, deja tus entrenamientos para cuando vuelvas –respondió Ino hastiada- no nos arruines el viaje.

Sakura estuvo tentada de defenderle, pero sonaría muy sospechoso así que se mordió la lengua. Después de un rato paseando por aquellos parajes volvieron a la playa para descubrir a Naruto jugando con varios de sus clones de sombra y Shikamaru sentado bajo la sombra de un pequeño arbolito. Ino y Choji fueron corriendo hacia el tratando de hacerlo moverse pero al final se quedaron ambos sentados hablando.

No quisieron molestar así que subieron a ponerse los bañadores y bajaron de nuevo a la playa. Hacia un calor tremendo, pero Sakura no tenía ganas de meterse al agua como todo el mundo.

Sacó su crema solar y comenzó a extenderla sobre sus brazos y piernas, se echo en la cara tratando de que no quedaran restos, pero se vio en un apuro cuando quiso echarse en la espalda, todas las chicas estaban bañándose y no iba a pedírselo a ningún chico.

Trató de retorcer el brazo, pero apenas podía extender la crema.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¿Cómo compensación por lo de esta mañana? –preguntó ella divertida.

Neji se colocó tras ella de forma muy familiar y empezó a aplicarle el protector de forma experta.

-Deberíamos tener cuidado Neji –susurró poniéndose seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No sabes que Ten-Ten esta enamorada de ti? –preguntó muy bajito sintiéndose bastante mal- Además no se si deberíamos mostrarnos así delante de los demás…

Terminó su trabajo y se sentó junto a ella, a distancia prudencial.

-¿Qué temes? –inquirió el mirando al mar.

-No quiero hacerle daño a Ten-Ten, y tampoco quiero crearte problemas a ti con… tu compromiso.

El chico meditó su respuesta durante un rato sin mirarla en ningún momento.

-Llevo años dándole negativas a Ten-Ten y es lo bastante inteligente para que sus sentimientos no afecten en nuestro grupo, creo que tampoco afectará ahora.

-Pero sufrirá…

-Sakura, eso es inevitable, habrá veces que tendrás que posponer tu felicidad a la de otro y a veces será al revés. Lo que yo te pregunto ahora es ¿Hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar se levantó y se marchó, dejándola ahí. Descubrió que Ten-Ten los observaba desde el agua y no le gustó nada como la miró.

Se metió a jugar al agua con Naruto y los demás, su pelota hinchable fue una gran idea, estuvieron jugando toda la tarde hasta que les entró hambre.

Tras una buena ducha y una copiosa cena se reunieron bajo la luz de las estrellas y se sentaron en el porche de la casa a jugar todos a las cartas. Naruto y Kiba parecían especialmente molestos el uno con el otro, se miraban mal, se hacían trampas y se gritaban cada vez que perdían. Casi a medianoche, cansados se fueron a acostarse.

Sakura decidida a todo le hizo una seña a Neji para que la acompañara y rezó por que nadie más lo viera. La chica se escondió tras la pared de la posada a esperarle y lo oyó hablar.

-Voy a la playa, creo que me dejé la toalla esta tarde.

Cuando lo encontró frente a ella lo agarró de la mano y tiró de el por el bosque, tratando de recordar el camino correcto. Tras una gran roca estaba su recompensa, el precioso acantilado a la luz de la luna, parecía un lugar mágico y de cuento.

-No me voy a rendir –habló la muchacha con los ojos brillantes de decisión. El muchacho la miró sorprendido- no voy a rendirme contigo, con esto. No se bien que piensas o que quieres de mi, pero no voy a rendirme a menos que seas tu el que me lo pida. ¿Has oído la canción?

Cantó el estribillo, con voz temblorosa de emoción aferrándose a sus manos.

****_I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
I'm giving you all my love__  
I'm still looking up_

**No me voy a dar por vencida con nosotros  
Incluso si los cielos se ponen ásperos  
Te estoy dando todo mi amor  
Sigo mirando hacia arriba**

Terminó la canción y de nuevo los inundó el aire salado, que parecía haberse detenido solo para escuchar.

-Sabes que pasará en el futuro, cuando yo tenga que…

-Lo se y no me importa, porque ya es definitivo y sin vuelta atrás. No soy nada sin ti –respondió con una sonrisa- y como te he dicho no me voy a rendir, superaré cualquier obstáculo que se presente para estar contigo.

Neji la observó, por primera vez vio que alguien lo iba a dar todo por el, vio que la persona que había observado en secreto desde niños lo correspondía, con más pasión y decisión de la que jamás habría soñado.

Sin decir nada la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó. Hundió su nariz en su pelo para poder disfrutar de la fragancia, la apretó para sentirla más cerca, para sentir que era suya, que siempre lo había sido aún tras todos los años en silencio.

-No me voy a ir Neji, vas a tener que echarme a patadas –rio ella contenta- pero no se como deberíamos mostrarnos a los demás para que no entren el estado de alerta colectiva.

-Pues considero que ir con la verdad por delante es lo más sensato.

Separó la cabeza de su pelo a regañadientes tan solo para remplazarla por algo mejor. Besó sus labios, lentamente, rememorando cada roce, dejando salir todos aquellos sentimientos enterrados. Notó que a ella le temblaban las piernas así que la apretó aún más fuerte contra el para sujetarla. Por un glorioso momento ambos se sintieron completamente en paz, era como si así debiera haber sido siempre.

Se separaron en el momento en que escucharon una rama al romperse tras ellos, y vieron la figura de Ten-Ten alejarse a toda velocidad.

-Oh no…

-Vamos -murmuró Neji cogiéndola de la mano.

Sakura ando tranquila, porque él la agarraba fuertemente de la mano, llegaron rápidamente a la puerta de la casa justo cuando ella iba a entrar.

-¡Espera Ten-en por favor! –exclamó la muchacha angustiada.

-¿¡Para que!? –gritó esta- ¿Para que vuelvas a mentirme? ¡Nos has estado mintiendo a la cara todo este tiempo!

Neji se adelantó un paso.

-Ten-Ten, yo nunca he podido corresponder a tus sentimientos y lo sabes.

Ante aquel grito oyeron como se abrían las puertas de los balcones y dieron gracias a que fueran los únicos en la posada.

Pero ¿ella? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Apenas la conoces!

-Eso no es cierto –murmuró una vocecita desde la puerta. Hinata y los demás habían bajado corriendo al oír el escandalo.

-Neji-niisan, Sakura-san y yo nos criamos juntos. Nos conocemos de toda la vida.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella confesión.

-Sakura –la llamó Ino- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hinata, Neji y yo crecimos juntos hasta que tuvimo años, entonces sellaron los recuerdos que teníamos juntos con una técnica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que os e visto besaros? –preguntó Ten-Ten dolida- Dime que ahora que siempre habéis estado súper enamorados.

-Yo no recordaba todo lo que pasé con ellos –aclaró Sakura suplicante- pero ahora lo recuerdo y… quiero pasar el tiempo que pueda con la persona a la que amo antes de…

La chica calló y bajó la cabeza.

-Estoy prometido –dijo Neji levantando una nueva ola de asombro- con una chica de otra aldea.

-Yo no quería herirte Ten-Ten, solo… quería pasar el tiempo que pudiera con el antes de no poder hacerlo más.

La morena los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir, aunque parecía más calmada.

-Parece el argumento de una mala película –dijo Shikamaru interesado por primera vez.

-Lo siento Ten-Ten –dijo Neji bajando un poco la cabeza, pero con su expresión seria y fría de siempre.

-Yo no… lo sabía –dijo ella avergonzada por el escandalo-lo siento.

Sakura se adelantó y la miró a los ojos con el corazón en un puño.

-Lo siento, debía haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio.

-Bueno, obviamente a sido una gran sorpresa para todos -habló Ino como buena intermediadora- ¿Qué tal si profundizáis un poco más?

-No hay mucho más que decir…-dijo el Hyuuga.

-Ya, y esto empezó por arte de magia –dijo Naruto anonadado aún.

-Al principio es el tío más prepotente e idiota del mundo.

-Y tu la más cargante –respondió el con una sonrisita.

Todos rieron, incluso Ten-Ten.

-Tsunade-sama nos envió a una misión –completó Sakura más tranquila- estuvimos bastante tiempo solos y empecé a recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado de pequeños.

-Vaya una historia –dijo Chouji comiendo una bolsa de patatas.

-Creo que coincido con todos en que nos habéis dejado con la boca abierta –señaló Ino sonriendo- pero será mejor que descansemos para mañana.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se cambiaron para dormir.

-Sakura- habló Ten-Ten cuando apagaron la luz- siento lo de antes, de verdad, me puse… celosa.

-Oh no te disculpes por favor, yo debí haberos dicho algo antes, ni siquiera Hinata sabia nada.

-Eso no es verdad, yo si lo sabia - se oyó su vocecita.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó la chica preocupada- ¿tanto me lo notaste?

-No, pero conozco a mi primo de toda la vida, sé cuando algo le preocupa y cuando tu estabas él se ponía muy hosco y tenso.

Rieron un poco antes de dormir, felices de haber solucionado los contratiempos.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo amaneció azul y lleno de nubes blancas. Pasaron todo el día jugando en la playa, por unos momentos volvían a ser niños, gritándose y riendo sin parar. A media tarde Sakura se sentó al lado de Neji, exhausta y jadeante. Lo observó con mucho interés, fijándose en su pecho, fuerte y amplio, no era un muchacho muy grande o con los músculos trabajados, era delgado y grácil, pero se notaba el entrenamiento al que se sometía a diario, era un verdadero placer para la vista observar sus abdominales o sus fuertes brazos. Durante un rato estuvo mirándole, disfrutándole con la vista, sin miedo a que alguien la descubriera, pero después recordó lo que había ido a hacer . Sin mediar palabra alzó las manos y empezó a desatar la cinta de su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? –soltó el muchacho apartándose de golpe.

-¿Qué temes? –Le preguntó haciéndole recordar que él le había dicho lo mismo el día anterior- Nadie va a juzgarte. ¿Hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar?

-De verdad que llegas a ser pesada…

El chico la observó con una media sonrisa, soltó un suspiro y la dejó hacer. Sakura se ató la cinta oscura en la tira de su bikini para que no sintiera deseos de volver a ponérsela y lo levantó de la mano para llevarlo a bañarse.

Pocos se sorprendieron al verle el sello en la frente, Naruto incluso gritó que le gustaba mucho el "tatuaje".

Tras la cena, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto salieron a la playa y se sentaron en la arena. Sakura se había vuelto a poner su vestido blanco, estaba desgastado, pero le gustaba mucho.

Ante su sorpresa Kiba sacó una gran bolsa de fuegos artificiales. Saltaron y corrieron con bengalas en la mano, tiraron cohetes de colores e incluso algunos que solo hacían ruido.

-Ha sido la mejor excursión de la historia –declaró Naruto- sonriendo mientras le daba la última bengala a Hinata. La chica sonrojada sonrió feliz.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se reunieron en torno a la lucecita y cuando se apagó pasearon por la playa a oscuras. Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a salpicarlos con el agua y acabaron haciendo una autentica batalla de agua. Volvieron empapados a la casa, sonrientes, pero cuando se acercaron a la luz se dieron cuenta de que la decisión de Sakura de ponerse el vestido blanco no había sido tan buena. Pudieron admirar su ropa interior a través de la tela mojada.

La chica hizo un fútil esfuerzo por taparse de las miradas.

-Vamos, aquí no hay nada que ver –dijo Ino tirando de Choji hacia el interior.

-Que vergüenza –exclamó ella sonrojada cuando se quedó a solas con Neji. Pero el no parecía de acuerdo y se dedicó a observarla con mucho interés. La observó de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su pelo, ya lo llevaba más largo, casi como cuando eran más pequeños, le gustó.

-Ve a cambiarte, vas a pillar un resfriado –dijo secamente.

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca sacándole burla y entró deseando que aquellos días no terminaran nunca.

**Aquí tenéis la aventura en la playa, mi propio relleno para que os entretengáis :D**

**Lis-.-Uchiha: Me alegro que ya te funcione el teclado. Aquí tienes a Neji sin camiseta, un verdadero regalo para la vista xD. Gracias por comentar!**

**Claudiskin: Me alegra mucho que te guste, le tengo un cariño enorme a esta historia. La seguiré en seguida!**

**Vanessa121010: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado. Yo también envidio el pelo de Neji, lo imagino un pelo brillante, fuerte y muy cuidado. :D**


	17. Encuentro y Pérdida

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal la navidad? ¿Qué os han regalado? ¿Muchas cosas? A mi una batidora xDD la adoro, ahora podré hacer mejores pasteles (soy una entusiasta de la repostería) Este capitulo a tardado más de lo revisto, en nochevieja pillé mucho frío y llevo una semana mala. Pero aquí está, y el siguiente ya esta preparado. Espero que os guste mucho. **

Durmieron como nunca, pero al levantarse se lamentaron de que aquello ya hubiera acabado.

-Ha sido genial –dijo Hinata en voz baja sonriente mientras metía todas sus cosas en su bolsa.

Todas le dieron la razón.

-Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad tenemos que repetirlo –soltó Ten-Ten.

Salieron después de comer andando lentamente, disfrutando de la última vista al mar y a su gran diversión.

-¡Ahhh no quiero volver! –gritó Ino.

-¡Pues yo si! –aclaró Naruto- Estoy deseando seguir con mi entrenamiento.

A medio camino Sakura se acercó a Neji y tímidamente le cogió de la mano hasta que en el ocaso llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, donde tristemente tuvieron que soltarse.

No se dijeron nada, pero la mirada que cruzaron fue tan intensa que los demás se quedaron parados.

-Chicos –los llamó Sakura temerosa de pronto- me gustaría que no dijerais nada sobre… -miró a Neji un segundo- todo esto. No quiero causar problemas.

-Tranquila, vuestro secreto esta a salvo con nosotros –sentenció Ino sonriendo.

Ella lo dudó bastante, y más tratándose de Ino, pero asintió.

Llegó a casa bastante cansada y triste, había estado observándolo durante tres días y dos noches y ahora se habían tenido que separar. Suspiró.

Su madre se alegró mucho de verla, le preparó un buen baño y se dispuso a prepararle la cena. Sakura trató de serenarse en el agua, pero solo pudo pensar en su compromiso, en como iba a destrozar todo lo que habían conseguido. Su viaje a la playa había sido como un bonito sueño, del que debía despertar.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? –preguntó su madre mientras cenaban. Se la veía cabizbaja y desolada.

-Tranquila mamá, lo hemos pasado tan bien que estoy muy cansada –respondió tratando de no preocuparla.

Cuando subió a acostarse notó sus pasos pesados, abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama, no podía parar de pensar.

De pronto vio que en su habitación había algo que no encajaba. Cuando al final logró descubrir qué era dio un respingo.

En la pequeña botellita de colores había una flor. Una simple y perfecta rosa blanca que encajaba perfectamente en su contenedor. La olió y descubrió aparte de su aroma característico y leve olor a jabón y flores. Sonrió, sin ver a la persona que se ocultaba encaramado al balcón.

El también sonrió levemente y se marchó, con fuerzas renovadas.

Sakura dedicó la mañana siguiente a mover todos los muebles de su cuarto. Tiró muchas de las cosas que guardaba tontamente cuando era más niña y encaminó su entorno y su vida hacia la madurez.

La semana pasó lentamente, sin saber nada de Neji, entrenando, ayudando en la reconstrucción, Konoha ya parecía lo que había sido. La mayoría de ciudadanos contaban con casa propia, los niños jugaban en las calles y ella paseaba por ellas asombrada del trabajo realizado.

-¡Hey Frentona! –la llamó Ino cuando pasó por su floristería.

-Ah hola Ino –dijo Sakura.

-¿No te has enterado? –Inquirió ansiosa- La prometida de Neji Hyuuga acaba de llegar, han estado toda la semana preparándolo.

-Ah…- aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, esperaba que fuera más tarde.

Al verle la cara Ino se sintió un poco mal por su amiga.

-¡Vamos a verla! –soltó sonriente- seguro que es feísima.

-No se… yo…

-Venga, no lo sabremos hasta que la veamos.

-No, tranquila –dijo Sakura sonriente- ya veremos.

Se marchó con un nudo en el estomago, tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible, no se dio cuenta por donde andaba hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Ah… lo siento… -soltó preocupada. Una muchacha de cabello castaño, con unos llamativos ojos azules la observó sonriente.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco iba mirando.

Soltó una risita amistosa.

-Me llamo Ayame –vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, con flores blancas y unos zapatos.

-Yo soy Sakura.

-¿Eres ninja de aquí? –Casi afirmó al ver su bandana- ¿Podrías enseñarme un poco la aldea? Estoy bastante perdida…

-De acuerdo –contestó sonriente- justamente tengo un poco de tiempo.

Eran casi de la misma edad y en seguida se hicieron amigas, les gustaban muchas cosas parecidas. Sakura le contó la historia de la aldea, que la Hokage era su maestra, incluso que había un bonito restaurante que le gustaba mucho en aquella calle.

Anduvieron varias horas, Ayame parecía una princesa, dando siempre las gracias por todo, era muy educada y caía bien a todo el mundo.

-¿Te gustan los lirios? –preguntó al pasar por una floristería- A mi madre le encantaban y por eso me puso este nombre.

-Al menos es más original que el mío- respondió Sakura con fastidio- mucha gente se llama como yo.

-Pues a mi me parece precioso, y con tu pelo sí que pareces un pétalo de Sakura.

Ambas se sonrieron y se sentaron a tomar un helado hasta que un hombre mayor, de ojos blancos apareció.

-Ayame-sama –la llamó respetuoso- la estábamos buscando señorita, ya a llegado el señorito Hyuuga y van a hacer la presentación formal.

Sakura se quedó con los ojos como platos, sin quererlo había dado con su rival, y lo peor era que le encantaba, sería perfecta para Neji.

-¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga? –preguntó tímida.

-Ah… apenas –mintió.

-Vaya, esperaba que lo conocieras, estoy muy nerviosa, va a ser mi marido.

Parecía realmente apurada así que la muchacha hizo de tripas corazón.

-Dicen que es muy buena persona aunque un poco hosco. Seguro que le gustarás.

Ayame le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento y le prometió que estaría invitada a la boda, se despidió y hecho a andar.

Sakura se tapó el rostro con las manos cuando los perdió de vista, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y echó a correr por los tejados lo más rápido que pudo.

De nuevo el subconsciente la traicionó y sus pies la llevaron al lugar donde había tenido lugar el pequeño entrenamiento con el Hyuuga.

Se acercó a la roca que reposaba al lado del lago y miró a su alrededor, su cerebro empezó a rememorar muchas escenas con el, y ya no pudo soportarlo.

Sentada en la roca, abrazándose las rodillas comenzó a llorar por su suerte. Encontraba al que pensaba que era el amor de su vida y lo perdía, de la forma más miserable.

Caminó a casa con los ojos enrojecidos justo para descubrir que su madre volvía a marcharse de viaje. Tenía todas sus bolsas en la puerta y sonrió al verla.

-Me han invitado unas amigas a un hotel de las montañas por una semana- la abrazó- siento que no puedas venir, cielo. Cuídate, te he dejado comida en la nevera.

Sin decir nada más se marchó, Sakura pensó que parecía un poco ausente cuando había hablado con ella, pero no le dio más importancia, y entró en casa.

Sin importarle nada, pasó una semana sola en casa, esperando el regreso de su madre, dispuesta a contarle todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero los días pasaron y ella no volvía.

Después de cuatro días de suplicio se decidió a hablar con Tsunade.

Ando tranquilamente hacia su oficina tratando de convencerse a si misma de que habían prolongado el viaje, de que lo estaría pasando genial y que por eso se le había olvidado decírselo.

-Tsunade-sama –llamó a la puerta cuando llegó.

-Adelante.

Al verle la cara supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No se… mi madre se fue de viaje hace 11 días, pero me dijo que volvería en una semana y estoy empezando a preocuparme –mintió, llevaba histérica ya tres días.

Tsunade la miró extrañada y la hizo que se sentara ante ella.

-¿Te dijo donde iba? –preguntó anotando cosas en un pergamino.

-Dijo que la habían invitado a un hotel de las montañas.

-¿Te dijo quien?

-No.

Ambas se miraron inseguras.

-Bien, tranquilízate, enviaré este informe al escuadrón más apropiado y ellos se harán cargo de la situación.

-Pero ¿y yo que hago?- estaba angustiada, aquello cada vez le parecía más serio.

-Debes quedarte en casa por si Mebuki volviera, quizás solo han alargado el viaje.

Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento y negó.

-Me hubiera avisado, además tenía la mirada perdida cuando se marchó.

Tsunade apuntó varias cosas más antes de enrollar el pergamino y mandarla a casa.

-No sirve de nada que estés por ahí sufriendo Sakura, ya sabes como son estas cosas.

Por supuesto, era una ninja que había estado presente en casos de desapariciones y secuestros, pero este caso obviamente era distinto. Era su madre. La única que le quedaba.

Preparó su bolsa cuando entró en casa, se vistió con su uniforme ninja y de pronto se quedó en la puerta esperando. A sabiendas que iba a desobedecer de nuevo una orden directa. Y pasó un día más ante la puerta, esperando que por algún milagro su madre volviera disculpándose por no haberla avisado.

Aquella noche resuelta y muy cansada por no haber dormido salió a hurtadillas de casa, corrió saliendo de la villa y se dirigió al hotel donde habían pasado un tiempo juntos cuando su padre aún vivía.

A medio camino amaneció y siguió caminando mientras comía algo.

Al llegar al recinto preguntó por su madre, pero todos le dieron una negativa, después preguntó por más hoteles en las montañas. Le dieron la dirección de dos de ellos y se encaminó con determinación.

Al segundo al que llegó obtuvo las mimas respuestas así que continuó.

Tres días llevaba andando sin descanso cuando llegó al tercero, estaba en muy mal estado, parecía muy viejo y mal cuidado. No había nadie para atenderla así que camino en silencio por los pasillos, abriendo cada puerta.

-Ya esta aquí.

Una voz frente a ella la hizo detenerse. Recordaba esa espada, ese rostro, sus ojos depredadores.

Kisame la había estado esperando.

**Me siento un poco más, a la pobre Sakura solo le pasan cosas malas jo. Pero siempre he pensado que la vida de un ninja no tiene que ser precisamente un paseo. **

**Lis_Uchiha: Controla a tu inner mujer, que lo vas a poner todo perdido de baba! xDDD En seguida habrá más Neji-saku, las cosas me las tomo con calma.**

**Claudiskin: Me alegro de que te guste. No se exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá, voy escribiendo sobre la marcha asique ni idea, aunque no creo que quede mucho eh? Quizá capítulos más. **

**Vanessa121010: Me alegro de que te entretenga y te parezca divertido. **

**Anksuke: Con este frio si que dan ganas de encontrar un rincón con playa y calorcito eh? Y si ya hay un Neji ni te cuento xD**

**Sakura Himeko: Aquí tienes a la prometida de Neji, Ayame, me la imagino muy bonita y de carácter tranquilo. Una contraposición a Sakura. **

**Nhatii: Me alegro que te guste. **

**Satine.F: jajajaja trataré de meter más besos en seguida. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, me alegro que os guste y que os divirtáis. **


	18. Me rindo a la evidencia

**IMPORTANTE: Leedlo por favor. **

**Bien aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, sigo enferma. Después de pasar un resfriado horrible estoy pasando la gripe, me tiro en cama tooodo el día súper aburrida, asique estuve hablando con varias de vosotras y ****tuvimos una idea entre todas****. Pensamos hacer un fanfic de Neji entre todas a ver que sale, pero para poder hablarlo estamos agregándonos a skype y a gtalk****. Si quereis participar mandadme un mensaje privado y os daré mi correo y así podremos hablar****. Eso es todo, espero que os guste este capítulo. **** :D**

-¿Dónde esta mi madre? –preguntó con voz trémula.

-Tranquilo pajarito, no queremos haceros daño. Si haces lo que te decimos la veras muy pronto.

Caminó delante de aquel tiburón que la encerró en una habitación sin ventanas.

Dos días después la llevaron a una gran sala, destartalada. Aquel hotel llevaba abandonado bastante tiempo, vio un cuerpo conocido tendido en el suelo, pero cuando trató de llegar hasta su madre la retuvieron. Por lo que sabía allí estaban Kisame, Deidaria y Zetsu.

-¿Qué queréis? –exclamó presa del pánico.

-Es muy simple –dijo Kisame- solo queremos al nueve colas.

Abrió los ojos pasmada. Había caído en la trampa. Si Naruto se enteraba que estaba desaparecida o secuestrada iría donde fuera para ayudarla. Y ellos obtendrían lo que querían.

-¿Esta herida? –preguntó- Dejadme que la cure por favor.

-Desgraciadamente ofreció demasiada resistencia.

Sakura entró en shock, su mente no concebía que hubieran matado a su madre, las piernas no la sostuvieron y cayó de rodillas.

-¡No la necesitabais a ella! –chilló- ¡Hubiera venido voluntaria si…!

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin preocuparse de contenerse.

Su mundo entero se tambaleó de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenían que arrebatarle lo que más quería?

La dejaron allí, sollozando, junto al cadáver de su madre.

Cuando se serenó un poco cogió un mantel viejo y tapó su cuerpo con él, siendo observada por todos, pero no le importaba. Aquella noche cayó inconsciente a su lado.

La noche siguiente la puerta explotó dándoles a todos un gran sobresalto. Sakura rezó por que no fuera Naruto, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar nada más, entre el humo y los cascotes no veía nada. Solo sintió como la alzaban del suelo y atravesaban una ventana.

Cuando pudo mirar vio que Neji la llevaba al hombro, junto a el corría Lee, con el cuerpo de su madre y Ten-Ten iba detrás con Gai-sensei.

Corrían tan rápidamente como podían, sabían que estaba siendo perseguidos.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que había pensado –le dijo el Hyuuga. Parecía muy enfadado.

Pero ella no estaba de humor para eso. Hizo que la bajara y continuó corriendo al lado de Lee sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Llegaron a Konoha y dieron la alarma de que tres integrantes de Akatsuki estaban en las inmediaciones. Tsunade dio el pésame a Sakura y avisó a los sapos de que Naruto no debía volver de su entrenamiento hasta nueva orden. La muchacha agradeció a los dioses el que no se hubiera enterado de nada.

-Hyuuga, acompaña a Sakura a su casa, quédate con ella un par de días, yo se lo comunicaré a tu familia- dijo la Hokage con pesar.

La muchacha no le dirigió la palabra ni siquiera una mirada en todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta habló, con voz monocorde.

-Ya puedes irte, no te necesito aquí.

-Esas no son las ordenes de Tsunade-sama.

Sin decirle nada más entró en casa y dejó la puerta abierta tras ella, pero cuando entró quedó parada en medio de la sala, mirando al frente, observando con los ojos muy abiertos el altar donde reposaban las cenizas de su padre.

Neji la observó sin decir nada, bien sabía lo que era perder a un padre, pero no podía imaginar perder también una madre en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Sin duda aquello era lo peor de ser ninja, tenías que soportar demasiadas perdidas.

La muchacha estuvo allí un rato, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que lloraba. Gruesas lágrimas caían sobre la alfombra, Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, pegados a los costados.

Sin decirle nada y preparado para aguantar todo lo que pudiera la abrazó por detrás. Pero no se imaginó que ella se desplomaría al suelo en cuanto la tocó.

Lo arrastró en la caída o él se dejó arrastrar, lo que importa es que no la soltó, en ningún momento. La sostuvo cuando gemía de dolor, cuando lloraba gritando, tratando de taparse la boca con una mano.

-Tranquila…-susurró una y otra vez hasta que la histeria pasó.

-No pude… no pude hacer nada –repetía dolorosamente- cuando llegué ya…

Pasaron varias horas hasta que se dejó mover, como una autómata, la llevó a la bañera y la llenó.

La desnudó con todo el amor que tenía, la metió en el agua templada y la enjabonó mientras ella miraba al vacío.

Suplicó a los dioses que no la dejaran sufrir mucho más tiempo aquella agonía. Pero detuvo su rezo cuando recordó que él no podría estar ahí para consolarla cuando se casara.

La besó en los parpados por cada lágrima que caía, la envolvió en una toalla y la llevó en brazos hasta su cama.

Cuando la depositó bajo las sabanas ella le sujetó la mano temblorosa, temiendo que él también la dejara.

Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza mientras que exhausta se dejaba llevar por el manto indoloro de los sueños.

Se maldijo por no haber marchado en la búsqueda en cuanto lo había sabido, se maldijo por no poder mantenerse a su lado, se maldijo por ser un Hyuuga.

Pasó toda la noche observándola, viendo como la hinchazón de sus ojos iba desapareciendo, oyéndola suspirar con un rictus en la boca. Ni siquiera en los sueños podía olvidar. ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se casara y la dejara para siempre? No quiso ni pensarlo.

Al despertar se despegó de él, como si recordara demasiado.

Se vistió con aquel horrendo vestido negro de funerales, el mismo que llevarían todas las mujeres de la aldea aquel día.

Neji bajó a la cocina y preparó algo de desayunar. No sabía mucho de cocina, pero un té no le sentaría mal.

Casi tuvo que obligarla a beberlo.

-Sakura, Ino acaba de llegar –anunció el muchacho tratando de sacarla de su mutismo- voy a ir a casa a cambiarme.

La dejó en manos de su amiga y le depositó un beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta.

El gran Hyuuga Neji tenía un doloroso nudo en la boca del estomago, sufría por ella. Corriendo entró en su casa para encontrarse de bruces con Ayame. Vestía también un sencillo kimono negro.

-¿Tu donde vas? –preguntó hosco y de mal humor.

-Pues… iba a darle el pésame a Sakura-san en el entierro.

-Ahórratelo –soltó asqueado.

No estaba de humor para aquella niña frágil y tonta, se duchó a toda prisa y se colocó con desgana la vestimenta funeral.

Hinata y él salieron de la casa andando rápidos.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó ella muy preocupada, parecía que llevaba varios días sin dormir.

-Mal –se limitó a contestar.

Llegaron a la gran explanada donde se depositaban las lápidas de los caídos, había ya mucha gente, Tsunade se mantenía apartada de la gente, esperando que trajeran la lápida de Mebuki para colocarla junto a la de su marido.

Sakura estaba entre la multitud, con mirada ausente, hablando sin emoción, asintiendo a cada frase.

Hinata fue a darle un fuerte abrazo, aquello pareció ser lo único que la despertó por un momento. Levantó la vista y lo encontró entre la multitud, tuvo que apartar los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su prima no volvió a su lado, se quedó agarrando la mano de su amiga durante toda la ceremonia.

Cuando todo terminó la multitud se dispersó, solo quedaron allí aquel pequeño grupo que habían ido de excursión hacía tan solo una semana.

Cada uno le dio las pocas palabras de consolación que pudieron y después también se marcharon, quedándose allí los dos Hyuugas y ella.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a casa? –preguntó Hinata temerosa.

Sakura negó cabizbaja.

-Hay cosas que tengo que hacer sola, gracias.

Sin mirarlos se marchó, y al verla caminar andar sola tuvo que contener un impulso de correr tras ella y protegerla.

Hinata se colocó a su lado y lo agarró de la mano. Lloraba. Era tan sensible. Pero de alguna manera lloraba por los tres.

Al llegar a casa encontraron a Ayame sentada con su kimono en el jardín, parecía triste. Ante la muda pregunta de su prima habló.

-No la dejé ir al funeral.

Hinata lo entendió, supo que aquello hubiera herido aún más a Sakura y no dijo nada, se metió en su cuarto, pero cuando entró supo que debía hablar con el.

-Neji-niisan, ¿puedo pasar?

Al entrar descubrió a su primo con el ceño fruncido, quitándose la ropa para volver a ponerse su uniforme ninja.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó malhumorado.

-Si… que-quería… -tartamudeaba de nuevo, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando su primo estaba enfadado- quería hablarte so-sobre… ella.

Hablaba muy bajito, no quería que nadie los oyera.

-Señoritos ¿desean que les traiga algo de comer?- Hinata había dejado la puerta abierta y pasaba por allí una doncella.

-Si, Meiko, tráenos un té.

Se sentaron en silencio ante la pequeña mesita a esperar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ella? –preguntó él cansado.

-Bueno…yo pensaba que querías a…

Neji asintió sin saber que más decir. Era la primera vez que hablaba de aquellas cosas con su prima.

-Yo…-comenzó sin saber muy bien que decir- Naruto-kun y yo hemos comenzado a… bueno…

El muchacho se sorprendió, nunca hubiera imaginado que los ardiles de la Haruno funcionaran tan bien.

-Sabes que tu padre nunca lo permitirá.

-No me importa –declaró con determinación- yo le qui-quiero. Voy a luchar por el.

Neji recordó aquellas mismas palabras que Sakura le había dirigido en la playa.

-No todos somos iguales.

-Pues quizás deberías ser tu el que empiece a luchar un poco por ella. Lucha por lo que quieres, si no, es que no lo quieres lo suficiente.

-No puedo hacerlo Hinata, el matrimonio ya esta en marcha.

-La destrozarás –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- no es justo.

-Ya lo sé –Y por primera vez desde hacía muchos años vio a su primo con ojos cansados, brillantes de emoción contenida. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado sufriendo, en silencio, preocupado por ella más que nadie. Preocupado por el futuro que anhelaba y que se le escapaba de las manos.

Hinata se levantó, bordeó la mesita y con cuidado lo abrazó. Dejando derramar sus lágrimas sobre el, mientras que lo soportaba todo.

-Si decides hacer algo, yo te apoyaré –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa fue la última vez que se habló de todo eso. Los preparativos de la boda se prolongaron seis meses. Ayame objetó que primero debían conocerse mejor, además querían que toda la aldea estuviera reconstruida para regocijo de todos. Por supuesto aquello supuso seis meses más de libertad para Neji y Sakura.

-¿Hace mucho frío?- preguntó la muchacha mientras preparaba la cena.

-Si, este año nevará, ya se están congelando los charcos –replicó Neji entrando a la casa. Se quitó varias capas de ropa antes de meter la bolsa que traía al frigorífico.

Aquella era su rutina en los últimos meses. No habría podido dejarla sola aunque se lo hubiera propuesto.

Habían redecorado la pequeña casa, ahora propiedad de la Haruno, habían convertido la habitación de sus padres en un bonito despacho con un gran altar donde reposaban sus progenitores, en la habitación de la chica solo habían puesto una cama doble, donde poder dormir los dos de vez en cuando.

-¿Tienes hambre? –volvió a preguntar mientras se quitaba el delantal para darle un beso.

-Depende de lo que hayas cocinado.

-No te quejes de mi comida Neji Hyuga –replicó poniendo los brazos en jarras- no al menos que tu aprendas a hacer algo decente.

Se sentaron en el salón y comieron el guiso de la muchacha.

-¿Esta bueno?

-Pasable.

-Arg… -dijo ella- siempre igual.

Pero él nunca dejaba nada en el plato, aunque estuviera quemado o pasado.

Sakura se apañaba bien sola. Ciertamente cuando su madre falleció estuvo semanas perdida, metiendo en cajas todo lo que le recordaba a ellos, apenas comía, apenas dormía. Solo cuando Neji estaba cerca. Había salido del pozo con su ayuda.

-¿Cómo esta Hinata? –preguntó recogiendo los platos.

-Como siempre.

-Neji…-aún le costaba abrirse, contarle todo lo que le preocupaba. El chico suspiró acomodándose a su lado para ayudarla a lavar los utensilios de cocina.

-Ya sabes que esta enfrentada a toda la familia. Ella es la sucesora del clan, y lo a dejado todo a un lado para estar con Naruto. Obviamente no le a sentado muy bien a su padre.

Fregaron la vajilla en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Y Hanabi? –preguntó ella de pronto- ¿Qué piensa de todo esto?

-Hanabi tiene quince años, le parece muy romántico dejarlo todo por un capricho.

-No tengamos esa discusión otra vez –le recordó ella resoplando- Naruto y Hinata son la pareja más enamorada del mundo, se les ve.

Ninguno quiso decir nada más, ya habían discutido aquel asunto demasiado. Neji opinaba que el amor no podía ser tan fuerte para abandonar tus deberes como cabeza del clan, y obviamente chocaba con la opinión de Sakura.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir esta noche? –preguntó ella, aunque sabía cual era su respuesta. El tiempo se agotaba, su compromiso estaba muy cerca.

No dijo nada, solo le dio un besito en la frente y terminó de fregar.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, a hablar sobre las misiones y quehaceres diarios y fue pasando el tiempo, sin que se dieran cuenta, hasta que la luna estaba bien alta.

-Sakura –la llamó mientras que ella traía unas tazas de té y las dejaba sobre la mesa- ya nos han dado una fecha.

La muchacha se quedó parada, como una estatua.

-Nos casaremos en una semana.

Sakura dejó las tazas encima de la mesa con cuidado, y sin decir nada subió a su habitación.

Neji dudó si debía seguirla, pero lo hizo y a cada paso que daba le costaba más.

La descubrió sentada en la pequeña cornisa del balcón que tenía su cuarto.

-Sakura… -volvió a llamarla- entra, te vas a resfriar.

Pero no pareció oírlo, así que se colocó a su lado. El viento frío los zarandeó. La observó en silencio, no denotaba ninguna expresión.

-Volveré mañana si quieres…

-No –dijo ella sin mirarlo- no vuelvas.

La chica suspiró profundamente, ignorado el frío que le atenazaba los huesos. Se giró para tenerlo de frente.

-Lo he intentado –dijo en voz baja- he tratado de hacerte entender de que por amor a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, pero me rindo.

Neji la observaba con la boca entreabierta, sin saber que decir.

-Me rindo a la evidencia de que no te vas a sacrificar por… esto –sonrió con tristeza- y me parece bien, ese eres tú. El Hyuga Neji imperturbable, el que antepone su deber a su corazón. El Neji del que yo me enamoré. Así que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada.

Él asintió, sabía lo que le decía. Pero le sorprendía el hecho de que se comportara de forma tan sensata, tan racional, cuando ella era pura pasión.

Sin saber a donde mirar o que decir miró hacia el cielo, esperando algún tipo de milagro. Cuando de pronto lo único que cayó fue un copo de nieve.

Nevaba.

La vuelta del frío, de la congelación de su corazón, era inminente. Así que aquello era el final.

Se quedaron ambos observando como todo se volvía blanco. Como su amor se iba sepultando bajo una capa de blanco olvido.

Neji se marchó, y ella entró a la sala. Recordó la bolsa que él había metido en la nevera. Descubrió sus pasteles favoritos envueltos amorosamente en una cajita roja.

En el suelo de la pequeña cocina dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Y lloró por lo que no podría tener. Aquella noche sintió que perdía una vida entera y feliz junto a él.

**Aquí teneis el resultado de estar tanto tiempo enferma! xD Espero que os haya gustado. Como he dicho antes poneos en contacto y no seáis tímidas, aunque no escribáis siempre hay una primera vez y mientras le pongáis ilusión será suficiente ^^ **

**Claudiskin: No menciones ese suceso, no vaya a ser que espoilees a mas gente mujer, que la me espoileaste a mi xD**

**Love and Dead: No, Sasuke no puede salir de la villa sin guardias Y demás hasta que no pasen años, asique me pareció menos lio no ponerlo ahí. **

**Vanessa121010: Me alegro que extrañes mi historia, eso significa que te gusta *O***

**NanbeiNoHana****: não falam Português, então eu responderei com o tradutor do google. Eu acho que, para alcançar a verdadeira felicidade deve passar dificuldades, e ser um ninja. Mas depois vem a felicidade que eu espero para meus personagens. Obrigado por comentar :D**

**Guest: Exacto, Sakura aunque no lo parezca o siempre lo omitan es una ninja totalmente capaz, no creo que pudiera en pelea con Neji, pero aún así es una muy buena ninja y medica. A mi también me gusta tanto la pareja de Kakashi- Sakura como cuando la trata como alguien a quien quiere mucho, muy familiar o como hermana pequeña. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar!**


	19. This is war

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, estoy escribiendo el final asique no quería publicar esto hasta no estar segura de que lo iba a terminar de cierta manera. Quiero tenerlo todo atado, que luego se me olvidan cosas y resucito muertos sin querer xD. Como ya dije no queda mucho para el final, os agradezco la paciencia y espero como siempre que os guste. **

Tres días después apenas podía salir de casa, la nieve se amontonaba en la entrada, para no haber nevado en muchos años, aquel se estaba luciendo.

Se alegró de salir de misión aquella tarde, se mantendría ocupada y con un poco de suerte se perdería la boda.

Llegó al despacho de Tsunade preparada y lista para salir, allí se encontró con Naruto y Kakashi. El viejo equipo. Sasuke había dejado su uniforme ninja a un lado. Al faltarle un miembro le resultaba mucho más difícil pelear.

-Bien, como ya os dije, esta misión es fácil, solo debéis patrullar los alrededores de Konoha, nos han avisado de avistamientos extraños. Confirmadlo, pero no os alejéis, y menos tú, enano.

-¡Eh! –Gritó Naruto enfadado, señalándola- ¿A quien llamas enano?

Ciertamente se había hecho muy alto, estaba a la par de Kakashi, era igualito que su padre.

-Tú obedece, Naruto.

Sakura sonrió, ciertamente todo lo que le rodeaba era amabilidad, un poco de caos y alegría.

Marcharon en silencio, tranquilos, por aquella pequeña misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Sakura? –preguntó el rubio con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Mejor cuando no pienso en ello, tonto –respondió con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Tu que tal con Hinata?

-Pues no lo digas, pero ayer le pedí que se casara conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó escandalizada.

Kakashi les hizo un ademán de que bajaran la voz, pero se le notaba la sonrisa bajo la mascara, seguramente él ya lo sabia. Naruto se sonrojó abochornado.

-La quiero…

La muchacha se descubrió riendo, felicitándole con el corazón, se alegraba muchísimo por el.

-Por supuesto a su familia no le ha hecho mucha gracia pero…

-Mira –soltó ella mientras llegaban a las murallas- en esa familia están locos, te lo digo yo.

Pasaron los portones y en cuanto salieron los cerraron, la seguridad había aumentado mucho desde la posibilidad de guerra.

Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista todo estaba cubierto por un grueso manto blanco, y aunque llevaban sus uniformes de invierno se notaba el frío. Al cabo de un momento contaban con las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas.

-Atentos, ¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Kakashi guardando su libro.

Durante una fracción de segundo no supieron que estaba pasando, pero incluso la nieve que pisaban la notaron demasiado blanda. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta un mar de personas blancas se alzó ante ellos rodeándolos.

-Son personas –dijo Naruto.

-No –dijo Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos- son miles de Zetsus.

Un mar de gente blanca los observaba sonrientes, y se abalanzaron sobre ellos al mismo tiempo.

Apenas les dio tiempo a moverse, cientos de manos los arañaban y empujaban. Apenas conseguían zafarse de unos cuantos cuando otros los remplazaban.

-¡Retiraos! –gritó Kakashi peleando contra ellos. Pero eran demasiados y ellos solo tres.

Sakura solo atinó a cargar su chackra en un puño y golpear el suelo.

La llanura se deshizo en pedazos abriendo una enorme grieta en el suelo. Decenas de Zetsus cayeron al vacío y eso les dio el tiempo suficiente para correr hacia las puertas.

-Naruto, ve a avisar a Tsunade –dirigió Kakashi dejando ver su sharingan.

-Pero yo puedo…

-¡Ve!

Alertaron a los ninjas, la voz corrió como la pólvora y al momento habían varios escuadrones preparados para el ataque. Se enviaron mensajeros a todas las aldeas vecinas y a las aliadas en busca de refuerzos.

-Sakura –la llamó la Hokage apareciendo entre la multitud- ve al hospital de campaña, en seguida llegaran heridos.

Aquella era la parte que menos le gustaba, la espera de llegaba de ninjas moribundos, pero sabía que la necesitarían. Marchó corriendo hacia un campamento improvisado cerca de las murallas para atender a los pacientes y se encontró allí con Ino.

-Todo a sido muy rápido –dijo ella nerviosa- apenas nos a dado tiempo a prepararnos.

Poco tiempo después de que dispusieran los materiales los heridos comenzaron a llegar y una pequeña babosa se instaló en su hombro.

-Hola, Katsuyu-san –dijo mientras entablillaba la pierna de un hombre.

-Hola Sakura-san, ¿Quieres que me mantenga alerta sobre alguien en particular? –preguntó.

Todas las babosas podían comunicarse entre ellas así que estarían alerta sobre lo que pasaba fuera.

-Mantenme informada sobre lo que ocurra con todos.

Estuvo tentada de decirle algo sobre Neji, pero si le pasaba cualquier cosa estaría segura que abandonaría su puesto.

Trabajó diligentemente durante horas, llegaban heridos todo el tiempo.

-Si esto sigue así pronto tendremos a toda Konoha aquí –se quejó Ino. Por supuesto ella no trabajaba tan rápido como su amiga, pero igualmente ayudaba.

La noche cayó sobre ellas, y con ella dejaron de llegar heridos.

-Katsuyu-san –la llamaron- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

-Todos los ninjas de Konoha han recibido la orden de esconderse mientras no haya la suficiente luz para luchar.

-¿Y… Neji Hyuga? –preguntó tímida.

-Está bien –tardó unos segundos en contestar- su chackra esta casi agotado. Ha usado demasiadas técnicas hoy.

La muchacha asintió y esperó que no fuera tan tonto como para agotarse por completo.

Durmieron por turnos, vigilando a los moribundos, hablando de cuando en cuando entre ellas.

-Kami-sama –soltó Ino presa del pánico cuando amanecía- espero que Choji se encuentre bien.

-Tranquila Ino, es un gran ninja, seguro que…

-Sakura, no puede morir. Si muere tendré un hijo sin padre.

La muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Estas…?

Su amiga asintió con una débil sonrisa. Sakura pensó que incluso ella era afortunada, si Choji moría ella tendría un pedazo de él en su hijo. Ella no tendría ni eso.

Siguieron trabajando hasta media mañana, cuando Katsuyu habló de nuevo.

-Neji Hyuga-san ha acabado con todo su chackra, le han ordenado que se retire a descansar.

Sakura sintió morir de felicidad, y esperó mientras curaba a que apareciera por allí.

Poco tiempo después se encontró con un Neji en bastante mal estado. Su uniforme Jounin estaba manchado de sangre y tierra, tenía cortes y magulladuras por todas partes.

La muchacha fue corriendo hacia él, pero había algo que no llegaba a encajar. Su forma de mirarla, su forma de moverse era ligeramente distinta. Se detuvo a varios pasos de él.

Neji se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a estrangularla. Ino soltó un grito cuando se dio cuenta, pero Sakura fue veloz, alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra su estomago. Notó varios huesos crujir.

Miró el cuerpo inerte con rabia mientras volvía a levantarse con pesadez. Pero entonces un segundo Neji entró en el recinto a toda velocidad con sus manos por delante. Lo golpeó docenas de veces hasta que cayó al suelo. Y no volvió a moverse.

Sakura observó a este nuevo Neji y aliviada se lanzó a sus brazos. No pudo ni quiso evitarlo.

-¿Cómo sabías que no era yo? –preguntó este jadeando.

-Creo que a estas alturas sé diferenciar una copia barata del original. Descubrieron que era un zetsu transformado y mandaron su cuerpo junto a Tsunade para que decidiera que hacer al respecto.

Ino se encargó de todo mientras la Haruno se encargaba de Neji.

-¿Cómo están las cosas? –preguntó angustiada mientras le curaba una fea herida del brazo. Por suerte lo único que tenía eran varios cortes y moratones.

-Mal –aclaró el con mirada sombría- cada vez vienen más, son miles y nosotros demasiado pocos. Si no vienen pronto los refuerzos… además toda Akatsuki esta aquí y no son fáciles de repeler.

-Lleva mucho cuidado… -dijo agarrándolo de la manga- por favor.

-Tu también –suspiró mirándola a los ojos con intensidad antes de marcharse. Había podido descansar varias horas antes del amanecer.

Dieron el alta a varios soldados que se habían recuperado lo suficiente para poder volver a la batalla.

-¡Hola! –Saludó una vocecita apartando la cortina- Os traigo un poco de té.

Ino se sentó con Ayame, pero ella estuvo un rato moviéndose entre camilla y camilla, cambiando sueros. Pero desafortunadamente se quedó sin nada que hacer. Se sentó con ellas.

-Vaya, Sakura, eres muy diligente con tu trabajo –se sorprendió la muchacha.

-¿Y tu Ayame? –la salvó la rubia- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues me a enviado la Hokage, se unos cuantos ninjutsus médicos, por si necesitabais ayuda.

"Vaya" pensó Sakura "es un encanto…"

Tomaron el té en silencio, en cuanto aparecía alguien la muchacha se levantaba y con exquisita cortesía los atendía hasta que los podía atender algún medico.

-Sakura-san –la llamó un ninja- Tsunade-sama la necesita.

Antes de salir corriendo de allí se llenó la bolsa de medicamentos, ungüentos y vendas.

-Ayame –dijo antes de salir con gesto serio- más vale que tus refuerzos lleguen rápido o no quedará nada que reforzar.

-¿Por qué dice eso? –preguntó la chiquilla ligeramente dolida.

-Porque cuando la llaman a ella al campo de batalla es porque la cosa esta muy fea.

-¿Tan buena es?

-No es que sea mejor o peor, pero esta más especializada que ninguno en medicina de combate, además es la mejor alumna de la Hokage.

Ino esperaba que ante aquello la chiquilla notara la superioridad de Sakura en cuanto a dedicación, trabajo e incluso belleza, pero Ayame parecía simplemente maravillada.

Sakura llegó a la tienda de campaña cerca de la muralla, entró sin mucha ceremonia y se encontró allí con el padre de Shikamaru y el padre de Ino hablando con la Hokage.

-Ah Sakura, bien –dijo Tsunade rápidamente- vamos a enviarte a la batalla, así que quiero que lleves mucho cuidado, material y te acompañarán dos médicos. Hay heridos que no han podido ser transportados hacia aquí. Recuerda que no sales a luchar.

-De acuerdo.

La enviaron en cuanto amaneció a recorrer las afueras de Konoha. Anduvieron en silencio, rápidamente.

-Katsuyu-san –la llamó la muchacha mientras caminaban- dime donde están los heridos más graves.

-Entre los arboles hay un grupo escondido bastante grave.

Corrieron entre la nieve hasta llegar al claro del bosque. No se oía ningún ruido.

-Minako-san, Ren-san –habló ella- mucho cuidado, pueden transformarse en personas conocidas.

Se internaron en el bosque con todos sus sentidos alerta y en seguida encontraron un reguero de gotas de sangre fresca en la nieve blanca.

Apoyado en un árbol encontraron a un ninja que tenía una profunda herida en el estomago. Se acercaron a el mientras que Minako sacaba un kunai y lo sostenía en posición de ataque.

Lo curaron con toda la rapidez que pudieron hasta que pudo hablar con ellos.

-Gracias… -dijo sudando- pensaba que no lo contaría. Hay más heridos por aquel camino, anoche nos emboscaron.

Dejaron que se marchara y corrieron hacia donde les había indicado. Encontraron varios hombres y mujeres en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida. Con el corazón acelerado repitieron el proceso, solo había dos muertos. Tardaron varias horas en hacer que todos pudieran volver a combatir.

-Esto es agotador, y solo somos tres –Ren era tan solo un par de años más mayor que Sakura y parecía cansado con todo aquello.

-Si quieres dejarlos morir entonces vuelve a Konoha –lo fulminó Minako con una mirada. Era una mujer relativamente mayor, con mucha experiencia en la curación rápida.

Siguieron caminando, cuando fue a caer el sol habían dado varias vueltas al perímetro de toda la ciudad, curando a quien lo necesitaba y volvían a estar entre los arboles exhaustos, helados y con los pies entumecidos.

-Deberíamos volver, no serviremos de mucho si nos desplomamos –dijo Minako en un alarde de sensatez.

Los demás asintieron, pero cuando volvían a las puertas se encontraron con un grupo de Zetsus que rodeaban a alguien.

En cuanto los vieron se lanzaron hacia ellos olvidando su antigua presa. Todos parecían haber luchado durante horas, pero el grupo médico no estaba mucho mejor.

Sacaron sus armas y se colocaron en formación. Los enemigos moldearon sus extremidades para convertirlas en letales cuchillas.

Ren utilizó una técnica de copia de sombras y alcanzaron la superioridad numérica. Pero solo de forma estética.

Cuando se abalanzaron sobre ellos un halo azul los envolvió. Cuando volvió a mirar sus compañeros habían caído al suelo heridos.

-¡Corred hacia la ciudad! –les apremió Sakura haciendo que se levantaran. Se preparó para cubrir su huida poniéndose sus guantes negros de pelea, pero descubrió que un malherido Neji la había salvado. Tenía muy mal aspecto.

Combatieron ambos codo con codo contra aquellas criaturas, gastando todo lo que tenían.

Hasta que de pronto solo quedaron dos.

Se miraron por largo rato, evaluándose mutuamente.

Durante una milésima de segundo ni siquiera los vio, corrieron uno a por cada uno, separándolos, hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba bastante más cansado de lo que aparentaba. Cambió su dirección corriendo hacia él. El Zetsu le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer de rodillas y alzó la cuchilla para rematarlo.

Sakura no pensaba, sus piernas se movían por cuenta propia, no sabía lo que hacia, en su mente solo lo nombraba una y otra vez e inconscientemente apagaba sus ansias de llorar. No supo lo que hizo hasta que notó un dolor infernal en el pecho. Lo miró, vio su cabello negro desparramado por su espalda, como la observó con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara manchada de su sangre.

Aquella cuchilla salió de su cuerpo haciendo que Sakura se tambaleara, la sangre le subió a la boca con un acceso de tos y notó el liquido espero llenar su boca.

Neji se levantó y la agarró, pero ella notaba la gravedad de su herida, dio gracias por que le hubiera dado en el lado derecho. Quizás le quedaban unos minutos para que sus pulmones se encharcaran de sangre y perdiera la vida. Contaba con varios minutos para darle las gracias, decirle cuanto lo había amado, enorgullecerse por haberle salvado. Pero nada de eso tuvo lugar.

El Hyuga la cogió en brazos y hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Consiguió llegar a los portones, traspasarlos y gritarle mientras corría a la tienda de Tsunade.

-¡Estas loca, joder! –le chilló con los ojos vidriosos. La miraba con mucha rabia.

-Lo siento… -solo pudo articular con una semi-sonrisa.

Neji entró cargando con ella al despacho de Tsunade y ambos corrieron sin decirse nada al hospital de campaña. Obviamente Tsunade sospechaba que había pasado.

La tumbaron en una camilla y al soltarla se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado de sangre caliente. Aquello lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Como te mueras…! –Le gritó cogiéndole la mano cada vez más fría - ¡Lo lamentarás!

Fue una amenaza poco acertada, Sakura ya lamentaba no poder disfrutar su vida junto a el.

Ino corrió a ayudar a la Hokage muy asustada.

-Hyuga –dijo la mujer antes de ponerse a trabajar- si muere serás tú el que lo lamentará.

Esperaron minutos, horas interminables donde parecía que la chica pendía de un hilo, pero en un segundo el pulso de Sakura se paró. Aquella horrible máquina a la que estaba enganchada comenzó a pitar. Tsunade se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a ejecutar una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

Neji le agarraba la mano, no podría soltársela, Ayame los miraba, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Si ella moría todo sería distinto.

-Vamos… -susurró sin querer- ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Si no te levantas te mataré!

Inexplicablemente ante aquel grito la chica abrió los ojos y volvió a respirar.

-No es muy apropiado decir eso cuando estaba casi muerta Hyuga –lo reprendió la Hokage, pero mantenía una ligera sonrisa cómplice- haznos un favor a todos y descansa para poder volver a salir.

Neji asintió sin decir nada, le curaron sus heridas, pero se mantuvo en todo momento junto a la Haruno. Estudiando cada pequeño detalle que cambiaba.

A mitad de la noche un Choji bastante hecho polvo entró a que lo curaran, mantenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué a pasado? –inquirió Ino con ojeras.

-Han llegado los refuerzos. No los conozco a todos, pero e visto a Gaara y Kankuro. No tardarán mucho ya que nosotros nos hemos centrado en los de Akatsuki.

La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza, aliviada.

-¿Qué le a pasado? –preguntó cuando vio a Sakura tendida en una cama.

-Le a salvado la vida –susurró en su oído mirando a Neji.

Choji asintió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella.

Aunque habían llegado refuerzos no habían sido suficientes y los devastados ninjas de Konoha tenían que volver a salir, una y otra vez, y cada vez eran menos lo que volvían.

Tsunade reunió a todas las tropas en la noche siguiente y les instó a que descansaran todos lo máximo que pudieran, pues aquella mañana atacarían con todo lo que tuvieran.

El pequeño hospital improvisado se quedó pequeño y tuvieron que mantener a los menos graves en las inmediaciones a la intemperie.

Ino, Ayame y todos los médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro incansables, echando de menos la ayuda inestimable que Sakura proporcionaba. Pero ésta se hallaba en cama, sin moverse, sin hablar, en total mutismo, apenas respiraba brevemente.

Cada vez que volvía a la aldea agotado y herido se sentaba en una silla a su lado, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba allí para recibir tratamiento. Mientras lo curaban solo la observaba, con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

Inexplicablemente aquella mañana la muchacha abrió los ojos, como intuyendo algún tipo de presagio. Distaba mucho de estar recuperada, pero al menos se había estabilizado.

-Eh… -soltó el chico- te has despertado…

No supo que más decir, solo con mirarla pestañear ya era suficiente para el.

La muchacha movió una mano buscando su bolsa y en cuanto lo hizo aquella maquina comenzó a pitar.

-Quieta –señaló con fiereza- yo lo cogeré.

Le alcanzó su pequeña bolsa de viaje y la abrió. Sakura metió la mano sabiendo exactamente lo que quería y sacó una pequeña botellita de cristal. Resquebrajada. Años atrás, después de que se la regalara la había pintado, pero quedaban costras vacías donde había sufrido daños, estaba sucia y maltrecha, pero aun así ella la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho, con una ligera sonrisa.

Neji bajó la cabeza, no hacia falta que se dijeran nada, ya lo sabían todo. Sabrían la perdida que ambos sufrirían si uno de los dos moría o si se mantenían separados. Sabían que sus pensamientos estaban unidos como un fino hilo rojo entre sus meñiques. Tenían una eterna promesa.

El Hyuga soltó un poco de aire por la nariz en con una mueca de divertido desprecio. Cuando ella levantó las cejas pidiendo una explicación él metió su mano dentro de su kimono.

Sacó indeciso un pequeño ramillete, por lo visto había pasado por mucho. Estaba seco, le faltaban varias flores enteras y el hilo estaba por romperse.

La chica sonrió, recordaba habérselo dado el día de su cumpleaños, después de la fiesta. Que lo hubiera guardado todo aquel tiempo resultaba asombroso tratándose de él.

Pequeñas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. La máscara que le proporcionaba aire le impedía hablar, y aun así lo intentó.

-Como te mue… mueras –hablar le costaba horrores, le dolía el pecho- lo lamentarás…

Neji ligeramente sorprendido y divertido acercó su cabeza a la suya y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Haciendo que sus ojos chocaran. Ambos se sonrieron. Si el mundo se hubiera detenido allí todo habría sido perfecto. Pero como un perfecto samurái Neji marchó a la batalla, de nuevo y quizás por última vez.

**Taraaaan, esto es todo por hoy amigos. La semana que viene más. Espero que no hayáis sufrido mucho y que no queráis pegarme xD**

**Satine.F: Ya se que os hago sufrir, pero sin sacrificio no hay felicidad! xD**

**Claudiskin: Es cierto es cierto, pero a sido una noticia terrible! Si, pero es como el principio del fin creo yo, es como el capitulo en el que se nota que ya se esta acabando :D**

**Bloddy Cherry: La verdad es que el comportamiento de Neji es un poco asquerosete, pero claro es un tio frio y que solo quiere lo mejor para su clan, etc, etc asique u_u**

**Vanessa121010: Si la verdad es que la pobrecita lo pasa mal XD jo soy super mala con mis personajes…**

**Nhatii: Todavía no termina, lo anunciaré con bombo y platillo no te preocupes. **

**Crimela: Lo que hará Neji creo que será secreto hasta un ratito :p Una de cal y una de arena como quien dice xD **

**Love and Dead: La verdad es que Ayame es un encanto de niña, me la imagino super cariñosa y amable, un amor vaya.**

**Jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly: La verdad es que la relación que tienen Sakura y neji aquí es muy complicada, por ahora Sakura creo que esta haciendo lo imposible por estar con el, pero que el aun no esta totalmente seguro. **

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tal cantidad de mensajes! Me pusieron buena de nuevo! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado, hasta el siguiente guapas!**


	20. Solo hoy

Se mantuvo alerta con la ayuda de Katsuyu, que la informaba de todo lo que pasaba fuera.

Pocas horas después se dieron cuenta de que la llegada de heridos disminuía bastante.

Sakura llamó a Ino y ésta la ayudó a sentarse en la camilla.

-No deberías moverte…

-Tengo que verlo… -dijo con ojos vidriosos- es el final, para bien o para mal quiero verlo.

Ambas opinaban lo mismo. Si aquella guerra terminaba tenían que estar presentes para lo que ocurriera. Ese era el espíritu ninja, incansable, inquebrantable.

La trasladaron en una silla con ruedas hacia las puertas y con cuidado de no ser vistas se subieron a las murallas. Pero al llegar arriba descubrieron que muchos de sus compañeros que descansaban, heridos, casi todos los que quedaban en la ciudad estaban allí, animando a sus amigos, rezando por ver regresar a sus familias, luchando contra heridas o días de pelea por ver aquello.

En la explanada quedaba poca nieve, casi todo el suelo visible estaba cubierto por Zetsus blancos, manchados de rojo, cuerpos aliados, armas. Una terrible visión de sacrificio.

Sakura descubrió a Naruto, empapado en sudor, sobreviviendo contra varios de los integrantes más poderosos de Akatsuki. Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Gaara. Los capitanes más importantes de Konoha y de los aliados luchaban a su lado.

No veían bien lo que ocurría, solo veían un resplandor dorado, corriendo de un lado a otro, ayudando a sus compañeros, defendiendo lo que era su vida, su aldea.

De pronto alguien exclamó.

-¡La Hokage!

Miraron todos en aquella dirección con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Una diminuta mujer rubia subida en una gigantesca babosa avanzaba hacia el enemigo con paso lento pero seguro. Destruía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Era difícil seguir la pista a todo lo que querían, se notaba cuando Naruto hacía alguna de sus técnicas más potentes, pero de los demás solo veían sombras correr.

Se mantuvieron varias horas, expectantes, con el frío atenazándoles los huesos, pero incansables. Todos los que se hallaban en la muralla eran soldados heridos, médicos, o mutilados. Todos los que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas salir de nuevo a luchar por lo que amaban, pero que no les era permitido.

Algo cambió en el ocaso de aquel día. Un gran resplandor y un estruendo que serían recordados para siempre.

La onda expansiva les llego como un viento cálido y fuerte que les sacudió tierra y nieve a los ojos.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. Las manos buscaban algo a lo que agarrarse.

-¿Hemos vencido? –preguntó un anciano temeroso.

Y la respuesta llegó varios minutos después, con el clamor de miles de ninjas terminando de exterminar a los zetsus que trataban de huir.

Sakura tardó en asimilarlo. No fue sino después de ver a Ino llorar desconsolada tocándose el vientre cuando ella misma estalló en llanto.

Se abrazaron entre lágrimas, abrazaron a personas que no conocían. Pero nadie rio.

Demasiadas vidas se habían vertido a la muerte en aquellas incontables batallas. La muchacha haciendo acopio de todo su valor se levantó de su silla y bajó al gran portón con ayuda de Ino que la sostenía.

Avanzó lentamente por la nieve, buscando aquella cabeza, aquella melena, aquellos ojos.

Choji abrazó y levantó a su amiga a su lado mientras que ella los dejaba atrás.

La caída de sus lágrimas aumentaba su frecuencia a cada paso que daba. ¿Y si había caído y ella no había estado a su lado? ¿Y si había muerto sin que ella pudiera evitarlo? ¿Y si ella seguía siendo tan débil como para no haberlo podido proteger?

Se notaba febril, sudaba, sus ojos no enfocaban bien y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Le dolía el pecho. No notaba su herida, le quemaba por dentro.

-…vamos… vamos…-comenzó a susurrar mientras los ninjas sin nombre pasaban a su lado- ¿Dónde estas?

Pero frente a ella se encontró una visión diferente. Una zona sin nieve, solo con agua sucia y tierra negra.

Naruto la observó durante un momento. Estaba lleno de profundos cortes, moratones y raspones, su ropa caía en girones. Pero le sonrió tristemente, con esa sonrisa suya que hacía que saliera el sol. Ando hacia ella y al verla en su estado la sujetó.

-Hemos ganado… -murmuró.

Pero Sakura apenas lo escuchó, la visión se le nubló de nuevo y el corazón empezó a dolerle de nuevo en el pecho.

Tsunade yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, pálida y con gesto calmado en el rostro. Al lado de Sasuke y varias personas traían hacia ellos el cuerpo inerte de alguien enfundado en un traje verde. Todos parecían en paz ahora.

Kakashi la observó, parecía que iba a romperse en mil pedazos, así que se acercó y la sujetó por el otro brazo.

-Lo siento, Sakura.

Pero al levantar la vista vio que también el lloraba. Suspiró. No podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Su cerebro estaba en blanco y su boca abierta en una mueca extraña de horror.

-eh… -se oyó una voz reconocida.

En el mismo momento en que oyó esa expresión se llevó las manos a la cara y la cubrió. Sin girarse comenzó a llorar, de forma descontrolada, gimiendo y haciendo mucho ruido. Ya se había contenido bastante.

Notó de pronto como esos brazos la giraban, la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Sakura notó el aroma a sangre, sudor, batalla y muerte, pero también a jabón y flores silvestres.

-Neji… -susurró abriendo los ojos. Se vio reflejada en la blancura de dos lunas y sintió un alivio tan grande que sus piernas le flaquearon.

El Hyuuga tuvo que estar atento y alzarla con un brazo, el otro parecía roto y morado. Pero ella no soltó la tela de la espalda de su ropa, si la hubieran tratado de separar a tirones habrían conseguido que se quedara con la tela o que se partiera todos los dedos.

Kakashi observó la escena con interés, les sonrió mientras se enjugaba los ojos. Ayudó a los hombres que llevaban los cuerpos a la aldea con respeto.

Naruto caminó al lado de su compañera, sin decir nada, porque no había nada que decir. Hasta llegar a la gran puerta roja donde todas las personas de la aldea gritaros vítores por la hokage, por los ninjas que los habían salvado a todos y por último por Naruto Uzumaki, que había arriesgado siempre su vida por ellos.

Hinata se adelantó de entre la multitud que quería estrechar la mano del héroe y se lanzó a sus brazos. Perdiendo milagrosamente la timidez, llorando de forma silenciosa y agradecida. El muchacho la estrechó contra si con felicidad, hundiendo el rostro cansado en su melena.

Sakura sonrió al ver la escena, separándose de Neji. Volviendo a la realidad.

El muchacho la miró frunciendo el ceño, pidiendo una explicación, ella solamente negó con la cabeza seriamente y proyectó su mirada hacia su padre, que los miraba desde lejos.

El chico chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se prometió a si mismo que pasaría tiempo con ella.

Kakashi se puso al frente de todo mientras que los demás se marchaban a casa a descansar. Sakura y Neji anduvieron juntos, sin mediar palabra hasta el hospital, donde les fueron asignadas habitaciones separadas.

La muchacha durmió hasta el día siguiente, cuando le comunicaron que si tenía fuerzas podía ir al funeral.

Una vez más odió su atuendo negro, aquella ropa llena de desgracias.

En la puerta del hospital se encontró de nuevo con el Hyuuga que también marchaba en silencio.

-eh… -lo llamó.

Se sonrieron y caminaron juntos. Iban cubiertos de vendas y andaban lentamente, pero al paso se les unieron varios de sus amigos.

Los reunieron en una nueva explanada, preparada para lo que acontecía, había cientos, miles de personas de pie frente a un tablón blanco, lleno de fotos y de flores.

-Gracias por haber venido –comenzó un Kakashi muy serio delante de todos ellos- no me gustan mucho los discursos, así que seré breve. Un ninja sabe lo que le espera cuando tiene que luchar en combate, pero nunca es fácil asumir la muerte de un amigo, un hermano o un amado. Yo quizá no soy el indicado para dar discursos, pero sé lo que es perder a alguien. Se cuanto duele, y por eso ahora más que nunca debemos apoyarnos los unos en los otros, ofrecer nuestra ayuda a quien lo pueda necesitar. Y sobre todo honrar la gran valentía que estos hombres y mujeres han mostrado al protegernos a todos. Y tratar que no sea en vano.

Nadie dijo nada, ni aplaudió, pero todos asintieron, agradeciendo, como Kakashi había dicho, el sacrificio de aquellos que habían muerto para que los demás vivieran.

Cuando, con paso penoso, se acercó a la lápida de su maestra a dejar una pequeña flor blanca vio varios niños llorando desconsolados, alguno de sus padres o de sus hermanos les había sido arrebatados. Y de igual manera de sintió ella, huérfana. Sasuke había sido su hermano, su protector, y Tsunade había sido su segunda madre, cuidándola, ayudándola a descubrir de lo que era capaz.

Saludó a Lee y Ten-ten, que sollozaban junto a la tumba de su maestro y les comunicó su pésame. Se dieron un corto abrazo de comprensión y apoyo mutuos y después se apartó.

Descubrió con horror que cuando Neji se marchara se quedaría completamente sola.

Se agarró la fina tela que quedaba a la altura del pecho y dejó caer la flor, estaba condenada a perderlo todo a una edad temprana.

Volvió a dirigirse al hospital con toda la rapidez que pudo, pidió un fuerte somnífero y pasó durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

-Haruno-san –la llamó una enfermera desde la puerta. Había estado ausente muchas horas, como en estado de shock- el médico dice que ya esta recuperada, puede descansar en casa más cómoda y con más tranquilidad.

Se sentía débil. Antes de marcharse le cambiaron de nuevo los vendajes, sus heridas curaban bien. No quiso pasar por la habitación del Hyuuga aunque su corazón pedía a gritos un bálsamo.

Caminó con lentitud por las calles luminosas y bulliciosas. Compró un paquetito de takoyaki en un puesto suponiendo que cuando llegara a casa tendría hambre.

Abrió la puerta pasando por el pequeño jardincito de su madre, estaba descuidado y tenía malas hierbas, se prometió que lo cuidaría en cuanto mejorara. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de café, se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana y de pronto las horas comenzaron a pasar, una noche, dos.

Llamaron al timbre justo cuando había conseguido dormirse, sus pensamientos eran pesados, lentos. Se sentía cada vez más enferma.

Al abrir la puerta descubrió a Hinata y Naruto, ambos con su ropa de diario.

-Hola Sakura-san- comenzó ella sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Supuse que estarías depre –dijo el muchacho apartándola para entrar con una bolsa en la mano- así que vengo a dejarte prestada a Hinata para que te anime.

-Pero yo… no… -su cerebro estaba cansado, tenía una insistente niebla en la cabeza que no la dejaba pensar.

-No me digas que estas bien… han pasado tres días y sigues igual vestida, no te has cambiado los vendajes y seguro que no has comido.

Recordó las bolitas de pulpo que había comprado, no recordaba si se las había comido. Abrió la cajita y las descubrió allí, poniéndose malas. Asqueada las tiró, sintió nauseas.

-Lo siento –dijo avergonzada- he estado… ausente. Como en un sueño.

-Bueno pues vamos a hacer una cosa –habló la Hyuuga con una sonrisa- te ayudo a ducharte y te curo las heridas, Naruto-kun va a comprar algo de comer y podemos sentarnos a escuchar música o jugar a las cartas.

Sakura asintió, descubrió un salvavidas alrededor de su cuello haciéndola respirar.

Naruto salió corriendo a comprar comida mientras ellas subían a su habitación.

-Vamos primero a bañarte, después te cambiaré el vendaje.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? –preguntó ella quitándose el atuendo negro y sucio.

-Bien –respondió la muchacha sonrojándose- progresamos lentamente, pero el ya sabe lo que siento y dice que… me quiere… mucho…

Acabó bajando el tono de su voz hasta que solo fue un susurro, su cara tenía el color de un tomate maduro.

-Eso esta bien –se mordió la lengua para no preguntar por su primo y se metió a la ducha. Al salir se sentía más limpia y relajada, Hinata con diligencia le limpió muy bien todas las heridas, con especial interés en la del hombro

La vistió con su cómodo pijama de hojas verdes y le cepilló el cabello como una amorosa madre.

Bajaron al salón, Sakura se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana, tapada con una manta mientras que Hinata ordenaba el salón.

-Traigo pizza –exclamó Naruto al abrirle la puerta. Tras el pasaron Choji, Ino y Shikamaru saludando.

Se acomodaron sin decir nada más, tranquilizándola sin atosigarla con preguntas. Comieron y disfrutaron de la charla amena. Sakura se sintió revivir, cuidada en un ambiente cálido de paz. Al terminar de cenar mientras que disfrutaban de un pequeño bizcocho que había traído Ino llamaron al timbre.

-No os preocupéis, ya voy yo –sonrió la Haruno levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Date prisa! – exclamó el rubio- ¡Vamos a jugar a las cartas!

Abrió la puerta frotándose los costados por el fío que sabía que entraría.

-Hola… -dijo un muchacho moreno frente a la puerta. Vestía un simple kimono oscuro. Le costó reconocerlo.

-Neji…

-No quería incomodarte si tienes visita, solo quería saber como estas.

-Tranquilo –sonrió después del shock inicial- han venido a cenar, tu prima está aquí. Pasa.

Le dejó hueco para entrar, hacía mucho frío fuera, iba a nevar de nuevo.

Volvió a ocupar su sitio en el pequeño sillón tapada con la manta mientras saludaban al nuevo invitado y repartían las cartas.

Durante un par de horas todo fue perfecto, los gritos de Naruto y Ino inundaban la casa, reían a causa de las trampas de Choji, incluso se habló de volver a la playa cuando hiciera buen tiempo.

Se hizo bastante tarde cuando comenzaron a irse.

-Sakura-san, pensaba quedarme a dormir contigo un tiempo si quieres –dijo Hinata mostrando una bolsa que tenía preparada.

-Voy a quedarme yo esta noche –dijo Neji con un tono que no admitía ninguna discusión- Naruto, ¿te haces cargo de ella?

Aquello los sorprendió a todos.

-¡Cuenta con ello!- exclamó el rubio sintiéndose como si toda su familia lo hubiera aprobado.

-Eh…-murmuró el Hyuuga antes de girarse- como se te ocurra hacerle a Hinata algún tipo de cosa indecente…

-Tranquilo, tengo un sofá muy cómodo –respondió sin quitar la sonrisa poniéndose muy rojo- nos vemos Sakura-chan.

Se despidieron y la muchacha comenzó a recoger los restos de comida y de latas de refresco. Al ver al Hyuuga ayudándola se paró en seco, lo observó unos minutos.

-¿Por qué hoy? –preguntó al fin.

El muchacho dejó el plato que sujetaba encima de la encimera y se acercó a ella, sin tocarla.

-Porque aunque no lo creas me cuesta horrores estar separado de ti.

-Pues no, no te creo –murmuró ella- Yo no sé mucho acerca de el amor, pero si sé que no puedes fingir que no existe.

El chico se sentó en el sofá cansadamente.

-Parece mentira que me conozcas. Sabes perfectamente que yo siempre antepondré el deber al corazón, pero soy humano y tengo mis momentos de debilidad.

La Haruno se sentó frente a el con parsimonia, midiendo sus palabras.

-Primero –enumeró con calma- no tengo ni idea de a que momentos te refieres. Y segundo, si te refieres a venir a verme cuando te sientas agobiado no me parece bien. Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie.

Neji soltó una risita irónica y bajo la mirada enfurecida. Se levantó se un salto, se puso a su lado y de un tirón le rompió los dos primeros botones del pijama dejando a la vista el vendaje del hombro.

-Primero, este es el momento del que hablo. El momento en el que hiciste que casi te mataran por mi culpa, tus momentos de temeridad que hacen que se me salga el corazón del pecho. Y segundo, no quiero que seas segundo plato de nadie pero sabes que …no cancelaré ese compromiso.

Volvió a su sitio dejándola confundida por su arranque de ira.

-Gracias a que teníamos este acuerdo pudimos ganar la guerra, y ante eso lo que yo piense son meros caprichos.

Al suspirar descubrió las ojeras y el cansancio que escondía su altanero rostro, se sentó a su lado. Neji con mano indecisa acarició las suyas como si con aquel simple contacto se le aliviara todo el sufrimiento.

-Yo no la voy a querer jamás –comenzó murmurando en voz baja- de ninguna manera. Y te juro que mantenerme atado a ella no me hará feliz. Pero… no puedo separarme de ti. Y sé que es injusto y totalmente desleal proponerte esto pero…

-¿Me estas insinuando que quieres que sea tu amante? –inquirió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sakura…-susurró mientras entrelazaba los dedos en los suyos- yo no lo calificaría de ese modo. Eres totalmente libre de elegir otro camino, de ver a otros hombres, de marcharte o quedarte…

Ella levantó las manos, cada vez se sentía más cansada y aturdida.

-Oye… ¿no podemos fingir? –las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos- solo hoy. Finge hoy que solo estas conmigo. Mañana hablaremos.

Neji le puso ambas manos rodeándole las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Estoy contigo.

Terminaron de recoger con un poco de música suave de fondo, agradeciendo por encima de todo estos momentos.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir? –preguntó ella sonriente.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó a su vez levantando una ceja.

La muchacha negó mientras subían a su cuarto. Neji se dio una ducha mientras ella se acostaba.

-¿Duermes? –preguntó al meterse entre las sabanas.

-No, ¿llevas…? ¡Estas empapando la almohada! –exclamó al notar su largo cabello mojado a su lado.

-¿Qué mas da?

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-Deberías…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, los labios del Hyuuga habían caído sobre ella como un castigo. Llevaba tantísimo tiempo soñando poder hacer aquello que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de nuevo. Acarició su pelo negro que le mojaba la cara agradeciendo infinitamente aquello.

-Perdona –dijo el al separarse para buscar aliento.

Pero una vez abierta la barrera la no había retorno posible. Esta vez fue ella la que se encaramó encima de él. Olvidó todos los pesares mientras lo besaba con pasión y deleite.

Neji la agarró por las caderas, acariciando aquel cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos. Tanto fue el deseo que no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que ambos estaban en ropa interior y se incendiaban a besos.

Al cambiar de nuevo de posición Neji se dio cuenta del vendaje del hombro de la muchacha y la miró pidiendo permiso. No quería lastimarla.

Ella sonrió con aprobación. Con todo el cuidado del mundo le quitó la ropa que le sobraba y volvió a besarla por todo el cuerpo, explorando con calma lugares en los que había deseado estar, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Se sumieron en el éxtasis del amor, besándose con avidez, provocándose mutuo placer, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos en el manto protector del sueño.

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por leerme como siempre, sois un amor. Hoy escribo esto corriendo, en el siguiente capitulo os contestaré a todas individualmente como siempre, hoy tengo muchísima prisa, apenas he tenido un hueco para poner el capitulo. Gracias por estar ahí!**


	21. La decisión de Hinata

**Hola guapísimas! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo. **

Sakura despertó cuando la habitación se llenó de luz, debía de ser medio día, y para variar se sentía bastante bien. Le dolía un poco el hombro, pero la pesadez interna había desaparecido. Estiró los pies bostezando y abrió los ojos.

Se quedó muy quieta ante la visión. Neji yacía rodeándola con los brazos, con los ojos cerrados, al parecer seguía durmiendo. Se le veían tan tranquilo que solo pudo observar como le caía el cabello brillante sobre la frente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un brazo vendado, aunque la noche anterior no había hecho señal de ello. Se sintió totalmente dichosa y feliz de estar ahí acostada a su lado.

Decidió que sería buena idea hacer el desayuno, trató de levantarse con sigilo, pero en cuanto se movió el Hyuuga abrió los ojos como un cazador.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, iba a preparar el desayuno.

Antes de levantarse besó fugazmente a la muchacha en la frente y se vistió.

Sakura pensó que podría esmerarse en hacer algo un poco complicado para desayunar así que lleno toda la cocina de harina, leche y huevos.

Al final después de hacer un estropicio consiguió hacer unas bonitas y sabrosas tortitas que disfrutaron con mermelada y miel.

Tomaron café y charlaron un poco. Fregaban los platos como antaño cuando llamaron a la puerta.

La muchacha abrió echándose un chal de lana por encima. Un ninja se presentó ante ella.

-Haruno Sakura –indicó leyendo un pergamino- le traigo esta carta como última voluntad de Tsunade-sama. En el hospital ya están informados.

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-Solo léala.

La muchacha agarró el pergamino justo cuando el ninja iba a desaparecer y entró de nuevo a casa.

La curiosidad pudo con ella y se sentó corriendo en el sofá, abrió el sello y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el muchacho preocupado. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a leer.

-Vaya… es una gran oportunidad.

-Si pero…no tengo tanta experiencia.

-Oye, si Tsunade piensa que eres la adecuada para el puesto. Ella no solía equivocarse…

Sakura le dio varias vueltas al papel resoplando hasta que Neji se lo quitó de las manos.

-Mira, mañana háblalo con los sabios, pero si te han elegido a ti es porque vales.

Ella asintió.

-Tienes razón, no es muy diferente de lo que e echo antes.

Por la tarde el chico se marchó, tenía muchos asuntos que atender y ella no soportó la idea de encerrarse de nuevo sola en casa. Ando por la calle hasta que supo a donde dirigirse.

Llamó al timbre de la puerta esperando que se encontrara en casa. Un hombre vestido con una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de deporte abrió la puerta, estaba despeinado y cansado.

-Perdona que te moleste Kakashi-sensei, pasaba a ver como estabas.

La dejó entrar después de avisarle que su casa era un desastre. Sonrió al encontrarla tan vacía como esperaba.

-¿Vienes a pedirme consejo para tu nuevo cargo? –preguntó sacando una vieja tetera de un armario lleno de polvo.

-No, creo que ya lo e decidido, y tampoco hace falta que hagas té, me conformo con un refresco.

Kakashi sacó dos latas del frigorífico y le entregó una sentándose a su lado.

-Bien entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

-Quería decirte que lo siento. Siento mucho lo de Gai-sensei –siguió hablando antes de que el pudiera decir nada- últimamente solo e estado centrada en mi misma. Olvidando los sentimientos de los demás y lo lamento.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida y sonrió al notarla amarga, probablemente estuviera caducada. La dejo sobre la mesa.

-Has madurado aún más –rió su maestro- ¿Cuándo dejarás de sorprenderme? ¿Es mucha indiscreción preguntar por lo tuyo con el Hyuuga?

-¿Es mucha indiscreción preguntar cuando narices piensas echarte novia? –replicó ella riendo.

-Touché.

Sakura se levantó con pesadez, aún tenía algo que hacer. Se despidió de el como quien se despide de un hermano o de un padre, prometió volver algún otro día.

Fue hacia la tienda de flores Yamanaka para encontrarla allí.

-¡Me alegro de ver esa gigantesca frente! –chilló al verla.

-Vengo a comprarte varios ramos de flores, cerda –respondió sonriendo- pequeños, de flores blancas, algo como el galán de noche.

-Me alegro de verte moverte –dijo ella- pero sabes que no se suelen hacer ramos con el galán de noche Sakura.

La muchacha frunció los labios.

-Pues los hacemos. Déjame que te ayude.

Ambas se pusieron manos a la obra, como en su infancia. Al final quedaron tres ramos pequeños, de tallos verdes nada apetecibles.

-Son feísimos –se carcajeó Ino.

-Si si, tu ríete, ya verás lo bien que huelen.

Pagó a su amiga y metió las flores en una bolsa antes de irse.

-¿De cuanto estas, cerda?

-No chilles, mis padres aún no lo saben, pero estoy casi de tres meses.

-Pues felicidades.

Ambas sabían porque lo decía. Se despidieron y la muchacha ando mientras se ponía el sol hacia la explanada donde reposaban los cadáveres de los caídos.

Se arrodilló con reverencial respeto ante la tumba de sus padres y les dejó el ramo.

-Hola papa, mamá. Supongo que sabréis lo que me pasa, pero aun así voy a molestaros un poco. Me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo, es mucho más de lo que yo habría soñado. Y desearía que estuvierais aquí para ayudarme a decidir.

Se levantó y siguió andando hacia la siguiente tumba donde dejó otro ramo.

-Tú también me ayudabas a decidir. A tu manera –sonrió tristemente ante el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la lápida- creo que Naruto y yo fuimos los únicos que creyeron en ti sin reservas, fuiste un capullo.

Sakura soltó una risita y se llevó la mano a la boca tiernamente

-Solo espero que consiguieras lo que estabas buscando y que ahora tengas paz.

Siguió andando hasta la tumba más grande de todas, dejó el último ramo.

-Y tu, anda que te habrás quedado a gusto encasquetándome a mi esa responsabilidad –dijo fingiendo enfado- tenías que enseñarme muchísimas cosas antes de darme este cargo. Aunque supongo que no te a dado tiempo. Siento los quebraderos de cabeza Tsunade-sama.

-Veo que no soy la única que viene a reprocharles cosas –dijo una voz tras ella.

Al girarse asustada descubrió un cabello negro alborotado y unos relucientes ojos rojos.

-Ah, Kurenai-san… yo no venía a…

-Yo le reprocho cada día el haber muerto –dijo mirando una lápida lejana. Sakura recordó que le habían contado la muerte de Asuma.

-Lo siento –respondió observando el vientre abultado de la mujer- ¿para cuando lo espera?

-Quedan dos meses para que este monstruo deje de darme patadas.

Ambas se sonrieron cómplices.

-Bueno, voy a volver a casa, si necesitas algo… puede contar conmigo.

-Gracias.

La muchacha ando lentamente de vuelta a casa junto a Kurenai, al pasar por la tumba de sus padres olieron el penetrante aroma del galán de noche, que había abierto sus flores ante la llegada de la oscuridad.

Mmm –olió la mujer- tienes buen gusto para los presentes.

Se despidieron en la calle y cada una siguió su camino. La Haruno pensó que debía ser muy difícil criar a un niño sola, sabiendo que su padre había muerto.

Al día siguiente y sin haber dormido bien se presentó en el gran Hospital de Konoha, se detuvo en recepción, donde una bonita enfermera le dijo que debía ir al despacho del director.

Llamó a la puerta nerviosa.

-¡Adelante! –se oyó una voz medio a grito.

Al pasar descubrió uno de los médicos más ancianos con los que había trabajado, organizaba papeles, miraba notas y radiografías sin dejar de moverse, la oficina parecía un almacén y en pobre hombre estaba de los nervios.

-Ah, menos mal que has venido chiquilla, tienes que organizar todo esto, yo tengo una operación dentro de media hora, pensaba que no me daría tiempo –no dejaba de resollar moviendo cosas de un lado a otro- menos mal que vamos a organizarnos un poco contigo aquí.

-Pero yo aun no se…

-Los documentos del traspaso están encima de esa mesa, solo tienes que firmarlos y entregárselos a la enfermera de recepción.

Salió de la estancia cargado de documentos sin darle oportunidad de decir nada. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, la gran habitación donde había aprendido y practicado sus técnicas de curación , ahora lucía oscura y triste.

No tardó en ponerse manos a la obra, firmó rápidamente los documentos que le otorgaban potestad sobre la dirección del hospital y comenzó a limpiar, ordenar, revisar…

Pasó una semana organizando aquel lugar. A los siete días el despacho estaba como lo recordaba, salvo unos toques propios. Había pintado las paredes de verde clarito y había colgado varios carteles con ilustraciones de técnicas de sanación.

-Vaya, así que esta es la oficina de la directora general del hospital de Konoha- dijo una vocecilla que venía de una cabeza rubia que asomaba por la puerta.

-Ino… -dijo Sakura mientras revisaba unos papeles- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a una revisión doctora –contestó entrando a la habitación- por lo visto ya se me nota el embarazo.

Hizo que se sentara, menos mal que había estudiado por su cuenta la maternidad cuando empezó con Tsunade.

-Choji y yo se lo dijimos ayer a nuestros padres –comenzó levantándose un poco la camiseta.

Sakura alzó las cejas sorprendida y divertida a la vez mientras sacaba un pergamino con la técnica necesaria.

-Como podrás imaginar el padre de Choji estaba encantado, decía que ya se nos notaba cuando formamos grupo con doce años.

La Haruno soltó una risita poniéndole una mano en el pequeño vientre.

-Pero mi padre… -continuó triste- ¡vaya enfado! Empezó a chillar cosas sin sentido, se puso muy rojo. Al final mi tía mi explicó que pensaba que lo habíamos hecho mal. Que debíamos habernos casado primero. Pero ¿Qué más da quedarse embarazada cuando lo haces con la persona que quieres de verdad?

Sakura sonrió terminando de hacer aquello, quitó el papel y lo guardó. Cogió un papel de su mesa y comenzó a escribir.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebe? –preguntó sonriendo.

Ino se quedó con la boca abierta un segundo.

-Yo si, pero seguro que Choji lo quiere en secreto.

Su amiga escribió algo en una tarjeta y la metió en un sobrecito. Se la dio.

-Háblalo con el, si queréis saberlo miradla, sino rompedla.

-Bueno pues entonces supongo que nos veremos en mi siguiente revisión señora doctora –dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse.

Sakura siguió trabajando sin descanso un día y otro día, hasta que tuvo todos sus documentos al día, donde habían pasado varias semanas. Estaba exhausta y echaba mucho de menos a Neji, supuso que ya se habría casado.

Aquella noche compró varios botes de helado dispuesta a comérselos ahogando sus penas en ellos, cuando por la calle una figura bajita y silenciosa la saludó.

-Iba a buscarte –Hinata la miraba preocupada- sé que quizás no quieras hacerlo, pero te lo ruego. La madre de Neji esta muy enferma, esperábamos que el médico familiar la ayudara, pero no mejora.

-Tranquila, iré a verla –respondió de inmediato, recordaba a esa amable señora guapísima enfundada en un precioso kimono dándoles dulces cuando era pequeña- pero ¿Por qué habéis esperado tanto para avisarme?

-Neji no quería hacerte sufrir viniendo a la casa. Ayame se esta encargando de ella porque sabe un poco de medicina ninja y no quería que tu… bueno…

-Lo entiendo –contestó mientras llegaban a la casa. La noche cubría de oscuridad todo el recinto y deseó no haberse quitado la bata verde del hospital.

Entraron en la casa sigilosamente y anduvieron por oscuros pasillos sin fin hasta llegar a una habitación que daba al patio interior. Al abrir la puerta corredera descubrió a Neji sentado junto a su madre y a la pequeña muchacha en una esquina observándolo. Se le revolvió el corazón.

-¿Por qué la has traído Hinata? –preguntó el muchacho enfadado al verla.

-No la tomes con ella –defendió Sakura poniendo los brazos en jarras-¿o acaso quieres poner en peligro la vida de tu madre?

Se miraron con el cejo fruncido en silencio, al fin Neji sin mediar palabra se levantó, y se marchó.

-Siento su mal genio Sakura-san, gracias por venir –dijo amablemente Ayame, se la veía cansada y con ojeras. Realmente la doctora se sintió mal por ella y por todo el mal trago que debía pasar con la mala leche de su prometido.

Ella solo asintió, dejó sus compras a un lado y se colocó al lado de la enferma que respiraba levemente. Observó que no tenía ningún problema para respirar ni tenía obstruida ninguna vía de su cuerpo. Desconcertaba estuvo dándole vueltas un rato hasta que se fijó en una de sus uñas.

-Dejadme un rato con ella –dijo Sakura con voz autoritaria- Ayame-san deberías descansar, debes estar agotada y Hinata ve con tu primo, te necesita más que yo.

Ambas obedecieron sin rechistar, pero la Hyuuga la observó con un interrogante en la mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esperó prudentemente a que los que hubieran cerca se marcharan y no pudieran oírla.

-Señora Hyuuga… ¿Me escucha? –preguntó tomándola de la mano con gentileza. La mujer abrió pesadamente los ojos, tardó en enfocarlos, pero cuando la vio sonrió.

-Señora Hyuuga, ¿sabe quien soy? –preguntó la muchacha comprobando que no hubiera trastorno mental.

-Haruno Sakura –respondió débilmente.

-Exacto. Me gustaría preguntarle si no es mucha indiscreción. ¿Por qué quiere morir?

Ante aquella pegunta la mujer levantó las cejas con asombro.

-Puede que haya engañado a ese doctor tan mayor que tienen por aquí, pero no a mi. Menos mal que Hinata decidió llamarme.

Ayudó a que la mujer se incorporara para poder hablar, la apoyó en unos cojines. Tardó unos segundos en organizar sus pensamientos.

-Me casé con Hizashi sabiendo que nuestra vida estaría llena de protocolo y dificultades al haber sido el hermano menor. Pero no me importó. Cuando Neji nació pesé que éramos los más afortunados. Habíamos tenido un precioso niño, que demostraba unas aptitudes excepcionales casi desde haber nacido. Pensé que aunque algún día lo sellaran ería feliz. Pensé que encontraría una buena mujer que lo quisiera y que olvidaría cualquier tipo de rencor hacia su tío y hacia la familia.

Bebió un poco de agua para ayudarse a recuperar el aliento. Sakura no se atrevió a pronunciar palabras, aquella imponente mujer la tenía absorta, a pesar de estar moribunda conservaba una belleza de algo que había sido observado con lupa, como una antigüedad muy valiosa.

-Cuando de niños os conocisteis pensé que acordar vuestro matrimonio era lo lógico. Os queríais muchísimo. Pero de nuevo parece que me equivoqué. Y su furia aumentó tantísimo que llegó a darme miedo. Hasta el momento en las pruebas chuunin donde casi mata a su prima. Aquel suceso me destrozó el alma.

La muchacha lo recordaba con claridad, recordaba la voz de Naruto chillando como un poseso, animando a la tímida chica que luchaba por su atención y recordaba el silencio que había llenado la sala cuando se la habían llevado en camilla.

-Después de que se enfrentara al portador del Kyubi cambió. Dejó de ser el Neji cerrado y hosco con el que solo se podía hablar de entrenamientos. Volvió a hablar conmigo y empezó a proteger a su prima con mucho ahínco. Como si lamentara lo que le había hecho.

Hubo un día en el que lo vi en el patio, observando muy atentamente un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas ya mustias y sentí que se había convertido en el hombre con el que yo soñaba.

Pero con el temor de la guerra Tsunade-sama necesitaba garantizar una ayuda de las demás aldeas y concertó su matrimonio con Ayame-san.

-¿No le gusta la idea de que su hijo se case con una muchacha de otra aldea?

-El problema no es su procedencia, Ayame-san es una princesa, recta en toda clase de modales, sonriente y complaciente, sumisa aunque bonita. Conozco lo bastante a Neji como para saber que no desea a una mujer así, no le presentará ningún desafío, además yo sé que antes de que llegara ella él ya había escogido.

Sakura hizo una mueca mirando a la mujer directamente a sus ojos, apartó la mirada dolida.

-Una no es tonta, niña. Ahora es cuando responderé a tu pregunta. Quiero morir porque todo lo que e soñado para mi hijo se a malogrado. No será feliz jamás con esta mujer, así que prefiero la muerte a seguir viéndolo hacer algo que detesta.

La muchacha suspiró con tristeza, tenía que animar a esa mujer, aunque fuera mintiéndole, necesitaba hacer que se recobrara.

-Mire, vamos a hacer una cosa. Convenceré a Neji de que aplace la boda hasta que recupere su salud. Usted va a volver a comer, con calma, sin forzarse. Y ese es el tiempo de ventaja que me dará a mí para tratar de convencer a Neji.

Durante un segundo se le iluminaron los ojos y junto al cabello negro le dio un aspecto joven, aquella mujer debía de haber sido guapísima a la par de inteligente.

-No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta así que voy a llamar a sus criados para que le traigan un caldo y zumo. Les mandaré que esté una semana con líquidos, otra con semi –liquidos y otra con solidos.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto mi salud?

-Porque sé perfectamente lo que es perder a tus padres, y con uno ya es difícil, así que imagínese lo furioso que se podría de nuevo. Vendré a verla una vez a la semana para comprobar que vuelve a comer y que tiene más energía.

-De acuerdo –contestó la mujer sin mucho ánimo. La muchacha se levantó sonriente y le dio las buenas noches. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta corredera tras de sí con cuidado.

Descubrió a Neji apoyado en una columna justo en frente de la puerta.

-Acompáñame a la puerta- le ordenó con autoridad- esta muy mal que espíes las conversaciones ajenas.

Anduvieron por varios pasillos en silencio, sin mirarse siquiera. Aquella casa le ponía los pelos de punta, era demasiado silenciosa, demasiado oscura y grande.

Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada la chica se calzó y lo encaró con fiereza. No tenía ni idea del tesoro que albergaba en su madre.

-Ordénales a los criados que le preparen durante esta semana caldos, sopas y que beba mucho líquido. Si vomita o tiene algún desorden avísame de inmediato.

-No vas a conseguir que la boda no se celebre, Sakura –levantó la vista por primera vez con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo sé –respondió ella- pero tu madre se estaba matando a si misma de preocupación por ti. Así que solo le di un poco de esperanza para que se recobrara. Eres un egoísta Hyuuga Neji. No tienes idea de a las personas que vas a herir por esta decisión.

-Yo no tuve voto –exclamó dolido.

-Te equivocas, tu has elegido esto.

Dicho aquello volvió a casa, dejándolo pasmado ante su puerta, metió los botes de helado en el congelador, porque ya se habían derretido. Se dio una ducha y exhausta se acostó a dormir.

Pasado otro mes ayudó a dar a luz a Kurenai, el parto no tuvo mucha dificultad, fueron varias horas de frenesí y después berreando nació un pesado niño. La felicitó y ando a casa de los Hyuuga. La mujer estaba teniendo una recuperación lenta, pero cuando llegó estaba sentada en el jardín.

-Buenas tardes señora Hyuuga.

-Ah Sakura-san, buenas tardes, hoy hace un día esplendido con este sol.

-Si, pero debe tener cuidado, aún vienen ráfagas de aire frío que la pueden resfriar.

Revisó sus constantes vitales y la encontró muy calmada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la muchacha sentándose a su lado.

-Lo inevitable –respondió con una sonrisa- Hinata-sama se a marchado de la casa.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos asustada.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Hace un rato, se marchó sin girar la vista atrás, temblando pero con la cabeza alta. Toda una proeza. Y por qué supongo que te lo imaginarás. Su padre consentía su relación con el muchacho porque había ganado cierta fama por salvar la aldea, pero no quiere que se case con el. Se han gritado y la presión a la que estaba sometida a explotado.

La mujer parecía realmente divertida ante aquel suceso.

-Pues entonces hoy me marcharé un poco antes, quiero ir a verla.

-Estupendo querida.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa. La chica echó a correr en cuando salió de la casa y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que se encontró llamando a una puerta en concreto con demasiada insistencia.

Le abrió un Naruto totalmente sonrojado, la dejó pasar si decir nada. Vio a una pequeña Hinata, llorando sin parar, pero sonriendo. Abrazó corriendo a su amiga en cuanto la vio.

-Perdóname, son demasiadas cosas a la vez.

-Oye, sinceramente me alegro de que hayas salido de allí, esa casa da asco –dijo sonriendo- ¿Te mudarás aquí con Naruto?

-Realmente pensaba… pedírtelo a ti.

-Ya le he dicho que no quiero que se vaya a ninguna parte, compraré una cama más grande o otra cama si quiere- interrumpió el rubio con efusividad.

-Creo que es mejor que se instale conmigo –dijo su compañera de equipo- no te equivoques, estoy totalmente a favor de lo vuestro, pero creo que lo mejor es que no os precipitéis y lo hagáis bien.

-¿Cómo que hacerlo bien? –preguntó el confundido.

-A ver, idiota –exclamó Sakura perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Tu la quieres de verdad?

-…claro… -dijo el con la boca muy pequeña por la vergüenza.

-Pues es muy simple, cásate con ella. No permitas que se te escape o que alguien os separe. Esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Dejaron al pobre muchacho pensando y se marcharon las dos a casa.

-Gracias por apoyarme –dijo Hinata mientras acomodaban el sofá para que durmiera.

-Tu también me apoyas –respondió su amiga- mañana ve y cómprate la cama que más te guste, tengo mi dinero tras ese bote de ahí, en una cajita, para lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san…

-Yo creo que a estas alturas el –san puedes ahorrártelo- dijo riendo.

**Voy a tratar de terminar la historia este mes. No por nada si no porque me voy a trabajar a Alemania, y dudo mucho poder seguir escribiendo. Me da mucha pena, pero como ya tengo pensado como terminará escribiré mucho estas semanas para que lo tengáis terminado cuando me vaya. ^^**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todas por escribirme y hacerme saber lo que os gusta mi historia, realmente ayuda. **

**Claudiskin: como siempre gracias por estar ahí!**

**Jessica: Eres un encanto, gracias. **

**Vanessa: Muchas gracia por seguirme fielmente!**

**Keliastar: gracias a ti por leerme!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	22. Luz a través del tunel

**Me a encantado escribir este capitulo, ahora entenderéis el porque. :D**

Al día siguiente nuestra protagonista se levantó con el estómago revuelto, y no le ayudó que Hinata le hubiera preparado el desayuno, puso como excusa que llegaba tarde al hospital y salió corriendo. Vomitó todo lo que tenía y se acostó en el pequeño sofá de su despacho, supuso que la agitación del día anterior la había sacudido.

-¿Se puede? –soltó una voz estridente abriendo su puerta.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber de quien era aquella voz.

-¡Vaya con la frentona! ¡Descansando en horas de trabajo!

-Perdona Ino-cerda, no me encuentro demasiado bien- respondió levantándose mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Mientras la examinaba ella no paraba de hablar, como de costumbre.

-El embarazo es lo mejor que me a pasado, es muy excitante saber que vas a tener un bebe, deberías planteártelo. No vamos a ser jóvenes eternamente…

Pero algo de lo que había dicho hizo que frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó su amiga preocupada.

-No… no, el bebe y tú estáis perfectamente.

Se levantó retirando todos los artilugios para dejar que Ino se bajara la camisa.

-Sakura… ¿que pasa?

La muchacha se sentó tras su escritorio pensativa, asustada.

-Quizá es una tontería, pero… no recuerdo la última vez que tuve el periodo.

-¡Hazte la prueba ahora mismo!- gritó su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Pero yo…

-¡Eh! Con esto no se juega…

Ambas anduvieron juntas al pequeño armario donde la muchacha guardaba algunas medicinas e instrumental y sacó un pequeño pergamino.

Ino hizo todo lo demás, le subió la camiseta, lo colocó encima de su bajo vientre y soltó los sellos. Tras un interminable minuto de espera en el que la Haruno no podía dejar de temblar febrilmente apareció un pequeño símbolo en el centro del papel. No quiso mirarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero olvidó taparse los oídos.

-Sakura… estas embarazada- oyó decir a Ino antes de desmayarse en la silla.

La muchacha anduvo por Konoha con el semblante pálido, sin responder a los saludos que recibía, sin saber a donde dirigirse. Acabó sentada en una pequeña roca en el campo de hierba que utilizaban a veces para entrenar. No podía dejar de repetirse que era una idiota por no haber puesto un medio para evitar ese problema. Pero una pequeña vocecita le decía que así al menos tendría una parte de Neji consigo. Se echó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que ese era el comentario mas triste que había pensado nunca.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó un hombre alto a su lado. El pelo gris se le agitaba ante la cara cubierta por una maya negra.

La muchacha no contestó, sentía vergüenza y humillación, giró los ojos hacia otro lado cuando se sentó cerca de ella. Su corazón parecía una losa, ¿Cómo iba a criar un niño ella sola sin ayuda de nadie?

-Oye… ya sabes que si te preocupa algo puedes decírmelo…

-¿Incluso si te digo que… estoy embarazada?

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos y estuvo a punto de caer de la roca.

-Sakura, no tiene gracia- la acusó semi-sonriendo.

-No… no la tiene.

Ella se levantó con la cara mojada por las lágrimas. Había cometido un enorme error, e iba a pagarlo durante toda su vida. Su maestro se colocó ante ella con la cara descompuesta, no sabia que hacer o como ayudarla en aquello.

-Mira… -empezó poniéndole una mano en el hombro- sigo siendo tu maestro, así que te ayudaré en lo que me pidas. ¿Quién es el padre?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, nadie debía saberlo. Si Neji se enteraba echaría a perder sus principios y Sakura no quería que estuviera con ella sin desearlo. Decidió mentir.

-Sasuke…

Kakashi asintió con pena, chasqueó la lengua y por primera vez la abrazó. Con calma, haciéndole entender que estaría ahí para lo que quisiera.

La acompañó a casa, se detuvo ante su puerta y la agarró fuertemente por los hombros.

-Oye no es tan horrible como puede parecer. Vas a tener montones de gente que te van a ayudar. No vas a estar sola.

-Lo se. Pero te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

El hombre asintió antes de irse y le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

Sakura entró destrozada a la casa, como si al salir hubieran pasado siglos.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-san, estoy haciendo la cena –la recibió una sonriente Hinata- Naruto-kun vino a verme hace un rato. ¿Pasa algo?

Decidió contárselo todo a ella. Y le pidió que se quedara con ella el tiempo que quisiera. Iba a necesitar compañía y apoyo.

Y así pasó el tiempo, ayudó en el parto de Kurenai, que dio a luz a un precioso niño, tuvo varias operaciones importantes que la posicionaron en una de las mejores ninjas médicas de Konoha y de pronto su vientre empezó a crecer. No mucho, apenas tenía un pequeño bulto, pero evitaba cruzarse con Neji, vestía siempre su bata de hospital para disimular y cada vez visitaba menos a la señora Hyuuga que ya estaba casi curada.

-Buenos señora Hyuuga, creo que ya no necesita de mis cuidados –dijo mientras guardaba su instrumental en una pequeña bolsa- ya se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-Echaré de menos hablar contigo Sakura-san.

-Y yo –sonrió esta- pero siempre puede visitarme usted.

La mujer lo dudó un segundo.

-Si, quizás lo haga- parecía mucho mas vital que hacía unos meses. Después de todo la señora apenas llegaría a los cuarenta años de edad- y quizás me cuentes porque escondes tu embarazo.

Sakura se puso lívida. Tragó saliva y intentó no temblar. Si aquel secreto había llegado a ella, ¿Quién más lo sabría?

-¿Quién se lo a…?

-Yo también estuve en estado muchacha, sé que no has engordado por comer de más.

-Se lo suplico, se lo contaré todo, pero no rebele mi secreto, no aún.

La chica le contó sin muchos detalles su historia, apartando la vista cada vez que mencionaba a su hijo. Cuando alzó la vista la señora Hyuuga tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… de verdad, yo no pensé…

-Entonces… -habló con la voz temblorosa aproximándose a ella-¿ lo que llevas en tu vientre es… mi nieto?

El rostro se le iluminó con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa. Lloraba de felicidad. Sakura asintió nerviosa.

-Gracias por contármelo, me acabas de dar el mejor de los deseos. Quiero ver a mi nieto correr. Quiero vivir para verlo.

Después de prometerle varias veces que mantendría la boca cerrada ella se marchó. Pero no llegó más que al patio cuando la llamó.

-Sakura…

No quiso girarse, no soportaría verlo, ni que la viera en su estado. El terror más profundo la paralizó donde estaba, ¿y si la acusaba de quedarse embarazada a propósito para hacer que anulara su matrimonio? ¿Y si la acusaba de buscona?

-Tengo mucho que hacer Neji –dijo insegura- me marcho.

-Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta –dijo, parecía furioso- Ayer oí a Kakashi hablando con Gai-sensei. Tu maestro estaba preocupado. Decía que le parecía una lástima que te hubieras quedado embarazada y que su padre, Sasuke hubiera muerto en la batalla. ¿Es cierto?

Sakura comenzó a sudar. No lo veía pero su voz denotaba mucho enfado. Deseaba tantísimo decirle la verdad, y a fin de cuentas ella no era la única culpable. Pero también lo quería demasiado como para verlo sufrir obviando las órdenes de su tío. Se decantó por el silencio.

Siguió andando hacia la salida, pálida como un fantasma y temblando como una hoja.

Hinata la observó llegar con lástima. Odiaba verla sufrir de aquella manera por culpa de su primo.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó tímidamente- ¿Qué a pasado?

-Nada… -sonrió levemente- me encontré con tu primo. Parece ser que a oído la historia que le conté a Kakashi.

-Dime que le has aclarado la verdad… -suplicó aunque por su estado sabía cual era la respuesta.

-Él tiene que hacer lo que es mejor Hinata.

-Si, pero no le ocultes la verdad- exclamó levantándose del sillón- así no podrá elegir lo mejor.

-¿Y si se lo digo y no me elige? –exclamó la muchacha al borde del llanto- Me da un miedo atroz pensar que si lo sabe me dará la espalda… no puedo…

Hinata la abrazó con cariño. Le hizo un té y la acompañó toda la tarde hasta que cayó dormida. Entonces salió en silencio y se escabulló en la noche hacia la gran casa Hyuuga. No tuvo que buscar demasiado, ya que su primo estaba sentado, con la ropa manchada y mojada de su entrenamiento, en el patio. El cabello negro le caía sobre la cara, parecía completamente derrotado.

-Neji… -lo llamó susurrando. Captó su atención al momento.

-Márchate Hinata, no estoy de humor para ser educado.

-Da igual –atajó ella con los puños firmemente pegados a los costados- solo vine a decirte que el bebé es tuyo.

El chico que se levantaba para irse se quedó tieso, como si le hubiera dado un shock.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en mentirme, para que no crie sola en hijo del Uchiha? –escupió con violencia.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tu en dudar de ella siempre? –soltó ella con determinación- sigues dudando de la única persona que se a esforzado en demostrarte que te quería, que se interpuso entre un cuchillo y tú, que te oculta la verdad por no hacerte elegir algo que te desagrade… y aun así sigues dudando de ella.

Esto último lo dijo con estupefacción, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de lo muchísimo que Sakura había sacrificado por el.

-Eres un idiota –insultó por primera vez a su primo- ¿Y sabes que? No la mereces. Ni mereces al niño, porque tú eres el único que no ha sacrificado nada por lo que quieres. Mereces una vida de desamor y soledad.

Neji la observaba con incredulidad. Hinata jamás haba osado hablarle mal o levantarle la voz siquiera. Algo dentro de su desesperación lo obligó a hablar al verla marcharse.

-Hinata… ¿de verdad es mío?

-Puedo prometerte ahora mismo que nacerá con ojos blancos.

-Entonces ¿por qué mintió?

-Supongo que porque tú ya habías tomado tu decisión de casarte y sabía que iba en contra de tus principios renunciar, no quería condicionarte a que la eligieras a ella por él bebe.

Hinata se marchó, andando lentamente, respirando rápidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, nunca se había enfrentado a Neji, y debía decir que le había gustado.

Por su parte su primo volvió a sentarse, apoyando la cabeza en una mano cansada, disipando la niebla de la mentira que se había creado en su relación como una telaraña. Sacudió violentamente el aire cerca de su cara como si deseara eliminar sus pesadillas.

Por supuesto al llegar a casa Hinata no le dijo nada a su amiga, se acostó en su cama y esperó que su primo no fuera tan tonto como para no hacerle caso.

Pero no fue a verlas ni se supo nada de el en esa semana. Sakura empezaba a encontrarse bastante mal por la mañana, nunca desayunaba, su estomago empezó a crecer hasta tener una bonita barriguita pequeña. Aprovechó para pedir nueve meses de interinidad en el hospital y que la apartaran de las misiones.

Ino andaba con ella con una barriga linda y abultada, siempre quejándose de que le dolía la espalda, de que no podía agacharse bien, de que se veía como una ballena…

-¿Y tu Sakura? –preguntó un día mientras andaban juntas por la calle- ¿Alguna molestia?

-Aparte de las nauseas matutinas nada importante –respondió sonriendo- tengo que irme a hacer una consulta. ¿Luego vendréis a cenar a casa?

-Claro, allí nos vemos.

Pasó como de costumbre por la casa de los Hyuuga, esta vez la habían avisado de que la señora tenía un leve catarro. Entró a la habitación para encontrarse a la mujer tendida en su futon, sudaba y respiraba rápidamente.

Comprobó que tenía bastante fiebre, le dio algo para bajarla y le colocó una compresa de agua fresca en la frente.

-Señora, ya no se si enferma a propósito para verme –susurró Sakura sonriendo. Había llegado a cogerle mucho cariño. Era como una gran dama que solo necesitaba compañía.

La mujer abrió los ojos y sonrió tiernamente. Estuvo un rato sentada hablando con ella hasta que le bajó la fiebre. Dejó su medicación al lado de su cama y se marchó cuando descansaba.

Pero de nuevo se encontró con Neji ante la puerta de la habitación. La muchacha lo miró a los ojos un segundo y después bajo la mirada hacia su barriga.

Sakura volvió a sentir el horror de enfrentarse a él y a sus miradas inquisitorias, cerró la puerta a su espalda con cuidado y trató de salir de aquella encrucijada.

Trató de caminar hasta la salida con ansiedad pero el la agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? El bebé es mío…

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le heló la sangre en las venas. Seria tan sencillo decirle la verdad. Pero el miedo a ser rechazada pudo más que ella. Echó a correr, saltando la tapia del jardín, trepando a los arboles, tratando de esconderse entre las nubes de tormenta. Corrió sin descanso hasta que le faltó el aliento, su forma física se había resentido, tenía un pequeño bichito dentro que no quería que se lastimara.

Se detuvo resollando junto a un árbol, temblaba de pies a cabeza y tosió un par de veces. El sentido del humor de su subconsciente no tenía límites y había acabado en el claro al lado del pequeño lago donde una vez había entrenado con el.

Fue a acercarse al agua a beber y refrescarse cuando el sonido del peso de una persona contra el suelo la detuvo.

-No creo que a estas alturas pensaras que podrías escapar de mí.

-Oye… déjalo… -murmuró entre jadeos. No podía creer que estar embarazada hiciera que casi muriera por una simple carrera.

Pero lejos de marcharse el muchacho aprovechó su debilidad, la agarró por las muñecas y la puso contra un árbol, sin apenas distancia entre ellos.

-Neji… por favor…

-Sakura, es muy simple, solo dime porque me has mentido todo este tiempo…

Trataba de ocultar su enfado, pero mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, y sus ojos chispeaban furiosos.

-¡Solo dime porque, maldita sea! –gritó.

-¿Y que más da ahora? –Exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Vas a casarte! ¡No quiero estropear tu ascenso a lo más alto de la familia Hyuga! ¡No quiero que renuncies al deber que has escogido por esto!

La boca del chico de abrió sin dar crédito, al tiempo que comenzaba a llover torrencialmente.

Neji Hyuga se apartó de ella, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su error. De lo sencillo que era todo y de lo complicado que lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta del amor que aquella niña le profesaba, hasta el punto de criar a aquella criatura sola para que el tuviera lo que no había podido tener.

-Pues es un problema –susurró medio sonriendo- esta mañana e abdicado. No voy a casarme ni a ser cabeza del clan.

-¿Que estas diciendo? –preguntó horrorizada.

-Hinata vino a verme hace una semana, me contó la verdad y me dio un bonito toque de atención insultándome. Quería hacer las cosas bien anunciándotelo como es debido, pero has echado a correr…

Sakura de pronto vio cierta inseguridad en el que se le antojó adorable, la ropa comenzó a pegársele a la piel, que se le erizó.

-Eso… no cambia nada –susurró ella con la vista baja- no quiero que estemos juntos…

-¿Y que nuevo pretexto vas a poner esta vez?

-¡El pretexto de que no me eliges a mi! -le gritó sin poder contenerse más- Quieres estar conmigo porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo, por nada más.

Sin esperar a que terminara la rodeo con sus brazos, con violencia, agarrándola muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? –Preguntó en su oído- Cometí el mayor error de mi vida poniendo mi posición por encima de ti, pero lo lamenté, y lo lamentaré durante el resto de mi vida si no me lo perdonas.

Se separó de ella lo justo para mostrarle sus ojos brillantes, sinceros y arrepentidos, sin dejar de agarrarla.

-Te amo… más que a nada Sakura, no me hagas rogarte.

Pero el alivio que sintió fue tan sumamente grande que se sujetó en el para no caerse, lo abrazó, derramando lágrimas de alivio, viendo por fin la luz a través del túnel.

-No se te… ocurra cambiar de idea… o te mataré…

-No se me ocurriría. Quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible.

-¿Con este barrigón? –Soltó ella- ni de coña, cuando vuelva a tener mi figura hablamos.

Ambos se reflejaron en las pupilas del otro, pero todo era distinto, ya no había nada entre ellos. Solo el más puro y sencillo amor. Mil sentimientos que necesitaban ser estudiados, pero esta vez lo harían juntos.

-Yo solo… -dijo ella sincerándose del todo- desearía ser más especial… No… no soy lo bastante especial para ti…

A Neji le chocó esa devoción que sentía por el y se preguntó por undécima vez como había podido dudar de ella.

-Mira… -comenzó con voz tierna- soy el hombre más exigente del mundo. Así que te aseguro que tú eres la persona más especial de todas.

La acompañó a su casa, Hinata se asustó al verlos llegar tan empapados, pero sus manos estaban celosamente entrelazadas.

-Me alegra que seas sensato –le pinchó a su primo mientras cenaban. Naruto no paraba de sonreír como un pelele.

-¿No vas a decírselo?- explotó el muchacho rubio con su natural efusividad.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

-Bueno… -comenzó Hinata poniéndose totalmente colorada- resulta que Naruto-kun vino hoy y…

-¡Hemos puesto fecha para la boda! –gritó el rubio.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró la Haruno- ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-Me gustaría mucho que fueras mi dama de honor –dijo la Hyuuga.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? –preguntó la muchacha alzando una ceja.

-En tres meses. ¿Por qué?

-Porque en ese tiempo pareceré un elefante–soltó derrotada.

-Tranquila, te encontraremos el vestido perfecto…

-Además –salió Naruto al rescate- será algo muy intimo.

Las chicas se abrazaron, hicieron varios brindis y estuvieron hasta la madrugada charlando. Calificaron aquel día como el mejor de sus vidas. La boda se celebraría a la llegada del verano, les daba margen de varios meses para prepararla con calma.

-¿Te quedas a dormir? –preguntó Sakura cuando subieron a su habitación.

-Me quedo a vivir si me dejas, pero debería ir a empaquetar mis cosas.

-Me da miedo dejarte ir… -susurró ella resoplando- ¿Y si te arrepientes y no vuelves?

Por un instante Neji soltó la risa más sincera que había escuchado nunca, la agarró por los hombros con gentileza.

-Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito y lo que me hace feliz. ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?

Pero Sakura no durmió ni descansó hasta que volvió a verlo aparecer por la puerta. Solo traía una maleta y una pequeña caja.

-¿No te has acostado?- preguntó él con cara de cansancio.

Sakura negó con la cabeza haciendo sitio en su cuarto para poner su ropa. Lo colocó todo con rapidez ya que apenas traía ropa.

La caja la dejó encima de su mesita sin abrirla.

-¿Qué tal en la gran mansión? –preguntó la muchacha sentándose de nuevo en su cama.

-Un caos, primero Hinata y luego yo, mi tío esta furioso. Pero mi madre… no cabía en si de gozo.

Sakura sonrió, sin haberse dado cuenta había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a esa mujer.

-¿Y la caja? –preguntó sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

-Míralo tu misma. Es lo único que quería conservar de esa casa.

La chica abrió la caja despacio, esperando encontrar mil tesoros, cuando lo que observó fue una vieja y desgastada bandana de Konoha, con la cinta negra y una pequeña horquilla de plata con una sencilla perla colgada de una cadenita.

-Mi madre insistió en que me lo llevara para ti –susurró Neji seriamente- la bandana es lo único que conservo de mi padre.

Sin mediar palabra y con gran cariño la muchacha quitó el polvo de la cinta y la colocó encima del pequeño altar que había creado en su despacho, al lado de sus padres. Deseó tener también una fotografía de aquel hombre para juntarla con su familia.

Hinata decidió aquella tarde que se mudaría con Naruto a su piso, no quería molestar y deseaba pasar más tiempo con el muchacho.

Acondicionaron el jardincito de atrás para que Neji pudiera entrenar cuando quisiera y poco a poco fueron trasladando muebles al desván para hacer sitio en el despacho a la habitación del bebe.

Sin darse cuenta, preparando la boda de Hinata y mientras competía con Ino para ver quien engordaba más fueron pasando los meses.

***O* Me encanta este capitulo, estaba deseando escribirlo!**

**vanessa121010****: Si! Estaba deseando que Sakura diera un poco la cara!. Espero que todo me vaya bien por allí, aún no tengo fecha exacta pero espero que sea en menos de dos meses. ^^**

**claudiskin****: Si, quise poner a la madre de neji como una pobre mujer que lo único que ansiaba era la felicidad de todo el mundo, me da penita. Neji es un poco lento xD**

**GIZETLEO****: Espero que si, espero que haya un final feliz, pero aún no lo se! xD**

**Lis-.-Uchiha****: Siento que fuera una semana mala **** Yo también tengo un tiempo malo, mi padre a tenido un infarto y esta bastante malito en el hospital, y mi novio se va a Alemania antes que yo XD pero animo que todo va a mejor!**

**Anette-lizzie**** : Gracias por amarme mujer! xD**

**Maté a Sasuke por algo muy simple, desde que veo la serie (hace mucho) siempre me a dado la impresión de que acabará muriendo, no me preguntes porque, para mi es como un mártir, es el desencadenante de que todos ellos se conviertan en adultos, en mi fic Sasuke muere luchando junto a su mejor amigo, incluso protegiéndolo, muere redimiendo su vida de maldad y rencor. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por leerme! Espero que o haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi. Y muchísimas gracias por comentar!**


	23. Uzumaki Naruto

**Estoy tratando de escribir lo más deprisa que puedo y coherentemente para poder dejarme el fic acabado antes de mudarme, pero me resulta muy difícil, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero contar!**

-No me gusta este, con este estampado parezco un sillón –resopló Sakura, su vientre estaba muy abultado para apenas estar de casi seis meses, se volvió para que Ino y Hinata pudieran observarla.

-No, es cierto, además necesitas que el corte lo tenga debajo del pecho para que disimule un poco el vientre.

Buscaron por toda la tienda pero nunca había ningún vestido que le gustara. Solo hubo uno azul celeste, por la rodilla y de tirantes, muy simple que les convencía.

-No se…

-Como digas "no se" una vez más, vendrás a mi boda metida en un saco –exclamó Hinata sonriendo. En aquellos meses se había obrado en ella un cambio total. Sonreía muy espontanea, reía y ya no hablaba en susurros ni temía expresarse.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –arrugó la nariz- me llevaré este.

Al salir de la tienda la escena le pareció muy cómica, Ino y ella lucían sendos vestidos simples que dejaban a la vista su estado, y Hinata llevaba su ropa de siempre. Su uniforme ninja.

Sakura echaba mucho de menos las excursiones con su equipo, incluso cuando dormían en el suelo y se mojaban o se helaban. Echaba mucho de menos ser ninja.

Saludaron a Kurenai, que paseaba al pequeño Asuma, un bebe regordete y siempre sonriente.

-¿Sabes si al final irá tu padre a tu boda Hinata? –inquirió Ino con el poco tacto que la caracterizaba.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-Mira, si no entiende tu felicidad es su problema –declaró la Haruno- pero todos los demás estaremos allí apoyándote. Tengo que marcharme a casa.

-Mañana a las 8 en tu casa, frentona.

-Si, si…

La chica anduvo con toda la rapidez que pudo hasta su casa, preparó un guiso sencillo con un par de pescados a la plancha y esperó que aquella voz la llamara.

Siempre era así, Neji entraba y pronunciaba su nombre, ella simplemente decía "Aquí estoy…" y se encontraban. Aquella rutina le encantaba, sonreía siempre que lo veía aparecer, el aire cambiaba cuando el estaba cerca, se volvía dulce y fácil de respirar.

-Sakura… -se oyó una voz en la puerta de la entrada.

La muchacha sonrió con deleite como siempre. Su nombre sonaba mucho mejor en sus labios.

-Aquí estoy… -contestó.

Comieron juntos, y después como hacían todos los días fregaron los platos juntos.

-¿Has tenido nauseas esta mañana? –preguntó el cuando le sirvió una taza de té.

-No, cada vez van mejor, esta mañana hemos comprado mi vestido. Parezco una ballena descolorida.

Frunció los labios a disgusto.

Neji soltó aire por la nariz sonriendo.

-Seguro que no, lo máximo parecerás una mesa con mantel.

-¿¡Eh!? –exclamó fingiendo enfado.

El muchacho solo la agarró por la nuca con suavidad y tiró de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Sin esfuerzo la alzó y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Posó una mano suavemente sobre su vientre observándolo con interés.

-Espero que sea un niño… -dijo ella susurrando.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que así se parecerá más a ti.

El volvió a sonreír divertido. Deseando en secreto que fuera una niña, para vivir de nuevo la infancia de Sakura.

-¿Irás a la despedida de soltero de Naruto? –preguntó ella pícara.

-No tengo más remedio, aunque preferiría quedarme aquí.

-No puedes –soltó ella quitándole la bandana de la frente y el pañuelo blanco que había debajo- aquí celebraremos la de Hinata.

De pronto al chico se le ensombreció el gesto.

-Ayer fui a ver a mi madre y me encontré con el padre de Hinata. No va a venir a la boda. Hanabi ya tiene quince años y se niega en redondo a ser la cabeza de familia.

Sakura levantó mucho las cejas, Hanabi nunca había sido una niña terca.

-Esta obsesionada con su carrera como ninja, quiere ser ambu y viajar por todo el mundo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, quizás en un par de años cambia de idea.

Durante ambas despedidas de solteros todos lo pasaron muy bien, los chicos alquilaron un pequeño bar y bebieron bastante, mientras que ellas prepararon una suculenta cena con variedad de postres y juegos de mesa.

Y finalmente el esperado día llegó.

Hinata estaba esplendida con un precioso kimono blanco con un obi de olas y grullas azules. Naruto parecía que iba a romperse de los nervios. La ceremonia fue muy breve y hubo una fiesta por todo lo alto, con muchos fuegos artificiales. Todo estaba dispuesto en la gran explanada de hierba verde de Konoha. Había muchas mesas con manteles blancos y todo rebosaba frescura podían oler el aroma de las flores bajo ellos.

-Oh que envidia –dijo Ino al lado de la Haruno- mira que figura, esta preciosa.

Sakura sonrió mientras se terminaba su té. Neji hablaba insistentemente con Shikamaru sobre algún tipo de novedad sobre armas ninja.

La verdad es que la ceremonia había sido allí mismo, en el prado, con todo el mundo rodeado a la pareja.

Sakura se levantó de su silla para ir a hablar con Hinata, molesta por varias cosas. Ella también quería celebrar su amor de aquella manera, estaba mucho más gorda que Ino y le dolía la espalda.

-Te lo habrán repetido mil veces, pero estas maravillosa Hinata –dijo dándole un abrazo- Y Naruto parece todo un caballero.

Ambas rieron felizmente pero Sakura se dobló de pronto ante un calambrazo en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien? –la agarró su amiga con preocupación.

-Si… si… -jadeó ella incorporándose de nuevo- llevo tanto tiempo de ajetreo que ando un poco cansada. ¿Te importa que me marche a casa?

-Tranquila, no te podría atender de todas maneras, hay mucha gente. Descansa.

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo- pásalo muy bien.

Volvió a su mesa con la cara pálida y cogió su bolso de la silla.

-No tienes buena cara –susurró Neji levantándose a su lado.

-Ya… iba a irme a casa a descansar.

El Hyuuga se despidió con palabras secas y la agarró del brazo haciendo que apoyara su peso sobre el. La muchacha se agarraba con una mano el vientre y cada vez tenía peor semblante.

-¿No sería mejor que te llevara al hospital? –preguntó al volver a mirarla. Le asustó ver el miedo en los ojos verdes de la chica.

-¡No! –exclamó ella parándose en seco- Al hospital no…

-Sakura… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cogiéndola por los hombros.

Ella no contestó, solamente se dobló de nuevo sobre su vientre, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Una fina película de sudor le cubría la frente. Neji abrió los ojos con pánico.

-Estas… de parto…

Sakura alzó los ojos aterrorizada, todos pensaban que estaba tranquila y preparada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuanto más se acercaba el mes menos dormía, y más temblaba.

-T-todavía me queda un mes, aún no puede…

Pero soltó un gritito y abrió la boca con un espasmo.

Neji no esperó más, la cogió en volandas y con toda la rapidez de sus músculos corrió hacia el hospital.

-No puedo… no puedo… -repetía ella sin cesar, llorando.

-Dejaste que dos espadas te atravesaran para ayudar a dos personas que querías, ¿estas diciéndome que un parto es un problema? –preguntó con sorna mientras pasaba por la puerta de urgencias.

-¡Pero eso no lo pensé! –exclamó al borde del pánico.

Neji la sentó en una silla de ruedas y le habló al oído mientras se movían por los pasillos rodeados de médicos y enfermeras.

-Mira, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero tienes que confiar en ti misma. Sabrás hacerlo genial. Yo confío en ti.

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron con un portazo dejando entrar a la mujer de cabello llamativo. La colocaron encima de la camilla del paritorio y empezaron las horas decisivas. Dejaron quedarse a Neji a su lado, soportando los apretones de manos, los gritos y las lágrimas.

El muchacho se estremecía cada vez que la oía chillar, no sabía que decir o donde poner las manos, por dentro estaba seguro de que estaba muy cerca de desmayarse o cualquier cosa. Los nervios lo mataban.

Después de varias horas de intensa agonía, cuando Sakura yacía agotada y empapada de sudor y lágrimas el doctor dijo la frase que todos estaban esperando.

-Le veo la cabeza. Haruno-san, tiene que hacer un último esfuerzo, empuje lo más fuerte que pueda.

La muchacha obedeció alentada por la noticia de que aquello terminaría pronto. Empujó apoyándose en los brazos de Neji hasta que oyeron un gritito. Un llanto que estremecía el aire.

Los dos se quedaron en shock, mirando pero sin ver. Sin poder razonar que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad.

Una enfermera se apresuró en cortar el cordón umbilical, con un paño húmedo limpió al bebe y lo envolvió en una mantita blanca mullida para dárselo a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Espere. Viene otro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Neji con los ojos como platos.

-Que al parecer señor Hyuuga son gemelos. Tiene que hacer un último esfuerzo.

Tras media hora de nueva batalla volvieron a oír aquel estremecedor sonido que los volvió a dejar paralizados.

-Así que por eso tu barriga era más grande que la de Ino, ¿eh? –preguntó Neji agradecido, besándole el pelo.

-Felicidades Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san, niño y niña. Son mellizos. Están sanos y han tenido un peso perfecto.

Le colocaron a la chica los dos pequeños envueltos en mantitas en ambos huecos de los brazos e hicieron varias fotos a los cuatro.

Sakura pensó que explotaría de felicidad, tenía una burbuja cálida en el pecho que crecía y crecía cuanto más miraba a aquellos pequeños bultos.

La trasladaron a una habitación soleada donde al fin se quedaron solos.

-Eres increíble –dijo el acomodándose a su lado en la cama- ¿Ves ahora lo especial que eres? Acabas de hacer un milagro.

-Bueno, si no me equivoco mucho creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo sola.

Besó sus labios, suspirando tranquilo, amándola con todo lo que tenía y sin reservas. La acurrucó en su pecho, rodeándola. Mirando ambos a las dos cunas que habían junto a la cama.

-Ahora tendremos que pensar en dos nombres en lugar de en uno solo.

-Si, pero personalmente prefiero pensar en eso mañana, estoy muy cansada.

Cerró los ojos un instante, respirando la paz y tranquilidad, cuando de pronto la puerta de abrió de golpe sobresaltándolos.

-¿Cómo no nos has dicho nada? –preguntó Naruto gritando.

-Fui a tu casa, pero tu vecina me dijo que os había visto venir corriendo al hospital, así que les avisé –habló Ino resollando.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Ya nada –sonrió Sakura mirando las cunas en las que nadie había reparado.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca- ¡Hay dos!

-¡Felicidades! –gritó Naruto sin poder contenerse. Lo que hizo que ambos niños comenzaran a llorar.

Neji saltó de la cama para poder darle uno a Sakura y coger al otro como si quemara.

-Póntelo en el brazo Neji –dijo su prima sonriendo- así, con el codo. Y mécelo con suavidad.

En seguida el niño se calmó y pudo volver a ponerlo a dormir, pero la niña estaba más inquieta, en cuanto Neji la cogió se calmó.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza. Se despidió de sus amigos y les invitó a visitarlos la semana siguiente.

-Al final vas a estar más preparado que yo –dijo ella cuando de nuevo estuvieron solos- En cuanto has cogido al niño se a callado.

No pudo ocultar su frustración, se imaginaba siendo una gran madre paciente y querida.

-Eso no es muy difícil. Ten en cuenta que yo estuve presente cuando Hanabi era un bebé. Se lo que mi tía hacía para calmarla.

Sakura arrugó los labios a disgusto y se tapó con la sabana hasta el cuello, esperando hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la casita todo les pareció distinto. Acomodaron a los pequeños que dormían encima del sofá. Habían comprado dos cestitas para poder llevarlos mientras les compraban las cunas. Había sido un día agotador, consiguieron meter las cunas en la habitación soleada que antes hacía como despacho y los acomodaron a dormir allí.

Bajaron a la cocina a hacerse un té y descansar, Neji decidió ir a la tienda a comprar pañales y demás cosas que creyó necesarias y las acomodó en el baño, después se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de una merienda tardía.

Cuando estaban fregando los platos entre bromas y sonrisas llamaron al timbre.

-Ya voy yo… -dijo Neji secándose las manos.

-Que bonita forma de escaquearte…

El muchacho abrió la puerta sonriendo ligeramente, pero la sonrisa se le heló en la cara, al ver ante el a su tío. Hiashi Hyuga.

Lucía tan alto, imponente y parecido a Neji como siempre. Lucía un kimono oscuro y rígido.

-Vengo a hablar contigo…

Sin mediar palabra el muchacho se echó hacia un lado permitiéndole el paso. Cerró la puerta tras el.

-Sakura, ¿puedes hacer un té? –preguntó inmutable.

La muchacha acababa de fregar, los miró a los dos y asintió en silencio volviendo a colocar la tetera al fuego.

No sabía donde meterse, ya era tarde para un saludo cortés.

-Buenas tardes señor Hyuga- susurró incomoda.

Sirvió el té, con unas galletitas y se paró a un lado de Neji.

-Si… me necesitas estaré arriba –dijo secamente a sabiendas que querían hablar solos. Le molestó un poco no saber que hablarían y no podía ponerse a escuchar a escondidas ya que notarían su presencia. Decidió sentarse en el despacho a observar dormir a los niños.

-Bien, vengo a hablar contigo sobre un asunto que ya hemos discutido. Pero el juego a cambiado –comenzó su tío sin cambiar ni un musculo de la cara- Hanabi se a rechazado formalmente en un documento firmado a ser cabeza de familia.

Neji alzó las cejas sin poder creerlo. Al verlo sorprenderse su tío suavizó su rostro.

-Veo que tu tampoco sabías nada…

-No, hace mucho que no hablo con ella. Pero Hinata es por nacimiento la heredera de…

-Ya hablé con ella ayer –exclamó el hombre- se niega a separarse de ese…

-Te rogaría, tío, que no insultaras a ninguno de nuestros amigos aquí –dijo Neji endureciendo su mirada- Hinata se a casado con Naruto, es su decisión.

-¡Ella no tenía que decidir nada! –gritó el hombre mostrando por primera vez las ojeras y el cansancio de los años -¡Era la heredera, y si pasé por alto su falta de talento como ninja al menos esperaba que supiera llevar a nuestra familia por el buen camino!

-Aún puede hacerlo… sigue siendo tu hija…

-No mientras esté casada con el ocho colas.

El hombre dio un sorbo al té ya frío y suspiró.

-Solo me queda que tu entres en razón. Neji, tu familia siempre a sido lo más importante para ti. Pasarás a ser el cabeza del clan, como tu padre deseaba…

La mirada de ambos se ensombreció ante el recuerdo.

-Mis padres deseaban que yo fuera feliz –dijo el muchacho con los ojos bajos- y mi felicidad está aquí.

-¡No puede ser cierto que incluso tú te hayas cegado! –gritó el hombre levantándose, haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado cayera hacia detrás.

El golpe hizo que en el piso de arriba hubiera dos gritos. Dos llantos iguales de dos bebes.

Hiashi abrió los ojos con espanto.

-No puede ser… -murmuró lívido.

Neji lo ignoró, subió con rapidez la escalera y bajó con la misma rapidez, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en los brazos. Miró a los ojos a su tío mientras mecía rítmicamente al pequeño . Sakura bajó la escalera con un bulto similar en los brazos, se veía enorme con la pequeña estatura de la chiquilla.

-No es posible… -murmuró de nuevo- son tuyos, ¿verdad muchacha?

Sakura asintió con decisión.

-Si, son mis hijos.

El hombre suspiró agradecido, había comprendido la historia que se decía de que la muchacha del cabello rosa había quedado encinta del traidor que había muerto en la batalla.

Se acercó curioso al bebé que portaba ella, le daba lástima que una muchacha tan joven tuviera que soportar el fardo de dos hijos sin padre. Entendió que su sobrino se hubiera unido a ella por caridad para ayudarla.

Apartó la mantita que le cubría parte de la cara y la cabeza para verlo. Y en ese preciso momento la sonrosada niña abrió un poquito los ojos. Blancos. Carentes de pupila.

-¡Son tuyos! –gritó apartándose, haciendo que de nuevo estallaran los llantos.

Sakura frunció el ceño enfadada y se giró para poder calmar al bebé que portaba.

-Si no dejas de gritar tendré que pedirte que te vayas –habló Neji igual de serio- estas molestando a mi familia.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto como para dejar que esta niña te embauque. Eres de una de las mejores familias de Konoha y has dejado que esta trepadora…

-¡Eh! –cortó ella antes de que Neji pudiera contestar- De trepadora nada. Si usted no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para bloquearnos los recuerdos cuando éramos niños esto no sería una sorpresa. ¿No se da cuenta de que nunca a tenido razón?

-No oses hablarme así niña –respondió enfadado- te quedas embarazada deseando ascender en…

-Basta –le cortó su sobrino. Fuego blanco prendía en sus ojos- te empeñaste en cortar nuestro destino, y eso es imposible. No hay nada más que hablar. Suerte con encontrar un sucesor al clan.

Después miró la puerta indicándole que habían terminado de hablar.

El hombre se marchó sin girar la vista atrás.

-No a sido una forma sutil de decirle que has sido padre –murmuró ella sintiéndose mal por el. Pero Neji alzó la vista con el niño en los brazos y por primera vez sonrió sinceramente.

-Si… soy padre.

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? –preguntó ella riendo.

-Oye cada cual lo asimila a su tiempo –se quejó este haciendo un mohín.

Nunca nadie pudo decir que la paternidad era tan dura, los niños lloraban a media noche, había que cambiarles los pañales a pares y prepararlo todo doble, la hora del baño era terrible, pero aun así fue un mes que nunca olvidarían. El problema llegó cuando las vacaciones de Neji se agotaron. Debió volver a entrenar duramente y a irse semanas entera a misiones en otros países.

Sakura asumió un día con pesar de que tendría que hacerse cargo del hospital, cuidar de sus hijos y olvidarse de que era ninja para ser madre y medico.

-Neji… no quiero quedarme en casa haciendo la comida –murmuró una noche mientras cenaban, los niños ya estaban durmiendo.

-Menos mal, porque hasta yo cocino mejor –rio el.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Yo no soy una señora, soy ninja, y médico de batalla. No quiero quedarme aquí aburrida temiendo por ti.

La agarró de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Sakura, por ahora no tenemos más opción, tenemos el privilegio de tener dos grandes trabajos, pero hasta que no crezcan un poco no podremos pedirle a nadie que se ocupe de ellos.

La muchacha asintió, no le molestaba en absoluto ocuparse de sus hijos, pero no quería que se tornara en algo permanente.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Ino? –preguntó el oliéndole el cabello.

-Me mataría si no voy a ver a su niño.

Hacía solo una semana que Ino había dado a luz, un precioso y gordito niño rubio siempre sonriente. Parecía que toda Konoha se estaba llenando de luz y alegría con tantos bebes en camino.

Sakura se levantó a regañadientes de las piernas del Hyuga y se fue a vestirse. Había engordado varios kilos con el embarazo, pero como había entrenado tanto ahora tenía una bonita figura, era delgada, pero no tan fibrosa como cuando entrenaba sin descanso.

Por su parte Neji estaba esplendido como siempre, su bella melena le llegaba más debajo de la espalda, era cada vez más espigado y el entrenamiento diario daba sus frutos, como siempre.

Como siempre él le leía la mente.

Se levantó del sillón la agarró de la nuca y le besó la frente con cariño.

-Siempre estas preciosa. Aunque sigo sin creerme que el color de tu pelo sea natural.

Siempre aquella broma que la hacía sonreír. A Neji le encantaba el color de su pelo. Y le maravillaba que con los días el cabello lila de su hija se fuera aclarando.

Sakura salió de casa con un vestido verde y unas bonitas sandalias negras directa a casa de su amiga, donde descubrió que todas sus amigas kunoichis estaban reunidas.

-Siento llegar tarde –se excusó sentándose sonriente- los niños son muy pesados.

-¿Habéis pensado ya los nombres? –inquirió Hinata.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-A este paso les llamaré niño y niña para siempre. ¿Cómo se llamará el tuyo Ino?

-Este pequeñajo se llama Shoji.

Sacó a niño de su cestita y se lo colocó en los brazos a su amiga. Pesaba bastante más que sus niños, pero estaba precioso.

-Hace nada nos peleábamos por Sasuke –dijo la Haruno con un poco de añoranza- y ahora mira… niños…

-Pues si, es todo un poco repentino.

-Pues siento ser una copiona, pero… -dijo Hinata muy sonrojada, había estado guardándoselo bastante tiempo y ya no podía más.

El resto de la tarde fue una locura, tomaron el té, charlaron sobre muchas cosas y al final se despidieron.

-Oye Hinata –la llamó acercándose, caminaron juntas por la calle- ¿Sabes que mañana habrán unos consejos para determinar quien será el nuevo hokage?

-Si, Naruto esta muy excitado, él no puede votar así que esta nerviosísimo.

-Si, es un asco que solo puedan votar y defender a los candidatos los jefes de los clanes y demás personas importantes.

-Tu puedes votar, ¿no? –preguntó la Hyuga.

Sakura asintió sonriente.

-Es lo bueno de ser la directora del hospital. Se supone que nuestro voto es secreto. Pero sabes perfectamente a quien voy a votar. ¿Cuidarías a los niños mañana? Neji se va de misión…

No le gustaba dejar a sus hijos con nadie pero no tenía más opción.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó entusiasmada- los cuidaré encantada. Iré mañana a tu casa temprano.

Al día siguiente Sakura entró a la gran sala de juntas de la oficina de la difunta Hokage, hasta aquel momento el liderazgo lo había llevado un consejo, pero alguien debía asumir el mando.

Se sentó en una de las butacas, sintiéndose ínfima y pequeña ante todos aquellos ancianos. Al menos también estaban Kakashi y Gai representando el colectivo ninja.

-Buenos días, durante esta jornada se deberá llevar a cabo la elección del nuevo hokage –habló uno de los ancianos que habían querido juzgarla cuando trajo a Sasuke de vuelta- me gustaría que cada uno propusiera una persona para ocupar el cargo, después entre todos debatiremos.

-El clan Hyuga nombra como candidato a Hiashi Hyuga.

La muchacha no se sorprendió en absoluto.

Varios clanes pequeños nombraron a miembros de sus clanes, todo el mundo deseaba el poder.

La muchacha se sintió muy sola hasta que Kakashi habló, se levantó con su despreocupación de siempre y sonrió.

-Propongo como Hokage a Uzumaki Naruto.

Después simplemente se sentó.

-Vamos Hatake, no bromees –habló el anciano con un tono forzado- obviamente no vamos a nombrar a un Jinchuriki como nuestro superior.

Sakura sonrió más tranquila.

-¡Eso es inaceptable! –exclamó la anciana- El hokage debe ser alguien sabio, digno de confianza y que pueda proteger al pueblo.

-Esta describiendo a Naruto –se levantó Sakura con toda la autoridad que pudo- y puedo dar fé de ello, ha sido mi compañero de equipo durante muchos años, y puedo decir que soy una de las personas que mejor lo conocen. Naruto a podido ser ruidoso y maleducado, pero se a preocupado por la aldea más que nadie, a arriesgado su vida para defenderla. Le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo.

-Esto es el colmo –exclamó el anciano- ¿Ahora invitamos a los niños a debatir con nosotros?

-Señor, como bien sabréis Sakura es la directora del Hospital de Konoha a petición expresa de Tsunade-sama –contestó Kakashi sin variar su tranquilidad ni un ápice- y creo que no habrá recibido sus cuidados si duda de ella como médico o como ninja.

El corazón de la muchacha se hinchó y juraría que iba a llorar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, solo se permitió una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Miren, yo quizás sea muy joven, pero e vivido una incursión y una guerra en Konoha, e luchado junto a Naruto para defender a los que me importan, y les pediré que recuerden el día en que murió Tsunade-sama – la voz le salía recta y sin quebrarse, pero denotaba mucho sentimiento- en ese día el pueblo coreaba a sus salvadores, y no era ningún nombre de los que estamos aquí sentados, chillaban los nombres de Tsunade-sama, que dio la vida por nosotros y el de Naruto, que junto a ella protegió la aldea.

Yo no necesito más pruebas. Si Naruto no sale elegido es que no están mirando por el bien de la aldea sino de sus propios clanes.

Sakura volvió a sentarse acongojada, sin darse cuenta había soltado todo lo que pensaba, y se olía un castigo, a esas dos momias lo que menos les gustaba era ser contradecidas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, ni yo mismo lo habría expuesto mejor –se sentó Kakashi.

Sakura no lo esperaba, pero después de su discurso los miembros de los clanes comenzaron a hablar en susurros, contrastando opiniones, y juraría que la apoyaban.

A media tarde de hablar sin parar la muchacha se sentía agotada, pero al parecer casi todos concordaban.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que votemos. Que cada uno escriba en el pergamino que tiene delante un nombre –aclaró el anciano.

Sakura se apuró en escribir el nombre y apellido con letra totalmente legible y grande. Tras eso enrolló su pergamino y levantó la vista. Algunos cuchicheaban, pero la mayoría había escribido muy deprisa.

-Bien, entregadnos los pergaminos, entonces se leerán en la Raíz para dar un veredicto mañana ante toda Konoha.

Pero a Sakura se le erizó el bello de la nuca cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué no se cuentan aquí los votos? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con malicia- A mi no me importa esperar un poco más para saberlo, y creo que a los presentes tampoco.

-Pe-pero… -empezó nervioso el hombre- ese no es el procedimiento… además… no-nosotros…

-No quisiera dudar de usted y pensar que quiere falsificar los votos, anciano –rió ella con ironía.

La sala enmudeció súbitamente ante la provocación.

-No vamos ahora a ceder a los caprichos de una niña consentida –exclamó la anciana.

-Anciana –llamó Kakashi levantándose- creo que es buena idea leer los votos ahora. A todos nos dejarían más tranquilos.

Cada momento parecía todo más sospechoso. La mujer agarraba cada vez con más fuerza los pergaminos que había recogido.

-Anciana –la llamó Sakura acercándose a ella tranquilamente- vamos, leamos los votos.

-¡No! –gritó la mujer presa de un súbito pánico.

La Haruno no esperó más, agarró uno y tiró con fuerza arrancándoselo de las manos. Con destreza lo abrió de un tirón, para descubrir que el papel estaba completamente en blanco.

La sala entera se quedó mirando el trozo de papel blanco. La muchacha lo dejó sobre la mesa y cogió otro, con el mismo resultado.

-¿Qué significa esto? –inquirió con enfado.

-El…e-el Kyubi no puede ser… Hokage… es una abominación…

-¿Abominación? –Exclamó ella mirándola sin creerlo- ¡Vosotros sois la abominación! Estáis tan cegados en vuestros propios prejuicios que no veis a la persona buena y valiente en la que Naruto se ha convertido.

-Bueno, esto es muy sencillo –intervino Kakashi alzando una mano- Quien desee que Naruto Uzumaki sea el nuevo Hokage que levante la mano.

Y no bajó la suya.

Tras el varias personas levantaron la mano. Sakura la levantó deprisa y sin dudarlo. Los clanes menores se les unieron rápidamente. Todas las manos se fueron alzando hasta quedar tres bajadas.

Los Hyuga los miraban muy serios, y los dos ancianos con temor.

-Bien, 18 votos a favor y 3 en contra es una gran mayoría –habló Kakashi sonriente- Uzumaki Naruto es el nuevo Hokage de Konoha.

**Se me pone la risilla tonta cuando me imagino a Naruto como Hokage, adoro ese momento. **

**Anette-lizzie****: La verdad es que lo admito, soy muy telenovelera, no me gustan las telenovelas, pero adoro los dramas. **

**GIZETLEO****: Gracias, espero que también te guste este!**

**Crimela: Me alegro que te gustara, es cierto que Neji es un hombre muy exigente, espero que te haya gustado que en lugar de uno fueran dos! xD**

**vanessa121010****: Gracias por leerme siempre! Me encanta que las que han leído desde hace mucho sigan por aquí ^^ es un placer. **

**Claudiskin: Pues la cosa es que llevo el anime muy desfasado con todo esto de la mudanza y las clases, no tengo tiempo para nada! Cuidate mucho, mejórate! Yo pienso que desde fuera se ve todo muy feo, pero que cuando tienes dentro un bebé te hace hasta gracia engordar xD**

**Xiime: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, estoy bastante contenta con como ha ido, me a encantado escribir sobre el embarazo de Sakura, me a parecido muy tierno :D**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por leer, aún queda algún capitulo así que estaos atentas!**


	24. Destino

**Bueno chicas, me complace deciros que este es el último capitulo de esta historia. Siento la confusión con lo de Gai del capitulo anterior, ya esta arreglado, es lo que pasa cuando quiero escribir rápido en tan poco tiempo, que al final la lio. xD**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi!**

-Quiero darle yo la noticia –le dijo Sakura a su maestro cuando andaban juntos hacia la salida.

-¿Estas de broma? –Preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Yo e sido quien lo a tenido que aguantar todos estos años con el tema de ser Hokage.

-¿Y si dejamos que se entere cuando lo anuncien mañana ante todo el pueblo? –preguntó ella picara.

-De acuerdo. Llevaré la cámara de fotos.

La muchacha evitó salir por la puerta para no cruzarse con nadie más, no le apetecía nada ser asaltada verbalmente así que saltó, tejado en tejado hasta llegar a casa de Hinata.

-Ya e vuelto –dijo con cansancio. Por suerte no había ni rastro del Uzumaki- vengo a por los niños y me voy corriendo, quiero hacer la cena.

-Se han portado maravillosamente –aclaró la muchacha sonriente a la par que nerviosa. Su amiga lo advirtió.

-No puedo decir nada aún Hinata, mañana lo sabréis todos. Lo siento.

Salió rápidamente de la casa con las dos criaturas bien sujetas en sus cestas y voló hacia la paz de su hogar.

Esperó hasta tarde a Neji, que volvía cansado y sucio de su misión, se mantuvo ocupada mientras se duchaba y le calentó la cena mientras se sentaba sonriente delante de el.

-Supongo que por tu expresión has conseguido lo que querías.

-No puedo decir nada –respondió ella radiante.

-Entonces deberías dejar de sonreír –dijo él llevándose el guiso a la boca- o todo el mundo lo sabrá.

Exhausta y con ganas de descansar se acostó con el cabello mojado sobre la almohada después de darle el biberón a los bebés.

Cuando Neji se tendió a su lado y cerró los ojos pensó en algo.

-Oye, deberíamos acordar en algún nombre para los niños, ya no se ni como referirme a ellos.

-Seguro que tienes alguno pensado… -respondió el sonriendo pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Pues… -ella pensó durante un minuto- no quiero ningún nombre de alguien muerto. Por muy valeroso que fuera, quiero que tengan una vida independiente, que no esté marcada por nadie anterior.

-Es un pensamiento correcto.

-Pero me gustaría que me ayudaras… -susurró al verlo poco interesado.

Neji levantó la cabeza y el torso, se acomodó apoyando el codo a su lado, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo ya tengo elegido un nombre para ella, quería que tu eligieras el del niño.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Qué nombre has elegido? –preguntó entusiasmada.

-Haru.

-Me parece muy bonito –dijo ella sonriente, pero yo había pensado en Hide para el niño. ¿Se parecen demasiado, no?

El muchacho frunció el ceño pensativo, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Son perfectos, vamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente vistió a los pequeños y los colocó en su sillita doble, salieron temprano hacia la plaza del pueblo, delante de la oficina del Hokage. Había pocas personas congregadas, entre ellos Hinata y Naruto. El muchacho tenía ojeras y parecía que a falta de dormir había bebido mucho café, su mujer tampoco parecía haber dormido nada.

-Buenos días –los saludó Sakura.

-Ah hola Sakura-chan -exclamó el muchacho extasiado, saludó también a Neji y a los bebés. Se mostró fascinado ante los nombres que habían elegido para ellos. Al poco tiempo empezó a llegar gente, entre ellos Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, todos sus amigos, se congregaron junto a ellos, charlando y riendo nerviosos.

Justo cuando los relojes marcaban las 12 la plaza estaba abarrotada de ninjas y civiles que esperaban ansiosos el anunciamiento del sexto Hokage. Tres personas aparecieron en el gran balcón. Los dos ancianos del consejo y su maestro Kakashi. El cual sin mucha dilación cogió un pergamino y habló tranquilamente.

-Todos estáis aquí para conocer la identidad de nuestro nuevo líder, de la persona que estará al frente de los problemas y los intereses de Konoha. El consejo debatió ayer durante todo el día quien era el candidato perfecto. Su nombre esta en este rollo de pergamino.

Desenrolló con maestría el papel, ni un ruido se escuchaba, la gente aguantaba la respiración, cruzaba los dedos.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! –exclamó Kakashi sonriendo con deleite. Había estado esperando aquel momento.

La muchedumbre enloqueció, todos gritaban y vitoreaban al elegido, sus amigos no tardaron en felicitarlo.

-¡Lo sabia! –gritó el muchacho rubio con los ojos brillantes- ¡Sabia que lo conseguiría algún día!

Sakura lo abrazó con los ojos llorosos de la emoción, nunca había creído realmente que lo conseguiría hasta que Tsunade murió. Entonces nunca había pensado en la posibilidad real de que aquello ocurriera. Hinata lloraba mientras eran rodeados por cientos de personas que querían saludar y felicitar al muchacho.

Sakura y Neji temiendo por sus hijos se alejaron del bullicio, cruzándose con Ino y Choji que al parecer habían tenido la misma idea.

-Sa-Sakura-san –la llamó un hombrecillo moreno- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto, pero, ¿Podría acompañarme? –el hombre estaba muy nervioso y sudado- Hiashi-sama se encuentra enfermo, no quiere ver al médico y temo que cometa alguna locura.

Neji frunció el ceño recordando como la había tratado hasta la fecha y se preguntó hasta donde llegaría la bondad de Sakura.

-Le ruego que me acompañe, todos los médicos de Konoha ensalzan su trabajo… Usted es la única que puede ayudarle.

-Adulándome no consigues nada –empezó con voz inquebrantable- los Hyuga estáis siempre con lo mismo, creyéndoos superiores y despreciando a los demás pero rogando cuando necesitáis ayuda.

El hombre encajó la cabeza sobre los hombros como si le hubiera caído una pesada piedra.

-Entonces… no va a…

-Iré –respondió ella semi sonriendo- por muy idiota que me parezca la gente sigue siendo una persona que necesita ayuda, además de ser tu tío.

Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a su pareja.

-Pero acompáñame… no quiero ir sola…

-Hoy es un buen día para presentarles a su abuela –sonrió Neji sorprendido ante su decisión.

Anduvieron tranquilamente hasta su casa donde ella cogió su instrumental y botiquín de urgencia. Mientras andaban hacia la gran mansión la muchacha le preguntó al hombre.

-¿Qué le ocurre al señor Hyuga?

-Hace un par de días que no tiene apetito, rechaza cada plato, además creo que tiene fiebre.

Cuando entraron envió directamente a Neji con su madre, le recomendó que la sacara al patio y que hablara con ella. Acompañada en silencio por el hombre que la había hecho llamar entraron en los aposentos de Hiashi Hyuga. Sakura se sorprendió mucho al verlo todo muy limpio y casi sin muebles, la grandísima estancia solo tenía una mesita baja llena de papeles, un par de librerías abarrotadas de tomos antiguos y un pequeño altar funerario. A la derecha había un futon donde reposaba una melena negra que empezaba a encanecerse.

Entraron en silencio, pero a la muchacha le pareció demasiado furtivo, así que cuando se situó a los pies del camastro tosió intencionadamente.

Los ojos cansados del líder del clan se abrieron lentamente, pero al enfocarla levantó la cabeza indignado.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –Inquirió muy enfadado- ¡Largo!

-Señor Hyuga… la he llamado yo… -dijo el hombrecillo con voz aguda asustado.

-¿Cómo te atrev…?

Pero ella le cortó fingiendo enfado.

-¡Si no quería que viniera haberse cuidado un poco más! –resopló- Siéntese si puede y déjeme examinarle.

El hombre abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla y obedeció lentamente.

Consiguieron sentarlo para que ella pudiera examinarlo.

-Dígame si le duele algo –comenzó ella poniéndose sus guantes- dígame que síntomas cree que tiene.

El hombre parecía querer mantenerse en silencio toda la sesión, pero ella suspiró y lo encaró a los ojos.

-Oiga ambos mantenemos el mismo aprecio, pero puede no ser más que un simple virus o puede morir mañana, yo solo quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

Con una sola mirada el hombrecillo salió de la habitación dándoles privacidad. Cuando esto sucedió el ambiente cambió, Hiashi Hyuga perdió su ademán tosco y se relajó un poco.

-Me duele el estómago en cuanto pruebo bocado, he vomitado un par de veces hoy.

La chica le pidió que le mostrara su estómago para poder palparlo. Con total incomodidad consiguieron su objetivo. Ella sopesaba varias opciones.

Devolvió todo el instrumental a su bolsa y le indicó que podía volver a vestirse.

-Bueno señor Hyuga, no tengo un veredicto concluyente, tendré que hacerle una analítica, como le he dicho es muy probable que sea un virus estomacal, pero también podría ser apendicitis y como médico no me puedo arriesgar.

-¿Y como persona? –preguntó malicioso.

-No crea que no tengo ganas de callarlo –respondió ella alzando las cejas sacándole sangre con destreza- pero como persona también tengo una ética que me impediría hacer algo malo.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta corredera que hacía de ventana y que daba al patio para descubrir que Neji había seguido su consejo, su madre y el estaban sentados bajo uno de los árboles, uno con cada niño. La mirada de la mujer era vidriosa y febril, parecía haber llorado, pero sonreía ampliamente, mientras que su hijo la miraba con mucha dulzura.

-Aunque no se lo crea –dijo ella apartando la vista de tan bonita escena- yo no le odio.

Mientras Sakura recogía el hombre embobado miraba a su sobrino, y descubría en el un deleite al sostener a sus hijos, vio una media sonrisa que jamás había vislumbrado en él desde su niñez.

-Yo tampoco… -reconoció pidiendo con la mirada que ella se quedara. La muchacha pareció comprenderlo y se sentó de rodillas a su lado.

Le costó varios minutos hablar, pero a ella no le importaba, mientras podía observar desde un sitio privilegiado a su familia.

-Neji era un niño brillante, es un muchacho brillante, un genio. Y por ello pensé que sentiría pena por su prima, que la protegería, que la querría. Y así era, hasta que le sellamos sus recuerdos y los tuyos.

Junto al incidente de su padre no volvió a ser el mismo. Yo sabía que la técnica en él había durado poquísimo, apenas días. Pero aquello estaba bien, su deber era mantener al Souke intacto. Pero se volvió arisco, huraño, aislado. Su madre me pidió una y otra vez que lo liberáramos para que pudiera estar contigo, sin saber que él ya lo recordaba todo. Pero tu no lo recordabas a él.

He pasado años, muchos años, tratando de inculcar a los más pequeños unos valores de honor, castidad, y fuerza para la familia. Y de pronto mi hija, la que iba a heredarlo todo se marcha con el Jinchuriki. Hanabi, la más hábil de mis hijas es tan fuerte y segura de si misma que decide darlo todo por su villa, hacerse prepararse para hacerse Ambu y morir en alguna cruenta batalla. Y el más inteligente, Neji, el más solitario, el que yo pensaba que dominaría cualquier cosa, que conseguiría lo que fuera por su familia se marcha y tiene hijos contigo.

No te odio a ti Sakura Haruno, odio el cambio que has traído a mi casa, odio que mi familia este abocada al fracaso y la extinción de las grandes tradiciones.

Pero al verlo a el –murmuró mirando de nuevo por la ventana- al ver esas nuevas vidas que habéis traído al mundo me doy cuenta de que era inevitable. Neji te amaba antes siquiera de nacer. No se como, pero los dioses mismos han querido esta unión y no soy quien para rechazar eso.

El hombre interrumpió su monologo para beber un poco de agua y aclararse la garganta, pero Sakura estaba en shock, no podía creer que aquella enorme montaña estuviera acercándose a ella.

-Solo puedo pedirte –prosiguió el Hyuga saliendo con dificultad de su futon, se agachó ante ella y pudo la frente contra el suelo- que por favor no dejes que mi gran familia se malogre. Te ruego que os convirtáis ambos de los sucesores del clan Hyuga y que cuidéis de esta gran familia.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder creerlo, miró un momento hacia la ventana, Neji y su madre los observaban muy serios. Ella se apresuró vergonzosa a devolver a hombre a su cama.

-No debería hacer esos movimientos tan bruscos Hyuga-san –dijo ella- pero eso no depende de mi, Neji es el que debe tomar esa decisión, al igual que usted yo solo busco el bien para mi familia, mis hijos.

Hiashi asintió preparándose para descansar.

-Le diré lo que me ha dicho, volveré a visitarle en cuanto sepa los resultados, si se encuentra peor no dude en llamarme o ir al hospital.

El hombre volvió a recuperar su seriedad, asintió y le dio permiso para marcharse.

La chica recogió su instrumental y salió por la puerta cerrándola con cuidado. Al final del pasillo se encontraba el hombrecillo, sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Venga, tiene que llevar esto al hospital, deben analizarlo.

Le entregó la muestra junto aun papel explicativo y salió al patio para encontrarse con los dos.

Cogió a su pequeña despierta, que hacía gorgoritos y ruiditos.

-Me alegra que hayáis venido –dijo la mujer sonriente.

-Espero que venga a nuestra casa cuando quiera –respondió la chiquilla cortésmente.

Se marcharon a paso lento cuando ya casi era la hora de comer y anduvieron en silencio hasta su hogar. Al Llegar Sakura acostó a los niños después de darles de comer y se sentó en la mesa pensativa.

-Nunca dejará de sorprenderme –murmuró Neji sentándose delante de ella, parecía confuso- debes de haber salvado la vida de mi tío para que se arrodillara ante ti.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, explicó lentamente la conversación que había tenido con el Hyuga. Neji alzó varias veces las cejas bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó ella- me da mucha pena que tenga que ser así…

El muchacho miró la mesa calculando, como si se enfrentara a un gran dilema.

-Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos…

-Y no te pido nada más –se precipitó ella alarmada- pero no estoy pensando en mi misma, sino en tu tío, en tu familia… incluso en tu madre…

-No lo se… -replicó él llevándose una mano al cabello- no quiero que te encierren allí como a ella, extraños criando a tus hijos, enseñándoles cosas inútiles.

Sakura se levantó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, como la niña que parecía.

-No va a pasar nada de eso, nadie va a mantenerme encerrada, ni a criar a mis hijos. Díselo a tu tío, ponle tus condiciones, si llegáis un acuerdo sería lo mejor para todos.

A la mañana siguiente el chico caminó junto a ella, con su uniforme ninja, dispuesto a marcharse a una misión en cuanto hablara con su tío.

-Buenos días señor Hyuga –habló ella primero al entrar a la habitación del hombre. Parecía encontrarse un poco mejor – le traigo su medicación, tiene un virus bastante agresivo en el estómago, pero con esto debería encontrarse mejor. Hablaré con su cocinera para que le prepare ciertos alimentos.

El hombre incluso le sonrió levemente antes de que se fuera.

-Supongo que te lo habrá contado todo…

-Sakura no tiene secretos para mi –confirmó el muchacho sentándose muy rígido a su lado- y me parece bien todo lo que nos ofreces, pero tengo algunas condiciones.

Aquello sobresaltó al Hyuga, no parecía acostumbrado a que contradijeran sus pensamientos.

-Sakura podrá entrar y salir libremente, seguirá trabajando en el hospital, y seremos nosotros quien criaremos a Haru y Hide, yo voy a seguir siendo un ninja, iré a misiones mientras que no supongan un problema para la agenda social de la familia. Y no nos casaremos a menos que ambos decidamos que eso es lo que queremos. Por lo demás estaremos de acuerdo en asumir el liderazgo del clan, asistiendo a eventos y haciendo lo que creas necesario para ello.

La atmosfera de la habitación se había vuelto muy pesada, pero Neji no pensaba aceptar a menos que todo aquello quedara muy claro.

Hiashi Hyuga lo miró unos instantes a los ojos, para descubrir la misma decisión y fervor que su padre. Asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero te aconsejaré hasta que crea que estas totalmente preparado para asumir tu papel como líder del clan. También deberás informar a tus primas.

Quedaron amistosamente en que se mudarían a la mansión cuando ellos lo decidieran, mientras tanto Neji iría de una casa a la otra cuando se necesitara.

Y así, con todo aquel lio y caos pasaron los meses y hasta un año. El aniversario de Naruto como Hokage era aquella tarde, y para conmemorarlo lanzarían fuegos artificiales por la noche. Tres meses antes Hinata había dado a luz a una preciosa niña rubia tranquila y sosegada llamada Kushina, como la esposa de Minato.

Y allí se juntaron todos, caminaron hasta la pradera verde con sus hijos y se sentaron todos en el césped a ver los fuegos artificiales, felicitando a Naruto por su gran labor como Hokage. La noche pareció perfecta, los niños andaban de un lado para otro, Kushina dormía en su cestita mientras que los mayores hablaban y reían.

-Oye Hinata… -la llamó Neji un momento. Anduvieron alejándose de ellos y estuvieron hablando varios minutos.

Sakura solo vio como su prima lo abrazaba sonriendo y supuso que todo iba bien.

-Oye, ¿Recordáis que prometimos volver de viaje a aquella playa cuando todo hubiera terminado? –exclamó Ino levantando un dedo.

-Es cierto –recordó Naruto.

-Podríamos ir en agosto –habló Shikamaru recostado en la hierba.

-Pero sin niños, por favor –dijo Choji con dificultad, ya que Shoji le estaba metiendo la mano en la boca oportunamente.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, acordaron dejar a sus hijos un fin de semana a cargo de sus padres para poder disfrutar de aquel viaje.

Y pocos meses después la fecha del viaje llegó.

Sakura estaba sudando en el comedor de su casita mientras metía las cosas que iban a necesitar en una bolsa de viaje. Preparó con cariño su viejo y gastado vestido azul, no era muy popular por tener mucha ropa ni por querer comprarla. La semana siguiente celebrarían el segundo cumpleaños de sus dos pequeños. Sentía una felicidad indescriptible cada vez que los miraba, Hide era alto para su edad, era como un Neji pequeño, sus mismos ojos blancos, cabello negro azabache que su padre se había negado en cortárselo, y una dulzura maravillosa. Haru era más pícara, más bajita, ya tenía el cabello fucsia, una sonrisa cautivadora y ojos blancos como la nieve.

-Sakura… -la llamó una voz desde la puerta.

-Aquí estoy… -respondió sonriendo mientras metía en su bolsa una pelota de playa.

-Oye, venía a decirte que tengo mucho papeleo, mucho trabajo en la casa, hay que poner todo en orden, me va a ser imposible salir este fin de semana.

La mano de la muchacha se detuvo en seco cuando metía un protector solar. Recordó todas las veces que por culpa de aquella casa Neji no había podido estar con ella. En su último cumpleaños lo estuvieron esperando varias horas, hasta que la fiesta terminó y el no había aparecido. Por supuesto que se disculpó y que ella lo perdonó. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a cansarse de sus ausencias.

Si no estaba en alguna peligrosa misión estaba cuidando de la casa o entrenando.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó al ver que no reaccionaba.

-No, no es verdad –se giró encarándolo- no lo sientes.

-Sakura… -la llamó con tono acusativo- tu misma fuiste la que…

-¡Si! –Exclamó frustrada- Yo fui la que intermedió entre tu y tu tío, pero no sabía que eso te apartaría de mi lado. Haz lo que tengas que hacer Neji, no importa.

Se giró y se quitó una pequeña lágrima de la comisura de ojo. Recogió a sus hijos de la gran mansión con mirada inescrutable y se los llevó a la pequeña casa. Afortunadamente aquel fin de semana les sobrevino una gran tormenta y decidieron aplazar el viaje.

Sakura se mantuvo dentro de la casa, no salió en toda la semana, solamente iba del trabajo a casa mientras que Hinata los cuidaba.

Cuando la semana finalizaba los niños empezaban a estar inquietos al no ver a su padre ni a su abuela. Su madre estaba muy triste y se notaba.

El sábado por la noche seguía cayendo un agua torrencial cuando el Hyuga entró en la casa.

-Sakura…

Pero ella no contestó, estaba sentada en la mesa, con una taza de té frío entre las manos y la miraba perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó extrañado mirándola.

-Nada, todo esta bien.

-Mientes.

-Claro que miento –dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta- llevo meses con esa misma mentira.

-Se que querías ir a la playa, pero…

-No tiene nada que ver con la playa –lo miró a los ojos dolida- ayer Hide tuvo fiebre, se sentía fatal, y solo decía tu nombre. Pero por supuesto desde que estás allí tu familia no te importa.

-No te atrevas a decir eso –respondió el muchacho enfadado- lo que hago es para que nuestros hijos tengan una vida plena.

-¡No la tienen si no cuentan con su padre!

Si miraron con el ceño fruncido durante un rato, sin saber que más decirse. Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, odiando aquella pesadilla.

-Solo quiero que vengas a cenar, que de vez en cuando podamos salir, que les enseñes a tus hijos a sostener un kunai…

-Lo se… -Neji rodeó la mesa acercándose a ella- lo siento. Siempre tiendo a sobre esforzarme, no me doy cuenta de que estoy obsesionado con algo…

Sakura se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos acongojada, no había querido decir cosas hirientes, pero no soportaba la idea de que sus pequeños tuvieran un padre alejado. Por no decir lo muchísimo que ella lo echaba de menos.

-Oye, mi tío me dijo ayer que quería que tomara el control del clan el mes que viene. Después de eso todo irá bien.

Y lo fue, se mudaron a la casa grande, dispusieron de una zona donde solo podían acceder ellos, tres dormitorios, una sala de estar y un comedor extremadamente grande para tan poca gente. De nuevo sin darse cuenta pasó el tiempo, pasaron los años, volando como quien dice.

Cuando Sakura quiso darse cuenta Hana y Nide contaban con seis maravillosos años. Tenían unas dotes extraordinarias con el Byakugan y con los ninjutsus.

Una tarde la muchacha volvió temprano del hospital y pudo observar a sus pequeños entrenar en el jardín con su padre, ante la mirada de su abuela.

Se sentó dejando a un lado su maletín y sonrió embobada. Aquellas tres personas que suponían todo su mundo, parecía un bonito sueño.

-¡Mami! –gritó Hide corriendo hacia ella con los brazos en alto.

-¡Hide! –gritó su hermana frunciendo el ceño- Papa no nos ha dado permiso para descansar.

Neji soltó una pequeña risa y alzó a la niña del suelo abrazándola, caminando con ella en el aire.

-¿Qué tal van mis pequeños genins? –preguntó ella dando besos a todos.

-Aún no somos genins mamá –respondió el niño con gracia- tenemos que tener doce años.

Haru hizo que su padre la bajara y se sentó al lado de Sakura, muy seria, incluso haciendo pucheros.

-Haru ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, solo tienes que practicar un poco más –habló Neji con calma.

La niña negó fuertemente con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo rosa se le fuera a los ojos. Agarró a su madre de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

Pero se negó a decir palabra hasta que su hermano y Neji se hubieran marchado.

Los dos chicos fueron paseando con su abuela a comprar algo para cenar. Aunque tenían cocinera les gustaba comprar ramen o algo ya hecho.

-Hide va más adelantado que yo –se quejó la niña al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó su madre. Hizo que se sentara en su regazo. Haru era una pequeña muy fuerte e independiente, pero cuando su padre y su hermano se marchaban, cuando se quedaba sola o con su madre liberaba todas las inseguridades que tenía. Que no eran pocas.

-Estábamos practicando la concentración de chackra, solo teníamos que aguantar una gota de agua sobre la mano. Después de un rato Hide lo a conseguido, pero por mucho que yo lo intentaba no he podido.

Se llevó las manitas a la cara tapando las gruesas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Su madre la abrazó con fuerza, calmándola.

-Déjame que lo vea –pidió Sakura sonriente- quizás pueda ayudarte…

-Papá no a podido… -hipó ella con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Pero papá no lo sabe todo.

La niña fue a buscar agua con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

Puso una gota en la palma de la mano, en teoría debía quedarse suspendida sobre la mano aunque se moviera.

Haru se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, la gota se suspendió casi a medio metro durante un segundo y después cayó irremediablemente. La mujer meditó durante un segundo, se aproximó al oído de su hija y le dijo algo.

La niña insegura volvió a probar, más lentamente y con éxito. Practicaron un rato hasta que Neji apareció con varias bolsas.

-¡Mira papá! –gritó yendo hacia el con la última gota firmemente suspendida en su mano.

-Vaya –exclamó sonriente- olvidaba que tu padre es maravillosa controlando el chackra.

Los niños fueron a preparar la mesa con su abuela para cenar.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –preguntó el hombre poniéndose un kimono fresco para cenar- hace un rato ni yo sabia que decirle.

-Es que a mi al principio me pasaba igual –dijo ella quitándose la bata con una tímida sonrisa- nunca se me había dado bien el control del chackra, pero se me daba genial hacer cuentas y números, así que un día decidí imaginar mi chackra como un numero. Supongamos que tengo cien de chackra en reposo, tendría que administrar de uno en uno suavemente para suspender esa gota.

Neji frunció el ceño visiblemente impresionado sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto chackra hace falta para hacer un kagebunshin?

-Cuarenta y cinco –respondió ella rápidamente, como si se encontrara en un examen.

Neji se echó a reír.

-Oye no te pases… -se ruborizó Sakura, le había tomado el pelo.

Cenaron riendo y charlando como siempre, acostaron a los niños en sus futones, se habían acostumbrado rápido a aquella casa. Sakura había conseguido hacerla más alegre, pintando el papel de las paredes, tenían muebles claros, coloridos y bastantes juguetes.

Por fin después de un largo día de trabajo se acostaron en su cama a dormir.

Neji pasó su brazo por debajo de la nuca de la muchacha como siempre, encajándola contra el.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó en voz baja al lado de su oído- me e cruzado con Choji de camino a aquí. Me ha dicho que Ino quiere organizar este fin de semana otro viaje a la playa, ya que el último se malogró.

La chica levantó las cejas sonriendo, esperando que le dijera algo más.

-Mañana lo dejaré todo organizado para poder irnos tres días los dos solos.

-¡Sin niños? –preguntó ella ligeramente emocionada.

-Sin niños. Solo tus amigos y la ruidosa Ino.

-Nuestros hijos se comportan mejor –rió Sakura- solo espero que Naruto no tenga muchas obligaciones.

-Al parecer ya le habían preguntado cuando han hablado conmigo, no hay ningún problema.

La muchacha se pegó a él, respirando aquel familiar aroma, disfrutándolo solo para ella. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose protegida, como siempre.

Apenas habían cambiado en aquellos años y casi rozaban la treintena, Neji era aún más alto y recio si cabía los músculos se le marcaban aún tras los kimonos, era un Ambu de élite, con el cabello negro, larguísimo y ojos profundos y penetrantes. Siempre tenía semblante serio y se le acusaba de asustar a los niños. Todo el mundo lo respetaba.

En cuanto a ella, su estatura seguía siendo la de una muchacha, su cuerpo había cambiado muy poco, su delgadez se debía a los intensos entrenamientos tras el embarazo que no dejaba de hacer ni un solo día, su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle de nuevo a la espalda, echaba de menos su pelo corto, y en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de divertida sabiduría.

Encima de una pequeña mesita habían varios marcos con fotos. Aquella foto de cuando eran niños, sonrientes. Otra de una navidad que habían quedado con todos sus amigos para visitar el templo. Otra foto que Ino les había tomado mirándose con amor desprevenidos y otra con la madre de Neji y los dos pequeños sonrientes de el año anterior.

Neji las observaba con curiosidad.

-El tiempo pasa muy deprisa.

La chica siguió su mirada hacia las fotos sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Has luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

-No, realmente la que más has luchado por esto has sido tú. Y te lo agradezco.

Besó sus labios como el primer día temblando de emoción, nunca se acostumbraría a que aquella chiquilla pequeña, neurótica e impulsiva le hiciera temblar. Descolocaba lo que para el siempre haba sido normal, la más pura rutina con ella era una autentica aventura. Siempre había pensado que el matrimonio sería algo aburrido pasado un tiempo, algo predecible. Pero despertaba cada mañana deseando ver su cara, esos increíbles ojos verdes. A veces se quedaba embobado mirándola sin darse ni cuenta, sin pensar en nada, como si su sustento diario se debiera a esas miradas furtivas. Cada mañana descubría con sorpresa que la amaba más y más, cuando al día anterior hubiera pensado que aquello no era posible.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella. Había estado mirándola de nuevo.

Como única respuesta la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en su cabello rosa, sintiendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Nada… -dijo al fin- cada noche me pregunto como estaba tan ciego para pensar que podía vivir sin ti.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Menos mal que soy muy hábil en jutsus médicos y te curé.

-Menos mal… -repitió el besándola de nuevo. Con más pasión. Deseaba ir a la playa con ella, y pensaba pedirle que se casara con el en seguida, deseaba hacer un viaje a algún lugar insólito, que su hijo, Hide, se convirtieran en un ninja asombroso, que Haru floreciera como una bella beldad. Pero deseaba todas aquellas cosas junto a ella. Aquella Sakura que había abierto su corazón al mundo, haciendo que entablara amistad con personas que jamás hubiera pensado, aquella preciosa niña que lo había transformado por completo.

Todo se lo debía a ella, y pensaba pasar toda la vida compensándola. Dándole más hijos si los quería, besándola cada mañana si lo deseaba.

Después de quererse con cada noche reposó a su lado y la besó ambos párpados deseándole un feliz sueño. El solo deseaba soñar con ella y despertarse encontrándola a su lado.

Y solo puedo deciros con felicidad que así fue. Sakura y Neji vivieron su felicidad durante muchos años, envejeciendo juntos, haciendo escapadas de vez en cuando a aquella playa que tantos recuerdos les traía, pero en definitiva consiguieron lo que deseaban, con tesón y esfuerzo.

Dicen que hay almas que quedan atadas las unas a las otras con un hilo rojo a través del tiempo.

Almas que están _**destinadas**_ a estar juntas para siempre.

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las que habéis estado aquí: ****xiime, ****EVELLIN G, ****marijf22****, ****jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly****, ****Stellar Hime****, ****amane amy****, ****vanessa121010**** , ****Sabaku no Adhii****, ****Jazmin Saigan96****, ****Aya-Takemeaway****, ****Bloddy cherry****, ****jessicaconsentida****, ****Crimela****, ****lobalunallena**** , ****mina-ky, ****NigksTsuDeva****, ****nadeshiko-uchiha****, ****akyraa****, ****Saory Hyuga, ****Lis-.-Uchiha****, ****anksuke****, ****claudiskin****,**** tsuky13, ****Satine.F**** , ****Nhatii**** , ****SaKura HiMekO**** , ****NanbeiNoHana****, ****Love and Dead****, ****TatianaSaldarriaga****, ****Mimiru-chin****, ****keilastar****, ****Anette-lizzie****, ****GIZETLEO**** , ****, ****vane-Namikaze****. Y demás invitados. **

**Me a encantado conoceros a varios de vosotros, sois gente estupenda y espero que os haya encantado esta historia tanto como a mi. Estoy contentísima de haberla terminado antes de haberme ido a Alemania. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS EN SERIO.**


End file.
